


Berserker- A Viking's Tale

by Mallie3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Attempt Rape, Character Death, Christianity, Culture Shock, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Character Injury, May the Force Be With You, Medicinal Drug Use, Old Norse, Religious Content, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, This is brief, Viking AU, Viking Culture, Would hate to scar anyone, You have been warned!, characters may be ooc, kylo ren x oc - Freeform, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 159,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallie3/pseuds/Mallie3
Summary: From the sea dwelling serpents came the merciless Norse men in search of land and treasure. Forced to witness monstrosities, the young heiress, Rey, was ruthlessly bound and gagged; stolen from all that she knew. Immersed into a culture very different from her own, she discovers a world filled with contradictions and beliefs that she can only summarize as barbaric. In this world, her title held no value, for a thrall owned nothing, was nothing, and would always be nothing. But not in the eyes of the raven haired warlord known as Kylo; the very man who brought down her village with a clean sweep of his sword and a victorious battle cry. With strict beliefs and a faith that is unforgiving, Rey finds herself faced with a difficult path and a master she is unable to resist.





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> **Important Author’s Note:**  
>  This story has been a long time in the making, or so that is how it has felt. It started on a whim October of 2017. I really love learning about the Viking culture, and a shocker to you all, I am sure, that I thoroughly enjoy the History channel show “Vikings”, which really brought this story to life. Not really historically, as there are always going to be inaccuracies, but based on entertainment purely.
> 
> I looked for a story that revolved around these trading warrior polytheists, that had an interesting outlook on life. They traveled all over the globe on their finely crafted long ships, putting their mark on the world and changing the shape of civilizations, more familiar to myself, the English peninsula (known then in sections: Wessex, Mercia, Wales, Northumbria, Essex, and Sussex etc.). These Scandinavian dwellers scared the settlers of these regions as the legions docked and either traded or pillaged. 
> 
> This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this important message, please proceed and enjoy at your own risk! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> **→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose. This story wouldn’t be where it is without you! ←**

 

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣  
**   
  


_ Prologue: “The Capture” _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣  
**   
  


_ Summary: From the sea dwelling serpents came the merciless Norse men in search of land and treasure. Forced to witness monstrosities, the young heiress, Rey, was ruthlessly bound and gagged; stolen from all that she knew. Immersed into a culture very different from her own, she discovers a world filled with contradictions and beliefs that she can only summarize as barbaric. In this world, her title held no value, for a thrall owned nothing, was nothing, and would always be nothing. But not in the eyes of the raven haired warlord known as Kylo; the very man who brought down her village with a clean sweep of his sword and a victorious battle cry. With strict beliefs and a faith that is unforgiving, Rey finds herself faced with a difficult path and a master she is unable to resist.  _

  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣  
**   
  


 

A gurgle tore from her throat. She pried her eyes open as the swaying, rocking, and pronounced vibrations tousled her to consciousness. Her tongue darted out across her dry lips, tasting a copper tang from the flow of blood that oozed from her forehead.

 

The sea lapped viciously against the edge of the ship, shifting her fettered body roughly against the planks. Her eyes drifted tirelessly up toward the looming shapes that crowded the cramped space. Her eyes focused, noticing that the heathenous men were no longer rowing. The illuminating light from the orange hued moon descended upon the fur cloaked men that sat quietly drifting aimlessly out to sea. To another hell, she supposed, or whatever existed beyond the horizon line.

 

Her shoulders rolled in a feeble attempt to gain extra warmth beneath the sad excuse of a fur they had thrown over her. She was still damp and shivering, the cold so severe she would surely catch her death from exposure alone. Maybe it would be a blessing. Only a few of them were permitted to live. 

 

Her painful memories were filled with blood, death, and shrill screams. They had been merciless. Her eyes dropped slowly, taking notice of the other bloodied captive laying against the side of the long boat, sleepless and fearful. What was the purpose of keeping them alive? What purpose was she to serve? 

 

All she knew was the smelly, blood soaked men around her were crude, unkempt, and spoke a language that she wasn’t familiar with. Not only that, but they were murderous heathens; taking without remorse. Ducking under her fur at the sound of heavy boots hitting the wood close to her head, she jumped in fright as a loud bark of rapid speech drifted across the boat. A burly bearded man hopped up upon the bow of the ship, yelling across the blackened sea, awaiting a reply back. It came soon enough, and into the night the hoards of men cheered happily. Surrounded by the goods and gold they had so viciously stolen from her father’s God given land. From her people. 

 

Rey pressed her forehead tightly to the floor of the long boat, maneuvered her tightly bound arms and attempted to will herself to sleep. Praying was all she could do at this point. Why would God allow such creatures to succeed? Was this all apart of his plan? There was so much suffering, so much death. If he was listening, she hoped and prayed these creatures from beyond the sea would be struck down and punished for their misdeeds. Death to them all!

  
  


Finally, as the roaring men quieted, she was able to find peace through prayer. It wasn’t easy, but the soft waves of the sea lulled her to sleep. Fatigue, hunger and dehydration was partially to blame, no doubt, and it was a miracle she slept the entire night. 

 

She woke to the subtle rays of the orange hued sun peeking from the horizon. Her gaze slowly shifted, feeling a presence close by. A man stood over her, flashing her a blacked mouth of broken teeth in an attempt to grin. She held back a cry of shock. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn’t scream. No, they liked it too much.

 

Rey had woken to her living nightmare. A horrible realization. 

 

It wasn’t a dream.

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Rey fought hard, kicked and cursed loudly, words she never thought she would ever find herself bellowing. Though, who would stop her? These men didn’t have a clue what she uttered, nor did they care enough to pause and take notice. No, they jerked and manhandled her, picking her up painfully by the use of her fetters. She wasn’t the only one, either. The women, children and a few of the monks from the monastery near her family’s village, were escorted almost brutally from the long boat and tossed carelessly to the icy shores.

 

Rey’s body collided with the stone riddled terrain. Air exploded from her lungs as a painful jolt shot through the shoulder that broke her fall. It was unintentional on her part. Every careless step she was forced to take was being guided by a violent hand. 

 

Her dark eyes wildly roamed, meeting the amused gaze presented by the brute who had so carelessly discarded her. His axe dropped inches from her nose. His amused gaze shifted to pure hatred. He would have killed her if able. She could see the blood lust in his eyes. Rey released a piercing, violent shriek. Her eyes focused on the gleaming axe, pulling back her face to study the remanence of old blood caked to the etched surface. Her sunburnt lips trembled; she was horrified. 

 

The group of bearded men laughed gleefully, proud of the terrified responses they had been able to evoke from their captives. Breathing heavily through her nostrils, Rey forced her eyes closed. She tuned it out. She couldn’t listen or look for another moment. They were cruel. The cruelest of vermin she had ever encountered! They were the devil’s minions!

 

She was living in her own personal hell. This place was hell on Earth. 

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


The captives were finally released from their restraints. They were corralled in close proximity and had eyes on them at all time. As the day drifted into night, they were finally offered something as they had been practically given nothing the entire voyage. The beastly men presented her a bowl filled with a slimy, yet an oddly pliable mixture, a piece of stale bread, and a ladle of water that was force fed to them without consent. Needless to say, her sad excuse for dress, which was once white undergarments, were caked with blood, dirt, and now soaked. 

 

Rey released a soft whimper of protest as they forced her to down one more ladle, coaxing her roughly in their foreign language. Cool water droplets rolled down her chin and chest. She swallowed her gulp, followed with a sad desperation. She licked her fingers clean of the essence. Her eyes focused on the droplets upon her now bare feet, which were clenched, cold, and littered with bleeding wounds. 

 

She should feel completely bare, utterly naked and in such disarray, but she had grown used to the absence of clothing. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep a gown as rich as hers for long. The moment she had been unwillingly dragged to the long boat, a knife was drawn and the silken material was cut from her slender form.

 

She shivered, grabbing at the bread offered to her. Like a starving animal, Rey pressed the dried bread to her lips, wasting no time in inhaling each morsel. Again, like a rabid animal,  she licked her fingers clean of any reminisce of crumbs. When she was done filling her belly, she held out her palms. Her cold, pale digits shook. Slowly, she lifted them, sliding them directly under her armpits for warmth.

 

A shiver of relief rattled her to her very core as the steady fire began to blaze from the pitiful hole in the ground. Black smoke rolled up and out two slits in the roof. The ventilation was horrid, taking note to the thick layer of soot covering the wood paneled walls. Rey glanced back toward the two Viking men standing guard. She was pleased to see them adding logs to the dimming coals. Her eyes closed swiftly as she basked in the heated caress. So hot the flames grew that the water droplets quickly dried upon her brow and mouth. 

 

She fell asleep.

 

Morning came. She knew it was so when one of the warriors flung open the door, allowing a burst of light to filter in. His loud voice bellowed in an echo, jarring them from their slumber. They all began to crawl away, unsure of what was about to transpire. With these men, it was a draw. 

 

The heathens came with what they introduced as breakfast.

 

A crudely made bowl was thrust into her lap. It was filled with the same contents served the other night. The slop she had forced herself to eat for sustenance. She would have turned her nose up a month prior, as her superior taste buds were only accustomed to foods flavored richly. Her protesting stomach, however, didn’t care what was inserted. At this point she was desperate; her stomach demanded food. With that, Rey’s fingers dug into the lukewarm muck and shoved it into her mouth via use of her fingers.

 

Her brown orbs tightly shut, willing herself to ignore the horrible taste and her gag reflex. Tears pooled and it was that first swallow she desperately fought to keep herself from sobbing uncontrollably. Why did this have to happen to her? Why was the universe punishing her? Was God at all listening to her pleas? 

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  
  


They were forced into straw filled corrals like animals. Manhandled and beaten, they were still offered no explanation, not they would understand it anyway. They were untamed beasts, all of them. They had not a care for these humans they abused. Cattle were treated better. They were less than animals in their eyes. She was given an old, overused fur to share with one other woman and a small child. They didn’t have a fire where they were being held.

 

They lay quietly in the dark. The sounds and smells of livestock invaded their space. It took everything she had to keep the contents of her stomach still. She didn’t sleep a wink that night. She was dazed, cold, and fearful of the loud bellowing chattering coming from beyond her corral. 

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  
  


She figured out who the heathen king was. It didn’t take her long. She had seen him when the barbarians arrived the very first. The day her life ended and her descent into hell began. 

 

He was tall, long blackened hair, broad shoulders, and his torso was covered in a wide array of symbolic tattoos. Never did he smile. He always maintained a serious and intense look upon his features. He looked sinister, and what made him look more so was his dark pit less eyes.

 

His facial features were what distinguished him. He carried himself particularly and confidently. He was a natural born leader. They all looked to him. The first time she saw him he commanded his forces harshly, calling for the battle ready men to rush the town, mercilessly cutting down anyone that stood in their way. He fought alongside his fellow heathens, just as unforgiving as the next.

 

She had stood, fear stricken when he arrived. His large menacing body standing in the thick of it all. Her memory was vivid. She was awestruck. Like a war god, he cried out. War paint covered his face. Symbolic tattoos adorned his neck. His raven black hair had been tightly braided to his scalp. His body was tall and heavily muscled as he braced in a domineering stance with his heavy sword clasped in one hand and a beautifully etched shield in the other. Their eyes had met and held. 

 

That was until reality struck and she ran. 

 

She ran for her life, fearful of what she had seen in those eyes. Those blackened orbs harbored nothing but want and need of something great. He was desperate for conquest, for purpose. He had the raw intent to draw blood and kill. He and his men were merciless. She was sure she was to die that day.

 

There were only a select few left when the fighting had ceased. At this point they were bound and gagged, being dragged to the ship. Her tear filled eyes lay witness to the dead bodies that littered the unsuspecting village. Blood filled the streets. 

 

She had almost made it without being found. Rey had hidden well, crying softly under the straw bed within an empty dwelling. She had made the conscious decision to leave her family home that day. She had been desperate for fresh air and freedom. She needed to free her mind and body, seeking refuge from the merciless lessons demanded of her by her father and resiliency of her tutor to bring out the best in her. She had been tired and fled, running to the sea’s edge only to witness evil make landfall and bring forth it’s painful destruction to her people; to her family.

 

When she was found and drug from her safe haven, they took her limp and crying form to the fire's edge. She knew what they had planned. They were going to allow the lick of the flame to engulf her. Tears soaked her face as she cried, fighting mercilessly, biting and cursing as they drug her forward. 

 

They kneeled before her, gripping her chin and speaking a string of foreign and hateful words her way. Rey took it upon herself to spit in her captor’s face. The crowd erupted in laughter. The heathen with spit covering his face wasn’t pleased. To show his displeasure, he struck her. Blood pooled in her mouth. Her teeth clasped tightly, glaring up at him hatefully. The same evil man gripped the back of her neck, forcing her forward until she was looking directly into the glowing coals. It didn’t take long for the heat from the flames to begin scorching her sensitive flesh, even without contact. A loud shriek ripped from her throat. 

 

A loud commanding voice shouted across the boisterous crowd of heathenous men. The cries and yells of excitement silenced eerily. Then the crowd parted and as it did, the man holding her to the flames and preparing to throw her in, yanked her back. As if commanded to do so. She kept her mouth and eyes shut, fearful as to what they had in store for her. Whatever it was, she hoped it was quick and painless. The two men argued, from what it sounded like, back and forth until she was carelessly deposited upon the icy grass. 

 

Rey sobbed softly against the frozen ground below her trembling, lithe form. When she wasn’t moved and the silence remained, she decided to lifting her tear stained eyes. She did so only to meet a pair of heavy brown tips boots. The leader she had first encountered in the village was standing over her, staring down upon her. His eyes carefully regarded her, then, with one harsh order and a quick wave of his palm, she was pulled to the ship. 

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Cold water enveloped her entire body. She gasped audibly, followed by a soft shriek of surprise. Rey gripped the edge of the wooden basin. Another pale full of ice cold water dropped over her head, it was then she attempted to project her body from the ice cold water enveloping her shivering form. 

 

Her mouth opened, desperately sucking in a gasping breath. A large woman, the oldest of the women she had came in contact with, had been overseeing her bath. As she protested, the crone grumbled in the background with contempt as the other thralls tried to contain her from escaping the ice cold contents. The complaining grew nearer and to Rey’s astonishment, a large palm descended upon her oily scalp and forced her below the surface of the water. It felt like the longest few moments of her life. 

 

Then they released her. 

 

Rey’s body jolted upright. Her soaking locks clung to her face and neck. Her eyes roved wildly as she continued to clutch and dig her nails into the wooden sides of the bin. She couldn’t catch a breath. Water sputtered from her trembling lips. 

 

Forcing the hair clinging to her face aside, Rey panted and gasped, meeting eyes with an older woman with a heavily lined face. The crone looked upon her with much disapproval, talking loudly, and quickly reprimanding her. Whatever was being said, she couldn’t understand. This woman knew very well there was a language barrier, and continued her verbal assault before forcing her back against the lip of the tub and began to roughly scrub her.

 

She wasn’t quite sure why she was being bathed, but if she were to surmise it wasn’t good. A terrifying thought drifted into her mind. Recalling a distant childhood memory. When she was a child, she had been gifted a mare. Her horse was purely for pleasure, bred wonderfully, and had the most beautiful white coat. 

 

She was a wonder to behold, but sadly the mare was barely ridden. It was gifted to her by her father when she could barely walk. Like many things, her father enjoyed spending the money had obtained through his birthright, even if these trinkets, odds-and-ends, and things didn’t hold much value to him.  

 

Her father had road the mare himself a few times from her recollection, but other than that, she would mosey around the pasture. Hay and oats were distributed daily, but that was the only human contact the mare received. It wasn’t long before her father found there was no use for her, as he thought horse riding as a sport for a daughter was ill suited and hobbies such as cross stitch, or learning to master a musical instrument was a more suitable choice. In the end her prized horse was washed, beautified and presented to all the highest bidders. After all, she was from a good bloodline. 

 

She was sold quickly.

 

Rey felt like her mare. She was being cleaned and dressed all for the sole purpose of sale.

 

She was the prized mare. 

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Three captives were forced to the ground. Rey’s knees colliding with the uneven wooden panels below her trembling palms. She spread her fingers wide, supporting her quivering limbs and focused on a single spot upon the floorboards. It was her final attempt in focusing and maintain her unstable emotions. Male and female voices collided in a cluster of alien language, overwhelming her entirely. Tears flooded her vision. 

 

The sound of heavy foot fall caught her attention. The two thralls beside her were force from the hunched positions and upon their knees. Their backs straight in full attention. Rey was then forced into a similar stance. One of the bearded men rounded the trio, gripped her shoulder tightly and carefully grabbing for her chin. His arm gripped her elbow, forcing her arm up and out. As if she were some sort of puppet being directed by its puppet master.

 

She stood as still as a marble statue and swallowed hard. He came back around, grabbing her chin, tilting it from side to side. Rey gasped softly as he yelled abruptly, wiggling his fingers in attempts to get her to stand. Without hesitation, she jumped to her feet. The heavily bearded man, in which currently occupied her space, yelled directly into her face. His blackened and yellow stained teeth gritted and grinded together as he spat at her feet.  

 

She jumped and trembled. His large body jerked in a domineering fashion toward her, causing her to stumble back. Rey whimpered, wrapping her arms around her barely clothed form, eyeing a dark haired warrior who came to view just beyond her tormentor. A tear rolled down her cheek as their eyes met once more. It was the heathen king. He looked different. His eyes no longer black rimmed. His face clear of all war paint. He was cleaned, dressed in finer clothing, and his hair hung loosely like a lustrous frame around the particular features of his face. 

 

The tormentor waved a hand over her and the other two captives. He chuckled, standing before her and pointed to her softer, more feminine features, before laughing. It obtained a roar of laughter among the men. Though, the heathen king holding her stare intently didn’t laugh. He didn’t even crack a smile. 

 

He merely took her in, shifting his gaze over her slender frame. A glare shifted in the direction of the demented salesman. The raven haired heathen king sneered and spoke harshly, causing the smile upon the face of Rey’s tormentor to fall. The laughter that once erupted through the hut died out. With one flick of his wrist it was done. He turned his back and left. 

 

She had been sold. 

 

**↢↣** **↢↣** **↢↣**  
  
  
_ Next: The Flight _

 

__ **↢↣↢↣↢↣  
**   
  


  
  
  



	2. The Flight

**Berserker**

_Chapter One: “The Flight”_

 

 **↢↣** **↢↣** **↢↣**

 

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

 **_A/N:_ ** _This chapter will be longer than the rest. To make up for the shortness of the prologue chapter. Not to mention, splitting this chapter would have made the third chapter too short for my liking. Please take note that this chapter was uploaded a day early due to a winter storm warning here for my county. We are getting a lot of snow and with that, my internet tends to get a little wonky. I want to be sure you get your update before all the snow hits me. We are suppose to be getting it today, Friday and Saturday. I’m going to be up to my eyes in snow! Hope you enjoy!_

 

**_Multiple time jumps ahead, FYI._ **

 

**_Italics: Norse language_ **

**_Regular: Rey’s language_ **

 

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You’re an amazing friend!←_ **

 

* * *

 

**_3 Months Later_ **

* * *

 

  


Rey gripped the door frame tightly as she stepped out from the confines of the long hall and into the first light. The sun was still making its ascent across the dark hued morning sky. Birds chirped while the roaming cats and dogs tailed her. She glanced toward the animals corralled in their pens. They protested, acknowledging her presence, in which signaled their time to feed. She ignored them. Carefully opening the side gate, she drifted on through toward the coop where a wave of chickens were upon her, swarming her feet.

 

They knew the signs.

 

Rey grinned while she clutched the chicken feed tightly to her stomach, hidden within her apron. She made sure to grab an abundance. Sliding her palm within the clasped material tied tightly to her waist, she took a handful and generously spread the feed across the dirt floor. The chickens erupted in happy clucks, pecking at the ground. She emptied her apron and left them to their grazing.  

 

The Hogs and oxen were next, being allotted grain, hay, and left overs from the kitchens. A familiar face came forth, assisting her as he did most mornings. A young boy, a thrall just like herself. Conversation was nonexistent as they didn’t share a common tongue. She wished she could thank him for his assistance day in and day out, but she couldn’t.

 

It was something she missed, something she yearned for above all else. She desired desperately for conversation. Good conversation, bad conversation, a few words was all she required.

 

A mutual understanding.

 

The boy nodded cordially and smiled with a fond expression. She nodded back, the only thing she could do.  Rey turned on her heel and rushed back to the kitchens to clean up from the previous evening’s festivities. The long hall was a mess. Mead caked the wooden floors, ale in wooden chalices still half full, and food particles covered the table tops, seats and floor. Her thrall companions were already hard at work, scrubbing the floors tirelessly.  

 

Rey couldn’t say she was adept, but she had grown accustomed to her chores. She knew what was expected of her by means of another thrall. A young girl, close to her age, if she were to guess, helped her find her way around. There was no words exchanged, but she did thoroughly assist by physically showing her tasks expected. Rey didn’t receive much guidance beyond a day or two, and then she was left on her own.   

 

That was around the same time she began to pick up on frequently used words and terms the Norse people used to direct her. It wasn’t enough to understand fully, of course, or to hold a conversation, but it helped her when paying attention to orders barked at her. The kitchen mistress didn’t care what language one spoke. She spoke the Norse language and that was all, so if a thrall didn’t understand, it was on them to catch on; preferably as quick as possible. She didn’t have much patience.

 

Rey shook the chicken feed from her apron, pausing before the oversized hearth that had been strategically placed in the center of the hall. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, taking note that the kitchen mistress was already on a rampage in the kitchens. She was loudly barking orders and the thralls jumped to oblige.

 

She was a prime example of a heathenous pagan; no manners and no tact.

 

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing the fur covered alcoves in which housed drunken warriors, still slumbering from the evening's festivities. Their loud grunting snores rumbled across the quieted hall. They would be there most of the day. All recently returned from their early spring raid, and, no doubt, in their right to take advantage of the down time when they weren’t slaughtering innocent villagers and stealing goods for themselves. Right? She hoped their sense of peace and happiness came to an abrupt end. Each of them deserved a special place in hell.

 

Rey slowly and hesitantly approached the kitchen. The free women overseeing the thralls’ duties spoke in their thick and distinguishable language which echoed through the spanning length of the long hall; no privacy. A heavy set Norse woman barked commands, stirring a steaming pot of freshly made stew that was brought to a rolling boil over the hearth.

 

The thralls were already busy preparing another feast. She was in awe by it all. Never had she known a group of people to celebrate as much as these pagans. For what? For their deities, she wasn’t sure. She had only heard whispers of stories about these Gods, but even so, they ate and drank enough to fed an entire village for close to a year in just one night!

 

The female thralls maneuvered their calloused hands, salting and seasoning freshly caught game, preparing them for the spit. Rey swallowed hard as she watched them cut and slice with ease through the tough flesh of the beast the men had recently caught. Blood and gore caked to the wooden surface they so crudely used. It overwhelmed her, the coppery scent of raw meat. Nausea gripped her, and her mouth watered. It wasn’t due to hunger.  

 

Her shaky hand lifted, brushing over her trembling lips. She tried to avert her eyes in a feeble attempt to gain control of her bodily response. It didn’t help that they were gutting a freshly slaughtered chicken, keeping everything and splaying the harvested organs.

 

Her head began reeling.

 

She had never been exposed to such things, so often in her life. She quickly realized her affinities in her short time here. From a privileged household, she hadn’t ever stepped foot into a kitchen unless she and her younger sister were stealing freshly baked sweet breads or treats. As a young lady, she had accompanied hunting parties back in Wessex, but never had she been forced or expected to flay and gore an animal for the purpose of eating. It had always been properly cooked. Always.

 

Indistinguishable really.

 

Heavily relying on the wall for support, Rey brushed a few of her chocolate curls away from her eyes. She listened to her own breath, focusing on the task at hand and slowly pushed off from her comfort zone and headed to the kitchen. She refused to watch as the women cut and pry at the gristly tendons, keeping the bones together. The sound alone made her nauseous.

 

A cold sweat now enveloped her entire body. A mantra played over and over in her mind. She wouldn’t pass out. She would not give them the satisfaction.

 

The thralls beckoned her to assist. When she didn’t respond immediately, the kitchen mistress look up from where she was sitting and frowned. Rey finally heard the her deep gruff voice bark out. It was obvious that the crone caught sight of her pale white appearance.

 

“ _Erland_ ,” was what she called her.

 

The Norse woman held her wavering gaze. Rey nodded softly, feeling dizziness wash over her as she took one unsteady step. A knowing grin formed on the older woman’s lips, speaking abruptly to the others.

 

They laughed.

 

The crone waved her palm, attempting to beckon her once more. Her plump, sweat covered features upturned with annoyance when she didn’t move fast enough. Her thin brows creased in response, uttering a string of words, none to kind she was sure, to the bystanders. They watched the exchange with great care.

 

Rey kept silent and eyed the woman in charge. She stood from her stool, swiped her palms upon her bloodied apron and took up a sharp, bloody cutting utensil, waving it carelessly through the air. With one quick motion, the impatient woman fisted the utensil and thrust downward harshly.

 

The trusty blade had completely lopped off the head of the plucked bird that was laying carelessly across the table in which she stood before bracing herself. Rey swallowed, keeping her chin high. Her knees began to grow weak and trembled. She took one hesitant step to the side and as she did so, her feet rolled over one another across the creaky floorboards, falling against the edge of the table.

 

She was going to pass out. She could feel it. She needed to get out of here. Why was this horrible woman laughing so? Was she truly receiving pleasure watching her discomfort? The kitchen mistress waved her palm, speaking to one of the bystanders.

 

A small female thrall came forward, extending a bucket and urging her to take it. Rey’s sweaty palms extended, taking up the bucket and shifting her glossy eyes back toward the cackling crone. Giggles began to erupt. Her brown eyes lingered on the pooling dark blood seeping from the chicken’s limp body. The whole room was laughing at this point. That was when her tongue went numb. This pathetic slave who couldn’t handle a little blood was close to passing out upon the floor.

 

The kitchen mistress then waved her hand to silence the room. She grinned, patting the wooden table heavy handedly before taking the carcass of the bird by the neck. One, two, three times she swung it before thrusting it forward. It hung wetly in her line of vision. Blood from the severed arteries and veins coursing like a flowing river down the old woman’s arm.

 

That was all she could handle.

 

Her vision began to tunnel, her body tingled with a pin-like sensation, and at the very same moment Rey felt her gag reflex spasm. She rushed from the kitchen without a backward glance. Instead she headed straight for the tree line. Her weak legs carried her until she paused near a stream not far from the village.

 

Her breath came in hot, short bursts. When she knew she was far enough away, Rey dropped to the floor of the forest, leaning against a damp bolder. Her flushed face pressed against the cool surface of the rock. Closing her eyes and regaining control until she no longer felt faint.

 

Rey’s dark, bloodshot eyes opened, shifting uneasily across the shrouded forest. Her knees came up under her as she pressed her palms into the damp earth beneath them. She extended a quivering digit, drawing a crude cross in the damp ground. Her lips parted as she prepared herself for prayer. Her fingers clasped tightly together, searching the looming clouds for a sign. With everything she swiftly began to pray.

 

Rey whispered to herself, _“_ Hail, holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our life, our sweetness, and our hope.” She paused, struggling to breathe. As if these were her last words, “To you do we cry, poor banished children of Eve. To you do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears.” Her own tears rolled down her cheeks, reflecting of her family and old life.

 

“Turn, then, most gracious advocate, your eyes of mercy toward us, and after this, our exile, show unto us the blessed fruit of your womb, Jesus. Oh clement, Oh loving, Oh sweet Virgin Mary. Pray for us, Oh holy Mother of God. That we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ. Amen.” She signed the cross from her brow to her sternum, and slowly pressing her fingers to either side of her chest.

 

Rey bowed her head, gripping the free dirt around the cross.

 

A twig snapped in the woods, alerting disturbed and fearful woman that she wasn’t alone any longer. It was only a matter of time, she supposed. Until someone would have come looking for her. She had ran, without being dismissed. Suddenly, a realization hit her. She had seen what could be done to a thrall who was disobedient or didn’t follow orders. They were beaten merciless. Left in a bloodied heap, wishing they had thought twice.

 

She trembled uncontrollably.  

The raven haired heathen king made his appearance from behind the shrubbery. His large body loomed as he gripped a battle axe tightly in one palm; a menacing figure to behold. His tattoos were apparent in this light. His black hair hung loose and was riddled with small braids that were adored with small gold beads. They gleamed in the sun peeking through the grey clouds.

 

His lips curled with annoyance as he angrily whispered under his breath. Without hesitation, he swiftly hurtled a moss covered trunk splayed across the forest floor, grunting as his feet dropped heavily. Dark and calculating eyes focused on her trembling figure. She was scared stiff. Noticing this, the warrior’s upper lip twitched.

 

What was he thinking? What did he plan on doing?

 

“I was scared,” Rey whispered timidly, knowing full well that he didn’t have a clue what she was saying. “Please...” Her voice quivered, watching as his large palm cupped the axe tightly.

 

She stumbled backwards until the backs of her calves hit another decaying branch. Her words were a mess of stammers and stutters. Thunder rumbled across the sky and lightning flashed ominously as she fell into a seated position.

 

Was this the sign she was looking for? Was this it?

 

He pointed a finger, grunting without a word and waved her to come. Rey stood still, fingers splayed across the cool, damp surface of a nearby boulder. Her lips parted, staying planted. She was frozen. His head tilted to the side in warning, taking a domineering step forward and keeping his palm upon his axe. Rey scanned for an escape. As if anticipating what may happen next, her owner’s calculating gaze narrowed as he lunged.

 

She stumbled back, moving to rush away as fast as she could, but he grabbed her. His large palm roughly yanked her to him. Rey released a shriek of surprise. He held her struggling figure against his side by use of one of his tightly flexed arms. Rey gave up quickly knowing it was no use. He was far too strong. She wouldn’t get away. What was she thinking? Upon realizing, she began to cry softly. Her knees gave and she dropped to a heap upon the ground.

 

After a moment of silence, her master began to speak. His voice was calm, but demanding, as if urging her to comply. When he was done he lifted her to her feet and gazed down into her eyes. Abruptly, he shoved her in the direction of the settlement she had attempted to flee from. He not gentle with her. He was forceful. His palm gripped the fabric covering her back, yanking her back just as they were about to exit the tree line.

 

Roughly, his hand maneuvered into a leather pouch and pulled free a long piece of twine. With this, her wrists were bound uncomfortably tight. Once that was complete, she was dragged without a care back to his dwelling where he shoved into a corner. There, she was cuffed to a chain link that was crudely attached to the wall.

 

He towered over her. It was unsettling.

 

Rey sniffled wetly, as another wave of warm tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. Nervously, she allowed her eyes to scan up the length of his torso until she met his gaze, more prominently showing anger than before. Especially now that they were alone and in the privacy of his home. It was at that moment the raven haired man sneered, spewing a string of hate felt words at her before leaving her alone. Chained to the wall. He didn’t come back until late. The fire that had kept her warm had long died, and she had been sitting there shivering for hours.

 

No food. No water.

 

The door creaked open letting in the soft casting glow from the moon, which crept over her sleeping form. She was jarred awake by the sound of his heavy foot fall. Her master’s shadow stumbled across the floor boards, until he made his way to his bed. There he dropped carelessly. It didn’t take her long to come to the conclusion that he had been drinking. She could smell the pungent odor of alcohol.  

 

Her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, and was quickly able to make out his body. He dropping back upon the straw padding of his bed. Her raven haired captor kicked off his boots and sloppily shrugged out of his damp clothing. His hair clung wetly to his face standing once more to throw the furs back. Rey got a glimpse of his nude torso, and more clearly, his bare rear end. He grumbled once as he crawled across the bed, dropping to his side and laying without a care; as naked as the day he was born.

 

Rey gasped softly, hiding her face with her arm. He didn’t move, but merely grumbled a few times and quickly drifted off into an alcohol induced sleep. Rolling to her side, and forcing her eyes closed, Rey willed herself to sleep, even though his earth shattering snores were making it damn near impossible to gain even a wink.

 

As morning crept upon them, she woke just as the sun was rising. Scared to peer over her shoulder, Rey finally gained the courage to do so. To her surprise, the bed was made, and he was gone. His discarded clothing and boots were nowhere in sight  Also, to her astonishment, the bindings upon her wrists had been unclasped. She sat up abruptly, rubbing her wrists, looking to the door. She was free to come and go as she pleased.

 

↞↟↠

 

Ever since their encounter, Rey felt like she was walking on cracking ice. At any moment she would be submerged, with no hopes of escape. Everyone knew she had ran. Like she had a red marking on her forehead. Eyes bore into her, watching and waiting for a slip up of any kind. Was she over thinking the curious gazes? Did she misunderstand the withdrawal of help provided by the other thralls? Rey felt like she had been marked for shame.

 

Every move she made was critiqued. She was inept and worst of all she didn’t speak the language; not a lick. A few words she had found easy to understand only due to the fact they were repeated and in reference to objects she had seen on a day-to-day basis. Though, as whispers reached her ears, she couldn’t help but assume they were whispering about her.

 

The man she had been sold to was always watching closely. As if he feared she may attempt to run again. Silly as it was, she didn’t blame him for being vigilant. Who was to say she wouldn’t repeat the same action? There was no repercussions for her behavior before. Though, he wasn’t always around. He left her alone at times, or at least she thought he did.

 

A loud, blood curdling shriek drew her from deep thought. She sat up straight, back pressing tightly against the trunk of the tree in which she sat beneath. Ray paused in mid-chew, cupping her half-eaten bread to her chest. Her eyes drifting across the terrain in an attempt to pinpoint the location of the pained cry. It came again, higher pitched and distinctly feminine. Jumping to her feet, Rey drifted nervously between the wooden huts, making her way to the back end of the long hall. Upon a dirt pile a woman lay naked and bloody. Her blonde hair was matted and caked with dirt.

 

The young thrall she had seen from the stables loomed over the woman. The same boy who had helped her plenty of times before. He didn’t look like he was happy to be assisting. No, he was noticeably trembling. Palms clasped around a bucket, overflowing with water. The kitchen mistress stood just feet from them.

 

The mean old crone jousted her finger in the air, and snarled at the boy. He was hesitating. The old woman barked her order, offering a pained crack upon the back of his head. He jerked, water spilling upon his front and down his thighs. The blonde continued to tremble, arms wrapped protectively around her knees in which came up to shield her naked breasts.

 

Rey pressed her back flush to the wooden siding, eyes scanning her surroundings. Her attention returned as the kitchen mistress grew more persistent. This time the boy conceded. He poured another ice cold bucket of water upon the naked woman and she elicited another sob of protest.  

 

The mean old woman spat upon the ground. She turned and headed for the kitchen. The boy jumped as she spoke harshly over her shoulder. He followed after her without hesitation. The focus was no longer on the poor innocent woman shivering on the ground. She was no longer a problem. They left her in a pile of shame.

 

Rey rushed to the stables. She knew exactly where the free kept the furs. She didn’t care much for the consequence in taking one. Her focus was instead on getting the forgotten thrall warm and clothed. As she approached the bewildered blonde, Rey spoke softly. She placed a warm fur over her nakedness and attempted to help her to a seated position. Bruises and slashes covered her arms, back and thighs. The sight propelled a shiver down her spine.

 

What was she being punished for? Did she try and run away?

 

“Come on, let’s see if you can stand. I know you probably don’t know what I am saying, but we need to get you warm.” Rey whispered, eyes shifting toward the long hall, making sure the coast was clear.

 

The blonde’s lower lip trembled and as she spoke, her dull blue gaze snapped upward. Her light brows knitted. Was she afraid someone had come back to do more damage? Perhaps she was confused since Rey hadn’t interacted with her before. The last thing she wanted was the frighten her.  

 

“It is ok. I won’t hurt you.” Rey forced a reassuring smile across her lips, “Come.” Her fingers extended, carefully gripping the woman’s ice cold digits.

 

“Yo--you…” The blue eyes female stammered.

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open, her brain igniting like a wildfire. Did she just hear a familiar word? She wasn’t sure. Then the woman uttered a complete sentence without pause.

 

“You come from over the sea. Essex? Mercia? Wessex?”

 

Rey’s lower lip twitch up into an unintentional smile.

 

“Yo--you speak my language?” A flood of tears filled her eyes. At this point she wasn’t sure she could think sensibly.

 

“You should go! Where did you even find this?” The blonde inquired about the fur, wincing as she stood to full height. Rey gawked in awe at her stature. She was the tallest woman she had ever seen.

 

Running a palm across her cheek, Rey shrugged, “It was just laying in one of the stable.”

Focusing more so on the blood trickling down the woman’s leg, she leaned in, gripping her arms, “I am not leaving you. Come with me, quickly!”

 

“Listen, girl,” The blonde barked, offering a deep frown.

 

She briskly yanked her arm from Rey’s tight grasp, “You want to end up like this?” She grumbled, flashing her a quick look of her body.

 

Rey received another eyeful of her black and blue skin, which was littered with bruises and cuts. “Leave me be! I am not a child in need of care.” With that she stumbled back. Rey watched her in bewilderment.

 

A small frown fell upon her lips, “You need to be tended too. Stop fighting me and come. I know where the heathen king keeps fresh water and linens. Please, let me help you!”

 

“What? Heathen...king?” Shaking her head, she brushed passed Rey’s silly nickname and deviated from her request, “I don’t want your help!” The bloodied woman insisted through gritted teeth, “Are you hard of hearing?”

 

“Humor me!” Rey pleaded.

 

A perplexed look flashed across the blonde’s features, “Hu-”

 

“I wanted to help you.” Rey began, “Before I knew you spoke my language. Now that I know you do, please, let me help you. It has been so long since I have been able to speak to someone. Anyone. Please, let me help you, and you can help me.” Her honey brown eyes pleaded with her. The blonde remained unsure, licking her bloodied lips and wrapping the fur around her shoulders.

 

“Phasma,” She stated.

 

“What?” Rey asked quietly.

 

“It is my name.”

 

“Rey. My name. It is Rey.” A smile flashed brightly.

 

↞↟↠

 

A warm cloth sloshed up, smoothing over the soft skin of Phasma’s knees. Rey’s eyes darted up in question.

 

“I hate to ask this,” Rey started, watching as the woman hungrily ate a piece of bread she had been able to snatch from her master’s kitchenette, “But, why did this happen?”

 

Phasma swallowed, shrugging as she carefully began to pick at the crust. Rey could tell by the body language she was not comfortable at all with this topic.

 

“I have had worse. This was nothing.” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

Rey gaped, pitying her, “Worse?”

 

The older woman nodded, taking another piece of bread between her lips, “Yes. My mistress was never kind to me. Not to say the kitchen mistress is yielding, but she is far better than the first. ”

 

“What did you do?” Rey inquired again.

 

“I dropped her favorite decanter of spirits.” A smile formed, and just as quickly as it came it was gone, “In her lap.”

 

“Over a decanter? And you were beat mercilessly?! Heathens, all of them!” Rey slammed her towelette down into the bucket, splattering warm water upon her feet and gown.

 

Phasma watched her curiously, “Trust me, you haven’t seen the worst of it. I haven’t been in trouble for a while. I had been feeling ill for a few days and just lost my balance. I am usually a diligent worker. I was careless.”

 

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this woman agreeing with the course of action?

 

“No one deserves that treatment. In my household we never raised a hand to any of our servants.” She whispered, wringing out the cloth.

 

“Where are you from? You never told me.” Phasma quickly changed topics.

 

“Wessex.” The brunette answered quickly.

 

“I have been there as a child. My father traded goods from time to time.” A smile came to her face.

 

Rey glanced up, and nodded, “Yes, I miss my home. How long ago was that?”

 

“Oh,” A soft breath escaped her mouth, leaning against the wall as she thought back, “I would say I had only seen 6 winters. It was just shy of 9 winters when I was taken and enslaved here.” Phasma said, tapping her finger upon the tops of her thighs, “I barely remember my father’s face. Isn’t that a terrible thing?”

 

Rey wasn’t sure how to respond. She could remember her mother vividly. Her father was gone mostly, and she wasn’t close to him. Her mother, however, was vivid in her mind. She remembered her face, the sparkle in her eye, and her sweet voice. The mere thought had her throat tightening with emotion. The woman sitting before her could sense this, no doubt, and leaned in.

 

“I am sorry. I don’t mean to sound detached. I haven’t had my family for a long time. I am used to this life. Hard as it may be, you will find things to love about it, I suppose. Live day to day. Take it as it comes.”

 

“How can you not be angry?” Rey’s watery eyes shifted, still awe struck by the detachment.

 

“I was at first. Though, it has been so many years.” She admitted, “Tell me,” Phasma began, “Did your family…?”

 

“I don’t know. I try not to think about it.” Rey shrugged. It was a terrible thing, not knowing the fate of one’s family. It was a blessing, now that she thought of it. She wasn’t sure if she could live with herself knowing she had survived after watching her parents and sibling being cut down before her very eyes.

 

“This is a blessing.” Phasma nodded, “My father had his throat slit right before me. He bled out at my feet. They forced me to watch.”

 

The young woman froze in horror.

 

“It was so long ago. The trick is to not think about it. I don’t think of it often. If I find myself thinking about it, I work.”

 

Rey remained silent, listening to her.

 

“It was ok in the end.”

 

“How so?” The brunette responded quickly, curious to hear more of Phasma’s story.

 

“The man who killed my father died a week after we arrived back to these lands. He took an arrow to the chest; it festered. He was in pain the entire week we traveled. It was a wonderful thing to witness. God strike me down for thinking so, but he got what he deserved in the end. Pain.” Phasma nodded, smiling reassuringly.

 

“No, I believe it was God’s work.” Rey said, hoping it would make her feel better.

 

“Yes.” The woman nodded, placing the last bit of bread between her lips, “Thank you, Rey. You are kind.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I know it isn’t easy adjusting.” Phasma spoke, standing to full height and adjusting her new found clothing.

 

“It has been lonely.” Rey admitted.

 

“I can teach you.”

 

“Teach me?” A questioning look flashed in her eye.

 

“I can help you learn some of the language.”

 

“Oh bless you. Would you really?” Rey jumped up, clasping her palms together.

 

“Yes, but you must be mindful. It, as you know, is different. Two thralls like ourselves forming friendships is frowned upon. They are fearful of collaborations. We will have to do so while we work. I see you around the hall often enough. We shouldn’t have a problem.”

 

“I haven’t seen you before.” Rey felt guilty at this fact.

 

“I am mainly in the Earl’s wife’s chambers. You know, my mistress? The one I spoke of? I will have kitchen duty indefinitely, though. She has no patience. I don’t mind, of course. I prefer to work at my own pace. She is a mean hearted woman and demands perfection.”

 

Rey remained quiet, still attempting to read her. She was eerily calm about her situation, so much so that it bothered her. Though, she couldn’t blame her for that. She was surviving. Would she learn to survive? Would Phasma help teach her to learn their ways? She hoped so. She wished it.

 

Until today, she had been so utterly alone, and at this moment she realized how close she had truly come to exploding. A simple and heartfelt connect had been found. Funny how a few hours of conversation changed perspectives. A huge weight had been lifted. She wasn’t sure if she would laugh or cry at this moment, but all she did was smile.

 

“Thank you.” She merely whispered.

 

Phasma tilted her head to the side, “Whatever for?”

 

“For talking to me. For extending a hand.”

 

“Don’t thank me. I have done nothing to deserve it. I should be thanking you.” Phasma moved toward the door, looking around the small space she had found to hide her and care for her in. Rey knew it was filthy, but it was away from prying eyes.

 

“Yes, but you have done more than you know. It was small, but it meant so much.”

  
  


* * *

  
_Autumn_

* * *

 

Spring drifted into summer and then summer into fall. It shocked even her how time drifted, and did so in the blink of an eye. It was hard to believe she had made it this far without attempting to escape. Not after her first offense when she had been prudently brought back to the village and chained to a wall for an entire evening. She supposed it was enough.

 

No physical harm or poor treatment was inflicted upon her.

 

Her master was a rare find. He didn’t attempt to invoke fear in her or treat her poorly. Rey came to find that she wasn’t the only thrall to be treated in a humane way. Many others made the best of their life of servitude, as they weren’t beaten, forced to commit unspeakable acts, or compelled to complete back breaking labor. They existed, smiled, laughed, and interacted with their owners peacefully.

 

It wasn’t always like this, of course. Rey witnessed other tragic souls whose punishments were so unspeakable it made her stomach turn.

 

Some were horribly beaten or disfigured, although many were kept only long enough before they were traded like merchandise. Just like Wessex, which was surrounded by Mercia, Sussex, Wales, and to the far north where Northumbria lay, they had neighboring civilizations that cultivated, traded, and ruled differently than the rest. It was curious to witness, but Rey was fascinated with it all. There was a strange connection, in an odd sense.

 

Her connection didn’t stop there.

 

As Rey awoke each day, she found more than ever before that she had began to appreciate their strange language. It was quite beautiful in its own right. Language, respectively, was beautiful. Something she had cherished growing up; sneaking a book every now and again. Her father made sure she was well learned, hiring numerous tutors to assist in the many facets of life.

 

One of her favorites was her language lessons. It had always been most easy for her to pick up, something she was meticulous about. Funny that she had found her own tutor in this strange land.  

 

“Let me think of a harder one.” Phasma hopped up upon a rounded piece of firewood, looking around for an object. Her finger tapped playfully against her lips.

 

Rey grinned, clutching her arms behind her back after setting a sack of onions upon the hard ground at her feet.

 

“Yes,” The older woman paused, shifting to the foreign language, “ _What is that?”_ Pointing to the a large iron block located just a few paces from the blacksmith forge.

 

Scratching her head, Rey tilted her head to the side, attempting to recall the word, “It is…”

 

Phasma hissed softly, clapping her hands. The blonde shook her head, rebuking her for using their mother language. Rey huffed, rolling her eyes. She chewed her lower lip and carefully began to rocked back and forth, heel to toe.

 

She squinted, thinking back to the repetitious reciting Phasma was sure to include as they worked together, “ _Is it an… anvil?”_

 

Phasma’s eyes brightened with glee, “ _You are getting so much better!”_ She praised in the taught language, “I thought I stumped you.” She reverted quickly to their mother tongue, testing Rey’s thought process-- pushing her to the limit.

 

“I feel like I still hesitate.”

 

“It will feel like that for a while. It took me a few years to master. Though, now that I understand many words, it is easier to survive among them.You have caught on surprisingly fast.” Rey nodded her understanding.

 

Phasma quieted, her head turned to look out to the busy village. It had been profoundly busier as the autumn months dwindled. They were preparing for the harsh winter ahead. Many months they would be hard at work, making sure to preserve their goods for the coming frost.

 

Rey dragged her bag of onions to a wooden post nearby, and she wrapped her arms around it. She leaned in and followed suit, allowing her own curious gaze to drift over the villagers, studying them intently. Funny, as the norse men had looked so vicious, so bloodthirsty as they raided her family’s village like demons that crept from the depths of hell. Looking at them as they were day-to-day, they seemed harmless. They were farmers. Human beings existing in this large, strange world.

 

The sound of a goat bleat drew her from her deep thought.

 

“What is that? Why is that goat all by itself?” Rey finally inquired, taking in the sight of the goat eating happily from a pale of oats.

 

Phasma sighed, uncrossing her arms and hopping down from her perch. She thoughtfully swiped her palms upon her heavily worn apron, lifting her gaze to eye the goat, “As you have come to find out, this is nothing like Wessex.”

 

Rey kept her eyes on the goat who flicked it’s tail blissfully ignorant.

 

“Like many things, the goat has a purpose. This is a special time of year. The crop was plentiful, and as you have witnessed raids have been successful. They will soon have a feast, commemorating the gods and doing so by offering a sacrifice. They don’t want to fall from the god's good graces.”  Phasma explained.  

 

Rey paused, head twisting abruptly. She was shocked. The stories were true. They truly were barbarous creatures. Sacrifice. She had heard her father speak of such acts before. It was normally associated with the work and acts of Satan.

 

“Sacrifice?” Rey stammered, eyes wide with bewilderment, “Surely not?”

 

“Aye, sacrifice,” Phasma nodded, tucking a lock of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. Her cheeks puffed, disapproving of the young girl’s obvious criticism, “I would pick your words wisely here, girl.” She warned, eyes slipped back to the defenseless animal whose fate had already been sealed.

 

Rey’s lips parted, watching the disconnected look fall upon Phasma’s features. Brows knitted tightly, the brunette sunk back behind the pillar. Laughter caught her attention. Rey glanced toward a boisterous crowd being lead by the man known as her master. He cut through the village, heavily armed, and dressed grimly in dark attire. His hair, worn long, was wet and brushed back from his face. As if sensing the eyes of another, his dark gaze shifted to meet hers.

 

* * *

 

_Kylo…_

* * *

 

She had just recently learned his name. His dark eyes broke from hers, instead scanning the wet terrain. Rey examined the group of heathens, taking note that the red blotches upon their armor was not intentional. They were covered in blood.

 

Her master had been gone a while. About a month; raiding as Phasma told her. They had returned safe and successful.

 

“A prosperous raid is more than enough reason to pay homage to their gods,” Phasma whispered just loud enough for Rey to hear.

 

“When will it end?”

 

Phasma side glanced, sucking in a slow deep breath, “They will always be thirsty for more. It is what they know; all they know.”

 

↞↟↠

  


The potent scent of honeyed mead filtered through the crisp air. A female thrall gripped the end of a wooden spoon, stirring it’s frothy contents, containing it from spewing forth. The kitchen was damn near a disaster. The hall was set to perfection, ceremonial in a way. Just like when she attended mass.  Tables and chairs were set just right, all to view the Earl’s family. The main table was placed highest and held the most importance, from what she had been told.

 

As she observed the staging of the event, Rey slowly entered the hall carrying a hefty load of hand dipped candles. She conscientiously walked the edge of the large room, replacing the candle holders with fresh untainted wicks. During this, her stomach began to protest. The smell of cooking meat was almost too much to bare.

 

The spit rotating above the fire currently roasted a variety of succulent meat. Two fully grown men took hold of the metal rods at each end and turned the spit slowly without pause. Two free men sat watching, speaking in their native tongue and drinking heavily from their horns.

 

As she came to the end of her duty, Rey paused abruptly as the heavy wooden doors burst open. Her attention was broken from the men discussing the ways of the gods near the spit. Something she was pleased she could actually pick up on; in bits and pieces of course.

 

Gasping softly, she jerked, losing grip of the white candles that lay in her arms. Stumbling back, it jostled them free form her arms causing them to scatter across the floor. She didn’t dare look up. She heard distant curses from the kitchen mistress and collective chuckles from around the hearth. The children who had carelessly burst through laughed and toyed with one another, uncaring that the slave couldn’t handle her duties.

 

Rey cursed lightly under her breath, leaning forward and collecting them up into her dirtied apron. Her fingers glided over the gouged nicks covering the creamy surface, slowly allowing her brown eyes to scan up at the bearded faces watching her intently. No one helped. She wasn’t surprised. Why would they? She was a thrall after all.

 

 _“Rey, come,”_ Phasma came to her aid, speaking in the foreign language knowing well enough to avoid their mother tongue.

 

 _“Aye,”_ Rey stammered over the syllables. She still was getting used to the language and how it felt to speak in the tongue while others were around. She followed, eyes up and alert, “Where are we going?” It was difficult to remember not to speak in her familiar language.

 

Phasma glared over her shoulder and shook her head, “ _You know better than that, silly girl!”_

 

Rey bit her lower lip and puffed her cheeks, recalling the lessons Phasma had been giving these past few months, “ _Where are… we going?”_ She was still shaken.

 

 _“Cheese,”_ Phasma said softly, pausing by the trap door that lead them to the Earl’s finer spirits and dried goods.

 

Rey whispered the word a few times, and finally her brain sparked, “ _We need… to cut?”_

 

Phasma laughed joyously, “ _Cut? Give me those candles.”_ Her blue eyes lowered to the damaged goods carelessly tossed the girl’s apron.

 

Rey offered her candles, in which Phasma took them and placed them upon the shelf in the back. They could be re-dipped and fixed easily. For now, they would be hidden.

 

 _“We… cut?  Some...Cheese?”_ Rey inquired.

 

 _“You have been doing well. Think, relax, and speak.”_ Phasma could tell her mind was elsewhere. Her speak, as of late, hadn't been this flawed. 

 

_“Why we cut cheese?”_

 

 _“Why do we need to cut cheese,”_ Phasma corrected, but followed with an answer _, “We need to make a plate. A beautiful arrangement of cheese. The Earl’s wife has requested this with fine spirits and breads.”_ The woman spoke slowly.

 

Rey listened carefully and nodded, _“Aye, I will help.”_

 

Phasma reached out, stroking the soft wisps of hair collecting on the girl’s sweat damp brow. Her fingers traveled the length of her chocolate braid and shook her head, “ _Of course you will. Let’s go collect a few different types. Let me show you.”_

 

Rey smiled sweetly in acknowledgment. Phasma allowed the younger girl to climb down into the cellar first before she followed. The cellar was much cooler than the rest of the hall. It was a nice contrast from the overheated and smoky long hall. Though, the cellar was meant to be cooler. It was placed intentionally, built to hold many of their perishables.  

 

As quickly and carefully as they could, the two women collected as many spirit bottles as they deemed necessary and brought up a few wheels of cheese to be cut and assembled. The kitchen mistress began to spew violent threats, slicing her palm through the air as she did so. She barked orders to her two daughters, who delegated tasks carefully and meekly.

 

The youngest of the kitchen mistress’ daughters collected Rey and Phasma, along with a few others. Before she could speak the kitchen mistress’ venom filled voice cut like a blade across the kitchen. Her small eyes landed on Rey who stood beside the towering figure of Phasma, almost hidden and pointed.

 

 _“Not that one.”_ The old hag growled, “ _The pretty princess is to clean shit. Stalls for her.”_

 

Rey pretended not to be appalled. That was a man’s job. She didn’t know how to clean a horse stall, or any animal’s stall.

 

_“Well, what are you waiting for, slave girl? Pick up that pace!”_

 

She didn’t waste a moment longer. Phasma offered her a pitying look, before turning to follow after the daughter who already began to delegate tasks. It would surely be a long night. No festivities for her. It didn’t break her heart. She didn’t want to partake in their paganous ways anyway.

 

↞↟↠

 

Rey reluctantly entered the stalls with a pitch fork in hand, something she hadn’t ever used in her life. She had witnessed the use of it before. Men and women forced the pronged equipment into heaps of hay or straw, and other times, sinking in the mounds of muck that currently smothered the stall floors.

 

How did they get the muck to where it needed to be?

 

The overwhelming smell of animal feces nearly floored her and bile threatened to spew forth. Clasping one hand tightly in place, she willed her eyes closed, taking in a deep steady breath. She could do this.

 

Survival.

 

Survival was the ultimate goal if she ever hoped of finding her way home. Over and over again she recited it like a mantra. The vivid image of her family home instantly came to mind; like a well-rendered painting. Yes, back to her warm, plush bed. Back to where she didn’t have a care in the world. The rolling hills in which she had frolics through emerged like a dream. The smells and sounds of the ocean not far. A small cliff to where she sat, watching the sun dance its way across the sky. She brought herself to her happy place.

 

A gate slammed shut.

 

Rey’s eyes snapped open, pitchfork in hand. She used the utensil as support, steading her feet that were currently suctioned to the floor. Her brown eyes fell on the rugged appearance of the heathen king, warlord, the man she now knew as ‘master’. He acted as if he didn’t see her, but Rey knew better. He knew she was there, palms clasped around a pitchfork and ankles deep in shit.

 

She noticed he had effortlessly dragged two hefty helpings of straw close enough for access near the mouth of the corral.

 

Rey’s booted feet sloshed. She gagged, features curling into a look of pure disgust. His eyes fell upon her wobbly figure just in time to witness her disinterest in the activity at hand. He studied her hard, resting his forearms against the wooden fence as he did so. He didn’t say a word. His glittering black gaze traveled down to her boots and slowly back up the length of her. Like he had in the past. It angered her when he did so.

 

“Are you going to watch me? Do you find enjoyment in this? Me struggling?” she muttered clearly in her mother language. A troubled breath escaped her nostrils as Rey looked away. “Beasts,” She uttered finally.

 

He straightened, a soft grin formed at the corner of his lips, but it disappeared. His calloused fingers handled the wooden beam and scanned the muck covering the stalls.

 

“ _Fill the bins. The boy will take them out back. I expect you to at least lay down the straw.”_ He uttered to her.

 

Her eyes widened slightly. She hadn’t had much contact with him in the passing months. He hadn’t been around much either, as he preferred conquest.  When he wasn’t traveling and committing monstrosities, he barely uttered a word to her.

 

Not that she was complaining, but this was the first real encounter she had with him that she could make out what he was saying. It had been months she had been reviewing and attempting the foreign language. Language had always been a passion of hers, so like any other she had she caught on quickly. Though, it didn’t feel like the other languages she had learned. This was purely out of survival. That was it.

 

Maneuvering through the thick muck, Rey swallowed hard and nodded her understanding; reluctantly of course. Though, she didn’t hesitate to verbalize her frustration on the matter.

 

“I will do what you ask, but I do not appreciate you watching me like a parent overseeing a child. That old hag has no business sending you to make sure I can complete a simple task.” She coughed out the last bit, allowing her fingers to brush her quivering lips. She felt like she was going to be ill in this filth.

 

The warrior narrowed his eyes, continuing to rest upon the wooden post. Then he stood to full height. He was a large man, “ _I will stand here until you have completed what is asked_.” He uttered gruffly.

 

Rey’s lips parted, not happy to hear what he had to say.

 

“ _You will speak our language, or none at all_.” He added for good measure, eyes locked hard with hers.

 

Rey immediately gritted her teeth, feeling the anger boil within her. She had been harboring many feelings about her situation. Wordlessly, she offered a petty sneer as she turned and began to shovel into the nearest empty bucket.

 

“ _You understand me well, foreigner, do you not_ ?” He inquired sternly, as if attempting to coax a response, _“Interesting that you have picked up our language quickly. I didn’t expect it.”_

 

Rey continued to shovel, doing so roughly with each thrust of her arms. Her lips pursed as her brain processed what he asked. Her honey brown eyes lifted, but she didn’t lessen her pace.

 

“ _I understand you just fine!_ ”

 

“ _It isn’t proper to ignore the free._ ”

 

Rey paused briefly, but continued nevertheless. She didn’t want to give him anything else to pine over, “ _Aren’t you missing an important event?_ ” She fought through the sentence, recalling all she learned.

 

She felt foolish. Did he understand her well? Did she sound pitiful?

 

The look on his face was priceless. Like he hadn’t been spoken to in such a way before. Or perhaps it was the fact he was hearing her speak their language for the first time. Either way, he was taken back. It pleased her. His large body rounded the gate, approaching her. She was tall for a woman, but he was at least a full head over her. His frame was hefty and strong. If he wanted to, he could easily overpower her. He could kill her with little to no effort.

 

_“You don’t need to concern yourself with what I need to be doing, slave girl. You need to keep quiet and continue your work.”_

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did his palm raised as if to silence her.

 

Their eyes locked for a brief moment and then he spoke very carefully again, _“You will come with me now. Get out of the stall; you’ll be here all night.”_ His hand waved, annoyed by her slow pace. He had other things on his mind. She was obviously apart of his plan. Waiting wasn't an option. 

 

Rey jumped as he shouted loudly, “ _Boy!”_ The warrior took a step back, searching the grounds for another male thrall.

 

He wasn’t gentle with his request. He had picked the boy up by the back of his shirt and dragged him carelessly to the stall, tossing him into the pile of muck at Rey’s feet. She gasped loudly, unsure what to do with her hands. The boy grunted loudly, but got up. Rey noticed the nicks and cuts covering his face. She complained about her own situation, but could tell this poor boy had to fight for his life everyday among these creatures.

 

“ _Get this muck cleaned and the straw down.”_ He demanded, barking his orders in a way that made Rey jump, “ _Slave girl, come here_.” Her master beckoned her.

 

Rey practically dropped the fork, walking in his direction. Her eyes focused on him at all times, fearful of what was going to come next.

 

_“Don’t be afraid.”_

 

Rey could have laughed, “ _I am not afraid of you,”_

He paused _,_ eyeing her thoughtfully _._

 

_“I am more fearful of what that kitchen woman will do to me if she finds out…”_

 

“ _She will not raise a hand to you.”_

 

Moving forward in a motion that had her jumping back, the man dropped to a knee and roughly snatch her calf, pulling her foot close to him, “ _Don’t move.”_

 

 _“You don’t... know that…”_ Rey countered.

 

 _“Yes, I do.”_ He grunted in irritation as he slipped her feces covered boots from her feet until she stood before him bare footed, “ _She works for me, and does as I say._ ”

 

Rey lacked emotional reserve, as she was surprised by this. She focused then on his face, taking in the tattoos and minor scars from battle. It was the first time she wondered how old he truly was, momentarily losing track of what originally caught her curiosity. The dim lighting made him look years younger. Perhaps he was younger than he appeared?

 

As he turned back to face her, his black gaze regarded her intense stare. It forced her to look away and what trivial thoughts she had about his physical appearance quickly faded. She was then focusing on the realization that he was in charge of those who worked in the kitchens and on the grounds.

 

He owned her, sure, and put her to work in the long hall. Some households had personal thralls, but many of them assisted in many tasks around the village. The epicenter of that was the long hall. It was the sole place where a good majority of the village came together to celebrate and feast.

 

They did so often enough.

 

Based on what she had gathered and witnessed in her months amongst these heathens, the Earl and his immediate family took sole responsibility of the thralls that worked and slept under the roof of the hall. They were responsible for the care of the treasures and property claimed by the Earl himself.

 

She had only seen the Earl on certain occasions. He held court like the King of her land. Her father and mother had brought her to court only a handful of times, but mainly it was for adults, and as a young child she wasn’t allowed, nor wanted. She usually stayed at her estate under the watchful care of her nurse. As she grew into a young woman, she had been allowed to court with her mother to attend a feast of sorts.

 

It was a dinner prepared by the King.

 

All of the land’s nobility had been invited, per their sovereigns request. She had witnessed the interactions between King and subject. A round and round of sorts. Problems and requests were always presented to the ruler, but it was up to the ruler whether or not he would open his ear to listen. Just like the King of Wessex, the Earl had his own way of communicating with his subjects-- and he did so similarly to that of the Wessex court.

 

Though, she had seen the Earl and his family. Where did this warrior fit? What did he have to do with the Earl’s family? Sure, he was a celebrated warrior among them, but how did that raise him in status? Was he a overseer? Thralls from the hall were designated  and solely served the Earl’s immediate family. Who was he to the Earl, exactly?

 

 _“Come with me. Don’t slow me down, slave girl!”_ He turned, his gold beaded locks cascading down his back. He didn’t even make an effort to stop and see if she had acknowledged his request.

 

Rey cupped her palms tightly at her sides and followed after him, glancing once over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the poor boy who was covered in feces from head to toe and currently cleaning up the muck originally assigned to her. The boy didn’t acknowledge her.

 

He just kept to himself and the duty.

 

↞↟↠

 

“Where…” Rey paused, realizing she was reverting to her mother tongue in this uncomfortable position he was putting her in. Dragging her to god knows where.

Before she uttered another word, Rey stuttered out a string of the foreign words, “ _Where... are you taking me?”_ She rushed after her raven haired master.

 

He weaved between the trees, slipping deeper and deeper into the forest. The sun was slowly descending from the sky. It wouldn’t be long before the sacrifice would take place and the feast to follow.

 

Crows cried, flying low in the sky over head. Rey looked up, awestruck as a cluster of three cried and flew over them, disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Whether she would like to admit it or not, she was fearful. Why did he need to drag her this deep. She didn’t trust him. Her eyes focused on his back.

 

The warrior, known as Kylo, paused as he approached the traps set in the forest. There were so many scattered. She hadn’t noticed them as they approached. He lowered himself to the grown, leaning in and brushing away the dead shrubbery hiding one of the snapped traps. Now they she knew what to look for it was apparent where they where. He began to verbally count aloud. There were a total of 5 hares caught.

 

“ _The Earl’s wife wants rabbit.”_ He opened a trap, unceremoniously lifting the screeching and thrashing mammal from the safety of its previous enclosure. His large hands steadied the creature, attempting to calm it as he looked up at her distressed features.

 

Rey didn’t realize she was covering her mouth at the sight. Dropping her palms at her side, she looked up at him quizzically. He too looked to be unsure, watching her features. Was was he looked at her like that?

 

_“Have you ever eaten rabbit before?”_

 

 _“Yes”_ She replied instantly.

 

 _“Good, you will help me kill them then.”_ He stated, moving toward another trap filled with query.

 

“ _Kill them?”_ Rey gaped, wrapping her arms around her midsection as she took two uneasy steps toward him and the squealing rabbit.

 

He sneered, glancing over his shoulder as he retrieved the second, yanking it up by the scruff of the neck and thrusting the animal into her arms, “ _Secure the neck.”_ He demanded, making her jump, but nevertheless, she did what was asked of her.

 

 _“I don’t know how,”_ Rey admitted, feeling her breathing increase as she looked the fearful creature in the eye.

 

 _“You have eaten rabbit before, yet have no clue how to properly kill one?”_ Kylo had a look of pure befuddlement.

 

 _“I never had to…”_ She admitted, feeling herself grow weak at the knees. The servants always prepared their food. She was never expected to physically end the creature’s life before ingesting.

 

He looked disgusted with her. “ _Useless,”_ He uttered.

 

Rey watched as he collected the rabbit by the neck, it’s screeching becoming more persistent as his fingers locked tightly around its delicate frame. With one quick, yet harsh motion of his wrist, Kylo twisted the body of the rabbit in a circle, breaking the animal’s neck instantly. There it lay limp and lifeless in his palm. He sat it down and headed for the next enclosure.

 

His steady eyes kept watch as she held the mammal tightly in her grasp, making no quick movement to bring it to the same end. She was still completely dumbfounded by the swiftness of his kill. How easy it was for him to end the poor, distressed creature’s life. She wasn’t sure if she could bring herself to do the same.  

 

 _“Hurry up, kill it so you can help me with the rest. You saw how it is done. Quickly, slave girl.”_ He nodded, watching her in his kneeled posture, retrieving the second rabbit and quickly bringing it to the same end as the previous.

 

Rey jumped hearing the snap clearly. It brought a chill down her spine, “ _I...I cannot.”_

 

His eyes darkened, piercing her very soul as if she had deliberately disobeyed him with the purpose of upsetting him. This wasn’t the case, surely he knew this? She wasn’t sure if she could bring herself to it.

 

_“You cannot, or will not?”_

 

“ _I...I don’t know_.” Rey stammered, feeling her throat tighten.  

 

_“I wonder what you would do on your own? How would you survive?”_

 

She felt her nostrils flare and her anger ignite as she stared him in the eye. How dare he criticize her! She had only been amongst them for a short period, adapting to their way of life with no consideration of her wants or desires.

 

She closed her eyes tightly, gripped the animal’s neck and twisted. She released a soft cry, dropping the creature next to the other two lifeless bodies and drifted toward the nearest tree, dropping down upon her rear and hiding herself from his view.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, heathen!” Rey berated in her mother language, wishing very much he could understand her.

 

It was quiet after her outburst. As if he paused to watch her; contemplating. Though, after a few minutes he went back to the task at hand. He finished killing and collecting the query. He grabbed each one by a foot, tying them with twine and securing them over his shoulder in two separate bundles. He hurtled over a few traps and paused before her pathetic form.

 

The man dropped the dead rabbits at her feet and whistled, “ _Let’s go, slave girl. I will show you how to skin them.”_

 

She could have vomited right there. God spare her!

 

* * *

  
_Next: The Feast_

* * *

 

 _Erland:_ _Translates from Old Norse as foreigner or outsider._


	3. The Feast

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter Two: “The Feast”_

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for the amazing feedback this far! As a special treat, in light of Valentine's Day, here is an early chapter. If you are wondering if an update will still be coming Friday, the answer is yes! :) _

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You’re an amazing friend!←_ **

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

 

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

Rey’s eyes shifted from one side of the under hall to the other. She was jumpy, having seen a few rats scurry by in the darkness. The person sitting in front of her could sense her discomfort and pursed her lips, giving her an unsatisfactory look of disapproval.

 

“They aren’t going to attack you.” Phasma assured her, snapping her fingers to pull Rey from deep thought.

 

Rey’s wide, honey brown eyes snapped back. She gave a sharp nod.

 

Phasma then continued to assist her thoughtfully, taking up each of her digits and washing them separately. They were caked with blood and gore. Rey didn’t realize how tedious it was to strip the skin from the rabbit. The man known as Kylo, had done so with ease as she struggled through one. Though, in her defense, she was also on the verge of throwing up what little she had in her stomach. That didn’t help her in the process.

 

Phasma’s blue gaze lifted from the cuticles she currently massaged, “You will get better. I was the same way when I first had to complete such tasks.”

 

“He humiliated me every step of the way! Always making some rude comment,” Rey muttered, staring off into the darkened under hall.

 

“Well, consider yourself lucky. I was beat when I didn’t do something right.” Phasma grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn’t work, and in turn it made Rey feel even more useless.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t...” She trailing off.

 

Sometimes she felt it was necessary to bite her tongue, but Rey felt horrible for complaining when the woman before her had obviously gone through so much more than she.

 

“Why? Don’t be sorry. You didn’t know.” The woman shrugged, taking no offense.

 

She inspected Rey’s fingers and nodded, tossing the bloodied cloth into a basin of steaming water, “Ok, up! You are all clean! Grab your cloak. The festivities have surely already begun.” Phasma gripped the woman’s palms and hoisted her up from her kneeling position.

 

Rey didn’t hesitate.

 

She grabbed what was necessary, and followed after the towering blonde who led her from the long hall. Rey flipped the hood of her cloak over her head, exiting the hall and drifted down a crudely assembled stone path to what looked like a bonfire. It was large, blazing brilliantly. It lit the way to the festivities.

 

In the distance, the soft sound of chants hummed across the terrain. She was only one of many standing before a platform. Like they were attending mass, there was a man in gilded robes, his face veiled from view. Torches illuminated a golden hue across the wooden platform. Boulders with red painted runes surrounded the consecrated sphere, bringing power and protection to the people residing in this village. Never had she noticed the runes before, but the way the light projected upon them, it was truly a sight to behold.   

 

Rey then noticed the goat, fettered to an alter. Before she could further study the set up, Phasma called to her.

 

The blonde had already drifted toward the base of a tree. It was just in range of the ceremony. Were they close enough to hear? The man completing the sacrifice raised both palms high in the air, quieting the soft chatter. Even those humming in prayer stood silent. The mass of bodies focused on the black and white goat being escorted to the basin at the anterior of the altar. Rey’s brown eyes narrowed slightly.

 

“Have you ever witnessed a sacrifice before?” Phasma asked, speaking softening into her ear.

 

Rey felt a chill travel down the length of her spine, “No, but I have heard stories.” She admitted.

 

“They will be sacrificing in the name of _Odin_.” Phasma spoke softly, eyes fastened on the goat, fighting to be free of it’s fetters.

 

“What is _Odin_?” Rey whispered. Phasma’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

 

“Their main God; the all father. They have been successful this season. So, to honor the Gods favor, they in turn have an offering. Though, there are worse things,” Her voice lowered, fearful those close by would hear.

 

“Worse?”

 

“Yes, far, far worse.”

 

Rey focused on the warlock that spoke in tongues, dragging the goat to the blackened basin. A jagged blade was drawn and ceremoniously offered to the veiled creature leading the ritual. He spoke clearly, calling to the cloudy sky calling to the God named Odin, the all father. Thanking him for their many successes.

 

Her heart throbbed and her throat grew tight.

 

In these successes, many of of her loved ones had perished. How could they be so cold? How could their God be so merciless?

 

“How could they be so monstrous?” Rey breathed aloud, placing her palm against her throat.

 

It wasn’t long before a thunderous sound hammered across the terrain. It was the sound of drums. As soon as they were heard, people began to chant in unison. The masses moved closer. Rey and Phasma did not. The veiled priest stood upon the platform, pausing dramatically before fisting the dagger tightly in hand.

 

He looked once more upon the people, tilting his head back and shouting to the sky. The goat released one more sound of protest before the sharp blade was sliced across the feeble animal’s throat. Dark blood ooze and spritzed forth, spewing into the awaiting basin. The animal shook and fought until it lay motionless against the lip of the basin.

 

* * *

 

_The devil’s work…_

 

* * *

 

 

Rey’s mouth hung open in horror at what he did next. The veiled man spoke in a hushed tone, dipping his fingers into the fresh, warm blood and placed them between his lips. Repeating the same action again, but this time he raised his palms once more before flicking specks of red across the crowd. Many dropped to their knees, praying to their almighty God. She didn’t understand why a deity would require such acts to be done before they would listen.

 

Her God was always listening, or so that was what she had been told.

 

“The feast is to begin.” Phasma spoke quietly, pulling her away before the crowd caught them loitering.

 

Rey felt her mouth run dry. She wondered if her master was among those standing in the crowd. Was he waiting patiently for the warm spray of fresh blood to come trickling down upon his face? Would he help dispose of the carcass? He would surely join in the festivities, whatever that consisted of.

 

She just wanted to curl up under her warm blanket and sleep. She had enough for one day. Her brain was on fire.

 

“I need to go somewhere else, anywhere else! I cannot be here.” Rey panicked. She paused just as they began their trek back to the long hall.

 

“You will not!” Phasma whispered harshly, shaking her head.

 

“I don’t think I can stomach it any longer!”

 

“You must! Do you want to be lashed?” The blonde inquired in both warning and fear.

 

Rey turned away, wrapping her arms around her midsection. Her stomach toiled. She felt like she was complying with them, turning her back on all she believed. She couldn't help but feel her soul was in peril.

 

The sound of the horn echoed loudly across the rolling hills. The priest spoke harshly to the people bathing in the blood of the goat, and it was then the crowd began to disperse. Large fires ignited in all corners of the village, as if coming to life.

 

The Earl and his wife made a public debut for the ceremony. Rey didn’t even realize they had been one of those closest to the altar. Now they had also dispersed, sitting among their people and conversing. Her eyes curiously regarded the Earl’s wife, who looked many years younger than he. The Earl was mighty gray, and seemed jolly around certain folk, more so now that he had a beverage in hand. Both were the center of it all, one of the main attractions. Though, curiosity got the better of her as her mind wandered. She began to search the crowds for one man in particular; _Kylo_.

 

“Sit down.” Phasma requested, “I will get you a drink. Mead?”

“Are we allowed?”

 

The blonde laughed loudly, “Why not?”

 

Rey didn’t know. She nodded in agreement, shifting her eyes toward a group of men and woman smoking from a pipe. They passed it around, drinking and jesting happily. To her shock, some of the women were topless, sprawled wantonly across many of the men’s laps. Rey’s eyes widened, taking notice that her master, Kylo, was one of these men. He took up the pipe for himself, quietly observing those he made company with.

 

Rey swallowed, continuing to watch curiously as a new development began. A young woman approached her master. Kylo, at this point, leaned back against the grass just as a voluptuous woman draped over his body, crawling like a feline until her reddened locks draped across his face.

 

His fingers, without hesitation, traced over the soft contours of her back. Her mouth ran dangerously close to his neck. She slid back up to whisper in his ear as she offered him a bowl. Rey felt her cheeks flush, placing a palm to the side of her face. She felt almost dirty for watching.

 

He sat up, allowing the woman to straddle him as he drank from it. His eyes opened as he swallowed, offering the vixen her painted bowl back. To Rey’s shock, he allowed his gaze to travel the length of the woman’s torso, sliding a finger across the swells of her breasts. He had ingested one too many horns of mead, it seemed.

 

Rey looked disgusted with the racy display.

 

She bit her lower lip and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, only choosing to glance her master’s way periodically. She feared someone would notice. Of course the moment the thought entered her mind, her master looked up from the red head’s exposed shoulder and met her gaze. A soft grin tugged at the corner of his lips and Rey froze. She quickly looked away.

 

It was too late.

 

 _“Girl! Come!”_ He shouted, waving his arm. The redheaded woman in his lap glanced her shoulder to see who it was he beckoned.

 

A playful grin formed on the woman’s full lips, taking notice it was a mere slave girl, “ _Slave girl. Come here.”_

 

Rey gasped, shifting closer to the tree, hoping that by some strange miracle it would make her disappear; that way she wouldn’t have to go to him. Anxiety took hold as he persisted, keeping his gaze locked. She figured at this time, with so many heathens watching her, it was best not to ignore his request. She wasn’t sure what would happen if she didn’t oblige him, only to hide under her blankets until the sun rose the next day.

 

That was an option, right?

 

She approached, hesitant as her eyes fluttered across the skeptical faces surrounding the man she knew as her master. They whispered and chuckled, noticing her discomfort. It was apparent. She was twitchy, fidgeting with her fingers. One of the men barked at her, evoking a reaction immediately. She jumped and squealed, wrapping her arms protectively around her middle. They all erupted in laughter. Her master didn’t join them, but merely grinned. They were animals, all of them.

 

Kylo patted the ground next to him.

 

Rey paused, holding her head high, slowly lowering herself to his side. He allowed his glossy eyes to travel the length of her, before leaning in and whispering against ear of the red head seated comfortably in his lap.

 

 _“Will she join?”_ The redhead asked clearly, holding a newly filled bowl.

 

Rey’s eyes drifted from the redhead to her raven haired master. His eyes watched her intently.

 

“ _Offer her some. We shall see if she will join.”_

 

Rey shifted a nervous eye toward the engraved bowl. At this proximity, she could smell the pungent odor it gave off. As the red haired harlot moved closer, offering it to her. She got a glimpse of it’s murky contents. What was it?

 

Kylo nodded and leaned in closely, “ _Drink. It will make you feel good.”_

 

 _“It will make...me feel good?”_  Rey inquired naively.

 

The redhead chuckled, “ _Very good.”_

 

Could she decline? What would be said if she did? Her eyes lifted from the bowl, looking around at the many faces interested in her current endeavor. It made her that much more uneasy. Was it poisoned? No, it couldn’t be. They all had been drinking from it.

 

Rey finally gave in when she didn’t truly wish it. Scooting closer, she lifted her shaky palms, wrapping them around the bowl. She swallowed hard before bringing the cool lip of the bowl to her awaiting mouth. She said a silent prayer before slowly allowing the liquid to fill her mouth.

 

It burned a trail down her throat, warming her belly. The red head pushed the bowl forward once more, insisting she take another drink. Rey hesitantly complied. The group erupted in laughter once more. She then pushed it away, swallowing and shaking her head.

 

It didn’t set in right away.

 

Though within twenty minutes her head was swimming. Details became distorted, most noticeably speech and colors. The redhead and her master began toying with one another, right before her. And as that happened the world began to spin and sway. A soft groan escaped her lips as she placed a palm to her forehead.

 

 _“How do you feel?”_ The redhead inquired.

 

Rey looked up, noticing the woman had thrown her head back to laughed. A disturbance shook her. The laugh didn’t project normally, but echoed in a distorted fashion.

 

“There is something wrong,” the brunette complained in her mother tongue.

 

“No-- nothing wrong.” Kylo whispered in a broken fashion.  

 

“Yes, yes there is. I feel-- I feel odd… Warm.” Her breathing became erratic.

 

“No, it make you feel good.” Kylo said, gripping her chin and forcing her to focus on his face, “Look at me.”

 

She did so, with every fiber of her being she locked onto him. Her lips parted as she realized one thing.

 

They were speaking in her mother language.

 

“Am I going to die?”

 

He laughed, shaking his head and releasing her chin, “You won’t die unless I will it.”

 

Rey nodded, feeling an odd, yet pleasant warmth envelope her entire body. Why did she so casually agree? She wasn’t thinking properly. Whatever she had ingested was bringing her body to a whole new level; a euphoric state of mind. Her fingers slid down her cheeks, neck and over her torso, closing her honey colored eyes as she did.

 

“Go to sleep.” He soothed against her cool cheek. His eyes darted up toward someone lingering behind her. He nodded, but she was too preoccupied by the feeling to care.

 

“Yes. Sleep.”

 

How long had she been sitting there? How long had she felt this way? It felt like an eternity. Two arms braced her, lifting her up and upon her wobbly feet.

 

“I’ve got you.” Phasma’s familiar voice roused her.

 

“I want to sleep.”

 

“We will sleep.” She was reassured.

 

↞↟↠

 

Rey slept on her small cot, which had been placed strategically in the quaint kitchen, just behind two creaky doors that never fully closed. Privacy wasn’t an option in her sleeping chambers. Well, it was not much of a chamber, more like a linen closet. At night she resided within the humble quarters of her master’s residence.

 

Before Phasma left her to sleep off the effects of the foul liquid she ingested, her thoughtful friend placed a thick wool blanket over her. Based on what she had been used to among these people, it would have most definitely been considered too rich for her taste in this life. Though, she enjoyed it thoroughly, curling up tightly as the cool fall air began to trickle in from just below the door.

 

She lay there attempting to allow sleep to take her. Though, the distant cries and bellows that drifted in from the slitted vents in the kitchen were hard to ignore. It was growing more and more boisterous. Music played, along with the rhythmic sound of the drums. All at the peak of their inebriation, and just moments from committing more unthinkable acts. She was glad for the safety of her cot.

 

Her eyes felt heavy. Whatever she had been given wasn’t natural. She felt like her body had a complete mind of its own. Unlike alcohol, she didn’t have the intense need to vomit. She, instead, just felt sleepy and lethargic. To perpetuate this false sense of safety. That she wasn’t feeling differently, Rey kept the wool pulled tightly over her head.

 

As she drifted, Rey placed her hands to her cool cheeks and began to rock herself subconsciously. She needed comfort in any form; she wished for it. Her mouth dropped open and she began to mutter to herself, drifting off with sweet dreams of yesterday. That was when she conjured up an image of her mother.

 

She had been a vision of beauty; her glittering eyes and sweet smile. The joy it brought her to hear her soft laugh. Rey allowed her mind to drift to a fond memory she had of her, of her mother coming to her after a terrible nightmare. She would take her up and rock her to sleep with one palm to her forehead, stroking and singing softly to soothe her fears and battle the nightmares away.

 

With that memory in place, Rey finally found the sleep she required.

 

↞↟↠

 

It felt like she had been asleep for years when she was jarred awake.

 

She swiped the saliva from her mouth, rolling to her side and pausing as she heard the rough sound of shuffling bodies, shoved through the kitchen doors. A woman’s playful giggle resonated, followed by a manly groan of satisfaction. Whoever they were, they took the side door, uncaring if they were seen. Heaven only knew why, as many of the heathens toyed, played, and fornicated as they pleased without a care who witnessed.

 

Rey didn’t move. She merely pulled the wool cover from her head, laying still at her side. Her eyes shifted across the darkened kitchenette, then she searched for the source of the rampant breathless mewls and groans reverberating off the walls of this small, enclosed space. Because she was so focused on remaining invisible to them, she had to remind herself to breath.

 

An dreadful hissing grind caused by the unintentional movement of a small kitchenette chair caught her attention. The table’s crude hinges creaked as the two bodies in breathless, passionate desperation landed in their preferred space and continued their heated encounter. The brunette bit her lower lip, getting an eye full of rough forceful movements. Large hands spanned and gripped a heap of cloth, pushing it up and over the woman’s hips, revealing a pair of shapely, pale white legs dangling from the table top.

 

Rey immediately recognized the cascade of red locks tossed across the tabletop and draped over the edge. The towering man had forced her flat as he unceremoniously ripped open her  top. Rey gasped, placing a hand to her mouth. Her nervous gaze lifted, focusing on the cobweb infested ceiling. The woman whispered, noticing the man had stopped to find the source of the noise.

 

Rey carefully slid her palm from her mouth to her neck. She grew brave once more, tilting her chin to the side. He was but a shadow standing in the dark, but based on his hair, stance and figure alone, she knew it was her master, Kylo.

 

He was looking directly at her from the darkness enveloping the kitchen. Did he see her fully? Did he know she was awake? The woman splayed across the tabletop spoke. He responded brashly, gripping her throat, flipping her on her stomach until he was flush to her back, and whispered into her ear as he held her down like an animal. Rey watched, horrified by what she was witnessing.

 

Her eyes were unwavering, stuck on the scene that played out before her. Was this still the effects of that liquid? Her heart rate increased and her breathing became erratic. Her palm clenched her loose fitted nightshirt. Heat crept across her cheeks.  

 

Her master quickly removed himself from the wanton woman below him. Instead he began to fumble with the ties of his pants. Kylo unlaced them, and without hesitation, maneuvered them down his hips. Rey looked away just as he exposed his thick manhood, gripping it and moving toward the anxiously awaiting woman.

 

As he approached, his animal hide pants dropped into a heap at his feet. Just knowing he was exposed beside her made her feel anxious. That she was at this proximity to what was occurring. It was wrong in the eyes of God...

 

It was sinful.

 

She knew exactly what he was about to do. Biting her lower lip hard, Rey placed a palm over her face, holding back a cry of embarrassment.

 

The table creaked and shifted and as it did so both parties groaned loudly. She couldn’t believe he was doing this here, and not in a proper bedroom. He had no shame. It horrified her to know that he was aware she was sleeping just feet from this crude act and continued even so!

 

She took in a slow breath, turning to her side and wrapped the blanket tightly to her head. It was then the noises amplified. The woman’s hoarse cries and wanton moans grew louder along with the creaks and grinding of the table they currently used for sport.  Rey felt a foreign heat pool between her thighs as his groans of satisfaction became more pronounced. It was all she could hear.

 

She was focusing on his sighs of satisfaction.

 

She needed to drown it out.

 

Her palms crushed to her ears, attempting to drown out the drug induced fucking she was listening too unwillingly. The woman’s cries became louder, frequent, and more breathless. That was when she knew it had almost come to a head. When it did, the woman he had brought home left without much of a word. He stood in the kitchenette for the longest time situating his garments and regaining his composure before leaving to retire.

 

Though, he didn’t do so without checking on her.

 

↞↟↠

 

Rey, the next morning, didn’t even dare to tell Phasma what had transpired in her master’s home. She was fearful of judgment. It wasn't her fault! She knew this, but something felt wrong. She was a lady, not a wanton harlot. She wasn't supposed to speak of such things.

 

Though, Rey was sure she wasn’t the only one who had encountered such a scene. Even so, it embarrassed her too much to speak about it even if that person was Phasma.

 

He hadn’t spoken to her, nor did she see much of him in the passing days. He was gone during the day and came back late at night, passing out in his bed only to rise bright and early the next day and repeat the series of events in the same fashion. She should be complaining about that, she didn’t care to see him, not after that night.

 

And still, after all that, she remained curious.

 

She found herself wanting to know more about this man, this Kylo. The man who owned her. The man who has saved her from a gruesome fate. The man who took her from all she knew and enslaved her to a foreign life filled with sin. Who was he really? Who was the man behind this domineering warrior persona?

 

Was that wrong of her?

 

Very wrong.

 

“Phasma?”

 

“Hm?” She grunted, busy at work.

 

“I didn’t realize Kylo was in charge of the kitchen mistress, and practically all the thralls of the long hall,” Rey noted as she side glanced.

 

She strategically slipped a knife through the belly of the fish cupped in her hand and carefully began to cleaning the insides. She was proud of the steps she was taking. With prepping game and such. Phasma was too.

 

Phasma tossed four freshly sliced and gutted fish into a crudely carved bucket, offering a curious glance. A grin formed on her lips, “Of course he would.”

 

“Of course he would?” Rey repeated.

 

The blonde dropped her knife into an empty bucket and watched Rey closely, “Why? You look deep in thought. Did something happen?”

 

“No.” Rey shook her head, pursing her lips and focusing on her newest task.

 

“He is the Earl’s son. It would make sense he would be in charge of some of the thralls that work on his father’s land.”

 

Rey’s honey brown eyes shot up, “He is the Earl’s son? But he lives in a small house on the outskirts…” She paused, thinking this newly found information through,“It doesn’t make sense!”

 

Phasma chuckled, tossing her thick braid over her shoulder, “It make a lot of sense to the Earl’s wife.”

 

Rey stood, taking two buckets in hand and began to walk down the dock. Her glittering eyes scanned the icy terrain, floating over the mountainous backdrop off in the distance. The sunset hitting the snowy tips only escalated their beauty. The ambiance it created was earth shattering; mesmerizing.

 

Pausing at the docks edge, amongst the snow and ice covered stones, Rey watched as Phasma finished her own buckets. She grinned, following after the younger woman, nodding toward the buckets she carried with ease.

 

 _“Princess knows how to gut a fish. I’m impressed.”_ Phasma teased.

 

 _“You’re impossible.”_ Rey countered in the barbaric tongue, finishing with her own, “He isn’t close with his mother?”

 

“So many questions about the warrior, Kylo. Do you fancy yourself intrigued by him?” A spark of curiosity flashed across her greyish-blue orbs, observing the girl’s body language.

 

“No. I mean, I wouldn’t say that,” Rey shook her head. She turned on her heel and rushed across the rocky beach toward a string of homes. It was a quick way to the kitchens.

 

“The Earl’s wife isn’t Kylo’s mother.”

 

Rey shot a wide eyed look over her shoulder, “He is a bastard?”

 

Phasma chuckled loudly, “Don’t ever let him or anyone hear you say such.”

 

“How would they know? I am speaking a different language.” Rey countered.

 

“Touché, instead you will be beaten with a switch for speaking in such a language; one that isn’t their own.” Phasma prodded, chuckling softly and nudging her with her shoulder softly as she drifted past the young woman.

 

“May I ask you a question?” Rey finally gave into her curiosity, no matter how much it embarrassed her. Her eyes shifted across the heart of the village, boisterous and busy.

 

“What has ever stopped you before?” Phasma watched her skeptically, yanking the buckets from her dirty hands and placed them in a line for inspection.

 

Rey’s lips parted as if to speak, but closed. A soft blush formed across her cheeks, “The liquid I was given, it made me…” She chose her words wisely, “...It made me feel different.”

 

“Yes, as it should. It is thought to bring one closer to the Gods. The physical body becoming one with the environment, making us feel and see things that our mortal bodies cannot. It is the juice of the Gods.” Phasma explained.

 

“I questioned my own thoughts. After you brought me to my bed I-- I saw something.”

 

“Aye?”

 

“He was fornicating with that red haired woman. It was within feet of my cot.”

 

“I figured that was bound to happen. She had been sniffing around for weeks. The other thralls have been betting on how long it would take her to lift those pelts of hers.” Phasma jested, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter.

 

Rey’s lips dropped open, “Did you hear what I said?” she gasped, “It was before my very eyes!”

 

“I heard you.” A smirk slipped across her lips as she shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“It concerns me that you're barley offering an opinion, or at least acting like you could be slightly appalled like me!” Rey paused, eyeing the woman very carefully.

 

Phasma released a loud chuckle, stifling it with her palm, “Oh Rey, this isn’t uncommon. It is his home, aye? He will fuck where he wishes.” It was shocking, at times, to here even Phasma speak so crudely.

 

“It was...it wasn’t the way a man and woman lay.”

 

A serious tone filtered across the blonde’s face.

 

She reached out and took Rey’s hands and offered a small smile, “The men here can be cruel and commit unspeakable sins. They take what they want, when they want it. Like most men-- entitled as they appear. This man, your master, isn’t what you think. He has urges, like most. He will satisfy his needs, whether he does so seldom or frequently. Do not look down your nose at him. Be lucky he finds other bed mates to toy with. Some men use their slaves, willing or not.”

 

Rey didn’t dare ask how she knew so much. She was fearful what she would hear, and to be honest, she wasn’t sure her heart could take the truth.

 

In a flash, Phasma’s mischievous grin was back. She leaned in, swiping fish guts from the brunette’s cheek and whispered softly, “Are you a virgin?”

 

“Of course I am.” Rey nodded, “I have no husband. I have never been married.” Hands came up to assist in removing the slimy substance from her cheek.

 

With that Phasma chuckled at her innocent response, “Of course you are. You will find, however, that isn’t always the case, especially here.”

  


↞↟↠

 

 _“Linens can wait, slave princess.”_ The raspy voice of the kitchen mistress echoed across the room, instantly put her on edge.

 

Rey paused near the mouth of the exit. She didn’t want to be seen or disruptive as many of the warriors had gathered in the long hall for some sport and hot mead.

 

_“I’m sorry, ma’am. The master requested this earlier. Best I have these done before he retires.”_

 

The older woman barked out a raspy laugh, placing her pudgy hands upon her thick midsection, _“What was that, girl? I couldn’t understand your accent.”_

 

Rey stood up straight, pursing her lips in an attempt to hide her contempt for the woman. The witch did nothing but tease and critique everything she did and not said. It didn’t matter how well she completed a task, nor how quickly. There was always a flaw found in her ways. The only thing she was guilty of was being new, the owned slave of the Earl’s son, and being foreign. On some occasions she had even protested loudly that she was spoiled and babied by Kylo.

 

It set her aflame.

 

_“Do I need to repeat?”_

 

 _“Watch your tongue, wench!”_ The old hag snarled.

 

 _“So, you can understand me.”_ Rey fired back.

 

With two large steps on the kitchen mistress’ behalf, a stern look drifted over her wrinkled and haggard features. A thick index finger pointed and she raised a brow, _“Six lashes for you, slave princess! Pick your bloody switch. Do it now!”_

 

Rey gasped in horror. She paused and dropped her basket to the ground as the large frame of Kylo took up the entirety of the entrance. His sizable palms took hold of the wooden edges, leaning in to listen to their quarrel.

 

The infuriated woman jumped up and stood front and center upon his arrival. She flashed a reassuring smile, but quickly reverted to speaking on behalf of her decision.

 

 _“You bring me this girl, sir, and she is busy elsewhere when there are men to fed and cups to fill.”_ An unsure smile flickered across her wrinkled lips.

 

His dark eyes, serious and calculating, watched the old woman as she explained briefly the meaning of her escalated voice. He looked around the kitchen, as if he didn’t entirely listen to the words she had spoken.

 

Instead he walked a few steps toward the island counter space where the carcass of a hog lay splayed and cut down to the bone. His fingers extended, plucking a few pieces of the delicate meat and placing them between his lips. As he did so, he glanced toward Rey who stood, chin held high and arms crossed.

 

She was prepared for her punishment, whatever that could be at this point.

 

 _“I didn’t want to offend the guests of the hall.”_ The witch continued on; still he paid no mind.

 

Licking his fingers, Kylo nodded to Rey, pointing a greasy finger at the linens folded in the basket. They had just been taken down from hang drying.

 

 _“Did you complete the task I asked, girl?”_ His eyes focused on the floor.

 

 _“Uh--aye, aye…”_ She nodded stupidly, lunging down to grip the basket and quickly extended it for inspection _._

 

 _“Good, on your way then. When you are done with that come back to finish other tasks Ida has given.”_ He stood up tall, finally looking her in the eye. Rey gave him a surprised look, but nodded anyway. Perhaps she didn’t move quick enough for his liking because then he barked order, making her jump, _“Stop standing there, move!”_

 

The brunette pulled her basket in tight to her stomach and rushed from the kitchen. Pausing at the bottom of the steps, she heard him speak once more.

 

 _“You are not to raise a hand to my slaves, Ida, or I will turn the switch on you. Understood?”_ His voice dripped with venom.

 

_“Ye-yes, sir.”_

 

_“Good!”_

 

Rey bit her lower lip, unable to hide a satisfied grin. Though, she wasted not a moment more. She rushed down the stairs and headed straight for her master’s home to put away the linens he required her to wash and dry.

 

It didn’t take her long to reach this hut on the outskirts.

 

Once she arrived, Rey slowly completed the task. She hated serving in the hall. She hated filling horns, serving food, and listening to drunk men tell stories about their vicious Gods. She would prefer to gut fish all day.

 

Finally, she realized stalling wouldn’t get her out of this mess. Today would soon be over. Ida would retire to her chambers, the men would be too drunk to function, and she could nibble on the leftovers until she returned home. So long as her master didn’t beckon her to retire with him.

 

When she returned, Ida was standing over the counter, looking down at the hog carcass. Her eyes darted in her direction. An angry glare flashed across her beady eyes. Without hesitation she began barking an order. It wasn’t surprising.

 

_“You are required in the hall; quickly!”_

 

Rey frowned, but minded her. She made for the vast space of the hall. It was quite an overwhelming place to be unlike her family hall where they had fine dining, animal antlers, furs and shields varnished the heavy wood panels.

 

Tables as long as ships stood horizontally across the boundless space. They were lined with beautifully embroidered table runners, dyed and embellished with beading. Trinkets, cups, and bone décor were hidden in every nook and cranny.

 

The hearth was always brilliantly aflame, unless it was late at night, and upon the flame there was usually almost always a hot pot of mead. It was the thralls duty to make sure the food was plentiful and the free’s chalice's and horns were always filled; if requested.

 

As Rey slowly made herself accessible in the long hall, her eyes wandered over the large bodies, taking a mental note that her master was already among the men sitting before the hearth. His feet were propped upon a table, leaning back casually. He did not partake in the jesting. No, he was merely a spectator. Very serious in the way he conducted himself. His arms lay carefully across his chest, toying the strings of his wool shirt.

 

His eyes drifted her way.

 

She noticed that he was aware of her presence, as well. Though, she didn’t stop what she was doing. She continued toward an empty table to remove empty glasses and plates. As she did so, Kylo allowed his feet to drop to the floor. He placed his palms to his knees and leaned forward, eyeing her sharply.

 

Rey shot him a quick look before removing the plates, only to have him nod his head. He gave a soft wave and quickly looked away.

 

Her brow furrowed, confused by this quick motion.

 

Nevertheless, Rey slowly approached him. None of the men surrounding him took any notice, nor did they appear to care. She swiped her sweaty palms across her apron and nodded _,_ speaking softly as she stood at his side.

 

_“Aye?”_

 

His dark eyes lightened, watching her carefully as her eyes flickered back and forth between his face and the floorboards.

 

_“I require mead.”_

 

 _“Aye.”_  Rey reached for the empty horn before him.

 

_“A pitcher.”_

 

She paused, slowly nodding.

 

Rey took up a pitcher near the hearth. With the handle in hand she poured a hearty amount before floating back over to the table and presenting it to him. He gripped her wrist bringing her closer. He wanted her to pour him a glass. She narrowed her eyes, eyeing him cautiously, but again she did what she was expected. Rey poured him a full chalice. Kylo waved his palm, in which Rey responded by setting it before him. Lifting her eyes, she noticed the group of men had grown unusually quiet.

 

They were watching their interaction.  

 

_“If that is all…”_

 

The red haired man to the left of Kylo watched her curiously through his cold green eyes. They raked the length of her, focusing on her hips, neck and bosom. Rey had to hide her contempt, having enough when his tongue dipped out, tilting his head to the side and grinned playfully at her.

 

“ _Looks like I have ran dry_ . _”_ The copper haired man called, just as she turned from the table to head back to her duties.

 

Rey paused, gritting her teeth and breathing through her nose. This was why she hated serving. Slowly, and without emotion, she glanced over her shoulder. She didn’t waste time to approach the red haired man who had previously been eyeing her like a succulent steak. Kylo didn’t say anything. Why would he, she was a thrall after all.

 

Rey extended her palm, so she could take up his chalice and fill it. The green eyed man grinned. He extended his hand, offering her his empty chalice. Rey took it and as she moved to fulfil his request, he gripped her wrist, yanking her back. Her eyes widened, shocked by his boldness. Even more so when he allowed his thumb to trace a sensual line across her radial pulse.

 

 _“A generous portion now.”_ He whispered, the men on either side of him chuckled.

 

Rey didn’t react. She didn’t want to encourage this behavior. Instead she nodded, pulling from his grasp and headed straight for the hearth. She was not a plaything. She was not a puppet. She would not be that thrall that ended up on her back. She would remain intact until she said so. Most definitely she would not succumb to one of these heathenous dogs.

 

Rey returned, extending the chalice brimming with mead. He took it up and began to drink from it, eyeing her the entire time from over the rim.

 

He nodded once, _“Now. How about you sit here on my lap. Keep it warm for me, hn?”_ She felt a cold sweat roll over her body.

 

 _“That is enough,”_ Kylo barked, crossing his arms over his chest, _“She doesn’t have time to be toyed with, Red.”_ His dark eyes regarded Rey quickly, nodding toward the tables, _“To your duties. Clean tables-- dishes-- whatever it is you do. I will collect you before I turn in for the night. I require firewood. Until I come for you, remove yourself from my sight.”_

 

Rey nodded and rushed from the table.

 

 _“No fun tonight, ey, Kylo!”_ The copper haired man jested, the men surrounded him rewarded this comment with laughter.

 

It wasn’t long before Kylo decided he had enough of the men in the hall. Based on how quickly he had found her in the kitchens, she was willing to bet he didn’t even finish the pitcher she filled for him. She could tell by the look of him, something had him on edge. Rey could only draw up conclusions as to why.

 

Though, when he came forth, he informed her they were leaving and did so roughly, shoving her toward the exit. She had no time to respond or finish her task. He spoke to her harshly and yelled at her slow pace. Once outside, he stacked as many logs as he could into her arms and then filled his own arms. His eyes kept darting her way, taking her in as she quickly walked the path to his quaint home.

 

 _“Is there something the matter?”_ Rey finally inquired, _“Did I do something wrong?”_

 

 _“You are too slow.”_ He spoke unkindly, lip raising into a soft sneer.

 

_“I cannot help that. I try my best.”_

 

He scoffed at her comment.

 

 _“I’m sorry to displease you. I cannot go any faster. You have much longer legs than me.”_ Rey observed.

 

He didn’t respond to her; didn’t even acknowledge she had spoke to him. They walked a steady pace until they arrived. He guided her out back to a crudely made shelf, bare and covered with wood shavings.

 

_“Drop them here.”_

 

Rey did as she was told, making sure to stack them and place them according to size and shape.

 

He approved.

 

Rey decided it was best to leave him be. He was in a foul mood, and the best way to do so was to head to her cot and go to sleep. He stood just outside his doorway, focusing his eyes on the ground.

 

Was he waiting for her to enter?

 

As she moved past him, his hand extended quickly, gripping her small upper arm and forcefully turned her to face him. His eyes studied her.

 

 _“Are you allowing Ivar liberties?”_ He inquired awkwardly.

 

 _“Lib-liberties?”_ Rey stammered, looking down at the large palm locked tightly in place _._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

 _“I don’t know what you mean? Who is Ivar?”_ Rey stumbled over her words, gasping as he pulled her close to side of his home.

 

 _“Ivar the Red…”_ His nostrils flared, as she still looked completely clueless and obviously wasn’t responding to his liking, _“Is he fucking you?”_

 

She knew that word. _Fucking_. Grotesque word for sexual intercourse the gruff men of the hall spoke so frequently about. 

 

Rey gasped, yanking her arm from his tight hold, _“I do not let anyone have liberties with my body. I will not. Not without a proper husband. I am no...no..._ whore _!”_ She shot back, rushing from his sight, confused and embarrassed he would think such of her.

 

Rey rushed inside, leaving him baffled at the door. She closed the crudely made doors that hid her cot from view, flipped the blankets back, dropped down and covered herself. She tightly curled her knees to her chest. She turned her back to the door. She hoped he would just leave her be. Though, he never did come after her, which told her he had no desire to continue their conversation.

 

_Gods, is that what they think of me? Do they believe me a harlot?”_

 

What confused her the most was the look on his face. He appeared concerned more so than judging. Had she misinterpreted the encounter? Whatever it was, the conversation of sex wasn’t something she felt she could discuss with him. It was too personal, too embarrassing, too inappropriate.

 

She didn’t want his opinion of her to remain as such.

 

She didn’t want him to think she was a harlot.

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_Next: “The Hunt”_

  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

 


	4. The Hunt

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter Three: “The Hunt”_

 

  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

 **_A/N:_ ** _I found this awesome cover! It is the theme to the show the Viking’s. If you are interested in viewing the video search “Vikings Soundtrack (If I Had A Heart) Hardanger Violin Cover by VioDance. Amazing! Also, I am on Tumblr! Follow me if you like; Mallie-3. Thanks again for the amazing reviews!_

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You’re an amazing friend!←_ **

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

* * *

  


**_Late Autumn_ **

 

* * *

  


Kylo never brought up his concern or annoyance in regards to Ivar after that night. Surely it was little more than a warning in an attempt to keep her in check? To keep her from making a bad decision? Not that she would. Not that he should care.

 

She wasn’t that naïve.

 

To further chastise her, Rey noticed he didn’t beckon her unless completely necessary. He took to blatantly scorning her. They barely spoke more than a few words unless he was assigning a task, though even then their interactions were minimal. Ida, the kitchen mistress, kept her working most days in the hall, which he avoided, well, mostly anyways. It didn’t stop him from monitoring her and her duties. She had recently caught him lurking in the shadows, eyeing the business within the hall. Once his presence was known, however, he would take care and remove himself from sight. It perturbed him when she noticed. So, she took up a playing a funny little game only to amuse herself and further assess his angle.

 

She enjoying playing along, thoroughly. Acting like she hadn’t noticed him. Eyeing him from beneath her long lashes as he swept across the hall using the shadows in order to remain undetected. He, before, had usually been rather good at picking up when she was aware of his presence. She continued her tasks, trying to figure his angle, as she was positive he was there for her. What was his game, she had wondered?

 

It didn’t take her long to come to a conclusion, of course. It was obvious he was there to keep track of her. It angered her to think that he was only doing so because of his previous assumption. Was he afraid she was stowing away with her apparent ‘lover’? She was no harlot!

 

So, to be absolutely sure, Rey took to disappearing, testing her theory. She needed validation, so she didn’t feel like her anger was brash. She wasn’t, of course. It didn’t take him long. Not even ten minutes went by and he came searching. Her game didn’t last too long. He figured it out, and sent her straight for the stalls. He knew what she hated most. Thankfully it wasn’t killing a chicken or a rabbit. So, she behaved there after.

 

She didn’t want to prod the beast.

 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Rey asked in her mother tongue.

 

Phasma dragged two large steaming pots of water and began pouring the first into a double tub. Cool water had already been added, according to Phasma, at the perfect level. The water would be just the right temperature when they decided jump in.

 

“What? Bathing? Is that a serious question? One must keep clean. You know this. You never questioned it when the Norse people bathe once a week.” Phasma chuckled, sifting her hands through her braid to loosen the platinum tendrils. Catching her breath, she then eyed the second steaming bucket.

 

“I was always taught that cleaning too often would in turn get you sick.” Rey observed, watching as the large blonde hoisted the second bucket up, holding the handles tightly. Using her brute strength she rested the pot on the edge of the tub, pouring the hot water. Her fingers tested the surface, pleased that she had, in turn, created a bearable concoction for bathing.

 

“You have silly ideas.” Phasma stated matter-of-factly, placing her palms to her shapely hips and huffed, causing her platinum flyways to toss from her line of vision.

 

Rey didn’t respond, merely frowned with disapproval.

 

“Ok, we need to bath quickly.” Phasma nodded, gripping the bottom of her smock and yanking it up and over her head. She stood in a sheer material, dusty nipple peaking through the light cloth.

 

Rey gaped, crossing her arms over her chest, “We…”, Stealing a glance over her shoulder, “...We are disrobing, completely?”

 

Phasma laughed aloud, pulling her last article of clothing from her body. She dipped a leg into the steaming contents and glanced over her shoulder at the nervous ninny to her left, “Are you sure you are from Wessex? From what I remember, which isn’t much, we bathed without clothing.” A playful grin formed.

 

Rey hesitated whispering under her breath as she roughly began to pull at her drawstrings, and yanked her dress up and over her head. She stood completely nude, except for stockings. Leaning over, she carefully rolled them down her legs, standing before the steaming tub. She shivered, clutching her palms to her arms, watching the water ripple as Phasma lowered herself below the surface.

 

“What are you waiting for? Are you going to stand there and freeze?”

 

“No,” Rey whispered harshly.

 

She glanced over her shoulder, contemplating this silly idea and then said to-hell-with it, jumping in and hissing as the heat of the water shocked her. Rey grew acclimated to the delicious heat quicker than expected. When she did, she sunk low, allowing her chin to brush the water’s edge. She sighed in relief. How long had it been since she had a proper bath? She wasn’t sure, and to be honest, it embarrassed her to even think about it.

 

Water droplets beaded down her face and neck. A large amount began to pour over the top over her head, drawing her from through. Rey looked up through squinted eyes and began to grumble softly. Phasma grinned, holding her cupped palms over her dear friend and laughed at the response.

 

“Oh, little Rey, what is on your mind? You have been awfully quiet lately. Don’t tell me Ida is bothering you again?” She frowned.

 

“No, no it isn’t that.”

 

“What is it?” Phasma inquired, raising a curious brow.

 

“It is nothing. Really. It is silly, really.” Rey shrugged.

 

“Oh, please,” She huffed, “Don’t tell me that. You have been in a daze, what is bothering you? Is it Kylo?”

 

Rey contemplated her words, “You know how I hate serving in the hall. Cleaning and picking up I can handle, of course”

 

“Aye,” she nodded, fingers gliding across the surface.

 

“I’m being monitored.” Phasma’s eyes narrowed slightly in response.

 

“What did you do?” Rey chuckled at the question.

 

“I have a lover.”

 

Phasma gaped, opening her lips to respond, “Before you say even a word,” Rey said, raising her index finger from below the water’s surface, “I do not. However, Kylo believes this. So, he has been… watching. I am no child, nor am I that type of woman.” Phasma grinned, shaking her head at the young girl’s judgment.

 

“What made him question your saintly entity?”

 

Rey flung water playfully, “a spirited man in the hall!”

 

“Aye, all those spirited men you have to answer to.” Phasma chuckled, “That was enough to draw the Ice king’s attention? Interesting. Do tell!”

 

“Aye, well one was a little extra spirited.” Rey whispered.

 

Phasma laughed, clearly entertained by it all. Rey wasn’t amused, however.

 

“Do you know anything about Ivar? He has red hair…” Rey paused, noticing the change in the woman’s demeanor.

 

“Ivar? Ivar the Red? No, you stay away from him. You don’t want to get involved with him. He is a brute and his brother is twice as bad. No, Rey, no.” She shook her head, taking a cloth and swiping it across the back of her neck.

 

Rey sucked in a deep breath, rolling her eyes to one side, “I haven’t spoken to him since that night, well, we didn’t really share a conversation, but... I have no intentions of approaching him, don’t be silly. He was absolutely vile.” Her cheeks puffed out of contempt, remembering the way he has eyed her. She was not about to be objectified by the likes of that beastly man.

 

“What has happened then? What did he do, hn? You shouldn’t have to deal with scum like him. If you know what is good for you, you will never find yourself alone with him. Make sure you are surrounded by other thralls, or make sure others are present in the hall.” This worried Rey.

 

She had seen more and more of this red haired barbarian as of late. More so than the man she was owned by under the heathen law. That was saying something considering she lived under the same roof as the man. Ivar lurked, watched, and sometimes followed her as she did her duties throughout the day. He lingered in the long hall, watching her clean at times too. It was strange. She knew he was showing an unusual amount of attention, but what was she going to do about it? This could also be why Kylo lingered just as often, but hidden in the shadows. What did he know that she didn't?

 

Phasma handed her a cloth to clean herself thoroughly. Rey took it, thoughtfully clasping it in her cupped hands and dunking it below the water. Her palms gripped the material, submerging it below the heated surface. Once the material was saturated, she pulled it upward and slowly manipulated it across the smooth skin of her face. The heat was amazing. She closed her eyes and then admitted more to the blonde scrubbing clean in front of her.

 

“He has been watching me. Often.”

 

Phasma’s features grew grave, “Stay away from him. He has done horrible things to women like you.”

 

“Thralls?”

 

“Aye. I am sure to free women too. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

 

“I will try.”

 

“You need to.” The blonde urged.

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” She glared across the tub, “What am I to say? There is nothing I can do about his presence! I ignore him,” Rey argued.

 

Phasma released a soft sigh, “Aye, nothing. That is what scares me.”

 

Rey didn't verbalize it, of course, but it scared her too.

 

“Ok, quickly, out of the tub. Dry so don't catch cold.” Phasma instructed.

 

Rey stood, reaching for the a cloth to dry.

 

The barn door creaked. Both women turned abruptly. The large door was casually thrown completely open, filling the small heated space with ice cold air. In walked the warrior, Kylo. His face tight, as if in deep concentration. He had been hauled in material for the purpose of storage, when he shifted his eyes over his shoulder, the steam drawing his attention. Halting his motion, his brow rose, as if surprised by the scene playing out before him. The blonde slowly turned her head, looking up at the bashful woman standing completely nude and in full view of her master.

 

Rey’s eyes widened, her cheeks turned a deep red, and her lips opened to release a squeak of surprise. His dark eyes quickly regarded her, as if unsure how to react to seeing her in such a state. A multitude of different emotions filtered across his eyes. Anger seemed to take the lead, but toggled between shock and interest. His shoulders squared, standing straight as he took her in, more so than what would be deeming socially acceptable. His brows came together, confused by his own reaction. Just as he noticed that he held a stare for a little too long, he shook his head. Rey waved a palm, a signal to look elsewhere.  

 

“ _What are you doing!? Stop looking at me, beast!”_ She yelled, wrapping the towel around her slender form. As she did so, Rey hopped from the steaming waters and rushed to hide behind a wooden beam.

 

Kylo shielded his eyes and rushed from the barn. Phasma threw back her head and laughed. Rey was not amused.

 

“Is he gone?” The young girl asked meekly, peeking around the beam.

 

“Yes, you seemed to scare him off with your nakedness, or it could have been that you shrieked loudly and called him a ‘beast’. Hard to tell.” She jested.

 

“He saw me naked.”

 

“Aye, he did. I am sure he appreciated every inch.”

 

Rey narrowed her honey brown eyes. It wasn’t for him to appreciate, or so she thought.

 

Phasma laughed uncontrollably.

 

“This is not funny!”

 

“Yes it is!”

 

“How so?” Rey grumbled.

 

“You sent him running with his tail between his legs. Kylo, a warrior. Oh, that was… that was funny.” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

Rey scoffed, “I’m glad you found humor in it. I'm mortified.”

  
  


↞↟↠

  


Kylo grew more strict, more controlling of her duties. Rey was, again, left alone. This time in the painfully dull barn.

 

Chores were never fun without Phasma. Her day was always a little lighter and brighter when they were able to talk and work. Lately, they had been kept from one another. Ida hated when she worked with Phasma and was, no doubt, celebrating. She constantly complained, verbally taking note when they spoke. She would grumble that they would get more work done if they weren’t together, flapping their lips, or so she called it. The kitchen mistress had known about their friendship for sometime, but when the mood struck, she also enjoyed punishing Rey by keeping her from Phasma. A hateful creature, that woman was.

  


Now it was her master, unintentionally, of course.

  


Kylo didn’t care for friends, nor did he care that she was alone. Well, so long as he was nearby. Rey knew he would agree with the Ida, finding it easier to keep busy. Therefore, complaining to him about her situation would only result in him shrugging her off and thoroughly scolding her. She didn’t want to come off as a spoiled child, being kept from having a little fun.

 

Like usual, he was nowhere in her line of view. Gone most of the day. Men of this culture kept busy and worked hard. It was a collective group effort, especially considering the season. She didn’t blame it all on the season, or work, however. No, he was avoiding her. He tended to do so after they had an unsatisfactory interaction. He would grumble and sulk away, steering clear from her for days. He, of course, never strayed far.

 

What was with this repetitive cycle? More so, why did it bother her so much to be ignored by him? Why should she care? She should be grateful to be left in peace. To be left to her own thoughts. Not to have him lurking over her shoulder, complaining about how she finished tasks.

 

There was something different, though. It was small, but she felt it. They way he regarded her. The way he reacted to her, and more so, the way he interacted with her as a thrall. Something was off. He was cold and guarded. Kylo would snap or bark orders at her, where before his reactions weren’t as explosive. An unsavory glance here and there, or a rude comment, but nothing to this degree. Rey hated that she feared to go head on with his quick temper. She never knew what she would get when they had an interaction. Cold indifference with a spark of misdirected anger.

 

Control, complete and utter control was what he demanded and enforced. Where before she had felt indifference. Now he demanded it. A power struggle within himself.

 

So, until things changed she would be stuck, completing tasks he required only until he trusted her enough and let up. What did she know, she was but a thrall.

 

Rey sighed audibly.

 

Repetitive in her motions. It was that way when churning butter. Not only was it repetitive, Kylo forced her to complete the task in the safety of a smelly barn. With nothing to look at except for the sad excuse of a window, offering a small view of the center of town.

 

She could hear the children’s laughter and the pleasant conversation from the villagers. It wasn’t loud enough for her to understand, but at least she had background noise. The boisterous sound of the village grew louder as the barn door was drawn open. The rusty hinges offering validation. Her master was back. Validation that he never strayed far.  

 

He paced in a harsh fashion, eyes roving the barn. It was clear to her, from where she stood, that he was tense. Kylo instantly began to search, sifting through the heavy clutter in one particular corner of the barn. It looked to be nothing but old odds and ends and scraped iron. She figured he was looking for a tool of some sort. Though, Rey went back to her duty, ignoring him like he did her.

 

That was until he became distinctly more noisy. She glanced up through her lashes, continuing the smooth movements of her arms, not hesitating for even a moment. She watched as he gripped heavy objects, casting them aside with such ferocious anger.

 

It irritated her. How dare he come barreling in. Purposely being loud and aggressive. It was distracting, not to mention unnecessary. Anger seemed to be the only emotion he was capable of projecting lately. It was starting to really wear on her. Rey came to the conclusion his negative attitude was the sole reason for this God awful idea; sticking her in a smelly barn and force her to churn butter. Something, mind you, she was horrible at. Rey frowned, feeling it necessary to poke the bull with a stick.

 

 _“Why can’t I make the butter near the hall? It makes much more sense. You know, in a kitchen? The barn is so filthy. Don't blame me if your butter has an interesting aftertaste.”_ Rey pursed her lips, watching him intently.

 

A snarl tore from Kylo’s throat. Rey’s head snapped to one side, shocked that was all she had to say to reward a response; a violent one at that. Her fear waned, noticing it wasn’t what it seemed. He yanked his hand back with a hiss, as if he had been burned. Brilliant red caught her eye.

 

Rey gasped, pausing in her motions.

 

She took a step toward him, venturing to see what had happened, but he shouted at her to remain. He outstretched the palm that currently bore a deep slice. Bright red blood oozed, dripping in hot stream down his forearm.

 

 _“Oh god, is there something I can fetch you?”_ Rey placed her fingers to her mouth, taking a few frantic steps toward him, forgetting the butter completely.

 

 _“I said stay where you are! Churn the butter and don’t you dare think of leaving! I will be back as soon as I have this washed and properly wrapped.”_ His dark hair covered his face; eyes black as night and unreadable. He was gone before she could erupt in protest.

 

Rey stood there, baffled by it all.

 

There must have been an exposed blade, or an undiscovered sharp piece of iron. In his carelessness he must have not seen it and came down upon it. There was a lot of blood. She could see droplets upon the dirt even still.

 

_Served him right..._

 

Even so, it still worried her.

 

Though, she willed the worry away. He didn’t deserve her sympathy. Rey refused to fret over his stupidity and carelessness. She knew men who died from much less. A festering wound was a slow and painful way to go. Hopefully, the wound would be well tended to and was not as bad as she had initially witnessed.

 

Rey sucked in a slow breath, eyes searching for her seat. She lowered herself, gripping the wooden churn,and went back to work. Thankfully, it was almost complete. The best batch she had ever made, that was for sure. Funny that she never thought she would ever find such pleasure in completing a task such as this. Churning butter. Rey chuckled softly to herself.  

 

Several minutes went by before the barn door creaked open once more. Rey kept her eyes locked the churn. Her hand drifted upward, swiping her stray flyaways from her eyes. That was fast. He must have crudely made a bandage out of cloth.

 

“ _I hope you didn’t just throw an old rag on it._ _You know it isn’t safe to put used fabric on open wounds. I hope you washed it, at least.”_ She called over her shoulder _, “Don’t get mad at me later when it hurts or becomes infected. This will be no fault of mine!”_ She shrugged.

 

 _“So this is where he has been hiding you. Away from prying eyes in the barn like a common beast.”_ A thick voice called from within; unfamiliar to her.

 

Rey paused, smile dropped, finally placing the unfamiliar voice with a familiar face. With that she spun around.

 

* * *

 

_Ivar._

* * *

 

  


The towering, beastly man named Ivar wasted no time in prowling around, looking into bins and watching the live stock with fake interest. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to leave. Better yet, Kylo could come back anytime now and she would be completely relieved. Yes, any time would be marvelous.

 

He studied her intently, advancing toward her in a slow drawn out fashion. Like a prey animal, she felt an intense need to run and hide. It took her everything she had to remain. His green gaze broke contact for only a moment as he toyed with the rug she had dusted and cleaned thoroughly.

 

Ivar then grew bored with his little façade and used the wall for support. His arms crossed over his large chest, allowing his gaze to once more engulf her. A wave of fear took hold, and when it did she decided to act.

 

Rey forced herself to speak, breaking the unbearable silence. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was fearful of him. Even if she was honestly terrified. Everything Phasma having told her was currently running on a continuous loop in her head. A reminder of what this man was capable of.

 

 _“If you are looking for Kylo, he will be back momentarily.”_ Rey removed her hard gaze and went back to the task at hand.  

 

He didn’t stop there, of course. Ivar slowly approached her from behind. His eyes, no doubt, were fixated upon her. To this very thought, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She forced herself to breath normally, willing a sense of calm. After all she had heard from Phasma, it was hard to remain emotionless when being confronted by a man of his reputation.

 

“ _Interesting place to churn butter, don’t you think_?”

 

“Hn,” Rey agreed, fingers clutching the churn.

 

“ _Kylo will be back soon, hn_?” He asked, leaning upon the wooden stall just beside her and peered over. Pulled back, he regarded her, drifting closer still.

 

“ _Aye, he has been busy here all day_.” Rey assured, she didn’t want him getting the wrong idea.

 

Silence broke. Her throat felt tight. She could hear him breathing through his nose; he was so close. She was almost positive she could feel the heat of his body upon her back.

 

Then he spoke.

 

 _“I wonder why it is that you are kept in here. Hn?”_ He muttered just above a whisper.

 

 _“I do not have the best relationship with the kitchen mistress,”_ Rey admitted, feeling her jaw clench. She wasn’t lying.

 

Rey paused abruptly. Freezing upon the stool as his hand shot out, gripping her wrist and yanking upward. She gasped softly, eyes slowly making their ascent until they met his. The rough pad of his fingertips, brushing over the center of her palm.

 

“ _So soft_.” He muttered.

 

Rey swallowed, yanking her palm back. To this he chuckled.

 

 _“You didn’t see a day of work before you were brought here, did you girl?”_ He inquired softly, retreating and perching himself upon a barrel.

 

 _“One doesn’t choose their upbringing, among other things.”_ She retorted, prying off the top of the churn and carefully covering the top with a cloth.

 

“Princess,” He whispered, as if beckoning a response.

 

Rey hesitated.

 

 _“That is what they call you princess.”_ Ivar noted, making her anger rise.

 

A soft blush formed upon the back of her neck.

 

_“Aye, a nickname I prefer to ignore.”_

 

 _“What is your name?”_ Ivar asked.

 

 _“Names do not matter here.”_ Rey countered.

 

 _“You are a slave. And I, Ivar, have asked you a question. What are you called, girl?”_ His voice deepened, thick with malice. She hesitated for only a moment. Who knew what he was capable of.

 

 _“Rey.”_ Her brown eyes lifted, holding his in an intense stare down.

 

 _“Rey,”_ He chuckled, “ _I like it. Beautiful. Just like you.”_ A false sweetness added to his tone.

 

Rey’s lips pursed. She just wanted him to leave. She was clearly uninteresting, and it was even more clear he didn’t care.

 

 _“I’m sure your master would agree?”_ Rey frowned at this.

 

She cupped the wooden base tightly to her chest. Her eyes downcast, ignoring his comment. How was she to know? When she didn’t respond, he grew louder; more persistent.

 

“ _Would you agree_?”

 

 _“I don’t know what you speak of.”_ She uttered, turning on her heel and attempting to make it to her exit without being stopped.

 

_“I didn’t tell you could leave.”_

 

Rey paused abruptly. Her eyes closed as she bit her lower lip.

 

Ivar crept toward her. His palms extended, cupping the basin of churned cream she held tightly to her chest. His calloused palms came around the sides, brushing the soft pads of her finger tips. It made her uneasy. He leaned forward, looking her in the eye, “ _Why do you play coy_?”

 

Rey held her chin high, “ _I am not playing any game._ ” She insisted.

 

“N _o. No game, but I know you know_.”

 

“ _Know…_ ” She began, “...know what?” Why was she continuing this conversation? Her eyes darted down to his palms, which currently anchored her in one place.  

 

“ _I have been admiring you from afar. I know you know this. I know you have seen me looking.”_ His deep voice lowered.

 

 _“No, no I didn’t.”_  She said quickly, shaking her head. She wanted so badly to pull away from him. Though, his fingers continued to stroke hers.

 

“ _You don’t have to lie. I have seen you look at me too.”_

 

 _“I don’t know what you are talking about.”_  Rey stammered, trying to display she was uninterested.

 

 _“You are been kept away from me. I have asked his permission.”_ Ivar said, tilting his head to the side.

 

 _“Per-permission?”_ Her brows knitted in confusion.

 

 _“I wanted to have a taste.”_ He whispered closely.

 

Rey pulled the wooden bin of churned cream from his grasp and moved quickly to the right, attempting to brush past him. He snatched her, cupping her shoulders roughly and forcing the soft cream up and over the sides of the wooden basin. Thick yellow hued droplets covered her boots.

 

 _“He refused me, Rey. He is too damned selfish to share you. You, a slave.”_ With that he laughed obnoxiously, _“What a preposterous idea. Protecting a slave. He must want to be the only one to fuck you, ey? He wants you all to himself? You wouldn’t mind, right? You will give in, won’t you?”_

 

Rey shook her head, “ _No.”_

 

His eyes darkened, not happy with her refusal.

 

She wouldn’t bend because of her status. It was her body, her mind, and her say. The door creaked open and in walked two male thralls and Phasma. A flash of relief spread throughout her body. She could have fallen to her knees if it hadn’t been for the man’s tight hold.

 

“ _Rey, your master has summoned you. He says the mistress is looking for her fresh butter._ ” Phasma kept a straight face, eyeing the duo. Ivar loosened his hold upon the girl’s shoulders.

 

He stepped away as the two male thralls hopped the fence eyeing him and pretended to continued their duties with the live stock. Phasma didn’t dare challenge Ivar, but stood her ground in her attempts of removing her friend from her current situation.

 

“ _Y-yes, right away.”_ Rey stammered, rushing from the barn.

 

Ivar sneered, spitting upon the ground just before Phasma’s feet.

  


↞↟↠

  


Hot air exploded from her lungs as she rushed the pathway toward the hall. Her heart was beating at an unruly tempo against her rib cage. Her head became light and floaty. She felt like she was going to pass out with how fast she was breathing.

 

“Rey, wait!” Phasma called, but that didn’t slow her up.

 

Rey’s head was spinning. She torn at the dirtied apron at her wait and loosened the ties of her gown. She felt like she was suffocating.

 

_“Rey! Stop!”_

 

“What!?” Rey shouted over her shoulder, uncaring who heard the language she spoke.

 

“ _Please!”_ The blonde begged.

 

“ _What, what is it?”_ She blinked back angry tears. She couldn’t help that she was completely shaken.

 

_“You weren’t being summoned. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”_

 

 _“I am fine.”_ Rey nodded, sucking in a slow shaky breath.

 

 _“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”_ Phasma asked, pulling her to a more private location.

 

 _“No, but I am glad you came when you did. I don’t know what he would have done.”_ Rey admitted. Her lower lip unmistakably trembling.

 

_“I knew when he left the long hall he was up to no good. Especially since Kylo looked to be preoccupied.”_

 

Rey shook her head reverting to her mother tongue, “He knew Kylo was preoccupied. No wonder he paid no mind.” She toyed nervously with her fingers.

 

Phasma’s eyes quickly regarded her, slowly nodding, "I _just had a bad feeling. I had to check on you.”_ Phasma responded, voice thick with emotion, _“Look, I told you. He is very domineering.”_

 

 _“He doesn’t take kindly to refusals.”_ Rey chuckled nervously, slipping past the blonde thrall and kept a steady pace toward the hall.

 

 _“I know.."_ She paused, _"...I know this does nothing in most cases, but I believe by telling Kylo, it could help. Speak with him. He is not a cruel master.”_ Phasma said, almost pleading with her.

 

_“Aye, but he already knows.”_

 

 _“What?”_ Phasma’s head jerked with surprise.

 

_“I mean, Ivar has already asked permission.”_

 

 _“Are you sure he wasn’t lying?”_ Phasma scoffed, crossing her arms _, “He isn’t the type to ask for permission from anyone. Surely this isn’t true. What does Kylo gain from such? Kylo has always shown distaste for the man, even as children."_ The blonde’s face scrunched into that of distaste.

 

 _“He doesn’t. I mean, he didn’t agree.”_ Rey stammered over her words.

 

Phasma nodded slowly, relief apparent.

 

_“He will have to give up, right? I can just avoid him. Surround myself with company?”_

 

_“Don’t take this so lightly, Rey. Please. Just...just keep your eyes open. Tell Kylo.”_

 

 _“I will be fine.”_ Rey questioned even herself.  

  


↞↟↠

  
  


The wind howled, quaking the tightly secured shutters. The full moon illuminating brilliantly. It’s silver light cast downward upon bared branches, creating an eerie spider webbed patterned across the village floor. Rey was instructed to keep all windows shut in a feeble attempt to retain heat produced by the blazing hearth.

 

The harvest was almost complete.

 

There was no rest for the thralls. They roused early, worked until the sun had made its full descent. Some evenings they found themselves working under the soft glow of the moon.

 

If they were lucky, that is.

 

Though, through all the tedious work, she had been successful and quite lucky to be left alone and not troubled by anyone. She hadn’t once had to deal with Ivar since their uncomfortable meeting. Come to think of it, she hadn’t seen him lurking around her in a while. She was convinced he was finally off her tail and on to bigger and better things.

 

With all the changes in her surroundings, Rey had noticed a change in the people of this village. Something interesting was happening, from what she could assess. Preparations for a celebration. Items and objects were being packed. Carts were pulled out and dusted. These cart had been lined with warm furs and horses bridled to pull them. A large quantity of jerky had been made and wrapped, packed with the rest of the goods.

 

They were planning to travel.

 

The kitchen door creaked open, closing just as quickly. Rey was pulled from her deep thought and paused in mid-stir. Kylo slowly shifted to the hearth. She stood up, casting the wooden spoon aside to leaving him to his simmering stew. To enjoy his meal in peace, like he usually did.

 

_“You may stay.”_

 

Rey took but two more steps before tossing a curious gaze over her shoulder.

 

_“Did you need something of me?”_

 

_“No. Sit.”_

 

Rey quietly complied.

 

Without much thought she sat upon the closest stool to the hearth. Kylo gripped the back of a chair and maneuvered it to the kettle, taking up a bowl and pouring a generous portion of the steaming mixture. He glanced up, dark eyes taking in her nervous figure. He extended his arm, bowl tightly in hand.

 

 _“Take it.”_ He demanded gruffly.

 

 _“I’ve already eaten.”_ Rey muttered, mouth watering as she eyed the delectable liquid mixed with hearty pieces of meats and potatoes.

 

 _“That muck isn’t food. Eat!”_ He demanded, reaching out to grip her wrist and forcefully made her take the bowl.

 

Kylo poured his own bowl of stew and greedily began to inhale its contents. Rey contemplated the bowl, before her stomach protested. She gave in quicker than she originally intended, and began to take spoonful's, blowing before taking hearty bites.

 

Between bites, Rey expressed her gratitude, “ _Thank you.”_

 

He grunted, not much for words.

 

As they sat before the warm inviting fire, they both ate happily in silence. The duo even shared a second helping. Once they both had their fill, he pulled a jug of ale free and filled two mugs, offering her its frothy contents. She opened her mouth to decline, but quickly closed it.

 

Rey knew all too well that refusing wouldn’t get her far. Instead she accepted. Kylo didn’t drink from his mug until she had her first sip, choosing to study her and watch her every expression.

 

“ _What do you think?”_ His intense gaze watched her intently especially as she licked her froth covered lips.

 

 _“It tastes like beer.”_ She shrugged.

 

Grumbling under her breath, Kylo leaned back taking a hearty swig, turning his angry gaze back to the crackling flames.

 

“ _It is better beer than my home country makes. I like it.”_ She said, leaning in slightly to eye him. His reaction confused her, but then it dawned on her.

 

_“Good.”_

 

 _“Did you make it?”_ Rey finally inquired, reading his reactions as that of a protective creator. He was obviously pleased with his strong brew.

 

“ _Aye,_ ” He ran a hand through his beaded raven locks, glancing her way for only a moment before averting his eyes.

 

“ _You’re talented. I’m impressed._ ”

 

_“Don’t patronize me.”_

 

 _“I wouldn’t have a problem telling you...it...it was…”_ Rey paused, _“Shit…”_

 

His eyes widened, keenly watching before cracking a small grin _, “I see.”_

 

Rey hid her amusement well. Leaning back, she took another hearty swig, enjoying its potency and taste.

 

Finally, he spoke one last time before standing abruptly, “ _You may have some whenever you desire.”_ With that he turned to leave her alone, intending to retire.

 

She was baffled by his charity and unwarranted kindness. He puzzled her. He was an enigma.

 

“Sir, _I have one more question before you retire_.” She mixed languages, almost unknowingly.

 

He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at her.

 

“ _Something is amiss_.” Rey pointed out, carefully approaching the topic.

 

“ _Amiss_?” Kylo eyed her carefully.

 

“ _Isn’t it obvious? What you ask of me, where I am required to work. I am alone. I am being punished. Why? It is as if you are hiding me away.”_ Rey probed.

 

Kylo didn’t respond. He looked baffled; completely thrown off by it. Did her question annoy him?

 

“ _What makes you think I am hiding you away_?” Rey glared, giving him a questionable look. With this he scoffed in an annoyed fashion, eyes lingering upon the fire. He was contemplating his words. It was painfully obvious.

 

 _“You are needed around here. With me.”_ He responded gruffly.

_“And Ivar…”_

 

He paused, eyes snapping back. He shifted his body completely around to face her. _“What about Ivar?”_ His nostrils flared.

 

_“Does it have anything to do with that?”_

 

 _“Why do you ask?”_ He was obviously distressed by this, and even so Rey continued.

 

_“He told me so.”_

 

Kylo pointed a finger firmly, _“You will stay away from him. Do you understand?”_

 

 _“Why do you not tell me?”_ Rey felt her own anger rise _._

 

_“You don’t need to worry yourself over it.”_

 

 _“Obviously I do!”_ Rey snapped, standing abruptly.

 

_“Has he touched you?”_

 

 _“What?”_ Rey’s eyes flickered with confusion.

 

 _“Has he fucking touched you?”_ Kylo shouted, his eyes filled with distress.

 

 _“No! He hasn’t, but he has made his intentions clear.”_ Rey slowed her speech, attempting to regain control of her fiery temper.

 

 _“You need to stay away from him. If you know what is good for you, you will. You, you christian loving-- all saintly and pure.”_ He spat.

 

Rey gasped, taken back by his malice, _“I...”_

 

 _“You want to keep yourself intact you will listen to me. You must.”_ He shook his head, _“Now go! Off to bed.”_ He waved, done with the topic.

 

Rey shouted back, _“I am not a child!”_

 

 _“No, but you are my property, and I will protect what I own. Child or not.”_ He sneered, _“Now. Go. To. Bed.”_

 

Rey breathed heavily through her nostrils, glaring hard. She didn’t know how to respond. How could she respond?

 

Without another word, she turned and rushed to her small room, kicking the pathetic excuse of a door closed and dropping upon her cot. It would be a while until she could sleep. Especially now that she could hear he was tearing apart his own bedroom in a fit of rage. So there she lay, confused and hurt. Not only that, but fearing for her life and future. What would happen to her? He couldn’t always watch over her.

 

Was it up to her?

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_Next: “The Pilgrimage”_

  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣  



	5. The Pilgrimage

**Berserker**

_Chapter Four: “The Pilgrimage”_

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣   


**_Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

_(extended note 2/23/18 -- This chapter contains trigger content/language. Language is brutal, please be aware!)_

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose.←_ **

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

 

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

 

* * *

 

**Uppsala**

* * *

 

  


Uppsala.

 

A pilgrimage where pagans could meet their spiritual solace. That was where they were traveling. It had been repeated several times by the village folk, and by Phasma in the passing weeks. The kitchen mistress had been on a tirade, attempting to gather as much as she could for their travels. Pressure was heavy upon their shoulders, placed there by their Earl who was adamant about leaving and arriving for the festivities.

 

She and a handful of thralls had been terribly busy and hard at work. Some of the men were being given duties that were backbreaking that included large carts with heavy wooden additions for hauling. Many of the free men stood back and watched, laughing at the sweat covered thralls pushing these carts tirelessly through thick mud.

 

However could they survive without the help of a slave?

 

It wasn’t a game, nor comical to use another living thing for the purpose of cruel entertainment. She thanked her God everyday for sparing her of such backbreaking work. Not one ounce of kindness shown.

 

Their scars remained, inside and out.

 

Rey was one of the few thralls that had a lucky advantage. She did not have to sit quietly on the back of some over crowded cart, or forced to walk on foot. No, she was placed on a clean, uncrowded cart with a few other female thralls and their driver, who happened to be the warrior Kylo.

 

These carts were placed carefully toward the middle of the procession. They were carts designated specifically for the Earl and his family. She tried not to look around at the others much. She felt horrible, seeing as there were so many who were forced to travel in an uncomfortable fashion. Then there was the Earl and his family, who traveled like a kings. He had brought along his prized possessions for suitable comfort only an Earl could afford.

 

Rey took a curious notice to the different casts of people joining in. It wasn’t just the richer who were given the opportunity to travel to Uppsala. It was anyone who valued the religious meaning and could make the trip. It was a journey of great importance.

 

She wasn’t comfortable knowing she would be traveling a week's trip away from the place she had only recently grown accustomed to. Not only that, but she would be exposed to different types of people from surrounding areas. How different were they all from place to place? What would her expectations be like?

 

The trail of bodies leading the way was never ending, farther than her eye could see. She sat, hands fidgeting with the scratchy material of her gown, holding her fur tighter around her shoulders. Her eyes locked upon her master, taking in his seated posture as he helped to navigate the cart down the dirt beaten path. His jaw was tightly clenched, and his eyes fixated harshly upon the Oxen guiding the cart.

 

He was deep in thought.

 

Rey tilted her head to the side, narrowing her own eyes. She wished she could see into his mind, if only for a moment. Just to see what it is that caused the deep lines on forehead. Her intense gaze didn’t go unnoticed for long. Kylo felt the heat of her eyes upon him. He turned and locked on Rey.

 

Her head tilted away, eyes averting to the sky. She defaulted to ignorance, but he wasn’t buying it.

 

 _“What is it, girl?”_ He snapped, narrowing his eyes as if scrutinizing her.

She gasped softly, feeling a soft blush form across her cheeks. She averted her eyes instantly and turned toward the edge of the cart.

 

 _“Out with it!”_ He further prodded.

 

 _“I...I don’t have anything to say to you.”_ She snapped.

 

Kylo kept his eyes locked, and after a moment of silence he merely scoffed.

 

There she rested her arms across the wooden edge of the cart, peering over the side and allowing her eyes to admire the beautiful mountain scape rolling across the background. She sighed audibly, dropping her chin as she did so.

 

It was going to be a long trip.  

  


↞↟↠

  


The next four days passed slowly; excruciatingly so.

 

The first few nights she didn’t get a wink of sleep. The pagans trudged on through the night,  only stopping if a suitable place was found. This usually only happened if a body of water was discovered. They would bathe, relax, replenish some of their reserves, and search for berries and nuts.

 

When Rey did find a rare chance of shut eye, she found she couldn’t stay slumbering long. This was due partly to a particular red head and the man she referred to, not by choice, as her master. The two, on some late nights, kept her up with their incessant pants and grunts of lust. They had no shame. She would roll over, cover her ears, and pray sleep would find her soon, or that they would be done swiftly so she could find some peace.

 

When they arrived in Uppsala, they were greeted by rolling mounds covered in brilliant green grass. It hadn’t been kissed by fall’s first frost. A temple lay off in the distance and as Rey’s dark eyes fell upon the structure, an eerie deep hum sounded across the land. It was the pang of a horn, signaling their arrival.

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

Silence drifted over them.

 

Not even a child’s cry could be heard. The Norse people fixated on the landmarks leading up to the temple, of sorts. Runes scattered the lands, etched and vibrantly painted. All objects were religious artifacts, meaningful to them. Interested in the display and power of this place, Rey watched as a few women drifted toward a wooden sculpture of the Goddess Freya, kneeling before her and kissing her boots.

 

Offerings were in heavy abundance.

 

Rey then decided to mimic the actions of those around her, feeling a strong urge to do so. She slowly descended to the ground, wrapping her arms around her midsection, and carefully eyed the sacred grounds she had heard so much about. Out of respect, she cupped her hands together near her chest, fearful to misstep.

 

Why was she so fearful? Did this place truly hold so much power? There was an energy here.

 

Her eyes lingered on the towering statues of the beings known as the Norse Gods. Menacing they looked, staring down upon the bodies swarming them. She believed in one true God, yet here she was, gaze locked with wonder and intrigue, engulfed by the sheer power she felt lingering deep within its soil.

 

 _“Would you like to leave an offering?”_ His deep voice cut through the silence.

 

Rey pushed up, turning abruptly and shifted her eyes downward toward the goods he embraced near his midsection.

 

_“It wouldn’t be right.”_

 

Kylo’s eyes flickered with emotion, before frowning as he looked upon the young women splayed before Freya’s feet.

 

Rey swallowed hard, tucking a bronze lock behind her red tipped ear and returned her curious gaze, _“The women, they are attracted to this goddess?”_

 

_“She is a powerful Goddess. To women and men alike she is also important because even though she is a powerful goddess of war and the bringer of death, she promotes life, fertility… and love.”_

 

Rey offered him a curious side glance.

 

A rare grin formed on his lips. He extended his hand, offering her a jar of mead, _“Place an offering. That is if you aren’t fearful your God is watching you.”_

 

Rey hesitated, but quickly snatched the jar. She turned from him fast and waltzed up to the statue gracefully. She knelt before the fierce goddess and extended an offering, praying quietly to the only Lord she recognized. After she concluded, she stood abruptly. The young woman rushed back to his side, looking flustered and disturbed with her own actions.

 

This seemed to only fuel his amusement.

 

 _“May she bless you with love and fertility.”_ Kylo uttered to her, brushing past her and headed to the crowd of overzealous pagans making their way toward their spiritual hub.

 

The deep echo from a horn drifted back over the rolling hills not once, but thrice more. Slowly she moved, following the masses only to pause when her eyes locked on Phasma. She stood near one of the the many sacred statues, cloak secured tightly and bellowing in the wind. Their gaze lingered briefly before switching her swaying attention to a gated area; particular in placement and setup.

 

Livestock were forcibly gathered there. Not far and obvious as they drew nearer, were man made dirt mounds in which intentionally rowed, protruding wooden stakes stood erect. Attached to these erect stakes were humans, bound and bleeding.

 

Rey’s mouth went dry.

 

Her mouth dropped open, as if to verbalize her confusion. Phasma noticed this at once. The tall blonde slowly made her way to her side. She extended her hand. Rey took it and gripped it without a thought, pressing close, attempting to receive some sort of comfort. An eerie feeling fell over her, like she would feel with an upset stomach.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It is what I told you before. There is much more to their rituals. Something I have only seen once before. Something one has to witness to fully understand.”

 

Rey shook her head, “This is a spiritual place; a place of worship, right? Yet here, I feel guarded.”

 

Phasma took in a deep breath and nodded, “They aren’t Christians, Rey. They have different ways, different beliefs. A part of their culture that Christians would see as pure violence. It is all they know, perhaps.”

 

Rey sucked in a slow breath, “What does that mean?”

 

 _“Stupid girls, stop standing around and make yourself useful.”_ The beady eyes of the kitchen mistress honed in on their motionless forms and glared. Her eyes were like daggers, killing them in more ways than one with just one look.

 

“Don’t leave me alone!” Rey whispered to her blonde friend.

 

The tall woman chuckled softly, “That goes twice as much for you.”

  


↞↟↠

  
  


The first day they rested. It was the second day that started it all.

 

They feasted and celebrated. The Gods had many offerings; prayers and homage were paid at all hours of daylight. The sober faced priests of the temple commenced the ritualistic rites by burning incense and igniting pyres across the sacred land. The air thick and misty with smog, gifting them with a spiritual ambiance. Every being was encouraged to participate, even the thralls.

 

Hesitantly, Rey drank more than her fair share of mead the first day of the celebrations. The second day she was offered a spiced wine. Before the special ritual commenced, a unique liquid along with a particular dried mushroom were passed around generously. Rey refused these, not verbally, of course, but passed them off quickly. She wouldn’t have a repeat of her first experience.

 

She wished to remain in control.

 

The masses began to grow louder, more in tune with the environment and slightly more attached to the spiritual relics that heavily adorned this vast space. The priests guided the groups down a moonlit path, which lead to the shrouded wooded area, enclosed with a stone altar. It was the same place she had witnessed upon arrival. It was the gated realm of this spiritual place.

 

She could hear the heavy foot fall and whines of the animals held captive. She could see the shadows of the bodies tied uncomfortably to their pillars. Groans of unease were quickly drowned out by the sounds of excitement. Rey, instead of fixating on the altar like many others, was instead fixated on the writhing bodies.

 

Her attention was captured and fixated upon the large stone mass. The alter.

 

A cloaked priest made his way toward the front of the altar. His palms outstretched, humming and chanting to a intricately carved shrine, created in the name of Odin and thought to be the epicenter of spiritual guidance. So similar this began, like the first she had witnessed.

 

The crowd was now heavily inebriated, swaying and chanting in unison. Rey felt hazy, but nevertheless watched in shock and awe as a muscular horse was drawn forward. It jerked and fought its way to the altar; eyes nervously wandering.

 

Phasma stood next to her, cupping her warm horn of mead, and carefully wrapped a steadying arm around hers, as if to say ‘brace yourself’. Rey understood what was going to happen. She had witnessed it before. Yet here she was, standing braced before the altar. Her feet planted, unmoving.

 

A hand drifted along her backside briefly, and as she felt it Rey glanced up. Phasma’s eyes were focused on the altar and the skittish horse, arm tightly gripping her forearm. She looked confused. Rey tilted her head to the side, curiously searching for the one who so boldly touched her. Her darkened eyes then met a familiar face.

 

Ivar.

 

Of course he would be sniffing around. That tactless dog.

 

He was dangerously close, sliding past her and sifting through the crowd, pausing to turn and meet her angry gaze. He grinned, toying with her as he did. Still, he was persistent on obtaining her attention, showing interest in her when she had absolutely none for him. She did not return his affection.

 

Affection. Should she even call it that?

 

Ivar lingered close by, knowing she was alone. More so, she was without supervision of her master. The only time he could get away with his advances. Rey turned away, keeping her head held high. She refused to oblige him. How dare her touch her in such a way and with such familiarity. With a sense of ownership.

 

It didn’t matter. He didn’t seem to care.

 

He moved closer then, placing himself in her line of vision. A saucy grin formed on his lips as he allowed his green gaze a moment to travel the length of her body, taking in every inch of her curvaceous form. Rey felt naked and misused, completely sickened by this man. She bit her lower lip, forcing herself to ignore him and stop stealing glances. It would only further fan the lust he left for her; to claim her.

 

She would be a cold shrew.

 

Just as her eyes drifted back to the altar, Phasma’s hand cupped tighter as an ear piercing squeal emitted from the panicking horse. It gurgled and fought as the priest drew his sacred weapon and slit the throat in attempts to drain the beast of its blood. Quicker than she thought imaginable, the beast dropped. Four able bodied men drew the horse up by the feet, which were heavily bound by rope. The dead beast was pulled until it hung high in the air, draining of its life essence.

 

The priest dipped his arms up to the elbow in its life blood, bathing his neck and face in the thick substance.

 

Disgust filtered across her face. Rey willed it away.

 

A second priest came forth, moving his palm over the crowd as if saying a silent prayer before beckoning one of the bound humans. A string of foreign language erupted from the prisoner’s mouth, none like her own or these pagans. Where had this man come from? Where did all the fettered humans come from, at that?

 

The man didn’t move willingly. He was more violent than the beast, the human fought, wide eyed and completely unwilling. As the man arrived to the altar, the priest apprehended him by the arms as two large men held him in place. The priest was speaking softly to the hyperventilating male whose eyes were wide, focusing on the red tipped weapon the cloaked angel of death already wielded. The prisoner's lips began to tremble and his head began to jerk from left to right.

 

“No. Surely they wouldn’t…” Rey whispered to herself, “He is begging.”

 

“He is begging!” Rey uttered a little louder; completely unaware she was speaking in her mother tongue, “Phasma, they aren’t…”

 

“Shield your eyes if you must.” Phasma said, eyes locked on the scene playing out before her.

 

The priest struck his palm forward, gripping the heavily bearded man by the jaw and forced him to open his mouth. Down he poured an elixir, something she was sure had hallucinogenic properties that helped relax the victim.

 

Smoke was blown in his face and within minutes he was catatonic. His head dropped back and like slicing through butter the knife cut deep; dark blood oozed and spurted free into the face of the awaiting priest.

 

The crowd roared and celebrated. It would be the first of many deaths those nine days and the start of one of the worst nights of her entire life.

  


↞↟↠

 

Rey knew it was stupid to run. She knew it wasn’t smart. She needed space and fresh air.

 

She gasped for breath, rushing through the heavily lined trees. Her dress catching on every branch as she slipped through the array of shrubbery. A quiet place was all she sought. She needed to clear her thoughts. Never in her life had she witnessed something so horrific, so graphic!

 

Was this all of their fates in the end? Would all of their slaves end up like the bound men and women? Tossed upon an alter and drained of blood for their deities? Her chest hurt and her stomach toiled.

 

She wanted to vomit.

 

It took her everything she had to keep the bile threatening to spew forth from her lips. It was at this moment she had realized how utterly sheltered she had lived. Her entire life she lived in a sugar coated world oblivious to what happened outside.

 

She wanted to scream. Her fingers pressed to the soft material covering her chest, feeling her heart racing below her digits.

 

The echoes of Phasma’s frantic shouts were long gone. Rey could no longer hear her. Her eyes scanned the tree line, listening to the sounds of nature. She took this quiet moment to lower herself upon a protruding tree root directly under a heavily shrouded tree. Before she made the quick decision to slowly back out, walk away from the crowd and then dart, Rey felt like the entire abominable scene had played out in slow motion.

 

Specs of darkened blood cast out upon them, covering her face and neck. It stunned her. Caused her to freeze. The look in the man’s dead, lifeless eyes as he was lowered to the altar, drained carefully of blood. It was mind numbing.

 

Rey buried her hands in her loose tendrils, slowly obtaining complete control of her erratic breathing. Silently she sat with her head between her knees. Quiet. This was all she required. She was given too much at once. It was unnerving. Her eyes lifted, nervously scanning the terrain.

 

Then she heard it, off in the distance.

 

Rey lifted her head, placing her palms upon her knees and shifted, hearing the distinct sound of crunching leaves. Someone had followed her. Perhaps Phasma had finally made it to her location after she had made every attempt to dodge her. Though, the silent attempts the person made to come up on her made her wonder. Another individual popped into the forefront of her mind as she contemplated who had followed her this far out.

 

Her heart began to speed up, and her stomach felt uneasy again.

 

Rey cursed softly to herself, knowing she had been careless. She should have foreseen this as he always seemed to know where she went. He wasn’t here to offer her a sympathetic reprieve for her anxieties.

 

As her blood shot eyes anxiously surveyed her surroundings, they fell upon the domineering figure of the last man she wished to see at this moment. He was moving slow, tracking her like prey through the tree line. Then exposed himself fully to her. He stood, tilting his head to the side, taking in the surroundings.

 

Rey whimpered, biting her lower lip and pressed herself tighter to the tree.

 

Ivar’s red mane floated around his face, wisping in the wind as he paused taking in her pathetic form. She sniffled once, opening her lips slightly as if to speak, but instead stood up straight with her back pressed tightly to the trunk of the tree.

 

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Rey demanded.

 

 _“Silly question, no? I came here to find you, of course.”_ He explained quickly, lifting his gaze to the sky only briefly before circling the tree until his body was mere inches from hers. His heavily calloused fingers trailed her tear stained cheek.

 

Rey shuttered and turned away from him. She sidestepped, shrugging away from his touch. As she did so boldly, Ivar grunted angrily. He gripped her upper arm and yanked her close. With one quick thrust, he pressed her flush to the tree trunk.

 

 _“What are you doing?”_ She asked stupidly.

 

 _“Why do you cry? Do you fear death, slave girl? Are our ways too much for you to handle?”_ Ivar asked, looking her in the eye. His green gaze was cold and detached.

 

 _“Please let me go, you are hurting me,”_ She whimpered, feeling his grip tighten.

 

 _“I see now,”_ Ivar grinned.

 

Rey breathed heavily through her nostrils, glaring up at him.

 

_“It makes sense.”_

 

 _“What are you…”_ Ivar cut her off before she could finish.

 

 _“Stop playing this silly game with me. I know what you want. You left to be alone, hoping I would follow.”_ He muttered against the shell of her ear, making her quake with fear, _“You desire someone to take control. I can see. You need direction.”_

 

 _“What?”_ Rey muttered in disbelief at his illusion, _“No! I wish to leave! I just want to get ba…”_

 

 _“Don’t argue with me. I didn’t ask you to speak.”_ He grabbed her jaw painfully _, “I have seen the way you shyly look at me. You’ve said you don’t but I see.”_

 

 _“You are obviously blind!”_ Rey’s vision blurred as a heavy palm struck her hard, forcing her body to topple to the ground. Dazed and confused, she stumbled to her feet.

 

 _“You will submit to me. I have come all this way for you! No need to play hard to get. I will show you what you need.”_ He grunted, grabbing her forcefully and slamming her front to the tree trunk.

 

She grunted and fought, cried out against the hard surface of the tree. Wide eyed and desperate, Rey pushed back, but a heavily muscled arm secured tightly around her waist, arching out her hips. He grunted, holding her down and forcefully kicking her legs apart. His palms pawed and gathered at her skirts, yanking them up over her naked hips.

 

Rey begged and pleaded, feeling hot tears stream down her flushed cheeks. He grumbled, pressing a palm against the side of her face, forcing it harshly to the rough bark. The jagged edges, scraping and slicing her soft flesh, causing bright red blood to trail warmly down her cheek. She tightly clenched her eyes, continuing to struggle as she felt him attempt to loosen his breeches _._

 

 _“Help me! Please! I said no!”_ She sobbed.

 

 _“Shut your dirty whore mouth or I will cut that tongue clean out. Keep quiet and take it like a good slut.”_ He grunted, licking the side of her neck.

 

His fingers roughly kneaded and stroked her most private places. Her knees tightly clenched, keeping him from forcing his fingers inside her. His heavy boots kicked her legs wider just as she felt his thick manhood press against her naked rear.

 

Rey cried out her plea once more before feeling him stiffen, followed by a sharp cry of surprise. The man violating her from behind dropped, clawing at his neck which lay splayed and oozing with warm blood. His green eyes wide with shock. His mouth opened, gagging as he attempted to speak, but no words erupted.

 

She gasped, crying out as she hit the floor and fought to push herself away from the dying man laying before her. She grunted, roughly maneuvered her skirts below her waist. Her eyes slowly scanned up to the figure looming over the dying man, meeting the angry gaze of her master.

 

Kylo stood with a bloody knife in his palm. He was visibly shaking and still clutching the weapon, ready to deliver another blow. It wouldn’t be necessary. The life quickly left her attackers eyes. Ivar was dead.

 

 _“Are you ok?”_  His features softened for only a moment before leaning down to check the bastard who attempted to violate her, _“Did...did he?”_

 

Rey watched him with shock.

 

Her lower lip quivered, completely taken aback by what happened, and so quickly. She didn’t even have time to process anything at this point. Without a word she burst into tears. Without thinking she pushed up and wrapped herself around her savior. Hot tears soaked his neck and shoulder.

 

He let her cry, using him as a tool for comfort. His arm came around, embracing her only briefly. He didn’t speak. He didn’t so much as respond except for the soft touch of his hand.

 

Once she was done. She sniffled and pulled away, choking out one last sob. Her eyes ascended until she was looking into his calm and calculating depths.

 

Finally Kylo spoke calmly, _“Are you harmed?”_

 

Rey shook her head, swiping a hand under her runny nose.

 

_“Did, did he…?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

Surprisingly, he looked relieved. With that his hand ran over his heavily braided scalp before he reached out for her. Her wobbly legs stretched, forcing herself to stand.

 

_“What… what are you going to do with him?”_

 

 _“I will bring him back.”_ Kylo spoke calmly, which shocked her.

 

 _“You cannot! Th-they will ask… ask questions?”_ Rey breathed heavily, feeling light headed.

 

 _“They would ask questions if he was left out here for the animals_ . _”_ Kylo said gruffly.

 

Rey understood.

 

 _“He attacked me. He has been wanting and planning on killing me for weeks. I slept with the woman he had his sights set on. You pick a fight, you either win or lose.”_ He imaginatively made up a scenario, to her disbelief.

 

Rey listened carefully, eyes wide with shock. Murder was never ok. No one ever got away with it. It was a horrible sin. God would never forgive or forget. Though strange as it was, she hoped he looked past this indiscretion for Kylo’s sake. Especially since he risked his soul to save her.

 

Kylo moved forward, reaching for Rey who flinched away unintentionally. She was still shaken, it made sense. He looked hurt by this response, nevertheless, or so she thought. Though, those intense eyes of his quickly hardened once more. His extended his hand once more expectantly. This time she remained stationary. His gaze focused on the side of her face, where blood currently trailed from a flesh wound.

 

 _“He damaged you. You need to bathe.”_ Kylo stated matter-of-factly.

 

 _“I just need to wash it off.”_ Rey shook her head, attempting to hide the gash with her shaky hand.

 

 _“No, you will come with me. Let me assist you. Please? May I?”_ He requested, dark eyes watching her intently.

 

Rey didn’t deny him. Not after what he had done for her.

  


↞↟↠

  


A hot bath was drawn for her. He did so in privacy.

 

Their pilgrimage made it damn near impossible to hide, but because of his lineage, it made it possible to obtain such amenities. The bath was small, but the water was warm-- the perfect temperature. She rubbed her hands over the blood and dirt caked to her knees. Her fingers softly caressed the bump forming on her forehead and as she made the move to grab a cloth from the table beside the bath, a knock sounded.

 

_“Come in.”_

 

Rey dipped below the surface of the steaming water. Kylo stepped in, a few drying clothes draped over his arms.

 

 _“I brought something for the wound on your head.”_ He muttered, carefully gliding across the floor boards, placing the warmed clothes upon a wooden stool. He collected a chair and sat a few feet from the basin’s edge.

 

_“Y-- you are going to sit in here?”_

 

_“I am only going to apply what I need to your head. I will give you privacy.”_

 

 _“I am not decent. I am completely naked.”_ Rey stated quickly, shifting her eyes nervously around the room.

 

 _“I will not hurt you. I can just see the wound. I figured you would need my help. I do not care for your nakedness. I will not touch you anywhere else.”_ Kylo assured her.

 

Rey nodded slowly, collecting the cloth offered to her and draped it over her bare breasts. She leaned forward, allowing him to apply the salve to her wound. It burned. A hiss erupted from her as she abruptly pulled away. Her hand raised to touch it, but Kylo slapped it away. She glared at him, and surprisingly within an instant it cooled to a pleasing sensation. He gave her a knowing look before applying a little more.

 

 _“Why are you doing this?”_ Her eyes met his, drawing him from his concentration.

 

_“Don’t ask me that.”_

 

 _“Why not? You are helping me. Me, a mere slave girl, as you constantly remind me of that fact.”_ Rey said boldly. It was true and her curiosity was indeed justified.

 

 _“I do not have an answer. I do as I wish. That is all I know.”_ She could sense his irritation and decided it necessary to drop completely.

 

“Thank you.” Rey uttered in her mother tongue purely on impulse.

 

“You’re welcome.” He responded in the same language.

 

“I have always wondered if I had been dreaming when you spoke to me once.” Rey offered a rare smile, “How do you know my language?”

 

“M-my mother.” He responded, but quickly reverted, “ _We speak this language. So, get used to it. That language is unacceptable.”_

 

Rey nodded, forcing back a smile before sinking back into the warmth and safety of the water.

 

 _“You aren’t going to leave me alone are you?”_ Her nervous gaze lifted.

 

 _“No. No I will not leave you alone.”_ He looked away, shaking his head and collecting the thick salve, _“Stop wasting time. Get washed and get out. Who is the slave here anyway?”_

 

Rey offered a coy grin. He grinned in response, knowing full well how she felt about him calling her such.

 

That night, he didn’t leave. Not once. He waited until she was asleep and didn’t rise until she had woke.

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  
  


When the sun rose above the spanning hills, Rey stood witness to mourning.

 

Ivar’s cold, still body lay carefully upon a stone altar, still drenched in dark coagulated blood. The thick substance smeared heavily upon his chest and neck. His hair lay flat and matted. His once red locks stained black. His face gray and sunken due to death’s kiss. Kylo didn’t stray far from the viewing. An interesting development began once the Earl arrived.

 

For the first time since she had been among them she lay witness to the Earl conversing with his bastard son. Kylo stood silent. He wore a grave look. His arms crossed tightly over his chest. The Earl had his back to the onlookers, watching them with wonder. Rey could tell their conversation was intense. The grey haired Earl paced with irritation yet his son remained sober faced through their entire interaction.

 

Did he blame Kylo for the man’s death? What consequences would ensue?

 

An offense such as this could mean death where she came from. Would the Earl call him to question? The older man turned, palms to his waist as the priests approached, paying their respects. The Earl gestured, keeping a stone cold look upon his face. Kylo did the same, but responded. They all did.

 

Once their quiet discussion was through, Rey noticed the cloaked priests wander back to the corpse, finding able bodied men to help transport him to a resting place. A small funeral was prepared. They did what was necessary, though it was obvious the death wouldn’t disrupt the events. The festivities would continue, no doubt. Their Gods came first above all else.

 

There was something strange at work, though.

 

Kylo was worried. This in turn worried her.

 

The look on his face; he was flustered. His father was visibly flustered to hear the news. They spoke furiously, hands slicing through the air, movements stiff and stressed. Kylo looked frustrated, responding quickly to his father’s satisfaction. Each time they would exchange words, the Earl would look suspiciously over his shoulder. Their conversation ended with Kylo storming off. Rey didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

 

He must have come in late because when he did, she was accidentally awoken. Her eyes cracked, carefully watching as he checked on her before drifting to his own bed. Where had he been? What had he been doing? Was he in trouble? Was she in trouble?

 

Turning these early hours of the morning she lay in her cot, wide awake, thinking of the awful things they would do to her if they ever found out it was because of her that the man…

 

Rey felt warmth of another individual beside her. She glanced upward. It was Phasma. She too looked grim.

 

“Ivar the Red, now lay dead.” Phasma whispered in an eerie tune.

 

Rey should feel at ease. Ivar could no longer torment her, or attempt harm. On anyone for that matter. He was gone; dead. A terrible thing to think or feel, but she was glad.

 

Though, something inside told her this was just the beginning.

 

The Earl knew, Kylo knew...  

 

In the end, the knowledge he would be dead and gone didn't bring her peace. 

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_Next: “The Peace Offering”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

 

  
  


 


	6. The Peace Offering

**Berserker**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter Four:  “The Peace Offering”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

  


**_Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

**_A/N:_ ** _I want to start by expressing my extreme happiness at the response. I never believed I would get such a response to this story, to be honest. Please keep it up! You have no idea how much it means! I truly enjoy reviewing them! Secondly, to show my appreciation, I wanted to post early. So, enjoy the update! You all are really amazing! Thank you for sticking with me!_

 

_There may be another surprise coming this weekend... FYI. ::wink::_

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You rock my socks!←_ **

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

 

  
  
The reality and stress of her currently situation lingered like a cloud of thick miasma.

 

Kylo projected to have their situation under control. It soothed her at the first, but lately Rey couldn't help but question this obvious façade. During the day, while she completed minimal chores, she noticed he lingered alone. He would sit and staring off, deep in thought when he thought no one was paying him any mind.

 

Perhaps he was plotting? Did he know what could come of this? A man was dead. The murderer, her master. The son of a figure head. An Earl. Even so, did she need to worry?

 

Rey had begged Kylo to allow her to stay within the rooms, but he refused. She was a thrall and therefore needed to act like one. He reminded her of her place, and how she overstepped her bounds. Even so, Rey knew it wasn’t the best idea anyway. Her absence would in turn raise eyebrows.

 

Out of desperation, she played a different card. She, instead, decided a sudden illness may work; pitiful desperation. Something she had often attempted on her mother or governess as a child in order to get out of her lessons. He wasn’t pleased. Instead, in a deep domineering voice, he demanded she dress and head out with the rest of them, or she would regret their argument.

 

Rey dropped the charade, bit her tongue, and stomped off without a verbal response.

 

Like a spoiled child, she ignored him scolding her childish behavior. Upon realization she was intentionally ignoring him, Kylo began to beckon her. She dressed, pretending he was but a fly on the wall. His face reddened and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. It was obvious he felt vexed. Her master left hastily, slamming the door in the process. So, out of spite, she took her time leaving his rooms before heading to complete her daily responsibilities, per his request.

 

A violent demand, really.  

 

Rey had kept to herself, assisting the kitchen mistress. Phasma picked up on the looming cloud of emotion. It was easy to spot. With that, she asked Rey to assist her in washing linens by the clear water stream not far. Rey agreed, helping her take two large woven baskets to the water’s edge. They worked diligently, but as they did, Rey felt a lingering gaze. She looked up to meet a pair of wary blue eyes. Forcing a smile, Phasma paused in her motion and narrowed her eyes as if contemplating her words. Her finger clenched the dripping garment above the water’s surface, lips parting just before she spoke.

 

 _“_ You know you can tell me anything, right _?”_

 

 _“_ Aye _.”_

 

 _“_ What happened to your head _?”_ Phasma inquired.

 

Rey’s fingers shot up protectively, gliding her digits over the blackened goose egg on her forehead. The spot where her head had collided with the hard bark of the towering tree she had so mercilessly been pinned too. Her dark eyes lowered, dropping her palm. She had to will away a shutter at the memory. Though, she didn’t hesitate. A white lie came to mind. An excuse to keep her cherished friend in the dark; it was for her own good.

 

 _“_ You know me. I am clumsy _.”_ Rey shrugged.

 

A long pause followed. Rey should have known she wouldn’t buy such a weak excuse.

 

 _“_ I couldn’t find you the other night.” Phasma sucked in a breath, but continued, “When you disappeared. _”_

 

Rey looked up, pausing in mid-scrub, _“_ I know. I just needed some fresh air. You know my stomach is weak. I will never get used to their ways. So, I left, hid in my master’s rooms _.”_

 

Phasma didn’t hesitate to bring up the event that had followed the ceremony. As if she wasn’t even listening to a word that came from her mouth. She had her own agenda.

 

 _“_ They say Ivar and Kylo got into a fight over a woman. Have you heard anything else _?”_ Phasma further pried for information, surely hearing all the gossip this morning after the fateful events of the previous evening.

 

 _“_ Phasma, my master doesn’t relay information to me. I don’t have any clue. Though, if I am willing to bet, it is that red head whore he sleeps with regularly. _”_ Rey seethed.

 

Phasma then deterred from the topic completely. Her only response was a chuckle. She wasn’t the type to pry for information, and if she did she usually could pick up whether or not Rey was in the speaking mood. This was something Rey valued. They didn’t speak of it again during their stay at Uppsala. Instead they supported one another, kept one another company during the long days, and attempted to comfort each other during the frightful evenings. When innocent blood was spilt in the name of the Gods.

 

There was much blood to be spilt.

 

The sacrifices were numerous. A specific animal was surrendered, followed by the unwilling participant. Blood was shed. Like animals, they bathed in the innocent’s essence, smothering their face, neck, and chest. It was like she was watching the epitome, of what she believed, was a satanic ritual. They would dance, feast and celebrate. Some even drifted off under the soft canopied trees of the forest, fornicating like rutting beasts.

 

The bodies of the animals weren’t wasted. After every drop of blood was collected, they were delivered unto the thralls. Each piece was properly handled-- as an animal should. Their meat harvested and cooked. The woman or man sacrificed was treated with an odd respect, buried in a fashion she had witnessed with her very own eyes. So careful and clean. Something she would have had to see to believe after witnessing the barbaric act.  

 

By day nine she was mentally nonexistent. She could no longer subject herself to such barbaric ways. She had not heeded Kylo’s request. She had gone far beyond what she could stomach. The final evening she had retreated away. Hiding herself, without the consent of her master, or anyone for that matter. They were all too inebriated to notice she had slipped away. So when night fell she retreated to solitude.

 

Rey could hear the celebratory rhythm coming from just beyond Kylo’s chambers. Keeping her mind off the ritual ensuing, no doubt, her hands were kept busy. She was deep in prayer, and she kept her head down. She wanted to appear unusually busy at all times, stocking, cleaning, or repacking all she could. They would make their journey home as soon as the sun began to peer from beyond the horizon line.

 

That moment, she thought, couldn’t come any sooner.

 

Rey stepped outside, and walked the long wooden pathway hugging the temple walls. She leaned against a wooden pillar, prolonging her stay under the moon’s glow. She had kept herself locked away too long that day. Phasma had only visited her once to deliver her some food and spirits. Again, She avoided conversation about Ivar. Though, the look in her eye told Rey a different story.

 

Just a worried friend.

 

Rey’s eyes focused on the softly glowing walkways leading down to the pit. Shadows moved, dashed and danced between the trees. The final day was even more exuberant than the previous days. She knew Kylo was one of the bodies in celebration.

 

Would he come home late like he had been these past few evenings? Since the night Ivar died he had grown unusually cold toward her. The warmth she was awarded the evening he had saved her, from a fate worse than death, was gone. She speculated he blamed her for his quick decision. He had to feel regret. That was the only excuse she had for his withdrawn behavior.

 

* * *

 

**_You are but a slave now… You mean nothing._ **

 

* * *

 

  


In the distance two dark figures slipped between the trees. Their bodies close. She could hear muffled chatter from her position against the temple wall; one male one female. The two bodies fumbled and groped at one another before quickly splitting. One darted off into the darkness while the other came up the stone walkway. It was Kylo. Rey’s back straightened, pulling her fur tightly around her shoulders. His chin came up, locking eyes with her as he paused in mid-stride.

 

His clenched palms loosened at his side. He hesitated upon seeing the dismay filtering across her once relaxed features. Rey swallowed hard noticing the dark coloration upon his skin. It wasn’t paint, which was what she initially thought as she watched him make his way back to the temple. As he drew closer the substance streaked down his cheeks and tattooed neck was fresh blood. After his slight hesitation, he calm exterior hardened. His eyes turned cold as stone as he rushed the stairs and pushed through his temporary chamber doors, yanking his shirt up and over his head.

 

Rey curiously followed. She closed the door behind her and stood, examining his scar covered back and arms. To her curious eyes, she took note of the tattoos spanned the length of one arm. All tribal, having a specific meaning. Coloration was different in each blue-black marking, telling her some were aged.

 

He was breathing heavily as he rummaged through his trunks, yanking free a clean garment. Turning, his muscled chest flexed as he slipped the thin cream colored material over his head and down the length of his torso.

 

“ _What is it? Out with it!”_ He barked, eyes baring harshly into hers.

 

They were dark and humorless.

 

Rey straightened, dropping to the stool by the hearth. Her lips pursed tightly together before she finally decided to answer, _“You’re covered in blood.”_

 

 _“Aye, human blood.”_ His eyes flashed; he was inebriated.

 

Rey grimaced, turning her head away. Her fingers nervously stroked the fur cloak. She began chewing on her lower lip.

 

 _“I am going to take a wild guess that you will be remaining here for the rest of the festivities?”_ His voice dripping with venom.

 

Rey’s honey brown eyes snapped forward. Her lips drew together in a tight line, “ _I will not participate in your sinful ways.”_

 

Kylo smirked, leaning forward to grip both palms upon the back of a chair, watching her intently, “ _Sinful? It is what the Gods will. What they demand, we give to them. Those who give will be honored. You know nothing about honor.”_

 

Her lips dropped open, _“There is no honor in taking an innocent life. Not in the bible.”_

 

Kylo snorted, _“You know nothing about our ways.”_ He pointed an accusing finger at her, “ _You dishonor me by staying in here; hiding.”_

 

Rey recoiled, wrapping her arms around her midsection, _“Do you have no sympathy at all? I was almost...almost violated. I have never, in all my days, seen such atrocities done to another human being. Then, after all of that, I fear that something is happening that I do not know about. Something you have failed to tell me since you have withdrawn. Withdrawn after showing me a sliver of compassion. You, you leave me without a word, give me no insight as to why you have withdrawn. I am left to my own twisted thoughts. Why are you so angry? Is it truly because I have hid myself in your rooms, or are you in trouble because of your choices?”_

 

_“You do not need to trouble yourself with that. You are slave. I am master. Stop pestering me with it.”_

 

 _“I do. Because I was just as much apart of that man’s lost life as you.”_ Rey stood, approaching him. He faltered, eyeing her carefully.

 

Rey tilted her head to the side, “ _Where are you going to now?”_

 

 _“That also does not concern you; a slave girl.”_ His voice lacking in emotion.

 

She forced herself to remain detached even though his words stung.

 

_“I could take a guess.”_

 

Kylo’s dark eyes narrowed.

 

 _“You will first go back, bathe yourself again in the blood of innocents and then drink yourself into a stupor, followed by a lust driven romp with that redheaded... harlot.”_ Rey spat. There was something that oddly perturbed her about the way the woman threw herself at him. She fawned and preened when he was around. Like a man, he accepted. A willing bed partner was what she was. Something about that thought drove her mad. Why? She couldn’t say.

 

His fists clenched at his sides, taking slow steps toward her trembling form.

 

 _“You dare judge me? You speak freely, yet you forget your status. I care not what you were before you came to be here. You have grown too accustomed to me. Perhaps I should have punished you often from the start.”_ Rey recoiled with disgust.

 

 _“Yes, evoke fear. The perfect way to gain submission.”_ Her lips pursed, hair cascading from around her shoulders as she grew heated and more ferocious in her argument.

 

 _“Also, what is this? ‘Came’ to be here?!”_ Rey shouted, letting her fur cloak pool to her feet, “ _Like I had a choice!”_

 

 _“I should cut out your tongue for speaking to me in such a way.”_ He stood nose-to-nose with her, yet she did not back down. Her eyes fiery with the intent to argue.

 

 _“Do it-- God knows you know how to use your knife well. Best you cut it out now before someone finds out you have killed a free man to protect a slave. Who knows I may be forced to talk!”_ His palm reached out in a swift motion, clasping the material of her shift. Rey gasped, eyes wide as he forcefully dragged her close. She could feel the heat of his breath upon her face.

 

“ _I should whip you for your insolence.”_ He spoke through gritted teeth.

 

 _“Empty threats-- better make it quick, your harlot is, no doubt, waiting for you.”_ Rey’s eyes darkened.

 

Kylo’s eyes softened significantly, scanning the length of her body in one quick motion of his eyes. The corner of his lip quirkered and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

 

“ _What_?” Rey demanded, stepping back and jerked to remove herself from his hold. Though, she had no success. His fingers remained.

 

“ _Don’t laugh at me! What is so funny!_?”

 

_“You’re jealous.”_

 

A blush crept across her cheeks; lips dropping open in surprise, “ _J-Jealous? You assume too much!”_ Rey struggled in his tight grasp, attempting to shake his hold on her.

 

 _“Why would you care who I fuck?”_ Kylo demanded.

 

_“I don’t care!”_

 

_“You have brought it up twice.”_

 

 _“I was merely making an observation. I do not care who you sleep with. I don’t care to even have this conversation!”_ Rey grunted.

 

 _“Really? Because you were the one who mentioned it from the start.”_ His eyes scanned her face thoughtfully.

 

_“I don’t care what you do.”_

 

Kylo’s eyes bore into her for the longest time. Rey felt her entire body grow hot under his intense gaze. She didn’t dare move. Sure, she was curious, but she wasn’t interested in him. Not that way. She couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. With each denial in her mind, she felt her cheeks growing more and more rosy. He could see it clearly.

 

“ _Do you want me to take you, Rey? Right here?”_ Kylo breathed.

 

Rey sucked in a shaky breath.

 

_“Is that what you want? Is that why I see nothing but longing in your eye? Or can you not, because your God may damn you for finding a little pleasure in life? Is that why you’re angry?”_

 

Her lower lip trembled, _“No.”_

 

Kylo toyed with the strings of her shift, eyeing her collarbone. Was he seriously contemplating this, or was this a horrible attempt to scare her? At this point, he was so drunk off whatever he has ingested, he wasn't speaking or reacting clearly in their current situation. Though, it was no excuse. It further stroked the flames.

 

 _“You are no better than Ivar.”_ Rey snapped, face contorting hatefully.

 

His eyes snapped upward, meeting hers instantly. Kylo’s dark eyes narrowed just as he released her. He took a hesitant step backward. His prideful and demanding stance quickly dwindled into that of dissatisfaction and shame.

 

 _“Maybe you’re right.”_ He spoke softly, hands slack at his sides, _“Just like Ivar. The man who almost took advantage of you, the virginal princess, against her will.”_ she could see he instantly regretted speaking what came to the inebriated forefront of his brain.

 

Rey’s lips close tightly as she nervously wrapped her arms protectively around herself, _“I...I didn’t mean…”_

 

 _“No. You meant what you said.”_ He snapped viciously, “ _Don’t expect me to be there to help the next time you are in trouble. I have risked my life, everything, to save your sorry ass.”_ Anger radiated like she had never seen before.

 

Rey dropped her arms, making the move to explain her venomous words, but before she could say something, anything at all, he left her alone; so utterly alone. Tears of embarrassment filled her eyes. She couldn’t explain the feelings she was currently experiencing.

 

She wanted nothing more than to find him and apologize ten fold. The tension between them had grown so profoundly, it broke at the seams. Oddly enough, she hoped he would forgive her and so soon after she had uttered those hurtful words. She hadn’t truly meant them. No.

 

There she stood, in complete disbelief.

 

Forgiveness. Something she had never believed she would ever seek from him.

  


↞↟↠

  


Awkward discomfort.

 

That was the best way to describe it.

 

She had thought there was tension between them before, lord was she wrong. Tension was so was so thick now, one could cut it with a knife. Kylo now resorted to blatantly ignoring her. Like she was the lowest of thrall material. Rey attempted to speak with him as they journeyed home, though he wasn’t taking the bait. From his body language and the way he looked past her as he ordered her around, he wanted very little to do with her.

 

It was the longest trip she had ever endured. She deserved it, she supposed. Accusing the man who saved her from rape to be exactly like her violator. She had plenty of time to reevaluate her words and decision to attack him in such a manner. Sitting in the back of a horse drawn carriage would do that to a person.

 

It surprised even her, but when they arrived back to the quaint town, Rey couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of contentment.

 

* * *

 

**_Home._ **

 

* * *

 

  


Oddly enough, it was the first thing to come to her mind.

 

She unpacked, ate a little bit of freshly baked bread with a soft drizzle of honey and lay in her cot. The window within the kitchenette was open, allowing the soft scents of fall to drift through. After she ate, Rey fell asleep, wrapping herself tightly in her wool blanket. No one bothered her. It was a day of rest. They all rested. The village was oddly calm.

 

When she finally woke, the sun had fully set. She stumbled into the kitchenette, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Rey yawned, stretching tall to grip the wooden beam of the entryway. She paused before heading to the out house. She quickly completed her business, situated her skirts, collected fresh water and headed back to the small home Kylo called his own. The same residence she had considered her home for many months now.

 

As she entered Rey closed the door tightly behind her. The nip in the air got to her. She wanted nothing more than to jump into bed and conceal herself below the covers once more. She paused in mid stride. A dark figure caught her eye. As the dark figure stepped forth, Rey jumped, gasping audibly. She froze, stiff as a board. Her eyes widened, attempting to see through the thick blanket of night. As the figure drew near, the soft light of the dying hearth fire gave her a full view of Kylo’s large muscular form. He stood shirtless, in nothing but a pair of deer skinned pants.

 

 _“Are you ill?”_ He asked, eyes focusing on the dying flames.

 

 _“Uh… No. I feel just fine.”_ A palm caressed over her face, and down the length of her neck. Did she look unwell?

 

 _“You have been sleeping more than usual.”_ He brought to her attention.

 

 _“I feel fine. It must be due to our travels; among other things. It takes a lot out of a person.”_ Rey said softly, running a hand through her sleep tousled hair, “ _You don’t need to worry for my well-being.”_ There she stood, shocked they were speaking at all.

 

It was the most he had said to her in days. Though, her quick spark of happiness was extinguished by the following exchange.

 

 _“I am not worried,”_ Kylo snapped and scoffed, “ _I want you to be prepared to work tomorrow. The kitchens are where you are needed. Winter is coming sooner rather than later. You will help prepare.”_ His dark, emotionless eyes slid over her still form, and without another word he drifted back to his chambers.

 

Rey stood baffled by the conversation altogether. After many days without much conversation, and he so quickly and utterly made her feel so small.

 

“Why should I even care?” Rey whispered to herself, drifting back into her room.

 

She lie awake for many hours. Attempting to concoct a plan to speak with him regarding their last argument. An argument that should have never been. She, even though she didn’t deem it appropriate, needed to fix it or she would continue to feel miserable. She desperately wanted, no, needed, to feel normal around him again. This discomfort and careful tiptoes around him was becoming emotionally exhausting.

 

↞↟↠

  
  


“What is Kylo’s favorite food?” Rey inquired randomly, stuffing intestine skins with freshly ground and seasoned meat.

 

Phasma brought a freshly prepared bowl of seasoned beef, laying it before them before continuing with her links. Her fingers forcibly gripped the intestine end, stuffing the thin material with the seasoned meat, glancing up as she twisted and pulled.

 

“His favorite food?” Phasma repeated aloud, arching her brow and shooting her a suspicious glare.

 

Rey pretended she didn’t notice the questioning look Phasma was shooting her. Instead she pretended all was normal, and merely nodded.

 

“Why do you need to know?” The blonde haired woman finally asked, wrapping her completed rope of links into a tight uniformed circle and quickly placed them off the side.

 

“I...I just wanted to make him a nice meal. He has been so busy…” Her lips pursed in a tight line, finally allowing her gaze to shift upward. A judgmental pair of blue eyes narrowed, watching intently as she did. She wasn’t buying anything she said.

 

“You just want to make him a meal?” Phasma repeated again.

 

“Is that so odd?” Rey asked, “I think it is a nice gesture.”

 

“Aye.” The blonde nodded, “It is odd. You aren’t in Wessex any more, girl.” Phasma chuckled.

 

Rey forced her eyes downward. A blush formed across her cheeks. She instantly regretted asking. Phasma, good at picking up her moods, merely pursed her lips and quirked a playful grin. Though, humored her, needless to say.

 

“He likes chicken mostly. Nuts and berries would be a good side. I have an extra loaf of sweet bread. He steals those often.” Phasma listed off, “Oh, hot honeyed mead. Take him a pitcher from the hearth.” A grin quirked upon Rey’s lips as Phasma gave into her odd questioning.

 

Rey smiled, “Would you kill a chicken for me?”

 

Nose upturned, the blonde scoffed, “You want to cook a meal, you do so yourself. You have killed a rabbit before; same concept.”

 

Rey pouted, slowing her pace, “You know I hate doing that.”

 

“Fine. I will get you a chicken, if you tell me one thing.”

 

“That depends on what you wish to know.” Rey answered truthfully.

 

“No. You will answer whatever question I have, or no chicken. You can kill your own chicken.” Phasma grew defensive.

 

“Fine!” Rey finally said after a brief moment of pause.

 

“Is there something going on between you two that I should be aware of? To be blunt... Have you finally lost that tiresome virginity of yours?” Her blonde brows dramatically arched with emphasis.

 

Rey grinned, quickly finishing her rope of links before deciding how she was going to answer. She liked to leave her nosy friend in suspense. It was killing her, she could sense it.   
  
“Are you going to answer me?” Phasma grew impatient.

 

“I am still virginal, Phasma.” Her eyes steady on the meat links.

 

“You didn’t fully answer.”

 

Rey’s eyes slowly rose, locking with her inquisitor’s, “No. Nothing is going on between us.”

 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” She snorted.

 

“I am telling you the truth.” Rey shrugged, “Once we are done I will need the chicken soon after. Especially if I am to have it ready by the evening.”

 

“You know lying is sinful in the eyes of the lord.” Phasma joked, enunciating her syllables dramatically.

 

Rey tilted her head back and laughed, “Then I am safe. I haven’t lied.”

 

Phasma’s eyes narrowed, still not believing a word she said, “I’ll prepare a chicken after I finish this bowl.”

 

“Thank you.” Rey whispered, quickening her pace when she noticed the looming glare of the kitchen mistress upon her.

 

The crone took notice to her enjoying a bit of fun while working. God forbid smiling or laughing commence while working. So, before anything could be said against her, Rey swiped the grin from her face. Her focus remaining on the tedious task at hand.

 

“One more thing,” Rey’s eyes shot up quickly, whispering to remain undetected.

 

“Hm,” Phasma grunted out, concentrating hard.

 

“How… how do you cook a chicken exactly?” Rey’s eyes narrowed.

 

Phasma paused, slowly looking up. A grin twitched across her features.

 

“You’re not serious.”

 

With that, she gritted her teeth, offering a nervous laugh.

 

Phasma sighed, “I’ll help, princess.” Rey frowned in response.  

 

↞↟↠

  


Rey burst through the door. Her hands cupping a warmed pitcher of mead freshly poured from the main hall. Phasma had snuck her the first of its batch. Kylo had yet to come back to his residence, but she knew it would be within the hour. The chicken had been cooked to perfection, thanks only to Phasma. The bread she gathered was only a day old, but nevertheless, it was perfect for the occasion.

 

She was able to gather nuts and dried fruit, placing them delicately across the wooden table top. She lit a few candles to prepare an inviting ambiance. The chicken was cut and placed upon a wooden platter, ready to be devoured. Adoring the juicy meat, Rey framed it with sautéed vegetables, and freshly sliced bread. On the side was a jar of honey, fresh from this season. If the kitchen mistress were to ever find out, there would most definitely be hell to pay.

 

Once the supper was complete, Rey quickly cleaned up, making sure she looked presentable after a hectic afternoon of creating this feast. It conceived more stress for her than a normal task given to her by the kitchen witch. She wanted everything to be perfect. A perfect execution, leaving no evidence she struggled to provide it.

 

Running a damp towelette over her glistening forehead, Rey plunged her fingers below the cool water within the basin before drying her hands thoroughly. She fixed her hair and just as she tied the leather strap to her golden highlighted brunette locks, the door slammed shut.

 

She stumbled from her small sleeping chambers and paused at the entryway. Her eyes lingered on the confused features of her master. The man called Kylo.

 

“ _What is this?”_ His eyes flashed, eyeing the meat thoughtfully.

 

“ _I wanted to cook for you.”_ Rey stammered through her words, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“ _For me?”_ He uttered, as if he didn’t believe a word she said.

 

 _“The mead is fresh; warm just as you like it.”_ Her eyes met his for the first time since their argument.

 

Rey wasted not a moment longer. She stepped toward the table, gripping the tankard and filling it to the brim with warmed mead. Rounding the table, her shaky palm extended, hoping he would accept her peace offering, of sorts, and take a seat at his table.

 

Surprisingly, he took the tankard without much hesitation. Rey licked her lips, taking a step back and hoping he would then take a seat. His eyes thoughtfully focused on the chicken meat placed upon a platter with a halo of vegetables.

 

“ _What is the meaning of this?”_

 

Rey swallowed hard, not sure if she would be able to find the right words at this moment in time.

 

“ _Please. Just sit and eat. I did this all myself. For you.”_ She added at the end, feeling a soft blush filter across her cheeks.  

 

A suspicious glint formed in his eye, but nevertheless, he sat. Without a second thought he quickly began to eat, enjoying a bit of everything. He wasn’t monstrous when he ate, no, he ate calmly-- enjoying every morsel. To be honest, it wasn’t what she expected.

 

Finally, after five minutes of uninterrupted thought, Kylo spoke, “ _You did this all?”_

 

Rey grinned, proud of herself, “ _Aye, I did this.”_

 

 _“Why?”_ He inquired, placing an oily piece of chicken thigh between his lips, chewing heartily before washing it down with two large gulps of mead.

 

“ _I have wrongly accused you_ .” Rey admitted, _“That is all I have to say. I wish to not speak of it again. I just want you… I just want things to be like before._ ”

 

Kylo didn’t speak. He merely ate, dipping his sweet bread in the open container of honey and placing it between his lips. Thoughtfully, he pressed a palm to his chest, stroking the thin material of his woolen shirt. His head dropped back, dropping the tankard upon his muscled stomach before sighing audibly.

 

 _“You are a slave, like it or not. You live among men and women who believe in Odin, like it or not. I may be forgiving, as you have grown to notice, but I am one of few who have an understanding or tolerance.”_ He began, waving his palm toward the empty tankard.

 

Rey hesitated, glancing in the direction of his waving hand. She slowly obtained one more tankard, placing it before him. He sucked in a slow breath, pouring the remainder of the golden liquid into the empty container before looking upon her directly.

 

 _“If you are to survive you must understand our values. This is your home. Love your God. I will not ask you to give him up, but understand-- your way isn’t the only way of life. Especially not in regards to the masses._ ” His heavy palm shifted, gripping the metallic exterior of the tankard, forcing it forward. He nodded carefully, and Rey responded by taking the mug.

 

“ _Do you understand me? I am not asking you to give up what you believe, but merely obtain perspective._ ” He said softly, as if requesting it of it.

 

“ _I understand._ ” Rey felt a lump form in her throat.

 

“ _I will never hurt you. I would never...never…_ ” His face contorted, a feeling of uncertainty lingered.

 

“ _I know-- I know you would never. I -- I apologize for my harsh words. I never meant to… be so cruel_ . _Which is why I...why I… did this.._.” She stammered like a fool.

 

Kylo shook his head, “ _Drink_.” He nodded to her warm tankard.

 

Rey complied, tilting her head back and enjoying the potent taste.

 

“ _You did good_.” He finally said.

 

Rey offered a pleased smile, “Thank you.” she uttered in her mother tongue, testing his word.

 

“You’re welcome.” He muttered back.

  


↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_Next: “The Dream”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

  



	7. The Dream

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter Six  “The Dream”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

 

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

_**A/N:** I may be posting chapters on Thursday evenings due to my new work schedule. It is harder for me to post before work on Fridays. I am sure you all won't complain too much, Ey?  _

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose.←_ **

 

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

  

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

Rey felt a sense of normality.

 

The burning insecurity and instability was somewhat gone. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had gained a sense of understanding. As much as she never truly believed herself capable of accepting it, with an exchange so small she had seen a different side. She had come to establish a mutual understanding that made her feel grounded.

 

Though, as she began to feel this sense of acceptance, and security in her environment, another crippling dream took her by surprise. It felt undeniably real. The emotions and physicality of it all was quite debilitating.

 

Ivar was all she saw.

 

He was the epitome of death. It was too late by the time she realized it was him. She was frozen, feet stuck to the ground. His deathly apparition floated close, until she could feel the soft mist of him caress over her body. In her dream-like-state, she attempted to flee. She had struggled, fearful to look him in the eye.

 

He attempted to beckon her attention, much like he did in life, but she refused. Where was Kylo? Any moment he would come to save her, she thought. Though, her optimism shifted to despair. His cold palm was upon her upper arm. He leaned in close. Ivar’s cold breath caressed a trail across her ear and down the length of her neck. She felt him. He was so close. She felt his desire to devour her.

 

He had come for her soul.

 

Then he whispered to her in the most bone chilling fashion.

 

* * *

 

**_I am going to slit that pretty throat…_ **

  

* * *

 

 

Rey’s lips parted in a silent scream.

 

She clenched her eyes shut, tilting her head back and attempted to cry out, to form words. No sound tore free. She was breathing heavily at this point. Eyes roving anxiously. The darkness had now consumed her. All she could see was his cold dull eyes, sunken and dark ringed. He was grinning with a mouth full of putrid teeth on display oozing with blackened tar.

 

Rey groaned, no sound emoted, as a grimace formed upon her face. Her back was pressed tightly to a rough surface. It felt spiked, and as she arched to remove herself from the pain she realized blood had begun to pour from the pin pricks created by the ominous black shroud enveloping her.

 

* * *

  

**_I will have you. You were mine._ **

  

* * *

 

He breathed again.

 

Rey continued to struggle.

 

The room shifted and tilted, until she was flat on her back. Rey was able to roll to her side, clutching leafy debris beneath her. She found she was back in the forest, yet it was different somehow. Looming clouds of mist circled her and through the mist came Ivar, once more to haunt her. He grinned, opening his arms wide. A laugh rippled across her surrounding, ghostly and eerily.

 

* * *

 

  ** _He is coming..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Just as he lunged forward to capture her, Rey’s eyes snapped open. A sheen layer of sweat soaked her entire body. She placed a hand to her chest, thanking God above she was awake and what she had witnessed was merely a dream even if it did feel so real and breathtaking.

 

It took Rey everything she had not to cry.

 

She closed her tear soaked eyes, attempting to gather her sanity. Her breathing calmed and her eyes slowly drifted open. Motionless she lay in her cot, fearful of sleep. Instead of attempting to find rest, Rey began to fixate on the cob web riddled ceiling.

 

Her eyes darted to the small slits in the wooden panels. It was still dark outside. She could also gather, based on the silence, Kylo was still resting his head. Her mind then began to wander.

 

Did he ever think about Ivar? Did he ever think of how he felt the moment his fingers clutched the dagger and slipped it across the tender flesh of his throat? Did he have nightmares?

 

Rey doubted it. That man had killed countless. Right?

 

She thought about it. The look in his eyes. The way the blood poured from his throat. She remembered it all.

 

Finally, unwillingly, Rey drifted back to sleep. Not waking until the sun had properly rose above the horizon line. Thankfully, Ivar didn’t visit her a second time. She was left in peace.

 

↞↟↠

 

It was early.

 

Just as the sun was ascending across the morning sky, soft whispers could be heard from just outside her alcove. Her eyes quickly snapped open. Rey breathed in heavily, rolling to her side and looking downward upon her hands, clutching the soft furs and pillows beneath her. The voices continued, penetrating her ears as she slowly became conscious.

 

Was she dreaming, or had she heard voices coming from beyond her cot?

 

Peering up from her location, Rey quickly took note that the voices came from two bodies currently seated uncomfortably at the kitchenette table. A soft illuminated glow from a single candle was all they had. Sunlight had just begun to bleed in through the slitted wood shutters. The two figures whispered harshly at one another in the early hours of the morning. It was obvious one wasn’t pleased that the other had come at such an hour.

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed, taking in the obvious form of Kylo and a small frame of a ...woman?

 

Was it that red head woman? No, this woman had a deeper, huskier tone to her voice-- one filled with authority and the desire to be heard. With the voice came age; years that Rey had yet to see. Plus, she had heard the red haired woman’s voice and it was nothing she had recognized before.  

 

Just as she made her observation, Kylo shoved open a window in his kitchenette, allowing a cool breeze with a little sun into the stuffy room. Rey watched as the shrouded woman pulled back the hood of her cloak. Her wavy brunette locks, highlighted with grey, fell loosely at her shoulders.

 

Rey’s tired eyes regarded the material of this familiar woman’s gown.

 

It was rich, belonging to a person who had privilege. The woman was dressed in a fashion of importance. She had seen her only a few times around the long hall, but she was never around long enough to spark any interest.

 

Therefore, she never came up around Phasma. It made sense now. This was the woman she had worked for originally. The woman she despised, and most likely a woman she didn't wish to discuss more than necessary.

 

Rey came to a final conclusion.

 

* * *

 

_**The Earl’s wife.** _

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo returned to his seat, but instead of sitting in front of her, he stood calmly before her. His hands were tightly clasping the back of a chair, his knuckles clearly turning white. He was holding back his dissatisfaction.

 

She was invading his private space.

 

It became more apparent he wasn’t expecting company by his appearance. He crudely threw on a shirt and pants. He didn’t even contemplate lighting the hearth. They had no refreshments, no spirits. There was no time. The visitor gave him no time. He was flustered. He was angered by her visit. It obviously shown on his face.

 

Rey slowly shifted in her cot, careful to not make a noise. Her feet slipped free, one by one, placing them flat upon the cool wooden floor. She draped a fur blanket across her lap, allowing it to cascade across her feet. She was fully awoken at this point. Her eyes focused on Kylo’s face through the small gap between the door jam and the door. Tightly drawn; closed from emotion. His dark eyes bore into the woman seated in front of him.

 

Was that contempt she saw?

 

_“You lower yourself to come here? To my home and at this hour?”_

 

 _“It wasn’t by choice.”_ Her husky voice cut through their moment of silence.

 

Both sat unusually still, eyeing one another as if attempting to read the other’s thoughts and intentions.

 

_“Why are you here?”_

 

_“I have come because of your father.”_

 

Kylo grinned and ran a hand through his glossy dark locks. A soft chuckle escaped his throat; cold and distant, as if forced. An emotional look drifted across her face. Her brows tightly knitted. Then without warning, she pushed up abruptly and quickly began to pace floor. Her arms tightly wrapped around her mid-section. Pausing, his step-mother stood by the window, leaning heavily against the frame as she stared at the horizon line intently.

 

_“I don’t understand why this has him so worried.”_

 

More unusual silence followed. Kylo grumbled. _“Has my father sent you to talk sense into me, is that it? Is this about Ivar? If it is, I did what I needed to. He threatened me. I don’t care what Hux will say. I do not care what my father thinks. He would have done worse.”_ A chill traveled down the length of Rey’s spine hearing how viciously he spat his words.

 

He clearly didn’t respect the woman standing before him. If he did, he wouldn’t be addressing her so lightly.

 

“ _Ivar’s death is a completely different matter, Kylo. I wouldn’t come all the way over here from my warm bed to lecture you about your personal choices,”_ She snapped.

 

It became apparent to Rey that this woman reciprocated the same emotional anger Kylo felt, if not more so.

 

The woman’s eyes slipped back and forth between sadness and irritation. Her crystal blue orbs regarded him quickly, sneering as she turned and approached the table. They stood, again, face-to-face.

 

Rey’s breathing hitched in her throat, pressing her fingers against the sturdy material below her wrists. Slowly she stood, maneuvering her body to the edge of her door. It was open just enough, clearly being able to observe what was transpiring. Rey pressed her body tight to the wall, leaning to the right in order to hear better.

 

 _“If it isn’t that, then what do you want? What is so pressing at this time?”_ Kylo stood abruptly _. “Be quick!”_

 

_“Your father has taken ill. He has been feverish all evening. His personal healer doesn’t think he will make it through the week.”_

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed, lifting her fingers upward and lightly brushing the tips across her lower lip. She didn’t recognize a few words the woman uttered. Though, she picked up enough of the exchange to fully understand that Kylo’s father’s life was at risk. The Earl was close to taking his final journey She took a step forward, peering around the corner to get a better view of Kylo’s face. She was interested in seeing his reaction to the news.

 

He stood in shock; eyes wide, mouth opened. His large hands fisted the edge of the table top as he forced his gaze to descend.

 

 _“Is he awake?”_ Kylo inquired softly.

 

 _“No. Not currently. He was earlier.”_ She whispered, finding a commonality between them; concern.

 

_“Has he spoken?”_

 

_“He has.”_

 

 _“Well, what has he said?”_ Kylo demanded.

 

_“He requested that you come at once.”_

 

Rey bit her lower lip, sidestepping. A creak vibrated across the wooden floor. Both of them turned abruptly.

 

 _“Is there someone here with you?”_ She asked, taking two steps toward the hall, completely missing the small room Rey resided in. Silly, it was so small and insignificant one wouldn’t even think to look.

 

Kylo rounded the table slowly, _“No, I live alone. It is an old home, as you very well know.”_ Both grew eerily silent.

 

_“Will you come to his bedside?”_

 

 _“Aye,”_ He finally said.

 

_“Don’t waste a moment. I do not know how long he has.”_

 

_“Are you certain? He has been ill before. The man is healthy as an Ox.”_

 

 _“Kylo,”_ She whispered, a mutual understanding was met.

 

_“I will come, Siv.”_

 

 _“Thank you.”_ Siv replied just above a whisper. The woman sucked in a slow breath and then spoke one last time _, “Very well. I will take my leave.”_ That was the end of their verbal exchange.

 

As their bodies shuffled through the kitchenette, Rey flattened herself to the wall. At this point she couldn’t witness what was exchanged between them nonverbally. The door quietly closed and then there was silence.

 

Rey began to breathe regularly, shifting her eyes curiously toward the kitchenette. As she did so, Kylo’s heavy footfall caught her attention and before she could jump back into her cot and throw her blankets over her head, he threw open the small door to her quaint room.

 

Rey released a soft surprised squeak. Her arms dropped to her side, meeting his intense stare wide eyed. He looked deeply displeased. Though, at this moment, something told her he knew she had been listening all along.

 

 _“Hear anything interesting?”_ Kylo growled.

 

Rey gaped, shaking her head, “I…”

 

_“You know it is rude to eavesdrop.”_

 

 _“I...I was curious.”_ Rey stammered, biting her lower lip.

 

His brow raised.

 

_“I couldn't sleep. I woke to you both talking. What did you expect?”_

 

 _“Try to go back to sleep?”_ He stated calmly in the form of a question, brow still arched.

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but stopped _._ Instead she spoke truthfully _“I don’t have any other excuse.”_

 

His sullen features relaxed. He loosened his hold on the door frame, dropping his arms casually at his sides. Kylo allowed his gaze to shift back toward the kitchenette, obviously brooding over what had just been exchanged there. Slowly his soften eyes returned to hers. She stood still, unsure of how to handle the situation she was in. Was he going to punish her? No, surely not.

 

Then his eyes lowered.

 

A curiosity flashed across his darkened orbs. His thick lips pursed and tightened into a thin line. Rey’s fingers brushed across the wall, steadying herself as she regarded him and his sudden change in demeanor. Her feet peddled, causing her long, untamed hair to cascade around her shoulders. Her canvas gown hung loosely, offering her no shape.

 

His upper lip twitched once before raising his inquisitive eyes to meet her nervous and unsure gaze. He straightened, as if sensing her discomfort.

 

_“You will travel with me to the hall. From what Siv has told me, my father’s life now is in the hands of the Gods. I will stay with him until more is determined. I will need you there. Ready yourself. We leave soon.”_

 

Rey nervously nodded _, “Aye.”_

 

His eyes were on her again. They lingered upon, what she believed, were the ties of her gown. He looked perturbed, shaking his head and pushing away without another word. Rey listened to the sounds of his boots disappearing down the length of his hallway, and didn’t breath until she heard his chamber doors close.

 

Releasing a soft sigh of relief, Rey glanced downward. Her fingers toyed with the stings of her gown, taking noticed of all the imperfections and stains covering the exterior material. It was second hand, after all. Her eyes darted out into the kitchenette, noting the rising sun casting a beam of light across the hill tops just outside the window. She slowly waltzed into the open space, crossing her arms over her chest as a wave of cool air drifted in through the open wood panels of the window.

 

Glancing down at her bare feet, Rey soon realized she wasn’t properly dressed to be standing out and about. Her fingers spanned the length of her shift, taking note as to how sheer the material was. She could see the soft shadow between her thighs and her small peaking nipples just below the thin material.

 

A warmth creep across her cheeks at the realization. He had seen everything as she was seeing now. Bared. Naked. He wasn’t looking at the strings of her shift.

 

He had been admiring her.

 

↞↟↠

 

Kylo didn’t take much. Just enough. Rey cloaked herself and followed him with a few other thralls to the long hall just as the sun drifted over the rolling hills. Her master was greeted by many warriors and friends upon arriving. They were all sullen and withdrawn, standing in whispering crowds within darkened corners, awaiting any news.

 

With tensions thick, Kylo, surprisingly, remained calm. He kept an aura of confidence. Somehow, Rey sensed it was merely a façade. This was a way for him to remain in control.

 

He didn’t allow her out of his sight as they were guided to his father’s chambers. She knew they drew nearer when a pungent odor wafted into her nose. Her palm came up, swiping a finger under her nostrils, turning her head away as the door was opened to allow them entry. The smell intensified, hitting a wall of it as they drifted within.

 

The Earl’s chambers were long and vast. It wasn’t surprising to her, as her mother and father had something similar. Both had their own separate sleeping chambers attached to personal lounges and numerous rooms. Although the furniture, structure, and knick-knacks were more rustic in style, the same concept applied. They were wealthy and it showed in their goods.

 

Servants entered just behind them, bringing in steaming basins of water. Herbs floated across the surface, strong scents mingling with the already overwhelming aroma filling the room. Lines of candles were lit and placed carefully on the outskirts of the room, giving off an unsettling ambiance. Rey’s eyes turned toward the thralls who were soaking clothes in the steaming basins, preparing them for the use of the numerous healers.

 

A heavy cloud of smoke drifted up and dissipated just over the sick bed.

 

She finally realized where the overwhelming odor was coming from. It was the heavily burning incense. They had an abundance of the rolled herb, lying within a woven basket at the bedside. One of the women dropped to her knees, collecting more and adding more to the bronze dish, it instantly burned her nose. Rey avoiding covering his nose and mouth, fearful she would offend.

 

As she rounded a group of thralls near the back of the room, Kylo stepped before her. He waved his hand toward the group of servants she had just passed and muttered quickly that she was to stay back and be quiet. Rey’s eyes darted up, meeting the lowered, grim faces of the bedroom attendants. She didn’t hesitate. Instead, she maneuvered herself just so, standing beside a tall man, with his arms clasped tightly at his midsection.

 

By the bedside stood a cloaked figure, his palms tightly embracing a talisman of sorts. Rey wasn’t sure what was going on. Perhaps dark magic in hopes of curing the man’s illness? Her eyes scanned the scene, in which she took note of a small bowl for drinking lifted and offered to the sick man who was propped just so upon an array of pillows. A remedy of special herbs and spices, most likely thought to help cure this man of his impurities. The ceased their feeble attempt as his son moved to the bedside.

 

The healers motioned for him to draw near. Kylo didn’t seem to mind them at all. It was as if they weren’t even there, like he stood alone in a room with his father. Rey watched as her master paused near his bed side, taking in the covered body of his father, the Earl, who lay pitifully and motionless. A shell of the man he used to be. Rey had heard stories of the Earl in his younger days. It was sad seeing him in such a state now.

 

Kylo’s head shook back and forth, pursing his lips as he whispered under his breath. His palm extended, but hesitated. Rey noticed his body relax and his shoulders went slack. His eyes regarded his father. They were filled with emotion, something rare to see. The Earl’s wife sat at his father’s side, palm clasped tightly around his as she softly cried. Her tear stained eyes lifted, nodding to the Earl’s estranged son.

 

 _“He was awake just before you arrived.”_ The Earl’s wife explained softly. She turned from the young man and leaned to stroke the grey locks matted to the older man’s sweaty brow. He was pale, so pale.

 

 _“What did he say?”_ Kylo’s desperate voice probed.

 

 _“Still the same as before. Thank the Gods you are here.”_ She pressed her forehead to Han’s, bracing herself against her husband. “ _Your son is here, my love_.”

 

Rey watched as Kylo approached his father’s side, kneeling down as he did. The room grew unusually quiet. It was interesting to witness the reaction from this collection of bodies. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but it was strained. They all hesitated, eyeing the cohort.

 

“ _Father…_ ” A quiet whisper could barely be heard.

 

The sick man arched, rolling his head from side to side. His tired eyes fluttered. The Earl’s dry cracked lips dropped open as if to speak. The woman hovering over him smiled softly. Her fingers tracing his heavily lined features. Kylo tensed.

 

“ _My love_ ,” she uttered again, “ _Can you open your eyes? Kylo is here_.”

 

The sickly man didn’t respond. Instead, his face grew slack and he reminded in a perpetual sleep. Siv offered a sad smile.

 

“ _Stay awhile. He will wake_.”

 

Kylo obliged. A stool was brought to Han’s bedside, and placed close to the wall. It didn’t take long for the Earl’s son to get comfortable. He knew he would be staying awhile. Rey watched her master lean against the wood paneling, crossing his arms over his chest. He remained close, eyeing his father carefully, lost deep in thought as he did so.

 

The Earl’s priests and healers loomed for many hours. They kept working their magic, chanting, and attempting to force feed liquid remedies. At a point Kylo snapped at them, demanding them remove themselves. The woman called Siv didn’t object. She was too preoccupied by her husband in his sick bed. After a good half and hour the tension originally in the room had dissipated. Only a handful of servants and one healer was admitted within the room, per Kylo’s instructions.  

 

Minutes drifted into hours.

 

Hours turned into several days.

 

Kylo, during it all, still requested her presence there at all times. She had been allowed to leave and get him whatever he requested. She brought spirits, food and supplies. He heavily relied on her. When they were alone, during the times Siv took her leave to rest, Kylo spoke to her. He asked her opinions and even inquired about her own father, mother and siblings. It was a sensitive subject from previous circumstances, but Rey allowed it of him. His boy-like intrigue was quite refreshing from his usual domineering projection.

 

On the second day, Rey had been given a meal from Kylo. Something that even shocked the other thralls within the Earl’s chambers. They eyed her curiously, but didn’t offer a word of complaint. They continued in their duties and pretended not to see. Though, at one point she grew uncomfortable with Kylo’s attentions, as it awarded a curious gazes from Siv, the Earl’s wife.

 

There was obvious disapproval.

 

Henceforth, she rejected food from his hand, only getting her sustenance from the hall like the others. Kylo didn’t object, knowing well enough that they were being watched. Oddly enough, it didn’t bother him either way.

 

On the third day, Han showed no sign of coming back from the illness. He grew progressively worse with each passing day. Kylo knew this; everyone knew this. It was only a matter of time. Rey noticed the pained look at the realization he was spending the last moments with his father. It saddened her to witness. They were already mourning. The healers had already done all they could, and their presence was even more scarce than before.

 

Still, the thralls came in, burned incense, brought basins of hot water, and cleaned sheets. The one person who didn’t seem to understand the gravity was Siv. She continued to ask questions and beckon the healers to continue their work. That somehow they would find a way to conjure up a miracle.   

 

The poor man could be in this state for a while, it could honestly take weeks.

 

As Rey drew near with spirits one evening. Kylo was deep in though, eyeing his father from across the room. His eyes darted to meet hers, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“ _He is dying_.”

 

Rey glanced toward the man, offering Kylo a chalice, “ _Aye_.”

 

His head tilted to the side, shocked she agreed verbally.

 

“ _How long do you think?_ ”

 

Rey bit her lower lip, surprised he would inquire such from her, a mere thrall. “ _It is hard to tell. It took my grandfather a week when he was ill. Though, I am not an expert,_ ” She told him.

 

Kylo nodded, taking up the chalice and drinking from it heavily. He returned the dark place in his mind, no doubt. As he did so, Rey’s mind also wandered to the time as a young child when her family had received word that her grandfather was ill and had been for some time. Like Kylo, her father was beckoned for the final moments.

 

Her father traveled to be at his own father’s side, and remained there until he was delivered unto their lord and savior. He was gone for almost an entire two months. Of course, this time was also allotted to getting his father’s lands and money in order. Her family had been left a great deal, but it had been stressful on her father.

 

Looking at Kylo now, as the days progressed, he seemed strained; at the end of his ropes. He was visibly tense and very stressed. There was something else too. Something darker working its way into his mind. Those that surrounded the wife of the Earl, including the healers and other close members to the family, held obvious reservations where Kylo was concerned.

 

Kylo, no doubt, already knew this.

 

He was an observant individual, and most likely had been dealing with this for many, many years. It stemmed from childhood. Being the son of the Earl and a nameless woman. Rey, after being subjected to this environment for the past few days, honed in especially on the rumors whispered and treatment. As if he were an outsider. A bastard. He was a great warrior and an asset to the village, but threatening to Siv, the childless wife of the Earl.

 

On the third day of their stay, Kylo finally witnessed his father’s dreamless ramblings. One of the final times he heard his father speak. They were all emotionally drained, slumbering, eating or playing quiet games in alcoves. Rey was seated upon a cushion in the corner, attempting to find a bit of shut eye. A groggy croak erupted, drawing everyone’s attention. Kylo jumped up from his chair and drifted toward the edge of the bed. Siv followed.

 

“ _Han_ ,” The Earl’s wife whispered, running her fingers across his strained brow.

 

“ _Le..._ ” The Earl grunted out the syllables breathlessly.

 

Kylo leaned forward, palms pressed to the bed’s edge. His lower lip trembled with emotion. From this light, Rey could see his eyes glistening.

 

“ _Le..._ ” He rasped again.

 

“ _What is it, Han_?” Siv smiled softly, as hope was rekindled.

 

“ _Le….Leia…_ ”

 

Kylo blinked a few times, mashing his teeth as a riptide of emotions washed over him. The entire room erupted in shocked murmurs. Rey lifted her head, watching the entire exchange with interest. Slowly, she pushed up from her seated position and made toward a group of thralls who instantly rushed to Han’s wife’s side.

 

Siv’s shoulders began to shake uncontrollably at this point. Her fingers clutched at the material of her husband’s sleeping gown and began to sob. Anger, like she had never seen before seethed from this small woman, resulting in her attendants to shy away. They knew nothing good came from her when provoked. Rey narrowed her eyes, shook by the response.

 

She shifted her attention between both Kylo and Siv. The tension was thick. Kylo slowly stood, stumbling back. His eyes focused on his father. His breathing becoming noticeably irregular. He placed a hand to his forehead, viciously pacing the floor before his father’s bed. He pulled at his long black locks before lunging forward and placing an affectionate palm to his father’s feverish arm. His deep voice was soft as he whispered into his slumbering father’s ear.

 

Kylo pressed his forehead tightly to Han’s, and then removed himself. He straightened, reeling in his emotions as he did so.

 

His reddened eyes quickly hardened. He turned on his heel and allowed his eyes to scan the room. Those who had been permitted to stay, on behalf of Siv, sat judging him. He knew so too, and in response he sneered, before granting his hardened gaze a moment to land upon the place where Rey currently stood. She fumbled with the material of her gown, nervous by the wordless exchange.

 

His eyes wavered, body fidgeting. He motioned to the door, a nonverbal command. He didn’t wish her to be alone with the vultures. She didn’t waste a moment. She, commanded or not, wanted to remove herself from this environment, just as much as Kylo felt he needed to. The woman looming over her husband continued to violently sob, creating an uncomfortable scene. When her master exited, Rey noticed the room relaxed as all who remained lingered near Siv’s side to comfort her during this unusual time.

 

What of the man’s blood son? Did anyone care at all?

 

Rey didn’t hesitate more than she already had. Kylo was already rushing for the nearest exit, and his strides were not small. It would take her sometime to catch up. Her long legs carried her to the main hall doors where she paused. She took in a breath of fresh air and then scanned for her master. Kylo was already close to the tree line. She frowned and ran after him.

 

Her eyes darted back over her shoulder, fearful someone would follow after her. No one was around, or stopped long enough to take notice. Rey felt breathless as she weaved in and out of trees, calling to him.

 

He didn’t stop.

 

He kept trudging onward. He was fleeing, something that was out of character for even him. Calling again, harsher than before, Rey forced herself to stop; her heavy panting the only thing that could be heard.

 

Kylo paused in the middle of a debris ridden patch of open space. His hands were clenched in a fist, knuckles white and protruding. He was speaking loudly, cursing and pacing the forest floor as he did so.

 

Rey heaved tiredly. _“Kylo…”_ she whispered to herself.

 

Drawing nearer, her eyes widened and she stumbled back as she took in his violent stance. He was erect with his hands clenched and shaking at his sides. Without warning, Kylo’s head dropped back, he tensed and shouted all his frustrations to the skies.

 

He trembled and breathed heavily through his mouth. Then, her master began to pace back and forth, stirring an uneasiness within her. Though, for some reason, it didn’t stop her from approaching and closing the gap between them. Her hands came up, clutching at her throat. Her mouth opened as if to call him, to bring him back to reality.

 

As she closed the gap, he released a monstrous growl, flinging himself at the nearest tree, punching the bark repeatedly until his knuckles were raw and bloody. Rey covered her mouth, muffling her surprised gasp. She rushed to him, reaching and grabbing hold of his arm in a feeble attempt to pry him from his assault.

 

“Stop!” She ordered in her mother tongue, voice shaky with emotion. “Stop doing this, for God sakes!”

 

He dropped to his knees. His eyes bore into hers and instead of the usual cold and uninviting emotion or anger, she saw raw pain and suffering. Her fingers, shaky as they were, extended to brush over his cheeks.

 

“You need to stop this.” Rey whispered, “ _You need to stop this_.” Again and again she repeated, but in words he clearly understood.

 

His jaw trembled, eyes watering as he followed what it was she commanded. Kylo bowed his head, releasing a pitiful sob. His arms extended, surprising her as they wrapped them tightly around her midsection.

 

Rey froze, looking down upon this large man who currently had a hold of her. Her fingers extended, unsure how to respond.

 

This didn’t deter him.

 

He continued by pressing his face against the soft material covering her belly. Rey’s fingers reluctantly cupped his head, holding him close. Her eyes closed, feeling the familiar burning sensation that only came with unshed tears and overwhelming emotions. She pitied him. Oddly, she felt a need to comfort him. No, she wanted and needed to comfort him. He needed this; her. She knew that.

 

“ _What is the meaning?”_ Rey asked softly, slowly lowering to her knees so she could look him in the eye.

 

His eyes were bloodshot, shifting back and forth as he took in her soft features. As he pondered her question, he explained, “ _My mother._ _That… that was my mother’s name."_

 

 _"He did care.”_ He responded at last. 

 

 _“Leia...”_ Rey whispered, nodding her head once before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. _“It is going to be alright.”_ She whispered against his crown.

 

His head buried between her collarbone and neck. They sat in this embrace for many minutes. Rey closed her eyes, listening to the trees and leaves rustling from the soft drifting of the wind. Crows called off in the distance, and closer still was the soft sound of his rhythmic breathing becoming normalized once more.Her fingers brushed over the soft wisps of hair upon his neck and cheek; without thinking of her actions. She meant to comfort him in this time of need.

 

His nose brushed over the pulse upon her neck. That was when she felt the soft brush of his lips. Rey pulled back, surprised by this lusty action. She had only meant to comfort him during this emotionally charged time. Her honey brown eyes widened in surprise, showing no fear, no disgust, only confusion. With that, her lips parted; brows raised as if questioning him without verbalizing it.

 

His large palms spanned the length of her back, pressing tightly against the length of her spine, and pulling her toward him she once again flush to his chest. His dark eyes hooded with emotion, intensely watched her lips. He was contemplating something, she could see it in his eyes.

 

Finally she uttered his name, “Kylo…”

 

He didn’t respond. He reacted. Her master, without warning, leaned in and softly captured her mouth. Air burst from her lungs. She took hold on his shoulders, fingers painfully taking hold as she balanced herself. She didn’t refuse him as she thought she may in a situation like this. A man taking a kiss without so much as a request. To her surprise, she liked the way his mouth felt on hers. It was soft and warm. She enjoyed the way he smelled, shockingly. Why did she enjoy the feel of him so much? A moment more and she surprised herself by pressing tighter against him, responding to his kiss.

 

Kylo’s mouth widened, carefully dipping his tongue forward to probe her lips. Rey gasped innocently, opening her hooded eyes as she allow him entry. She audibly moaned into his mouth, which provoked a deep growl from the man embracing her. He devoured her completely. Kylo’s palms came up and around her rib cage, brushing the undersides of her small breasts. He took the soft flesh fully in his palm, stroking his thumb over a hardening nipple.

 

 _“I need you…”_ He uttered breathlessly _, “It’s painful.”_

 

Rey pulled back gasping for breath, shuttering at his declaration. Swiping a palm across her mouth without a thought, she stumbled back in order to place a good amount of distance between them. Both sexually charged individuals visibly shuttered from the withdrawal. Their eyes locked, breathing heavily as they allowed themselves a moment to understand the gravity of the situation.

 

Rey straightened, pressing her lips against the back of her palm as she stumbled to the nearest tree. Her eyes shifted over her shoulder to see he was bent at the waist, gripping the leaves upon the forest floor, watching her as he breathed heavily through his mouth.

 

“ _I’m sorry_.” He stated stupidly.

 

“ _I cannot._ ” She shook her head.

 

“ _I know_.” Kylo swallowed, cursing under his breath before forcing a hand through his wind tousled hair.

 

“ _I’m sorry_.” Rey sobbed, covering her mouth and rushing from him; from the forest.

 

How terrible she felt. Not that he had evoked such feelings in her. That she would have allowed him such liberties on the forest floor. She was embarrassed that she allowed herself to be swept away mindlessly; lead him on in a time like this. Was she a terrible person to deny him? No. They would have both regretted it.

 

↞↟↠

 

Rey had avoided coming back for a while.

 

She found her own quiet space for a time and then decided to keep her hands busy by tending to whatever outside duties she could get her hands on and immersed herself in thought. He had confused her with such affection. It scared her. Not that she didn’t return the same affection, it was that she responded in the fashion that she did. She didn’t expect the flame to ignite so strongly. Her body had responded in ways she never believed possible. She had felt the heat of desire.

 

Sweet temptation.

 

Lust. 

 

* * *

 

_**I need you...** _

 

* * *

 

 

It was so desperate, so raw. She reciprocated. She understood, because she felt it too.

 

Rey hesitantly entered Kylo’s quiet bed chambers.

 

Her eyes scanned the surroundings, hoping he hadn’t made his way back. Not surprising, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Back with his father, she was sure. As she entered, she put away the recently cleaned articles of clothing, bed coverings, and her own things, which she placed upon the cot she was awarded. It was larger than the one back at Kylo’s residence; more comfortable too. It would be hard to leave such luxuries.

 

She couldn’t help but crack a smile at this mind set as a little under a year ago she would have been in a warm bed, large enough for two people to sleep comfortably. Warm, fresh smelling cloth. A fresh, laced shift to sleep in.

 

Rey laughed softly to herself which quickly turned grim. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the memory. Her emotional state, especially heightened from the past few days with her and Kylo’s exchange, she was bursting at the seems. Just as quickly as her emotions manifested, Rey willed them away, swiping her fingers angrily across her cheeks to remove the evidence.

 

Rey paused before her cot. Something caught her eye.

 

It was placed just below her pillow, intentionally hidden. She knew she wasn’t the only one to come in and out throughout the day, and Kylo was aware of this as well.  Rey shifted the pillow, pulling free a deerskin pouch. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly, hesitating to retrieve it. Forcing herself to move, Rey reached out, clutched the pouch. As she observed the leather ties keeping it closed, she rubbed her thumb across the material. It was small, whatever was housed inside.

 

Oddly it felt familiar.

 

She quickly opened it and pulled free a thin piece of rolled parchment. Her fingers disappeared back within, pulling out a golden necklace adorned with a delicate and stunningly beautiful etched cross. Rey gasped softly, looking upon the glinting pendent with adoration. Upon the parchment was a crudely written note in her mother tongue. Her mouth dropped open as she attempted to read it aloud.

  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

**_I ‘ m  S o u r y_ **

**_F o r  Y ou_ **

**_S eCrt_ **

**_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_ **

 

 _“I’m sorry. For you. Secret."_ Rey read the misspelled words aloud.

 

She knew it was from Kylo. Where did he get such a trinket?

 

Rey gripped the golden chain adorned with the beautifully etched cross, carefully placing it up and over her head. Her hand gripped the pendent, eyeing it one last time and smiling fondly.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered aloud.

 

Rey hid the pendent below her gown, and touched it thoughtfully through the material. An odd sense of calm drifted over her. Slowly, she lowered herself to the edge of her cot, peering out into the the vast space of her master’s chambers.

  
  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_Next: “The Dark Veil”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelsbels on Tumblr has drawn some lovely fan art for this chapter. She has been spoiling me with her art lately and of course, MUST share with my readers!
> 
> https://nelsbels.tumblr.com/post/171527430492/our-love-birds-kylo-ren-and-rey-a-scene-from
> 
> Please check out her blog! She has other inspirational adaptations of the Star Wars characters as described in Berserker! Thanks Nels! <3


	8. The Dark Veil

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

_Chapter Seven  “The Dark Veil”_

  


**_Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose.←_ **

* * *

 

  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

 

 

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

A lingering foreboding gloom hung like a darkened cloud over the entire village.

 

It was like the world had stopped. As if their lives currently held no meaning. A shell of what they were upon returning from their spiritual pilgrimage, interesting as it may be. To pay homage to the Gods for their good graces only to be struck with a crippling illness, leaving a once healthy man to their mercy.

 

The emotional tension was so thick, it suffocated her.

 

This was their fifth evening under the hall’s roof, another maddening day hanging in limbo. Kylo refused to leave his father’s side. He had only allowed for one moment of emotional weakness, finding sanctuary deep in the shrouded woods, to which Rey had the surprise of witnessing first hand. She had bore the brunt of this emotional calamity; a moment of weakness where they both took refuge in each other’s arms.

 

It still stunned her.

 

The heated exchange, and the awkward withdrawal that had her running and him regretting his quick response. She still cringed thinking about it. She couldn’t help it. She was taken aback; stunned. She still clearly remember the look on his face as he realized he had overstepped his bounds. He was fearful to witness her response. Rey knew he was sorry. The evidence lay just beneath the soft woolen material of her gown in the form of a golden pendant. A gift. A curious treasure.  

Their little secret.

 

She hadn’t had a moment to speak with him privately in regards to their heated exchange. She desperately wanted to, but decided that at this time it wasn’t a good idea. His father’s soul currently hung in the balance, as the poor man clung to life. She heard the healers quietly discussing his status just outside in the darkened threshold of the hall.

 

He was failing.

 

It would be any time now. Still, Kylo clung to the hope his father would awaken. There was longing in his tired eyes.

 

It had been intriguing listening to the group discuss the man who lay in his sick bed. Stories always came out during times like these. Some even made her smile. Of course, not to her surprise, none uttered the name Han had in his sleep just a few days prior. The name that had crippled the entire room, more so, the wife of the earl.

 

* * *

 

 

_Leia..._

 

* * *

 

 

From the stories shared, the earl, in his day, had been known as a well versed trader of goods, raider, conquer, and a natural born leader. He had come from nothing, rising up and laying claim to the vast land he currently had in his clutches. A man, many feared, but also respected. It was obvious, from what Rey had the chance to witness, Kylo held this man, his father, on a pedestal.

 

Though, even if this were true, she noticed the lingering regret in the young man’s eyes. Perhaps a desire for closure. It was obvious Han had neglected his son over the years. Was it intentional? She wasn’t sure. Her own father did so to her and her siblings. Though it had been due to courtly duties and the obligations of his title. He loved them very much, there was no doubt. Surely Han cared deeply for his son. Even so, the look in Kylo’s eyes was enough.

 

It broke Rey’s heart.

 

For Kylo’s sake, she prayed for his father. She prayed that the Lord would help guide his very soul.

 

She did it _only_ for Kylo.

 

↞↟↠

  


The wind bustled and blew, rattling the shutters.

 

She paid it no mind.

 

Rey sat, deep in thought, at a small table within her master’s chambers, knees pressed to her chest. She rested upon the hard surface, wrapped in a fur with nothing but a loose fitted canvas shift to cover her. Incessantly, she chewed on the soft skin around her nails, a nasty habit she was forced to give up and had unfortunately picked back up upon capture. Her eyes focused on the soft flame, flickering upon a white stick of wax. The only source of light in these darkened chambers.

 

Her eyes felt unbearably heavy. It made sense, though. She had risen early as Kylo was leaving. Being roused by the soft click of the door, or the loud clatter outside in the halls as the thralls began to rise to their duties, making it hard for her to find sleep. The luxury of sleep evaded her more often than she liked. Especially in such a new place, a new bed, and, unfortunately, the little voice in the back of her mind, which worried to experience the dreams that threatened to creep in like a plague during the night.

 

How late was it anyway?

 

How long had she been sitting in the same place, thinking about what she was going to say to him when she finally had a chance to see him? Alone. Each time she had meant to speak with him. Though, Rey had fallen asleep before his return and had not risen until after he had left.

 

It meant nothing, right?

 

The kiss.

 

The embrace.

 

The gift.

 

Her emotions and feelings were untraceable. She had been up and down for many months now. A strange longing she felt when she looked at him. He had seen it. He had called her out on this fact, something she had been denying to even herself. It was something she wished to ignore for a long time, and only upon their emotional exchange had she felt the overwhelming sigh her body released when his lips brushed over hers.

 

She hated to admit this strange attraction she felt for the man who kept her. The man who protected her. This man, who seemed so different from the painted, deadly, Viking man who swept into her village that winter’s day. His eyes, they were different. She saw the man that lay under the façade he presented to almost everyone around him.

 

She wondered if he had meant to present himself in such a way?

 

Did he feel the same comfort as she did when she was around?

 

Rey snorted out a laugh and stood abruptly, wrapping her arms around herself. Was it unusual for a woman to lust like a man? Here she was, a child with a silly crush. No, it was more than a crush. Her body responded in a fashion she didn’t believe possible; heavy, hot, needy. She was a woman, a lady.

 

She needed to act like one, not a lust induced…

  


* * *

 

_No. You are no such thing._

 

* * *

 

  
  


She slipped across the floor boards toward the hearth, which had been reduced to glowing cinders. Kneeling upon the cool stone, Rey dropped her furs in halo at her feet and collected two dried pieces of firewood, placing them just right over the glowing ash. Adding brush to stimulate the flames, she inserted them accordingly. A fire it would surely be by the time Kylo retired.  

 

Rey’s teeth began to chatter.

 

She shot a quick glance over her shoulder to observe the rapping shutters and finally collected her furs back up and over her shoulders. She then leaned forward, braid dangling to the floor. Her palms pressed lightly to the cool stone, shifting forward the young woman blew softly, sending the cinders aglow. The brush and debris began to ignite, swallowing up greedily anything in it’s path. It wouldn’t take very long, or so she hoped.

 

Once the fire grew and stabilized, she pulled back. Walking barefoot to the edge of Kylo’s bed, Rey sat. Her palms rubbed together for added warmth, hoping the flames would soon emanate heat. At the edge of his bed was a thick fur, which she added in addition, wrapping to cover her entirety. Her palms pressed to the straw filled mattress, resting her head upon tops of them and sighed.

 

Then after several moments of silence, her tired eyes focused once more on the door, hoping that at any moment he would come walking through. Her fingers traced the soft contours of the necklace, holding it tightly in her grasp. A happy tune erupted from her lips, humming a song her mother used to in the evenings just before bed. A comfort to her and her siblings.

 

Several minutes passed. The room heated and her cheeks began to flush. Rey snuggled closer to the fur pelt just below her. In addition, her eyes began to grow more and more heavy. So much so, that she began to barter with herself.

 

Only a few moments.

 

One minute to close her eyes and she would sit up. She would stand, head to the stool near the hearth and keep the fire ablaze. She would wait for him this time. Or, at least that is what she mentally told herself.

 

The comfort in this position, however, was too enticing.

 

Rey, upon closing her bloodshot eyes, was swept away into a dream scape.

  


↞↟↠

  


_Disembodied laughter echoed across the lands_.

 

_Blades of grass brushed and tickled her bare ankles and shins, an interesting malleable feeling even below her bared feet. Her fingers extended, brushing over the soft wisps of forming seedlings, ready to be disbursed across their vast spanning lands. Violets, pinks, and blues dappled the rolling hills. It was always so beautiful during spring time. Her favorite time of year._

 

_A brush of sweet seascape air drifted up and over her body, causing her floral patterned gown to dance and rise, along with the tendrils of soft chocolate hair, which glided over her sun kissed shoulders._

 

_Rey paused, closing her eyes for a moment, and listened to the gentle sound of crashing waves licking the sides of the rocky shore, in which rimmed the location of her home._

 

_Another wave of disembodied laughter caught her attention. Her eyes snapped open._

 

_“Rey,” Her mother’s voice called in the distance._

 

_Her brows knitted._

 

_Off in the distance, Rey took note of the charming scene that played out before her. Her brother laughed and hopped, running through the blades of grass as her little sister tailed him. Her mother, who kept an eye on them, sat, palms resting upon her gown, a colorful beaded headdress secured upon her crown. She smiled, and slowly guided her eyes in her third and eldest child’s direction. She waved once, speaking to her. Though, she was too far away to hear. Or so she believed._

 

_She was too happy to care. It had felt like ages since she had seen them all this way. Her heart nearly exploded from happiness._

 

_Tears filled her eyes. She moved to taking a hesitant step._

 

_“Mama…”_

 

_Rey’s mother waved again, pointing a finger to her other silly children, playing in circles around her. Rey took another step, finding she was laughing although tears streamed down her cheeks. One step, then another. Though, the scene that played out seemed to be growing smaller before her very eyes._

 

_Why was she drifting farther away?_

 

_At this point, she was running, panting as if out of breath. She finally paused, allowing her eyes a moment to scan the landscape; to make sense of it all. Off in the distance thunder clouds began to roll in, faster than she had ever lay witness to in her entire life. Large droplets of rain began to fall, a crescendo of thunder and lightning erupted around her and without a moment’s notice the touching family scene that played before her, just moments prior, morphed._

 

_Rey suddenly found herself sinking in a muddied puddle, dressed in a dirtied shift, alone and in the middle of the village. Screams and disembodied cries for help drew her from the melting scene that was now, nowhere to be found. Rey panted and sobbed, side stepping and circling. Dead bodies littered the floor. Blood painted the street._

 

_A earth shattering strike of lightning crackled across the sky and her eyes lifted. A thunderous drum began to beat an ominous rhythm across her lands. Her eyes descended, pausing and gasping at she took in the scene that now lay before her._

 

_The dead bodies that had littered the streets, before her very eyes, dissipated into the air like a wave of ash. She was utterly and completely alone in the village. That was, except for, the shadows slowly presenting themselves near the rocky shores._

 

_The shadow forms of, what she believed to be, the Norse men stood in a line, darkened shapes and shadows of the bloodthirsty men she remembered. It was like a distant memory. Something she had long pushed from her mind until now. At the forefront of these faceless men stood a towering form, one that was familiar to her._

 

_Kylo…_

 

_“Rey,” A deep voice beckoned._

 

_The familiar figure extended a palm._

 

_Her heart thudded in her chest. She stumbled back, crying out. What was happening? Where was she? Again, like before, she ran._

 

_Her feet were bloody and sore, but she didn’t notice. She didn’t care. Her body shoved into an empty home, the same as before. To the ground she dropped, rolling under a bed, but this time she pulled and pried articles toward her, masking herself. She would not be discovered this time._

 

_Her breathing hitched in her throat and as it did, the entire room went black. She lay upon her stomach, gripping the floor boards. A silent prayer fell from her lips. She would fight. Yes, she would fight harder this time!_

 

_Boots thumped across the floor, creating a metaphysical echo into the vast blackness._

 

_It paused near her head._

 

_Rey closed her eyes, tightened her fists and pursed her lips._

 

_The bed thrust upward, flipping into the wall and melted away. A cold grey hand descended from the darkness, clutching her shift and yanking her high into the air._

 

_“Oh god!” She cried, kicking and fighting to break free._

 

_Her eyes snapped open. Rey peered into the cold dead eyes of Ivar. He opened his mouth only to spew forth blackened blood. A blood-curdling shriek escaped her lips._

 

_“Your god cannot save you, little girl.” He seethed, flecks spattering her face._

 

_To her surprise one person came to the forefront of her mind. In that instant she called in a final attempt to be rid of this man._

 

_“Kylo!” She called desperately._

 

_The monster laughed. Rey panted and struggled as he slowly drew her forth until she could feel the cold caress of his breath brush across her cheek._

 

_Close to her ear he uttered, “I will see you in hell.”_

  
  
  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

A scream tore from her throat.

 

A heavy weight shook and clutched at her; she fought to get free. Her sharp nails clawed and bit into a warm fleshy chest.

 

In response, a hiss erupted and the heavy palms tightened to secure her shoulders to the bed. A deep, demanding voice cut through her shrill cries. The words missed her ears. Her knees came up, pressing into the midsection of the individual hovering over her.

 

“Rey!”

 

When her insistent screams didn’t cease, Kylo lifted her from the bed and pressed a palm over her lips and shook her hard. Her eyes snapped open to meet his worried gaze. His eyes torn from one side of her face to the other. A soft breath escaped his lips when he noticed her pupils focus.

 

Rey’s wide chocolate eyes shifted nervously around the room. She was still in a haze. Her shaky fingers loosened their grip. Her eyes fell to the blazing hearth. The haze drifted away and it was at that point she realized there was a palm covering her lips.

 

Rey was still breathing harshly through her nostrils. Then she turned her gaze, it settling on the disturbed features of the man who she had been calling to desperately in her dream. Rey’s body instantly relaxed. His fingers loosened, slowly pulled from her mouth.

 

“Rey.” His voice filled with concern.

 

Rey sighed audibly and rolled to her side. Kylo noticed she was still obviously shaken. She took in slow deep breaths attempting to will away her anxiety, but like a tidal wave she felt a sudden roll of emotion and without warning tears began to pool. A sniffled erupted, as she shrugged away from the man at her side. She pulled her shift up and over her shoulder, losing herself in the array of sleep tousled hair floating around her shoulders like a cascading waterfall.

 

Kylo sat beside her, baffled by the response. He didn’t move to touch her. His palm, instead, hovered over her shoulder. Lowering herself to the mattress once more, Rey quietly dried her tears against the furs below her cheek. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lay there. Catching her breath.

 

Finally, Kylo placed his palm to the middle of her back. His index finger brushed over her shoulder blade, situating the material of her undergarment upon the naked flesh. As he did that, he placed a fur over her trembling form, and slowly stood. He walked toward the hearth, inspecting the welted slices covering his chest. Rey was still too shaken to noticed the small injury she had caused.

 

“ _I cannot stop seeing his face_ .” Rey whispered, _“He torments me even in death.”_

 

His body resembled that of a shadow. The flames of the hearth hitting him just right. He glanced over his shoulder, looking down upon her.

 

“ _I’m going to hell_ .” She whispered, pressing her face tightly against the furs, “ _My god has forsaken me.”_

 

“ _You are not going to this hell._ ” Kylo snapped.

 

“ _Yes, I am! He told me so_.” She sniffled.

 

“ _Who is this ‘he_ ’?” Kylo seethed, “ _Your god?_ ”

 

“ _Ivar_.”

 

Kylo spat into the flames, “ _You will not go to hell_.”

 

“ _How do you know_?” Rey pushed up, lips parting as she leaned forward.

 

He hesitated for a moment, looking her up and down, “ _You are too good_.” With that he shook his head and looked away, leaning against the heavily stoned wall.

 

“ _I will never be able to sleep again._ ”

 

Kylo pushed from the wall and slowly began to pace. They sat in painstaking silence for sometime. She wanted him to speak. To say something, anything at all. She couldn’t, for whatever reason, fathom the idea of sleeping in her cot, all alone with nothing but her mind to contend with. He would send her to bed. She felt it. He didn’t have time to console her like a mother to her child. She was no child, and he was not a caregiver. Rey didn’t expect him to either. But conversation would be nice. She needed comfort to escape the hellish thoughts swirling in her mind.

 

“ _Get yourself under the covers_.” He said from the darkness.

 

Rey slowly sat up, eyeing him carefully. Her brows knitting, almost as if she didn’t believe her own ears. That she had misheard him.

 

“ _Did you hear me? Get under the covers. You will sleep here._ ” He nodded.

 

Relief washed over her. She sighed softly and nodded her understanding. Rey situated the fur upon her body and crawled up until she was at the head of his bed. She placed the covers over her legs and forced them up to meet her chin. She then lay back against the plush pillow and carefully watched him as he studied her closely upon his bed.

 

 _“I’ll sleep elsewhere._ ” He assured her, casually rounding the spanning bed and headed to the door.

 

Rey shot up abruptly. Her palm extending to stop him from leaving, _“No!”_

 

He paused in mid stride.

 

“ _Please_ .” The brunette whispered, “ _Don’t leave._ ”

 

Kylo’s dark gaze locked with hers, “ _It is not a good idea_.” He whispered, as if reminding her of their previous encounter.

 

“ _Please,_ ” She whispered, gripping the furs and pulling them back, patting the extended surface, “ _I cannot be alone_.”

 

“ _You are not a child_.” He reminded her, almost as if scolding her.

 

“ _I know_ ,” Rey whimpered, “ _Just this once._ ”

 

Kylo turned, facing her head on. Contemplating, his gaze scanned the empty space beside her and then back to meet her desperate eyes. Finally he responded gruffly, waving a palm signalling her to move over.

 

 _“Lay back. Go to sleep._ ”

 

Rey dropped back against the pillow, holding the furs tightly to her chin. Her eyes side glanced, pursing her lips tightly together as he, too, slipped under the furs. His body shifted and maneuvered below the covers. Out came his hands, clasped to the material of his deer skin pants. She froze.

 

She forgot he slept naked. Swallowing hard, Rey rolled to her side, eying the darkened corner of the room and willing her mind to think of other things. By other things, not his naked body just inches from hers. Though, she felt nothing, not even a brush. Kylo stayed where he was, looking to the ceiling as if deep in thought.

 

“ _Thank you_ ,” She whispered over her shoulder.

 

He grunted in response.

 

They lay there, quietly for sometime. The crackling of the wood created a nice backdrop. The warmth was an added pleasure. Her knees drifted upward, curling to her chest.

 

“ _Will you wake me when you rise_?” Rey asked.

 

“ _I will not be rising early_.”

 

Rey paused, glancing over her shoulder to study him. His eyes lingered upon the ceiling. Something was amiss.

 

“ _My father…”_ He paused _, “....My father has died. My presence is no longer necessary._ ” Kylo whispered.

 

“ _Kylo_.”

 

“ _It is over._ ” He muttered abruptly.

 

“ _I’m so sorry_.” She uttered, finding it hard to formulate an intelligent response.

  


Rey rolled to the other side, facing him. Instead of verbally expressing her understanding, she decided to use a different form of expression. She then extended a palm and lightly pressed it to his shoulder. Upon contact, Kylo sucked in a harsh breath. His eyes rolled to the side, meeting hers briefly. There was so much uncontrolled emotion lingering in those orbs. He was moments from losing it. She didn’t need to lay witness to know, either. She felt it. Raw emotion. Though, there was something else entirely. A lingering longing…

 

Her lips parted, fighting to find the right words. Finally, in attempts to bring him some peace she spoke softly.

 

“ _He suffers no more._ ” Rey said.

 

Kylo’s broke contact and he nodded, “ _Aye. For that, I am glad._ ”

  


↞↟↠

  
  


How fitting it was.

 

The morning following the death of the Earl, there was not one single ray of light that could find its way through the ominous clouds that heavily coated the mid-morning sky. Rain and ice particles spat instead, and a howling wind drifted across the lands. It was shockingly crippling.

 

The village was quiet. They were not far from winter. Preparation for those many ice and snow covered months still needed to be completed, but today everyone seemed to be in a lull. The death of this man was debilitating. Inspiration was lost. The villagers were in mourning.

 

Rey had hesitated to leave the sweet warmth of her master’s bed. The soft plushness of the furs, the quiet and unfussy nature of her current environment. She did not wish to meet head on what terrors lie just outside Kylo’s chambers. Everyone, by now, had heard the horrible new that their earl had passed.

 

Kylo, who had been long gone, didn’t wake her like she had asked. Instead, allowed her to sleep in. She didn’t know if she should take this as a gracious sign, or an expectation to follow orders on her own accord. Either way, she rolled and fought having to drag herself from the bed all together.

 

Instead she lay face down, fingers gliding across the cool space he had occupied just hours before. Her nose pressed to the material, which smelled of him. Oddly, it comforted her. She then inhaled a little deeper. Her brows knitted, unpleased by this reaction on her part. Roughly she rolled to her back and trailing her fingertips over the soft material of her shift and downward until she clasped the pendent that lie between her breasts.

 

She wondered what he was doing and if he was fairing. And suddenly, without reason, wondered if he thought of her in such a way during the day. Random as it was. A soft sneer formed across her lips. She scolded herself and then propelled her body to the edge of the bed.

 

Rey forced herself from the warm comforts  and quickly dressed. Duties began within her master’s chambers, which wasn’t much. She didn’t hesitate to clean up and then make her way to the sullen kitchen to start her other duties.

 

To her surprise it was rather quiet. Ida, the kitchen mistress, was sitting in the corner attempting to prepare the kitchen for the days use, but was clearly too busy crying and blowing her nose into a handkerchief. She avoided eyes with anyone, ignoring even her, which was a first. She was usually barking orders or looking for something to complain about at this point. To her surprise, the death of their earl had turned the old maid docile.

 

Rey quickly lingered, toying with her fingers and eyeing the special ingredients that had been laid out across the wooden island. Her brown eyes then scanned the vast hall. Groups of men and women alike collected, speaking in hushed tones. Usually boisterous and happy, the hall was a shell to such a comparison.

 

“Did you hear what is needed?” Phasma spoke from behind, placing a palm upon her shoulder to gather her attention.

 

Rey jumped, placing a palm to her chest. She  quickly shifted on her heels, raising her eyes. Her lips dropped open to respond, but instead she shook her.

 

“Um, no. Good morning.” Rey retorted.  

 

“Sorry to scare you. Goodness, you have been awfully jumpy lately.” The blond pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Sorry,” Rey forced a kind smile, “I have a lot on my mind, is all.”

 

“Aye, that master of yours, no doubt.” A playful wink followed.

 

Rey’s smile faded as she took one step toward her friend, shoving her playfully.

 

“No need to be spreading rumors, Phasma.” Rey scolded.

 

Phasma chuckled and bumped her, “Ida didn’t give you a task yet?”

 

“No, she hasn't. I haven’t had the pleasure of interrupting Ida as she has been too busy sobbing and blowing her nose.” Rey explained unsympathetically.

 

“We have to collect some goods from the cellar for the Earl.” Phasma guided Rey around the island, and offered her a woven basket.

 

“Pray tell, why would we need goods for a deceased man?” Rey paused, eyeing the basket carefully.

 

“A funeral, of course.” Phasma explained, eyeing those working around them.

 

Biting her lower lip, the brunette placed both palms to her hips, “I see. So, what would you like me to gather?”

 

“We will need sweets, breads, meats-- Anything he ate when alive. For his journey.” The two women were too busy discussing their duties, the failed to noticed the body that entered the kitchen and quietly approached them from behind.

 

“ _Such blatant disrespect. To speak another language and at such a time. Absolutely appalling.”_ A thick voice cut through the kitchen, drawing everyone to a stand-still.

 

It was the Earl’s wife, Siv.

  
  


Before anyone had any time to react, all the thralls dipped low, showing their respect to the woman. Rey and Phasma followed suit, dropping their baskets and descending their eyes to the floor.

 

“ _So-sorry Mistress.”_ Phasma uttered aloud.

 

Rey whispered the same, but dared to look up and upon into the judgmental eyes peering down upon her and the other thralls scattered across the small, cramped space. The young woman kept eyes down for a moment or two, only peering up once more to take note that the earl’s wife had focused her line of vision upon her. What lingered in those emotionless depths made her uncomfortable.

 

Nervously, Rey chewed her lower lip.  

 

It was silent for a few moments, until footsteps began to creep closer until a pair of perfectly beaded leather shoes came to view. Slowly, with hesitation, her honey brown eyes drifted up the length of the small woman. Siv’s critical gaze looming over her. Her palms were clasped tightly together, opening to grip the tri-colored fur securely wrapped her shoulders. Her soft features lined by age and her blue eyes stone cold. They lingered upon her face.

 

“ _You are Rey?”_

 

 _“Yes, Mistress.”_ Rey nodded _._

 

Siv broke into a grin. She lifted her eyes momentarily, surveying the kitchens once more before turning on her heel and drifting toward the mouth of the kitchen. She paused there, glanced over the thick material of her fur and rose a brow. The grin was gone.

 

_“Come with me.”_

 

 _“May I ask why?”_ Rey boldly inquired pushing herself up from the ground.

 

Small gasps of surprise erupted around the room. Soft whispers followed. Rey glanced from side to side, confused by this. Sure, she was being bold, but why was it so bad to ask? She hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

The older woman tilted her head sharply as a deep frown settled upon her lips, “ _You do not ask questions. You do as you are told.”_

 

Rey’s lips dropped open as she cupped her palms at her midsection.

 

_“Follow me. Ask me again and you will regret it.”_

 

Phasma’s head shot up, swallowing hard at the threat venomously uttered. She knew better than most how harsh the Earl’s wife could truly be if she was feeling vindictive.

 

“ _Yes.”_ Rey gritted her teeth, following the woman down the spanning halls toward her own private chambers.

 

When she entered the familiar space, Rey placed a palm to her lips. The air was still unbearably thick with the scent of incense. As her eyes scanned the darkened room, she couldn’t help but come to an abrupt halt. A gasp escaped her lips. The body of Kylo’s father still lay upon the bed, body positioned perfectly as priests anointed and prepared him. Soft chanting and humming echoed throughout the room, creating an unsettling aura. Rey didn’t like it, not one bit.

 

“ _Rey,”_ Siv beckoned as she took a seat near, what looked like, a vanity. Her chamber attendants surrounded her, opening her hand carved boxes, withdrawing hand crafted jewelry and braided strands of gold.

 

Siv swatted their hands away as they attempted to drape her. She snapped her fingers and within moments they disappeared. The Earl’s wife glided her emotionless blue eyes back toward the young woman standing, unsure yet curious, in her presence. Again her dark brow rose, taking her in as she did so. Averting her eyes, Rey heard the final snap of her fingers. As she did so the woman pointed near her feet. She wanted her to knee at her boot. To heel like a bitch.

 

Anger instantly welled within her. How dare this woman?

 

It was hard for her to fathom. Kylo had never forced her submission, or attempted to embarrass her in front of anyone. Sure, he had said his fair share of hurtful things when they were alone, but somehow he made sure to express his anger when no one else was around. Something she respected him for.

 

Rey bit her lower lip, took in a slow breath and lowered to her knees. Her palms gripped her kneecaps, glancing up and meeting her intense gaze.

 

A moment of awkward silence ensued. Then, to Rey’s surprise, she decided to inquire.

 

“ _Do you prefer jewels or fine cloth?”_

 

It was so nonchalant. A random question at a time like this. Thralls rushed around, busy at work, while priests stood feet from them, fussing over the body of a dead man; her husband. And here she was, inquiring about jewels and cloth.

 

Rey swallowed hard, running her fingers over her knees. Her eyes carefully surveyed her surroundings before finding the strength to respond.

 

 _“What do you prefer?”_ Rey countered, not feeling comfortable in responding with her own preference.

 

Siv chuckled, running her fingers across a gold chain link laying across her vanity. The smile disappeared and like a snake strike, the older woman snapped the back of her palm across Rey’s cheek. Rey’s head snapped to one side, a cry of shock escaped her lips. Her palm lifted, shaking as she touched her cheek. Coppery tang filled her mouth. Her tongue pressed to the corner of her lip, eyes shooting up and filling with intense hatred. The woman, of course, reciprocate those feelings in return

 

_“I asked you a question. I would like to receive a response.”_

 

 _“Cloth.”_ Rey snapped, pursing her lips.

 

 _“They call you princess. The princess from the Christ God world. This is true?”_ The anger dwindled from her eye, watching her carefully as Rey released her cheek and sat unmoving at her feet. Her honey brown eyes smoldered with pent up rage.

 

“ _I was no princess.”_ That was all she would give her.

 

She answered the question.

 

That was all that mattered.

 

 _“You were important. Someone to be bartered. I know this. Too bad.”_ She whispered, as if attempting to poke the bear with a stick. Siv glanced over her shoulder, “ _Get me the cloth. Quickly!”_

 

Rey watched, confused by the interaction entirely. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but, at this point, she could draw up one conclusion. This woman, Siv, was attempting to draw a reaction. Rey, was still, however, attempting to decipher the message this woman was attempting to convey.

 

A familiar set of cloth was then splayed across Siv’s thighs. Her fingers drifted across the stitching and beautiful dye job; floral and bright. Rey frowned, memories flooding back to her of her capture.

 

As she screamed for help, the loud harsh rips and tears of her garments filtered into her brain. They had torn every last piece of cloth from her body, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. She had prayed for a quick death or to freeze to death before being raped or forced into a life of servitude. A life that would result in torture.

 

Rey’s eyes ascended to meet Siv’s amused gaze.

 

 _“This is cloth fit for a princess. Not a pauper.”_ Her blue gaze intensified.

 

 _“My maid…”_ She began again, folding the material and then offered it back to the thrall who was lingering nearby.

 

Rey swallowed.

 

“ _...came to Kylo’s chambers this morning to change the chamber pots and noticed an unusual accessory laying under the furs.”_

 

Rey froze, but fought hard to keep her emotions internalized.

 

“ _Can you explain this new development?”_ The Earl’s widow inquired, reaching forward to stroke her index finger over the reddened cheek, before seizing Rey’s chin. She forcibly thrust her head from left to right.

 

“ _Pretty_ .” Siv complimented with malice, “ _It makes sense_.”

 

Rey grunted, gritting her teeth tightly as Siv handled her roughly, “ _There is no development, I assure you.”_

 

 _“Then explain to me why you were laying in the bed of a free man.”_ Her fingers gripped the young woman’s jaw painfully.

 

“ _Kylo had no knowledge of me doing so. I did it on my own free will; tired of my cot. I figured… I figured since he had gone I wouldn’t hurt anyone.”_ She breathed heavily through her nose.

 

The woman studied her face carefully, unable to formulate an opinion on whether or not she was lying.

 

_“Your master will be informed.”_

 

 _“As he should. I... I had no right.”_ Rey lied, having a hard time doing so, but not wishing rumors to spread about a physical relationship that didn’t exist.

 

The woman snorted, angered by her agreeableness, “ _You better not find yourself with child, or I will see to it that you regret spreading your legs.”_

 

 _“I am not sleeping with him!"_ Rey snapped.

 

This time the woman stood abruptly, slicing her hand downward. Her palm striking her so hard Rey dropped to the ground, cheek pressing tightly as a shock of pain fluttered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Blood instantly began to drip from her nose and warmly down her chin. The whole room went silent. Rey was visibly shaking. She wanted to so desperately to fight back, but instead she asked God for the strength to refrain. 

 

Even the priests were disrupted from their moment of calm. All the slaves who had been watching the tense interaction play out, paused in mid-duty to watch unblinking.

 

 _“Everyone, leave us…”_ The queen of all heathens stood, regaining composure.

 

Everyone, including the priests slipped from the room. The spice filled room lingered with smoke. The lighting still emitting a calm ambiance. Though, the tension was high. At any moment either one of the two women could snap. It was just them. Her and the widow, and of course, the partially covered deceased body of the Earl, creating an unease within her.

 

“ _I hope you know that Ivar’s death is only the beginning.”_ She uttered, brushing her brown and gray flyways from her flushed face.

 

Rey sat up, watching the older woman cautiously, swiping her fingers across her chin.

 

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_

 

_“Don’t play stupid.”_

 

Rey hid her annoyance, but not well enough. Her nostrils flared as her anger rose.

 

“ _His brother has been informed. Because of that bastard’s stupid choices, he now puts this entire village at risk. We could lose everything. Do you understand?”_ She leaned in, gritting her teeth tightly as she hissed in anger.

 

Oh, she understood loss perfectly well. This woman was so lost in her own emotional anguish, she failed to see how silly her comment truly was. Rey lost her home, her life, and her God. Everything she had was gone in a blink an eye. Siv deserved to have everything stripped of her, especially after what had happened to Rey and her people. To every single one of these thralls forced into servitude. But then she thought of Kylo. Deep down, the thought of him losing everything made her feel uneasy. She felt unrest. Could she stomach it?

 

 _“I cannot speak for Kylo, but I have no control of his actions. From what I gather, he went after Kylo. He was going to kill him, surely that justifies his action!”_ Rey countered, feeling she had to defend him, oddly enough, even if it wasn’t right morally.

 

 _“You can stop with this pathetic excuse of a charade. He told Han what he did… Kylo told him everything, stupid girl.”_ The older woman crossed her arms over her chest. She was shaking like a leaf; pure hatred oozed. 

 

Rey sucked in a slow shaky breath.

 

 _“I don’t know what you are to him, girl, but end it now before you regret it._ ” She pointed a finger or warning directly in her face.

 

Rey closed her eyes. She nodded, feeling her lower lip tremble.

 

_“Leave me and repeat none of this to your master. I will deal with him myself. Go, now!”_

 

Rey jumped up, cupping her chin as she rushed from rooms, forcing her legs to carry her out of the hall and toward the back. She dropped to her knees, hiding in a dark, damp corner where no one could see her crying softly to herself.

  
  


 

↣↣↣↣

 

Next: “The Heat”

 

↣↣↣↣

 


	9. The Heat

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter Eight  “The Heat”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

 

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 **Listening to:**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tilKaOINmE&t=1380s

This was rather inspiring for me. Check it out! 

 

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose.←_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

Soft, bellowing hums accompanied the rhythmic drumming projected from pelted drums. The haunting echoes drifted over the rolling hills.

The smolder from the funeral pry had died down some. The villagers lingered. Sobbing and silent prayer continued on for a long while. Siv had wanted a quickly executed funeral so that she could grieve in peace. It was obvious she would not be joining in Han’s celebration of life and rebirth.

Quiet and quick the request may have been, but from where Rey stood, the funeral was impeccable for a Viking Earl. The man he had been, and the life he had lived. Han would have been pleased with what his son had bestowed unto him; the day he met the Gods at the doors of Valhalla. Or so, that is what Rey had been overhearing.

He would drink, dine and fight amongst the Gods in a divine realm. Amongst fallen brothers and family. Very different from the calm peace heaven would provide her. Rey wasn’t sure she would enjoy a paradise such as the one the Norse people described. Even so, it intrigued her to listen to the tales. Their Gods seemed very mighty, indeed. She would even be willing to meet this Odin, the All-father.  

Kylo had been the man to orchestrate the funeral, alongside the priests that spoke in rhymes and bellowed their toned hymns. The body had been exposed to the elements long enough. After the ceremony had taken place, the exposed body of the Earl had been burned upon a burial pry. The remains were not left to the wind, but instead covered with a thick layer of rock and then lightly smothered with blackened dirt.

Before Kylo had given the priests the orders to begin Han’s final journey, many surrounded the body that lay amongst a compilation of goods the thralls had worked hard to provide for him. Like a halo the finest of foods, cloth and jewelry eaten and worn in life sat, corralling his body. Han was even dressed in his finest clothing with important jewels, and lay heavily adorned with religious talisman to help ease the spirit.  

The thralls were allowed to attend the ceremony. Rey have only witnessed a brief moment, hearing what lingered from where she stood. Too busy she and the other had been otherwise to participate even if allowed. They were instructed by the wife of the late Earl to prepare a bountiful meal for those who celebrated Han’s life and wished him well in death. Something she didn’t understand. Even so, she assisted in anyway she could. This, of course, didn’t stop her from eyeing the group collected around the pry from afar.

Lip still split and cheek obviously swollen, Rey had avoided Kylo to escape questioning. It was the last thing he needed to worry about. Even still, she caught glimpses of him from time to time. He had been one of those sought out for everything imaginable. As Siv had given up her rights to the celebrations, Kylo had took over with ease. As the day progressed and the time drew near, Rey was in awe with his physical presentation. She had seen him dressed in darkened colors, painted in blacks and greys. She had seen him dressed as a lowly farmer covered in sweat, wearing heavily worn skin pants, a canvas shirt and plain boots, but today was different. He wore the finest. It was a statement, or so that was what Rey perceived.

 

Every time she had laid eyes on him, hidden in the shadows of an alcove or keeping her hands busy in the kitchens, she had witnessed the array of emotions presented upon his tight features. So many he went through in a single glance. There was anger, confidence, but also pain, fear, and sadness. Though, not to Rey’s surprise,  he bit it back when necessary and conversed and greeted those closest to him. He even showed his respects to the wife of his father. The woman who so outwardly detested him, the bastard son of her late husband. It was a charade put on for all to see. So nothing went amiss. He did everything for the man who was responsible for giving him life.

Although his father’s death was, no doubt, at the forefront of his mind. Rey knew very well that it wasn’t the only thing keeping him on his toes.

A new development was born. A group of people had traveled a distance to witness the funeral and pay their respects, or so that was what she heard. Though, there was a bitter taste in the air. Many were on edge at the arrival of these men and women. Not just the free men and women of the village, but also many of the thralls who had served for many years.

The visitors had showed up, coincidentally, the day of the funeral. Only a day's journey away. The dark ensemble the group created was like a funeral procession in itself. The black horde was lead by one man. His redden locks hung softly around his face. The top of his head only sported a few braids that trailed back and were adorned with colored beads. He looked grim, but calm. He was their obvious leader. Rey had gathered so much in the way the men and women followed his lead and looked after his needs. A man who, like Han, held a great deal of power.

Interestingly, from where Rey stood, she was able to pick up this important man’s intrigue with Kylo. His eyes tracked him from the moment he arrived and never strayed far. It was only a matter of time before Kylo made the first move to greet this man in question.  There was a strangeness to it all. A chill in the air as they stood before only another, sizing the other up. Silence crept forth leaving the masses in an awkward standstill. Before long, however, Kylo extended a palm. A fake grin formed upon the bronze haired man’s lips and tightly they clasped palms, leaning in to embrace like brothers who hadn’t seen one another for years. Something wasn’t right, or so Rey had concluded. She barely knew the ins and outs of socialization in this culture, but she could easily tell that the act they presented was intentional. It was meant to put the bystanders at ease.

Phasma drifted to Rey’s side, tapping her shoulder to pull her from her deep and involved thought. The towering woman dropped her hood back, and eyed Rey carefully as if attempting to read her thoughts and emotions. The brunette could tell she was nervous. She chewed her cheek and slowly eased back and forth upon her feet, something she did when she wanted to say something, but wasn’t quite sure how to address it. It put her stomach off.

A fake smile formed on Phasma’s lips. She leaned in, eyeing the purplish hue webbed from the swollen mark below her right eye. A blackened slit, crusted upon her lip. That too caught her eye and like that of a concerned friend, the blonde felt comfortably to touch it. Rey winced and yanked her head back.

“It is still tender. Before you ask, I applied the salve.” Rey tilted her head back toward the dark group standing close to the smoldering pry.

Phasma chuckled and yanked her hand back, “I know you did. I can see some of the residual salve under your eye. Does it still hurt?”

“No.” Rey whispered.

Phasma’s blue eyes drifted toward the location in which held Rey’s curiosity. Their eyes lingered for sometime before Rey broke the silence.

“Who is that red haired man speaking with Kylo?”

“Ivar’s brother.”

Rey’s brown eyes snapped back. Her lips dropped open, “Ivar’s bro..?”

Phasma slowly nodded. A cold chill rolled through the length of her body just as she uttered the man’s name.

“Hux.”

“This is no welcome then.” Rey noted.

Phasma scoffed, “Aye, not at all.”

“Do you believe he has anything to worry about? Do we have anything to worry about?”

The towering woman sucked in a slow breath, eyes roaming the spanning cottages, barns, and corrals fencing spanning the village. Her eyes ascended, considering the bodies that were located in higher places. Rey took notice of this and followed her ascending line of vision. Rey had been right

She was not sure how things would progress as the days drifted on. Her eyes lingered upon the lingering bodies scattered across the rooftops. One thing was quite apparent. The weapons in their palms were intentional. They were archers. Prepared to act upon negative backlash. Kylo had known he was coming, had known he would be here today, and anticipated that there would soon be a fox in the hen house.

“We need to all be on our guard.”

“This isn’t the best time. The village has had a loss. Kylo is experiencing a loss.”

Phasma stood tall, “The perfect time.”

“This man, Hux,” Rey continued, “He is an important man isn’t he?”

“Aye.” Phasma nodded once.

Hux wasn’t just the brother of the man Kylo had killed.

He was a rival Earl.  

  
  


↞↟↠

 

The orange hued sun descended beyond the tree line and past the rolling hills. As the day progressed the rain subsided, the clouds cleared and the brilliant moon drifted across the dappled night sky. It was a perfect overlay as the celebrations begun.

Life was short. The time of death was not meant to be a point for just sadness or loss, but a celebration that the next step in life had begun for the individual. It was a happy time. Valhalla was a milestone every man and woman wished to partake in.

Celebrate they did and would for their Earl.

Fires blazed, horns remained filled, meat was plentiful. The people of the village hooted and hollered as they danced and gyrated to the beat created by the harsh tones of the music. Laughter filled air and the ominous layer that had previously occupied this space had, for a time, be extinguished.

Kylo, like the others, was partaking in the celebrations like a good son. Never was he without mead in his palm. He ate seldom, but he partook in everything else. Rey knew so because she lingered, keeping an eye on him. It was silly to do so. Though, she couldn’t help but worry for him. She wished she could ask him how he was fairing. It wasn’t a good idea, because in doing so would only draw unwanted attention. The result of such attentions was now an accessory upon her visage. She didn’t wish a repeat.  

At this point of the festivities, she had already snuck and downed an entire horn of mead.

 

Her belly was full and her body warm from the after effects. It was a strong batch. Though, to her pleasure, it had calmed her nerves. She even allowed herself the luxury of stealing a few pieces of delectable meat from the carcass on the spit. She had barely eaten as there was much to do, and had almost forgotten about the dull ache in her stomach as it protested.

Rey, as the alcohol settled, grew brave, drifted closer still. Passing heavily inebriated men and women gorging themselves on food and drink. One man attempt to dance with her. She humored him for a moment, trotting in a silly circle and keeping her horn of mead high above her head as she attempted a jig. Before it continued and too much attention drifted her way, she pulled back.

Rey side stepped and rushed off almost colliding with a brilliant flash of red that had swiftly caught her attention from her peripheral vision. Before she had time to react, Rey was unceremoniously knocked back. She caught her footing as the sweet faced red head, that been warming her master’s bed these many months past, squealed in delight and bounced past her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as warm mead trickled down the length of her arm. Rey cursed under her breath, glancing up with a deep frown plastered upon her lips.

As Rey shot daggers at the woman, she couldn’t help but scrutinize how provocatively she was dressed. Did it really surprise her, though? Not entirely. The wanton woman’s breasts bouncing generously with each glide and sway of her hips. Her gown split near the plump slit, offering up a bountiful view of her cleavage. Two men surrounded her giggling form, in which only one gripped her around her tiny waist and hoisted her in the air. Her thighs draped around the large man’s thick, meaty middle as her small palms gripped his thick beard toying.

Her mouth dropped open, completely lost for words. Her eyes, at this point, shifted from left to right, looking for Kylo. Surely he had to be nearby. During times, such as these, they were always heavily pawing at one another after a few horns of mead and the alcohol clouded their minds.

Baffled, Rey drifted toward the frothy kettle of mead, bubbling and toiling. She didn’t hesitate in filling her horn for the second time. Her golden orbs lifted, hearing the familiar voice of her master. Just in time. He was exiting the long hall where the rest of the villagers had gone to escape the cool winter-like air. She bowed her head, but not before scanning back to her master’s whore, who was casually reclined upon another man’s lap.

Rey slipped off into the shadows opposite of where Kylo was leading a nameless man. Both filled their horns, discussed casually and sipped their mead. Her master was in full view of the red head he had shared his bed with and whom was currently engaged with another man. He didn’t even bat an eye. This woman, he had been intimate with these past few months, was a nonexistent thought in his mind at the moment. Rey observed how he glanced her way momentarily, absolutely no sign of jealousy or interest. It was as if she were just another face in the crowd.

The red head didn’t even seem to blink in response to her lovers debut. He, too, was another face in the crowd. Rey didn’t understand. Was this common practice among men and women who engaged in sexual congress without marriage? What had happened to end things? Had he grown tired of her? Or had she of him? From the looks of it, she enjoyed a little variety. Rey took note she had reclined further, toying with the man beside the one whose lap she occupied.

Interesting.

The woman was so free in whom she offered her love; her body. Ideas, such as these, were unacceptable in a woman. Though, as she watched from afar, this woman was sought after. These men enjoyed her company. They welcomed her attentions, or more so, she allowed their attentions. It was intriguing, in an odd way. This woman was, indeed...

Desirable.

Was she desirable?

Rey dropped to a crudely crafted bench, placing the horn between her clenched thighs as she reached up thoughtfully to touch her split lip and drift the pads of her fingertips over her tender cheek and nose bridge. Rey winced in response.

Hardly desirable looking like this, so she thought.

Rey’s shoulders slacked, gliding her gaze back to the warrior, Kylo, and to where he stood.  He wasn’t inebriated, she could tell by the observant look in his eye. He couldn’t afford to allow his guard down. Even so, the late Earl’s armed guards lurking in the shadows, adding extra cover to the only son of their leader. Interesting, all, of which, already seemed to assume their place and listen to his every order. It got her thinking.

Was it exactly like the passing of titles from her home land? The heir usually assumed the title of his late father upon death. Would Kylo assume the position of Earl? Or would it be a difficult task? Would his people expect him to prove himself worthy of such a task? In Rey’s eyes, he had proven himself worthy already; based on their core values, that was.

Kylo shifted upon his feet, glancing over his shoulder in mid-conversation. Rey straightened, pressing the rim of the horn tightly to her lips. She drank heavily, shooting her gaze to the night sky. A puff of heated breath escape her lips, dissipated before her eyes. Lowering her line of vision for just a moment, she took notice that his gaze had lingered. As if they both, at the moment, realized it had been an entire day where they had barely any interaction at all. He seemed to hesitate in mid conversation, as if contemplating ending the discussion he was holding to approach her. To avoid this, Rey stood and slipped off, intending to round the long hall and enter through the back; the kitchen doors.

As she slipped across the damp terrain, Rey pressed a palm to her cheek. It was for the best. She needed to avoid him, at least until tomorrow. The bruising would surely go down more, by then, and he wouldn’t be inclined to ask as many questions.

“ _Rey!_ ” A voice beckoned from the darkness enveloping her.

She paused abruptly. Intentionally, her gaze dropped to her feet. Even now it was odd to hear him speak her name. Usually it was ‘girl’ or ‘slave’ in his native tongue.

“ _Why are you rushing off? Are you attempting to hide your mead?_ ” He inquired, eyeing her carefully through the shadows. He was amused.

“ _Yes, I figured there was other things I could be doing to assist. I have been taking a break for far too long._ ” A soft smile slipped across her lips, “ _I should be going._ ”

“ _Wait a moment._ ” He demanded, extending a palm in attempt to keep her grounded.

“ _Is there something you need from me?_ ”

Kylo lingered, taking intentional steps toward her. She could feel his heated gaze upon the top of her head. He paused directly before her, and as he did his fingers gripped her shoulder, using his free hand to lift her chin.

“ _What is wrong?_ ”

Rey shook her head, eyes dropping to the side, “ _Nothing at all. It is a busy…_ ” She paused, a quick intake of breath sucked between her lips as the pad of his thumb brushed over her split lip.

A flash of anger drifted across his features, “ _How did this happen?”_

“ _Carelessness._ ” She insisted.

“ _You lie._ ” He seethed, tilted her head back farther, only to finally see the bruising across her eye and over the bridge of her small nose.

“ _Who did this?_ ”

“ _You know me._ ” Rey insisted, offering a reassuring smile.

“ _I will not ask again_.” Fear struck her to the very core.

Swallowing hard, Rey shook her head, “ _You don’t need to worry about me. I am just fine_.”

_“What happened to your face?”_

_“I was reaching for something upon this wobbly shelf in the kitchen and it dropped…”_ his finger clapped tighter upon her chin, in response Rey paused _._

_“Who struck you? Do not lie! I will ask everyone within the hall if I have to.”_

Rey swallowed, her lower lip trembling, _“You cannot say a word if I tell you.”_

Kylo’s eyes narrowed _, “I will do as I please. This will not happen again.”_

Rey shook her head _, “Please, she is a very vindictive woman.”_

Kylo sneered _, “I didn’t even need to ask.”_ His palm dropped from her chin, _“Tell me everything.”_

Rey sighed, _“The story is far too long. You have other things that require your attention. I do as well. My duty is to the kitchen. Yours is to your people. Do not worry yourself over a silly thrall.”_

He was conflicted. A part of him knew what she spoke was true, but the indifferent portion of him wanted to find the woman who he hated with every fiber of his being and rebuke her.

_“That isn’t up to you.”_ Rey couldn’t help by smile at this _._

Sit stepping, tracing her fingertip over the small cut on her lower lip, Rey slowly began to drift toward the opposite end of the hall.

_“I am dismissed?”_

 

 _“Aye, until later this evening.”_ His dark eyes scanned over her hastily _._

 

 _“Oh, so you will you be staying in your rooms tonight?”_ Rey asked.

Interestingly enough, it was a common occurrence. During festivities where mead, ale and other recreational substances were involved, a certain redhead came bounding into the space she, too, occupied.

_“Yes.”_ As if he knew her meaning, he stressed his next syllables _, “Alone.”_

Rey’s eyes shot up and over her shoulder. He did pick up on her tone? Did he know her thoughts?

“ _Finish your tasks. I will speak with you later in my chambers_.” He added, drifting off into the darkness, leaving her alone. Her eyes followed after his shadow until he was no longer in view.

 

↞↟↠

 

It was late, so very late.

Rey feared, at this point, she would have to fight to stay awake. Not too surprising, to say the least.

She had quietly snuck back out into the hall to lay witness to the tail end of the festivities. To keep from any asking question, Rey finished duties that could, honestly, be completed in the morn. As she drifted through the darkened hall, basin of water in tow, she paused near the main door sitting ajar. From the looks, the fires had died down and the music had hushed.

The celebration of life had come to a close. Interestingly, she could already hear the rhythmic snores echoing within the fur covered alcoves as she passed, drifting back to the darkened halls. They were get much needed use. Those who lingered at such an hour were merely stumbling through the village, fighting, creating an uproar, but all in the name of their late Earl.

Rey wandered back to his chambers, settled by changing into her nightwear and tended the fire. It was interesting to her, even after two horns of mead, that she wasn’t more inclined to curl up in her cot, but at the same time sleeping alone most evenings were not something she was keen on. Her mind was a powerful tool, not to mention, she couldn’t help this fearful verdict that the universe had shifted, attempting to manifest guilt. Now, with the untimely arrival of Ivar’s brother, she was anxious to close her eyes. Torment was all she had experience, so long as she was alone, victim to her thoughts and fears.

The soft sounds of eventide filtered in through the cracked window boards, which was soothing. She sat before the fire refolded linens and even got the chance to stitch. An endeavor she hadn’t done for almost any entire year. It was a past time she absolutely detested, but in doing so today, it soothed her. Bringing back memories of her mother, who was keen on her mastering her technique. This would surely make her proud. Even so, the task was harsh on her fingers. It didn’t take long for them to tire, and the tips to become sore.

Taking a break from her simple tasks, Rey focused on the crackling flames. The door slowly creaked open. Kylo slipped in, closing it none too lightly, causing her to jump. Rey leaned forward, palm pressed tightly to the front of her shift. She swallowed, eyes wide as he drifted forth with his head tilted to the side.

_“Still awake.”_ Kylo uttered just above a whisper, straightening his stance and morphing into a more sympathetic figure, “ _Was it another dream_?”

_“Surprisingly, no,”_ She whispered, eyes shifting back toward the flame.

Kylo’s eyes roamed the length of her quivering form, pursing his lips out of pure frustration and drifted toward his bed. He dropped down and began prying his heavy boots from his feet. Giving them a toss toward the hearth. Mud was heavily caked to the bottoms; it flung and peeled upon impact. Rey frowned, not pleased with his nonchalance. A pair of boots were the least of her worries, however.

“ _You are chilled, take a fur if you must.”_ Kylo pointed nonchalantly toward a stack in the far corner.

His muscled torso arched and twisted as he carefully removing his heavy regalia, “ _It looks better in this light.”_

_“What- Oh,”_ Gliding her fingertips over the bridge of her nose _, “It isn’t painful.”_

His dark eyes lifted. The corner of his mouth twitched. He straightened his back, placing both palms upon his knees and sighed heavily.

“ _Tell me.”_

_“What is there to tell? What rhyme or reason would she have? I am a thrall.”_

Kylo sneered, “ _She should be punished. Acting like a jealous empty headed girl.”_

_“Her maid saw me in your bed. She threatened to speak to you about it,”_ Rey whispered, eyeing him. A look of curiosity filtered across his dark eyes, leaning upon his knees _, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you. So please, if you will…”_

_“I am no clucking hen,”_ Kylo grunted, a grin then formed upon his lips.

_“What?”_ Rey’s brow furrowed, noticing the tiny twitch.

_“She believes you to be my newest bed mate.”_ His brows arched _, “Interesting. Let her believe such.”_

_“I denied it, obviously.”_

Kylo scoffed _, “Aye, like she believes you.”_

_“It doesn’t bother you?”_

_“Why should it? Who is she to say whom I can and cannot fuck?”_

Rey gasped audibly. Kylo ignored this.

“ _This will not happen again.”_ He looked her in the eye; a silent promise.

Rey then pursed her lips, standing abruptly and collecting a fur to wrap around her trembling shoulders. It shocked her how crude he could be at times. Honestly, she hated it. As she allowed his commentary to slide, her eyes drifting to the cool spot in which her cot reside. Kylo stood, gripping the edge of his woolen shirt and yanking it up and over his head. The light from the hearth offered the young woman a good look at his muscled torso. Then he turned, shielding himself from her line of view unknowingly.

_“I am going to undress now. You should go to your cot.”_ He nodded, unlacing his animal hide pants and slowly rounding his bed.

_“Must I sleep in the cot?”_ She paused eyeing him _._

Kylo yanked the fur covers down the length of his bed and frowned, _“What did I tell you before?”_ His eyes slowly ascended, meeting her stare as if attempting to read what it is she was thinking.

_“I don’t want to sleep alone. I sleep better knowing you are near.”_ A blush crept across her cheeks upon admitting such to him.

_“You won’t. I will be sleeping here all night. I just a few paces away.”_

_“You know what I mea…”_

_“No.”_ He responded without hesitation.

_“I shall be useless in the morning, never finding a proper night’s sleep.”_ Rey persisted.

_“Your body will find a way. One way or another.”_ He remained detached, utterly so.

“ _You have allowed me such liberties before. What is different? I will wake in the morning, that way tongues do not wag.”_ She added, merciless in her attempts.

Kylo paused, growling loudly. Both palms slammed down upon the bed, _“That was one time. You are a slave. You should not be sharing a bed with me.”_

Rey sucked in a shaky breath. She wanted nothing more than to know someone was close by if she were to wake. To know that she was grounded, that she would not drift away into some dream world where the imagery was perpetual. He made her feel safe. Damn it, she need him. Hesitantly, Rey turned slowly. Her bare feet slipped across the wooden floor board as she made her way back to her lonely cot.

 

Kylo didn’t make one move to remove his pants, nor continue his descent upon his bed to rest his head. No he stood, watching her as she slowly departed. It enraged him knowing she held such power over him. His control seemed to be nonexistent lately and that fact drove him mad. Nostrils flared as his anger came to a swelling cusp. When he regained composure and the overwhelming sensation receded, he opened his tightly closed eyes and grumbled.

_“Rey.”_

The girl paused, glancing over her shoulder. The fearful look in her reddened eyes was enough.

_“This must not become a habit.”_

A soft smile twitched upon her lips. She turned quickly and rushed to his bed. Her body drifted up and under the covers before he could even think about getting one toe under the furs. Kylo loomed, eyes wandering the length of his occupied bed. Curiously, he eyed her.

Rey rolled to her side, palms pressed tightly to the side of her face. She didn’t want to watch him get into bed, knowing that her presence made him all the more uncomfortable. Shocking enough, she was the least uncomfortable she had felt. It was frowned upon, what she was attempting. Men and women only shared a bed in wedlock. They had a relationship that didn’t resemble that at all, yet here she was. Apt to lay close to him. A desire to be near him.

The warmth of his frame quickly entered the confines of the bed. Rey felt the cool gust of air upon her bare feet, causing her to draw her thighs up to her stomach. Once he situated himself, he released a soft sigh, placing his palms behind his head and staring upon the ceiling, trying to will himself to sleep.

Rey slowly rolled to the opposite side. Her legs sprawling so she was laying flat on her stomach, looking upon the man who occupied the bed beside her.

_“Do you think you will be able to sleep? I am disrupting you.”_ Rey whispered.

“ _Do you truly care if you are disrupting me?_ ” Kylo shifted his eyes downward until they were looking directly into one another’s gaze.

“ _I care_ ,” Rey nodded.

Kylo glared, and as he did he carefully leaned forward to trace his rough fingertips over the bridge of her nose. Rey sucked in a breath, eyes locking with his.

“ _I am sorry_ ,” Kylo breathed.

“ _Whatever for_?” Rey inquired.

“ _For the pain she has caused._ ”

Rey carefully lifted her fingers and touched the rough scab, “ _It is nothing_.” His fingers lingered for only a moment more, and dropped. His eyes drifted back toward the ceiling.

 

Silence creep in and they lay side by side without uttering a word. Rey chewed her lower lip, shifting once more before glancing back up at him. He still lay unmoving, eyes fixated upon the ceiling. Curiosity finally got the better of her as she toyed with the pendent that lay hidden beneath her shift. She wanted to confront him about his gift.

“ _Kylo,_ ” She broke the silence.

In response he jerked, as if surprised to hear the sound of his own name roll from her tongue.

“ _What?_ ”

_“Where was your mother from?”_ Rey asked finally inquired after many moons of wonder.

_“Why do you need to know? What is this sudden interest in my mother? A conversation I wasn’t expecting to have. ”_ His voice grew cold; distant.

_“I am just curious.”_ He gave into her antics quicker than she had thought, of course.

_“She is from your lands. My father took her and her brother captive. Her brother didn’t survive the journey, however. She almost died as well, though it wasn't her time, or so my father used to tell me,”_ Kylo swallowed, irritated by the distant memory.

Rey felt she would never get to sleep listening to him speak about himself. She craved anything she could get in regards to this tightly wound man.

“ _She was Christian?”_ Rey whispered, sitting up abruptly.

Kylo pushed up, leaning back against the headboard. He sighed dramatically, placing a palm to his bare chest as he observed the softly glowing hearth. He knew he wasn’t close t finding some shut eye. Rey didn’t feel the need to sleep, and from the looks of it, Kylo wasn’t ready either. Even if he acted miffed by their exchange, he truly didn’t mind all that much.

_“Aye, she believed in your God.”_

Rey watched him carefully, eyes narrowing as she observed each details of his upper body. Each tiny blue etched tattoo perfectly placed upon his chest and neck. He watched her with hooded eyes, offering a coy grin without knowing. Rey’s blinked, shifting her eyes downward to the edge of her covers, toying with the material and pretending she wasn’t looking upon him.

_“You didn’t believe? Ever?”_

_“What good did your God do her?_ ” Kylo snapped; a serious question in his mind. An attack in hers.  

Rey’s curious eyes lifted, detecting the anger.

_“She is dead.”_ So much anger, _“Your God has done nothing but bring my mother pain.”_

_“I’m so sorry.”_ Rey whispered, reaching up thoughtfully to trace the beautifully crafted golden strand laying hidden beneath her shift. Her fingers toyed with the cross pendent below the material, yanking it free and holding it outward.

_“Did this belong to her?”_ The look in his eye told her everything she needed to know. As if he wasn’t expecting her to be wearing the trinket, let alone display it upon her neck.

Kylo swallowed, blinking a few times before slowly reaching up to caress her small thumb that currently covered the etched cross.

_“Aye.”_

_“Why did you give this to me? It has such sentimental value.”_ She inquired, not knowing his intentions. Was this truly a gift of thoughtfulness, or to rid of a sad reminder? Or did he give it to he to allow her some sort of comfort?

_“It will bring you comfort.”_ Rey’s eyes widened, glossy with emotion. As if he stole the thought from her head, _“It is beautifully crafted and...it suits you.”_ He sniffled, eyeing the pendent.

His fingers traced the gold etching, drifting lower until his index finger and thumb traced over the soft skin of her palm, trailing down toward her wrist. Rey’s brows tightened at the gesture. Then quickly put herself at ease, allowing her lips to part as if to speak. His thumb lingered upon her wrist, stroking there for several moments. Her eyes lifted, curious as to what she would find if she looked him in the eye.

_“I never got a chance to thank you for it. It pleased me greatly.”_ Kylo watched her lips under his hooded gaze.

“ _Aye_?” He said in the form of a question.

Rey nodded, eyes fluttering with each stroke of his thumb.

“ _There are several ways to do so…_ ” He uttered breathlessly. Had he meant to say such aloud? What did he mean by this? To thank him? Many ways?

“ _Many ways_?” Rey asked naively.

Kylo’s lower lip twitched, “ _None that you would deem appropriate_.” he did mean what he said.

_“Perhaps I can think of something.”_ His dark eyes shot back.

Rey slowly leaned in, with much innocence. Her lips brushed his softly. Pressing forward she stole a kiss, thanking him the only way she felt was right. Was it right? Alone in bed with a man who wasn’t her husband, stealing a kiss? No. It wasn’t right, even though it felt so, terribly right.  Abruptly she pulled back, dropping her palms and carefully gripping the material draped over her thighs.

_“That was silly. I apologize.”_ She shook her head, giggling softly as she brushed her fingertips across her lower lip.

Kylo’s eyes widened, shifting back and forth as he contemplated what he should do, or how he should respond to such a bold action on her part. Was he offended? Rey couldn’t exactly tell, but his eyes lingered uncomfortably so.

Rey brushed her tongue subconsciously across her lower lip, tracing her fingers across the corner of her mouth. Her eyes lifted nervously.

_“Say something, anything...”_ She whispered softly, head tilting to the side. _“I don’t understand this… feeling. Am I going crazy? Is this.._.”

" _No._ " 

 

Kylo interrupted her, compelling her to snap her lips shut.  

He sucked in a shaky breath, leaning in a few inches, _“I feel it too_.”

“ _Is it wrong_?”

“ _It could be, depending on how one looks at it. But..._ ” He paused, eyeing her lips.

Rey shook her head, feeling her breathing hitch in her throat, “But what?”

“ _At this point, I don’t care_.”

“ _I… Kylo_ ,” Rey whispered, watching his hungry gaze.

Without warning, Kylo leaned in without hesitation. His palm extended, reaching up and around her neck to pull her in close. His lips descended upon hers, hovering breathlessly as he peering into her eyes.

“ _May I_?”

Rey’s eyes lingered upon his full lips. Without a word, Rey nodded. His lips crushed to hers, breathlessly. Kylo gripped an arm around her waist, shuffling her closer to him upon the wide set bed.

Rey groaned, palms steadying upon his wide shoulders. With each breathless kiss, his fingers sifted through her thick, loose locks and gripped tightly. He groaned, opened his lips against hers, willing her to return the passionate exchange.

“ _Open for me_.” He whispered hotly.

Rey mewled in response, opening her mouth  to grant the soft caress of his tongue. His other palm released her hair, sliding down the length of her body until he was near the swell of her rear. His body slid to his side, grasping the material of her shift and with one downward jerking motion she lay flat on her back with his large frame hovering over her.

He loomed above her, nose brushing a sensual trail down the side of her face, placing soft kisses upon the length of her arching neck.

_“Kylo.”_ She murmured, “ _Oh god_.”

_“Do you want me to stop?”_ He asked breathlessly, pressing an open mouth kiss against her neck.

His large palm spanned her rib cage and then up and over the sheer material of her sleeping garment. His fingers danced across the leather strings near her neck, unlacing it further until he was able to part the material and expose her small pert breasts to his hungry gaze.

Her body grew warm, pooling with unfamiliar need. Her womb grew heavy and her breathing increased. Along with many changes and difference, Rey noticed her heart began to beat a heavy tune against her chest.

“ _I…_ ”

“ _Do you not wish me to continue_?” Kylo’s hungry eyes lifted, as he traced a sensual line around her pink areola.

Rey bit her lower lip, groaning and sweetly arching into his touch. She felt affection starved. She craved him like a drug. After a moment of lust induced hesitation, the young woman shook her head and moaned out her response, “No.”

_“Thank the gods, because I desperately didn’t want to.”_ With that, his mouth descended hotly upon her nipple, sucking the plump flesh strongly. His thumb fluttered across the other, not failing to increase her passion.  

Rey cried out, hands buried deep within his thick raven locks. His palms gripped her thighs, parting them so his hips could rest comfortably. His bare torso arched over her, breathing her in as he cupped her face.

_“Never.”_ She breathed, rewarding him with a soft gasp of protest, _“I don’t want you to ever stop. Not once.”_ Rey admitted.

His face shifted, level with hers. His palms framed her head, taking in a slow shaky breath.

Rey shyly lifted her fingers, curiously and in a delicious rhythm traced a trail across the rippling length of his pectorals. The skin tightened, and the man hovering over her, in response, gasped in pleasure. Further he arched over her, allowing her to trail further, descending down the length of his muscled abdominals. They, too, tightened. A grumble of impatience escaped his lips.

Kylo pressed his palms tightly on either side of her shoulders, shrugged and shifted until his hide pants were no longer upon his trim hips. Slowly he lowered himself upon her small frame, careful not to harm her. As his hips rolled, positioning comfortably against her rounded cradle, a surprising hiss slipped from his lips.

Rey rested her palms upon his chest, watching his tight features contort. Looking between them both, Rey noticed he had already rid himself of his painful barrier. She then felt the soft flesh of his bare manhood brush against her moving thighs. It took everything he had not to tear the thin layer of her undergarment from her body and take her right then and there. To sate himself, he came in close. His lips brushed hers, grinding himself against her hip crease. Rey sucked in a surprised gasp.

Her body was creating this passion and desire. The power she felt.

To Kylo’s pleasure, her sweet groans glided across his ears like a soft symphony. Rey mewled and moaned as he traced and stroked her body, urging a response. Just the barest of touches. His cock was painfully hard. This woman, whom he desired so desperately currently lay below him. It wasn’t a dream. Not only that, but she was responded so perfecting, so genuinely in the moment. Rolling her hips upward unintentionally, dropping her head back and parting her lips wordlessly. The man above her growled lowly against her rose petal lips, pulling back and placing a palm to her shapely hip to steady her.

Rey had been intrigued from the moment he removed his lower garments, finding she had been rocking against something thick between his thighs. She had been informed by a few of her cousin’s of the ways between men and women. How the man’s shaft became engorged and only then, when it stood erect, he would slid himself between the woman’s legs and thrust to completion. According to many sources, it was never pleasing for the woman, nor was it meant to be. Shocking, as all accounts besides the talk of engorged shafts, had been false. She was aflame. She felt euphoric; moments from exploding. Did he want her begging?

Rey traced her fingertips across his tight jaw line, arching up into him once more as if hinting her need to feel his mouth on hers once more. Kylo conceded, but this time he yanked her shift up and over her head. Leaving her completely nude below him. His hungry eyes left not an inch untouched; he drank her in.

_“You’re beautiful.”_ He noted. His palms drifted back up the length of her flat stomach, cupping her breasts and taking a moment to kiss each one.

_“What is this feeling?”_ Rey whispered breathlessly, running her hands down the length of his back, sighing as another wave of pleasure rolled through her and settled within her womb only to heat it deliciously.

Kylo lowered his palm, stroking a path down the curve of her hip and over the soft thatch of hair covering her womanly mound. His fingers stroked softly, causing her to jerk and twist. He wanted to find her clit, shock her as he took control of this swirling passionate flame that had ignited within her.

“ _Here?_ ” He groaned, leaning in to capture her lips as his finger sunk into her warm depths.

_“Kylo,”_ She uttered breathlessly, tossing her head to the side and tightly closing her eyes.

He withdrew for only a moment to allow his middle finger a moment traced her outer nether lips, dipping within her tight warmth only seconds later. Her lips dropped open, hips jutting forward.

_“Oh God.”_

_“It is passion.”_ He breathed against her cheek, biting and nipping.

His finger thrust in and out, readying her to receive him. She was already ready, drenched. It coated his fingers thickly. As her thighs parted, the soft scent of her arousal followed by the tiny gasps of pleasure nearly sent him through the roof. Kylo leaned in, brushing his lips against her collarbone, removing his palm and placing it tightly against her thigh. His thick arousal jutted forward, parting her nether lips and coating his reddened tip. With one quick thrust, that was all it would take and he would be buried to the hilt within her heat. Something he had been denying himself for many months now. Something he had secretly wished. And here they were.

“ _Rey,”_ He whispered, taking her lips in a breathless kiss.

Her hooded eyes lifted, watching his flushed face carefully.

_“Please…_ ” She whispered.

His nostrils flared, gripping her hip and thrusting forward. Rey cried out, biting her lower lip and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. He wrapped her thighs around his waist, holding her tightly against him until the pain passed.

_“Is the pain too much?”_

Rey whimpered, shaking her head from side to side. Her nails digging painfully so into his shoulders, _“Just move.”_

He swallowed, pulling back and wincing as if in pain only to quickly thrust home. The second time didn’t feel as bad as the first initial stroke; something she was grateful for. Breathing carefully, her eyes locked with his, releasing her talon-like grip and focused on his tense features. A bead of sweat ran down the length of his cheek as he lunged forward, rolling his hips in a slow sweet tempo that had her gasping with each snap of his hips.

She could feel her thighs tensing. Dull pain radiates through her core, followed by a trickle of pleasant vibrations. Kylo leaned in upon his forearm, using his other palm to span the length of her throat.

_“You feel so good,”_ he nipped at her throat, rolling his hips slowly releasing a soft growl burying himself to the hilt. His eyes shifted down between them, watching her chest rise and fall. His palms cupped her breast, stroking his thumbs across her hardened peaks, which proved fruitful as she gasped pleasantly, wanting more.

Rey smiled softly, gripping the linens around her head and closing her eyes.

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Aye,”_ she whispered, leaning up boldly and capturing his lips yet again. Her lips were like a drug that he just couldn’t get enough of, _“I want to stay like this forever.”_

Kylo grunted, slowly pulling back offering Rey a view of his tense, glistening chest. His palms skimmed her thighs, reaching up to grip her slender hips, thrusting forward in a tantalizing motion. Rey gasped and mewled, arching her back as he maintained his delicious pace once more. His flushed face contorted into that of pure ecstasy.

_“I’m close,”_ Kylo grunted, “ _I’m sorry._ ” He added.

Rey’s eyes slowly drifted open, gasping with each painfully delicious wave, brows knitting as she contemplated the meaning of his words.

His muscled arms were tight, tense. His facial features contorted into that of pain, but based on his heavy pants and groans, her body seemed to be bringing this man thrusting above her to complete and utter ecstasy.  

Barking out, Kylo froze. His hips slowed their pace, moving only to feel. His lower lip trembled, closing his eyes as he collapsed on top of her.  Quickly he regained control of his breathing. His face pressed tightly against the sweaty nap of her neck. Her fingers brushed across his trembling shoulders, and slowly allowed her thighs to drop to his sides.

_“I’m sorry, Rey. I tried to…”_

Rey smiled, sliding a palm across his jaw. She leaned in placing a sweet kiss to each of his cheeks. In response, he leaned in capturing her mouth breathlessly, smoothing his palm across her crown.

_“Are you in pain?”_

Rey felt him slide free wetly. Her eyes dropped to his manhood, shocked by the shear size. That his shaft had fit within her, without breaking her in two. Sitting up, she gasped noticing the bright red splotches caked to her thighs, mixed with his thick white essence.

_“I am bleeding!”_

Kylo stood nude as the day he was born, laughing softly. _“It is your maiden blood.”_ That was right, she was no longer innocent. _“I'll fetch you clean water,_ ” he spoke softly to her.

Thankfully, Rey had brought in a fresh basin and clean linen.

She sat calmly, still naked as can be. Rey looked down upon her flushed form, feeling a soft blush flutter across her cheeks. He arrived with the basin. He dipped the cloth in it’s ice cold contents before wringing it out and extending it outward. His soft brown gaze watched her carefully.

_“May I assist?”_

Rey smiled softly, placing an arm over her exposed breasts, “ _Aye.”_

_“You are still shy.”_ Kylo commented, feeling a grin form upon his lips as he gripped her thighs and yanked her forward. His strokes were soft and thoughtful, “ _I have seen you nude before. It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”_

_“I know. I don’t… I don’t have an explanation.”_ She shrugged.

_“You don’t need one. It is funny to see you blush after what we just did together.”_ He chuckled, something she was at awe to hear. He never laughed, and barely cracked a smile.

Kylo silently helped to clean her up, giving her a fresh garment to sleep in and settled her back under the furs to rest. She was wide awake at this point. Her body was calm, almost in a tranquil like state as she watched the man she had just lain with round the bed and slip under the covers once more. They were back at square one. He drifted back against the plush bedding, releasing a soft sigh as he offered her a timid side glance. At this point, Rey could feel his hesitation. She could feel the awkward realization settle in. He could feel it too.

Cutting the silence, his crude way of thinking came to light. It was bound to, “ _I bet your Christian family didn’t teach you the ways of a man and woman.”_

Rey bit her lower lip, hesitantly allowing her gaze to all upon his amused features, _“I think you know the answer to that.”_

_“Aye, I could only guess. You didn’t even come.”_ He snorted, suddenly reaching forward to collect her up and onto his warm, sweat covered chest.

Her eyes widened, pursing her lips. She jerked and grumbled as if to get away, but his hold upon her was too great. Kylo’s fingers clutched her wrists, yanking her back down upon his naked form until she was straddling his hips. He offered her two playful thrusts from his hips, watching her with a glint of amusement.

_“Don’t laugh at me!”_ Rey retorted, yanking her arms once, twice more before giving up and collapsing upon his chest. Her face was mere inches from his. He studied her carefully, as if wanting to never forget a single attribute.

_“Don’t worry, next time I will make you come.”_ He whispered breathlessly, _“I will make you come twice before I slide my cock in your sweet little cunt.”_ Kylo laughed, watching her eyes widen and cheeks flush a brilliant shade of red.

_“You are so horribly crude.”_ Rey whispered, pressing her cheek to his chest.

Her lover wrapped his arm around her middle, sliding a palm down the length of her back until he cupped her rear, _“Have you ever touched yourself?”_ He inquired against the top of her head.

Rey hesitated, _“That is private.”_

_“Stop playing innocent. You don’t have to hide from me.”_ Kylo scolded, gripping the nape of her neck and yanking her head back forcibly. Rey gasped softly, opening her lips and staring down the length of her nose upon him. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. She groaned in response. It was then she felt him growing hard against her belly once more.

_“Yes.”_ She uttered breathlessly.

She felt like she was admitting her deepest darkest secret. Sure, she had allowed curiosity get the better of her a few times in her young life. It was frowned upon to commit such a sinful act, and one was made to feel bad for even thinking of doing so. Human bodies were made for one purpose. That was to create another human life. A man and a woman. A husband and a wife.

_“Did you come?”_

_“Did I find pleasure?"_ Rey whispered innocently.

He chuckled, _“So innocent. Like a man, a woman can find intense pleasure from coupling or touching herself. Like a continuous wave of pleasure. A tidal wave of euphoria.”_ He whispered against her cheek, running his fingers along her spine. Rey sucked in a deep breath, exhaling against his muscled chest, _“Would you like me to do that for you?”_

Rey grinned, nodded slowly.

_“I want to show you.”_

_“You will teach me now?’_ Rey asked.

Kylo grinned softly, brow arching with amusement _, “No. Not tonight. You have just shed that troublesome innocence. Soon. You need to sleep.”_

_“So it will happen again?”_ Rey planted both her palms on either side of his large chest, looking down upon him.

The look upon his face told Rey everything she needed to know. His palms gripped her by the waist, hoisted her up and placed her beside him with ease.

“ _We will talk about this after you sleep.”_

_“You will regret this?”_ Rey shifted onto her side, looking up for a glint of reassurance.

“ _No, I will not.”_ He admitted truthfully, “ _Knowing you, however, it is a possibility._ ”

Rey’s brows knitted, concerned more so than she would like.

_“Go to sleep. I will be right here.”_

Rey lay her head upon the pillow, watching him as he rolled to one side and quickly drifted off. She followed him not long after.

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣  
**

 

Next: The Rightful Heir

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr - mallie-3


	10. The Heir

**Berserker**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter Nine  “The Heir”_

 

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

 

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

 

**__→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose.←_ _ **

 

 

 

 ↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

Rey woke to the brilliant aura of the sun drifting in through the thin cracks of the window boards. Shielding her eyes, the tired woman rolled to her side and releasing a soft audible yawn. Upon her stomach she lay, palms spanning the length of the bed, tracing her fingers across the furs. 

Lazily, Rey’s gaze drifted back toward the door, taking note of the current silence that occupied the room. Not only that, but the chill in the air. The fire had long died out. She was, in that moment, thankful for the heavy draping of furs across her bare backside and thighs. Rey snuggled against the pelts, taking in a deep breath only to recognize the soft spicy scent of the man she had shared the bed with. 

The air was filled his masculine scent; Of their scent. 

She liked it. 

It felt like he was still with her even though he had clearly left her alone hours prior. She could tell by the coolness of the vast space beside her. A smile graced her lips, taking note that he had pushed his plush pillows and pelts up beside her; a pseudo form to keep her calmly sleeping without interruption.  

Several seconds drifted into minutes. Just under an hour she had been laying there, wide awake dwelling on the prior nights events. It was time to rise. There was much to do. Though, something bothered her about it all. To get up and move on as if all was still the same. It was all still the same, right? 

Her mind, firing with action potentials, sparked wildly as hypotheticals began dropping in at random. She had fully, and without any hesitation, allowed this Viking man rights to her innocent body. The man, whom she had a strange sense of intrigue for, even though he and his men had been responsible for many deaths; including her people. He was, partially, to blame for her being in this predicament. 

This man, so she thought, should be her worst enemy. Instead, he had become her guardian, savior, social companion, and now…

Lover. 

  
  


Abruptly, Rey sat up right, clutching the furs to her bare breasts. She flipped her thighs over the edge of the bed and hopping to her feet. The fur followed her form, tightly wrapping her thin torso, and cascading down her back into a heavy pool around her feet. She slowly drifted across the floor, each board creaking with each thoughtful step; cool beneath the warm pads. As she drew near to the hearth, a fresh basin of water became apparent. She chewed nervously at her lower lip. It was fresh, with new linens. It was for her. Who had brought it in? Had Kylo gone out of his way to prepare it? Her brows knitted as unrest knotted in her stomach. 

  
  
  


Rey descended upon the stool, leaning in as she felt the smoldering heat from the cinders aglow upon the stone encasing of the blackened hearth. Plucking up a clean piece of linen, Rey dipped it beneath the cool, rippling surface of the water. She soaked the garment, wringing it out and clutching it to her chest as she allowed the warm pelts to part. She sat completely naked, and somewhat fearful to peer between her thighs. What damage occurred during intercourse? 

Would her body go back to normal? Would there be obvious changes upon losing one’s innocence? Her cheeks puffed feeling silly that her mind wandered down these embarrassing avenues. 

Hesitantly, Rey parted her sun kissed thighs, leaning forward as she lowered the cloth, inspecting the juxture between her legs. Carefully and slowly, Rey slipped the cool cloth across the tender skin. It was a noticeably dull ache, in which throbbed, but nothing unbearable.

  
  


She didn’t feel different physically from shedding her innocence. The ache between her thighs was the only thing that could be linked to their passionate engagement, but other than that she remained. The only difference was this offset feeling within her mind. This lingering uncertainty. As she allowed her mind to remain on her physical temple, that was her body, her fingers brushed up from the soft thatch of hair, and then to the soft planes of her stomach. 

She didn’t feel damned. 

She didn’t feel shunned, either. 

Why was it she felt like she should be more appalled with herself? She should be asking God for forgiveness in her moment of weakness. She had been seduced through lust, and willingly participated in the act. Only a twinge of remorse hung over her head like a small thundercloud. 

When she should be repenting, Rey only ached for more; wished to see him again. Her palm pressed to her stomach. Closing her eyes, the vivid image of him between her thighs, like a driving force, drifted into the forefront of her mind. He, so casually and naturally so, draped over her body, coaxing a deliciously sinful response. 

Those lips…

His palms...

A shiver traveled the length of her spine, raising a palm to over her lips. The fingers spanning her stomach glided over her belly button; the epicenter that ignited like a flame by his mere touch.

What was this? 

What would one call it? 

Their relationship, master and slave, had progressively grown more and more complicated. There was this physical tension that had been born many months ago. After their close encounters, Rey had become more aware of that familiar feeling. She had been denying this feeling for so long. It was wrong to lust, yet when the sin had presented itself, she jumped. Kylo was there to catch her. 

The door to Kylo’s chambers opened abruptly.

Rey’s head snapped to the side. She dropped her palm from her tightly closed lips and wrapped the furs tightly around her body. She froze, sitting stationary near the hearth. 

Without introductions or a courteous knock, in slipped a young thrall with a full bowl of dried fruits and roasted nuts. She placed it upon the rounded table that sat, just so, before Rey. The young woman didn’t raise her gaze, nor did she acknowledge Rey in any way or form. Instead, she continued on, drifting toward the pile of wood, taking a few small pieces and feeding it to the blazing embers in hopes to rekindle a flame. 

“ _ I am not sure when master Kylo will be back _ .” Rey paused, shrugging the pelt up higher upon her shoulder. 

The woman’s gaze slowly ascended. Their line of vision met briefly before breaking again. 

“ _ I am willing to bet he has already eaten in the hall _ .” Rey stood abruptly, nervously searching for her discarded clothing. She spotted them quickly; folded and placed with care upon a tabletop.

_ Kylo... _

She rushed the table containing her clothing and glanced over her shoulder, regarding the woman who was now drifting toward the chamber pot, “ _I_ _will take care of the chamber pot_.” Rey called out abruptly. 

“ _ You don’t want a meal? _ ” The young woman turned to face Rey, her fingers clutching the apron tightly secured around her waist. 

Rey’s brows knitted, “ _ M-my meal? I take mine in the hall, you know this _ .” She assured, a nervous smile breaking free.

The woman cupped her palms, eyes shifting back to the thoughtfully prepared tray, and frowned. 

Rey shifted her perplexed gaze back toward the tray, “ _ Oh, it was for me? _ ” Her lips parted and as they did she took a step toward the woman, “ _ Who- _ -” 

“ _ I was instructed, my the son of the late Earl, to bring you this tray. He insisted. I was also instructed to tend to all other duties, as well _ .” She nodded sturnly. 

“ _ That is completely unnecessary. Thank you for bringing me this assortment, but I will take it from here. _ ” With that she waved the woman to the doors. 

Rey noticed she wasn’t budging. The young woman hesitated, lips dropping open to protest, “ _ The master has instructed me; strictly _ .” She strained her syllables, but stammered through them.

“Tell him, if he asks, I said I would take care of everything. Thank you, again,” Rey nodded toward the doors once more. 

Hesitantly, the woman nodded, drifting from the room. A lingering air of discomfort remained, or course. 

Rey hurriedly cleaned up, dressed, and arranged her messy locks into one thick braid that cascaded down the length of her back. Leaving the tray of food upon the table top for Kylo, she cloaked herself before gathering the chamber pot and leaving the room to empty it accordingly.

It was at this moment, for the first time in days, she prayed under her breath. 

  
  
  
  


↞↟↠

Rey shuffled into the kitchens, removing her cloak as she was finished with her outside duties. She blew a few flyways from her line of vision, and directed herself toward the aprons hanging in an unorganized row, clutching one and tightly securing it around her small waist. Nervously she kept her eyes open for the kitchen mistress.

The other thralls were quietly and diligently cutting and rolling dough to form loaves. It was a task she didn’t mind so much, and in assisting, she could keep her mind busy and her eyes down. No attention would be drawn to her, and she wouldn’t search for the one person she wasn’t sure she could handle seeing at this point without showing her obvious nervous discomfort. 

“May I help?” Rey whispered, standing beside Phasma, who currently rolled and pressed the beige dough. 

Her long, thick calloused digits formed it, and sliced across the top, creating the recommended pattern. Phasma’s blue eyes drifted upward, offering a coy grin before slamming a thick instrument through an oversized portion and dropped it before the awaiting brunette.

Rey’s lips parted, fingers splayed and body jumped at the harsh sound that erupted. It drew many from their tasks, breaking their fixated blank stares. She didn’t hesitate, however, to allow a sweet smile a moment to drift across her lips at her friends playful tendencies. Her fingers dove in, pressing forward forcibly and pulling apart the malleable substance. 

Phasma side stepped, allowing her shoulder to graze her friends. Rey chuckled, eyeing the kitchen mistress who came through the doors with a faction of clucking and squawking hens. Feathers blustered up and into the air. She bellowed violently, wafting her palms and out scuttled the hens, clucking their irritated response. The door slammed, and in strode Ida, eyes locking hard on both Rey and Phasma. 

Funny as she always had her sights set on them. Though, she didn’t utter a word. 

To keep her mind busy with work, Rey locked her eyes upon the duty at hand. She wouldn’t allow her thoughts to drift too far. When she allowed them to stray they tended to get out of hand. A soft blush crept across her cheeks. Yes, the duty at hand was a safe frame of mind. 

Several minutes drifted by. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted up into her nostrils, causing her stomach, as well as the others, to gurgle in protest. As the group continued their work, Rey began to notice how several of the young woman would slowly pass; eyeing her suspiciously and then go back to their duties. 

It didn’t bother her much at first, as awkward exchanges happened from time to time, being exposed to a variety of different cultures and backgrounds amongst the thralls. It was bound to happen. Then she heard it. Her ears began to pick up the soft sounds of whispers fluttering about from directly behind her. She attempted to will it away, but her anxious mind set had her carefully and nonchalantly searching for the source. 

Rey side glanced, watching Phasma who was working on two separate tasks, paying no mind. Shifting her gaze over her shoulder, her honey brown eyes locked upon two women. The two thralls immediately stopped whispering, forcing their lips in a tight line. Rey’s fingers slowed, eyes drifting across the wooden table. Both gossiping thralls glanced toward the door. Pausing in mid stride, meeting eyes with Rey, was the thrall who had come into her master’s rooms early in the morn. Her eyes nervously darted for the exit before skittering from the kitchens. 

_ What a horrid wench! _

Rey couldn’t help the venomous words that came to mind. The traitor in question had come to deliver food upon her master’s request, only to turn around to spread gossip. Rey’s heart began to pound in her chest. Anxiety quickly gripped her heart. Her throat felt like it was slowly closing and soon she wouldn’t be able to breath. The dough dropped from her palms. 

Apprehensively, Rey swiped her dough crusted palms across her apron, eyes scanned the working women in close proximity to her. Sucking in a slow breath, she pressed her wrists tightly to the wooden edge of the table, swallowing hard as she focused her line of vision on the mass of raised dough, attempting to gather her thoughts and collect her emotions so she could interact normally.

  
  
  


_ Rumors. They spread like wildfire. _

  
  
  


When Rey was younger, she had overheard her mother speaking to her sister who had come to visit their home. She had just recently left court; presenting all the latest gossip she had witnessed and heard. Her mother never had been one for such a thing, but she had respectfully listened. Rey, of course curious as ever, listened in undetected, as well. 

There had been a scandal, like most stories that came from the intrigues of court, who had been lover to a married man. She was but fifteen. She gave herself freely, because she truly loved and adored the man. The wife found out about their little tryst and soon the duo’s private business spread through court. The wife of this wealthy duke had a close relationship with another who knew the Queen well. The Queen didn’t hesitate to send the poor girl packing. Her family rejected her. A chance at a good life, marriage, and children was all gone in the blink of an eye. In the end, the poor dear had been sent to a nunnery.

This situation currently she was in was obviously different, as Rey no longer had the same status she had been born unto. At the same time, she couldn’t help that her situation could cause some sort of retaliation. Strife among the thralls, could soon follow. Not to mention, her relationship with the late Earl’s wife, rocky as it were, could become utterly rancid. 

Rey began to pale. Phasma side glanced, taking note of the change in demeanor. 

“Rey?” The tall woman paused, leaning in, “What is wrong?”

Rey shook her head, “I think I need some air.”

“Are you feeling ill?” Phasma shifted, palm extended to steady the young woman. Her concern grew tenfold.

“I-I just need a moment.” The two women across the table began whispering once more, grinning happily as if they gained their validation. 

Rey didn’t want to give them the satisfaction, but she just couldn’t shake her anxiety. She needed to clear her mind. 

Phasma reached out for Rey, but was too late. She was gone. The blonde frowned, watching the kitchen mistress look up from her sewing. Rey rushed pasted, trudging through the back door without so much as a word. Ida set her task to the side, eying the remaining thralls in the room, a questionable look drifting across her heavily lined features. She stood dumbfounded. She gaped, shaking her head and throwing her hands up in the air.

“ _ I see how it ‘tis. You all are going to start makin’ your own schedule now, huh _ ?” Her beady eyes flashed angrily.

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Rey found herself wandering just beyond the secluded woods edge. A part of her wanted to drift farther into the slumbering forest; over the snow dusted hills until she found the small creek that was not far from her. She was, instead, too afraid of wandering too far. Especially now, when enemies lurked in the shadows. The cool air felt good on her heated face. A palm pressed to her midsection as she felt her anger and hurt melt away. 

How could this go any further? She was already being punished. The thralls all knew by now. They all would treat her differently. It caused her much anxiety and uncertainty. She didn’t like that everyone knew her business. She highly valued anonymity and privacy. 

In the moment, it felt so pleasantly and dangerously good.

Why did their time together have to end? She could have stayed in that room with him forever. Only they knew what transpired. In that moment, they were the only two forces that mattered in the entire world. He made her feel like that, and she had enjoyed it immensely. 

Now, it felt ruined. She felt dirty. It felt wrong. Had she made a terrible mistake? Her cold and clammy palms pressed tightly to her forehead. Rey backed up against the tree, steadying herself.

“ _ Rey _ ,” A gruff voice beckoned her from her anxious fit.

Her head darted upward, scanning briefly until her worried orbs met the concerned gaze of her presumed master. He slowly approached, concern apparent. Though, the look on her face didn’t help, she was sure.

A thick fur lined cloak was tightly secured around his shoulders. The material parted as he climbed the small, snow covered hill. A cloud of heated air appeared from his lips, dissipating as he paused, looking downward upon her trembling form.

“ _ I went back to my chambers… _ ” He paused, trailing off. It was apparent he was unsure how to continue their interaction upon seeing her in such a worried state.

“ _ What were you thinking _ ?” Rey scolded, lips pursed and anger pooling into her eyes.

Kylo didn’t respond to the brutal backlash. He flinched, blinking confused sidestepping to peer over his shoulder. As he returned her hardened gaze, his hapely lips parting as he sucked in a cool rush of air. His palms clutched at the soft material of his cloak. Deep concern set in upon his features. 

“ _ Rey, _ ” He began again, swallowing hard as he took another step.

It disturbed her to see him look upon her like some wounded animal; more tender than he ever had before.

“ _ What were you honestly thinking? After everything I told you.” _ Rey’s gripped her ankles, eyeing him sharply. 

“ _ I was thinking that you may be hungry. Why kind of a question is that? _ ” Kylo stated matter-of-factly, tailing with a sharp snap of irritation. He didn’t appreciate the cool distance. 

He felt like a child being reprimanded by his mother, “ _ Has something happened _ ?” His brows came together, anger hastily settled in. She could see the sudden change in his demeanor; he bristled.

“ _ You know exactly what I mean. _ ” Rey glared, sliding back up the tree. She stood at full height, clutching her cloak and wrapping it tightly around the gooseflesh skin of her arms.

“ _ Why are you so angry? _ ” Kylo snapped, “ _ I requested a meal to be brought to you, what of it? What, you fear what people may think? _ ”

Rey felt a gust of blistering air envelope her. Her eyes, filled with emotion, instantly began to pool with fresh tears.

“ _ You cannot do that. People will talk. _ ” She insisted as pain radiated from her chest. 

Was that a flash of hurt she saw briefly pass over his gaze?

_ “My people do not care who warms my bed.” _ Kylo shook his head, waving a finger in the direction of the village.

She cringed, crossing her arms over her chest, “Jesus.” Rey whispered to herself, tilting her head back, looking to the sky.

“ _ You care too much about what people think. _ ” He criticized.

_ “Of course! You know what I come from. Or at least you have an idea.” _ Rey began. Her pacing motion stilled,  _ “I was always instructed on how a lady should act, speak, and present herself. It is hard to...to…” _ Her white tipped fingers pressed to her forehead. She felt silly. She was stammering aimlessly. He looked confused by everything she was saying, like it didn’t register.

_ “Never mind. You don’t know what it is like.”  _ Rey waved her palms dismissively.

_ “Because you think us heathens? Barbarians. No, I understand you perfectly. _ ” The emotion slipped from his features. 

Her head shot up, brows knitting curiously,  _ “What?” _

_ “Don’t pretend it was never uttered from your lips. I know your language, remember? I have heard you. You look at us as beneath you, am I right?”  _ His lips pressed tightly in a thin line as his dark orbs focused on her stricken face.

_ “Kylo, I just…”  _ Rey paused, bouncing upon one foot _ , “Your culture, it is different in many ways.” _

_ “We feel, we love, we hurt just like you and your people. Don’t think because you were raised with a golden spoon in your mouth that you are above me.” _ He pressed a thumb to his chest, _ “I am the son of an Earl. A powerful man.” _ He assured, _ “To me, it is your culture that is in the dark. That is why I say you care too much about what others say or think.” _

_ “Your people may turn a blind eye, but what about the thralls?” _ Rey shot back, taking an unsteady step toward him. His face hardened, relieving itself of any emotion.

“ _ No one will hurt you. No one will dare” _

_ “How can you be so sure?” _ Rey demanded answers.

_ “I am to take my father’s place. It is my right. I will be Earl _ .” Kylo insisted.

Rey’s eyes softened, watching the confidence shift over his unconventionally handsome features.

_ “You are to be Earl? _ ” She whispered, not meaning him to hear. Hey eyes focused, tongue darting forth across  her dry, wind chapped lips,  _ “They were talking about me. About us. The thralls.” _ Rey whispered, looking down at her palms.  _ “They will think me a harlot. They may think my special treatment wrong. What of this controversy?” _

_ “You’re no harlot. _ ” He responded softly, “ _ You know this. I know this. Do you plan on spreading your legs for many men?” _

Rey sneered, “ _ How dare you. Of course not!” _

_ “You are no harlot. You plan on warming my bed alone, yes?” _

Her honey brown eyes softened, ascending and baring into his. They studied one another for a long while before she answered,  _ “Of course. But I do not wish to be treated differently from any other thrall. I don’t want...” _

_ “Are you ashamed?” _ There it was again, that spark. A flash of hurt drifted across his eyes. Like before, he willed it away; hardening. 

_ “No! Of course not.” _ Rey shook her head,  _ “I just want this to be ours. Only ours.” _ Of course this didn’t register.

_ “You wish me to act as if nothing happened? To treat you no different? To bark orders at you in front of all? To put on a show?”  _ Baffled, Kylo crossed his arms over his chest. This entire suggestion bothered him, that was clear.

_ “Yes. I am a thrall, Kylo. I am not free.” _ She stammered.

_ “You desire freedom?” _ He asked,  _ “Is this what you hoped to gain?” _

_ “Don’t we all wish to just be free?” _ Rey answered truthfully, even though this was not where she figured her decision would lead her.

_ “So you can leave? Is that it? You wish to leave?” _

_ “Why does that surprise you? Wouldn’t you wish to go home if you were taken against your will? Why is this hard for you to understand?” _

Kylo growled, pacing the forest floor. His large palm coursed through his raven locks. His eyes flashed with anger as, like a predator, he eyed her.

_ “No.” _

_ “No?” _

_ “Fine. I will treat you like everyone else. At night you warm by bed, and outside my rooms you will be treated as a thrall should.” _

_ “Thank you, Kylo.” _ She whispered,  _ “Please understand… It is for the best.” _

_ “Master.”  _ He corrected her, _ “You will remember that.” _ He pointed a finger, causing her to still.

Her lips parted, shocked by his spite.  _ “Yes,” _ She uttered breathlessly.

He paused, watching her intently for the longest time. Finally he clenched his fists at his side, muttered profanities under his breath and left her without a word. She stood baffled by his sudden anger. Deep down she believed he understood her desire for freedom. She never asked him for it.

It wasn’t her goal to sleep with him to obtain her freedom. Though, she couldn’t help but daydream of a day she could be carefree, seated upon a rocky cliff edge staring off out into the horizon line. Enjoying the salty scent of the sea. Watching the rippling waves lick the rock covered shores. She would kill for one more hour, one more tranquil hour at the shores near her family home. To descend into this pleasant memory just once more. 

He understood. Rey knew it. She could feel his conflict. He knew what she said was right. He, like most men, were just stubborn. They wanted to be the ones who knew and said what was correct. He wanted to enjoy her publicly, but with that came consequences. He knew this deep down. Soon he would come to his senses.

Rey felt it was best to wait a while before making her way back to the hall. When she had drifted back, most of the daily morning chores had been already completed. Phasma, upon arriving back, was retreating from the front entrance of the long hall. In her arms was a hefty pail filled with odds and ends from the kitchen to be fed to the hogs.

Phasma paused the moment her eyes fell upon her friend, offering a kind smile as she did so.

“Feeling better?”

“Aye, much.” Rey inhaling sharply.

“Good. Come. We need to feed the hogs.”

“It is always nice to be out of the hall.” Rey nodded.

Phasma offered a curious side glance and chuckled, “Aye, it is.”

  
  


↞↟↠

The long hall was filled to the brim with bodies. Black smoke from the blazing hearth rolled and toiled, drifting upward and out the slits upon the roof. Torches strategically placed in all corners of the vast space, illuminating a brilliant orange aura across the floorboards. The twinkling lights filtered across the heavily ornamented walls, and created monstrous shadows across the melancholy faces of the late Earl’s warriors and towns folk.

The slaves were run ragged. The late Earl’s wife had demanded, last minute, that the hall prepare a meal suitable for an entire cast on individuals. To Rey, this was a preposterous idea. Especially at a time like this. They were just at the onset of winter. Livestock was in abundance, but they knew better than to be gluttonous. Spring was an awfully long ways away. Who knew how the brutal winter would fair, either.

Though, based on the perspective offered by Phasma, Kylo was under a strict time constraint. The Earl was to be named, with the helpful yet hesitant guidance of the late Earl’s wife. With Earl Hux lurking in the shadow, they knew they needed to act fast if Kylo had a chance. A challenge wouldn’t be good. Though, Phasma never went into details regarding a challenge, if it were to happen. Perhaps she didn’t believe she could handle such volatile information? 

Rey sat quietly toward the back of the room. The villagers were sated, food in their bellies and mead in their horns. A wave of silence filtered across the spanning hall. Heads tilted toward the throne, gilded with golden trinkets from raids, lined with furs, and smoking with incense. The late Earl’s medicine man, and priest, loomed near the back as Kylo approached the fur lined steps. His hair was ceremoniously braided and pulled back from his face, cascading down the length of his leather attire. A special sword, one that Rey had never seen before, hung upon his waist. The Earl’s wife watched him approach.

The older woman’s blue eyes glittered with fresh tears, tears of malice. A forced smile formed upon her lips, as she extended a shaky palm. She was playing her part and so was he. Kylo took a few steps toward her. A grave and intense look filtered across his particular features. Siv’s nervous eyes scanned the faces of the most important warriors and witnesses presented tonight. Rey knew this moment was controversial, no doubt. Kylo was the only living child of the Earl, and with mixed blood. Though, he had proven himself a great warrior and a worthy candidate

_ “Today marks a special day,”  _ Siv began, voice quivering with emotion, "The _ Earl, our Chieftain, now sits with the Gods.” _ The widow called, her strong voice echoing across the vast space.

Rey sucked in a sharp breath, straightening her back. Phasma reached across her lap, taking ahold of her palm and tightly squeezing it.

Grunts of acknowledgment erupted.

_ “A strong and proud people we are. Together we will do great things, and we will continue to gain the favor of the Gods.” _ The Earl’s wife clutched her palm near her chest, as she bit her lower lip.

_ “Today is the dawn of a new age. We must look to the future. Our new Chieftain must be strong, someone able to lead men and rule; someone our Earl desired to see lead us to success. A man, our King would be proud to see avail the title properly and with honor.”  _ Her lower lip twitched.

Rey’s eyes narrowed, watching Siv’s tight features quake with each forced syllable. She was a great actress. Her feelings for Kylo were strained. Anyone who was aware of their relationship knew damn well it took her everything she had to muster the words.

The crowd nodded, happily clinking horns, cheering louder at every turn.

_ “The late Earl’s intention was to see his son hold the title. Although not born from my womb, he is every bit his father; strength, determination, and resilience. He had proven himself a strong warrior, defeating the Christians time and again, filling our village with wealth. Each raid over the seas, each time corruption or dismay comes to our door, Kylo has been there to lead our men bravely. A strong man he has become. If it pleases the people, Kylo, henceforth, shall be our next Earl; Our Chieftain. This is the dawn.”  _ She breathed.

_ “All those in favor, say ‘aye’.” _ Called the priest, slamming his heavy talisman upon the stone floor. Siv raised her horn high in the air for emphasis.

Kylo took one more step higher, shifting his intense gaze over the hopeful faces of those he would lead.

_ “Aye!” _ The crowd roared, mead spraying in the air, coating the uneven floor boards. A sticky mess it would surely create, and a horrible cleaning experience for the thralls. The next few days she would be on her hands and knees scrubbing away.

_ “I believe our people have spoken. A good choice, no doubt.” _ She whispered, coming close to her husband’s son and carefully gripping the material of his red cloak, which was carefully draped over his leather bound shoulder. She looped the material, placing the amulet upon his chest.

_ “Is that all?!”  _ A venomous voice drawled forth. 

_ “The only man presented to reign as Earl of these lands?” _ This time, the voice beckoned the entire room’s attention.

The heavily bearded warriors and common village members quieted, baffled by the entrance of their long time rival. Earl Han had never had a great relationship with Earl Hux, who covated his lands, but, no doubt, due to Hux’s late father’s relationship with Earl Han, a mutual respect stood strong. The passing of this iconic man seemed to only bring about doubt. The sea of bodies parted as Hux and his men walked on through. His heavily tattooed fingers gripping his belt. The reason to his unexpected presence now came to light.

Hux smirked, eyeing the newly proposed Earl. Kylo stood tall, his head held high. Nostrils flaring he took two steps toward his adversary. The woman, his father’s widow, quickly whispered sense to him, placing a calming palm to his arm, which currently drop to the hilt of his sword.

_ “Oh come now, that was too easy!” _ He rounded the hearth, walking directly toward the steps Kylo stood, overseeing his hall.

_ “What about this fellow?” _ Hux shouted, pointing toward a crippled man seated upon a stool, gumming a piece of freshly baked sweet bread. The old man paused mid-chew, shifting a nervous eye around the hall as everyone turned their gaze to stand witness. Bodies shifted, peering over shoulders to get a look at who Hux called to attention.  

_ “Or perhaps,” _ Hux began, turning to eye Kylo, who stood insulted with his palms clenched,  _ “One of the thralls?” _ His lips pursed, shrugging his shoulders. A laugh erupted amongst his soldiers.

_ “All of them great contenders to what you all have selected as your Earl.” _ Hux sneered, blue gaze bore into his enemy’s, knowing full well he was challenging the post. It was as if he was daring Kylo to make the first move. If it wasn’t for the woman at Kylo’s side, he would have already hacked off his head and watched it roll across the fur rug beneath him and his warriors booted feet.

_ “Bold even for you, Hux.” _ Kylo uttered softly, blood boiling as he watched the copper haired man like a wild cat stalking prey.

_ “Bold indeed!” _ A unfamiliar voice in this exchange boomed across the hall, _ “Could it be that you, Earl Hux, covet the lands for yourself? Earl Han had quite an array of splendidly crafted ships. All of which have been recently refurbished, or built on Kylo’s order. Overseen by Earl Han himself.” _ Lor San Tekka, the old seer and magical medicine man, spoke over the hushed whispers that audibly vibrated across the masses.

_ “Tekka.” _ The villagers recognized him instantly.

Smiles formed upon the faces of the villagers. Many recognized the old hermit and known traveler. Lor San Tekka never stayed in one place long. He came and went as he pleased. He was like the wind. To some a God send, as he was blessed and cursed with the Gods sight. He was a rare find and sought after. To some a myth.

Hux turned quickly to face the man who dared to speak so freely.

_ “Who the hell are you?” _ Hux inquired, a sneer broke forth.

_ “Lor San Tekka; traveler, medicine man, and seer, Earl Hux. I’ve been gone too long, it seems.” _ The old man gripped his cane, slowly stepping forth, and pushing back the hood of his cloak.

_ “Tekka.” _ Kylo uttered, a soft smile formed on his lips.

The seer grinned, shifting a quick wink in the direction of the boy he had watched grow into the man now known as Kylo. He then swiftly returned his attention to the copper haired man causing the fuss.

_ “A seer, ey?” _ Hux regarded the feeble old man, tilting his head to the side, _ “Old wise one, please enlighten us with your wisdom. What do the Gods require of us mortals?” _ Laughter erupted among him and his henchman once more.

_ “It isn’t wise to mock the Gods, Earl Hux.” _ Tekka whispered, placing both palms upon his cane for support. His chin tilted back, head held high.

_ “Fine, why have you come now, huh?” _ Hux asked, slowly waltzing up to the man in question and carefully inspecting his heavily worn cloak, turning his attention to Tekka’s beautifully crafted and lacquered cane. Symbols and religious etchings traveled the length. Just as Hux reached out to trace the colored symbols, Tekka pulled it back.

_ “To witness what I have foreseen.” _ The room was enamored.

_ “Aye,” _ Hux grunted, crossing his arms over his chest,  _ “What is that? Out with it you old fool.” _

_ “Earl Kylo assuming his rightful place, of course. These lands have always been meant for him. The Gods smile down on him. I have seen it. When his mother carried him, even the moment before he was born to this world. He took his first breath. The Gods had a plan for him. He will lead this village henceforth, where you, Earl Hux, would only bring ruin. I would be careful, if I were you. Wouldn't want to upset the Gods.” _ Tekka’s brows raised, a look of intrigue lie in his eyes.

_ “The Gods smile down on a brat born from a Christian woman’s womb?!” _ Hux snarled, taking one too many steps toward Kylo, blade pulled from his belt.

Hux extended his arm, pointing the blade at his apparent enemy. Kylo didn’t flinch. He stood idle as the guards assumed their placed near the heir; their newly appointed Earl. Before Hux had a chance to strike, Kylo’s skilled guards in turn drew their swords and bows, ready to strike the copper haired man down if he persisted. In response, Hux’s men drew forth their weapons, aiming them high at Earl Kylo.

The crowd audibly gasped. Some withdrawing toward the back of the hall to avoiding the bloodbath that was about to erupt; if it did. The widow of Earl Han stumbled back, placing a palm to her neck as she hurriedly rounding the fur draped throne. Her wide, crystal blue eyes focused on her husband’s son, who strongly stood his ground.

Just as quickly as it happened, Rey jumped up abruptly. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Her honey brown eyes filled with intense fear as she watched her master and lover take an intentional step toward the blade aimed at him. A cry escaped her lips, as she watched him make such a bold move. She clasped a palm to her trembling lips. It was at that same moment Phasma gripped her arm and yanked to back down upon the wooden bench.

“Hush,” Phasma whispered, showing the same amount of concern as she.

Wrapping a protective arm around her companion, the blonde leaned in, “If Kylo strikes, run. Hux will leave no one alive if it turns out badly.” Rey couldn’t respond. Instead she stood, frozen, watching intently.

_ “Go ahead, Hux. Strike me down.” _ Kylo leaned forward, allowing the edge of the blade to graze the stumbled hair upon his neck

_ “I should,” _ Hux whispered, leaning forward as he did so,  _ “I know what you have done. I will never forgive you for it. I should cut you down right here for all to see.” _

Kylo kept his eyes focus on the vengeful blue gaze baring into him. He knew what and why he was here. For most, it was due to his brother’s death. Second, the perfect opportunity. The Earl had passed leaving his lands open. He thought he could usurp Kylo’s right. If he thought he could take him on, Kylo would gladly oblige; fighting till the death. One would come out victorious, and he was almost positive he knew who.

_ “What do you know?” _

_ “You killed my brother in cold blood.” _ Hux seethed,  _ “I deserve compensation.” _

_ “Because we have history, I will give you one chance to stand down. I will compensate you as you wish. Give you answers. This is the one and only time I shall offer it.” _ Kylo’s teeth clenched, eyeing the man continuing to hold his blade at his throat,  _ “If you refuse. One of us will die. I promise you that.” _ His black eyes ignited with resilience.

It had been many months since Kylo had seen battle, or drawn blood. He thirsted for it. A part of him hoped Hux would oblige him. To his surprise, Hux pulled back his weapon, hissed menacingly and sheathed his weapon. Kylo’s men had yet to do the same. The cooper haired Earl waved his palm, signaling his men to stand down. Just as quickly as they pulled their weapons free, everyone stood calm. Their weapons at bay.

_ “I have a hefty price, Earl Kylo.” _ Hux stressed his title, looking him over carefully with a malicious sneer upon his face,  _ “Rejoice now. Tomorrow we shall talk business.” _ A false grin formed on his lips.

Earl Hux and his men pushed through the crowd, leaving the masses to sigh in relief. The soft whispers returned. The air lightened, and the soft sounds of music returned. A reluctant calm spread like wildfire.

Rey watched as a wave of relief drifted across Kylo’s features. It quickly disappeared, followed by pride. He wanted to remain strong. Rey knew this. Deep down, she knew he was feeling uneasy, fearful even of what Hux had in store. What Hux could possibly wish in return for the death of his brother.

His attention was then captured. Lor San Tekka dropped upon the step beside the heavy boots belonging to Kylo. Rey took this time to rush forth, a fresh horn in hand and drifted toward the hearth to stir the frothy mead toiling over the open flame. Her palms still shaky and sweaty from the recent interaction, Rey quickly poured the honeyed brew into the drinking horn, turning and heading straight to her master; their Earl. 

 

" _He isn't done with you yet._ "

 

" _I am ready when he decides. I would like to see him at his worst_." Kylo seethed. 

 

" _Of course, of course, my boy._ " He chuckled amused and oddly unfazed by the interaction between two testosterone juiced men. 

  
  


_ “You have grown.”  _ Tekka grunted, eyeing the young man as he lowered himself beside him.

Kylo grinned, placing a palm to his shoulder,  _ “So have you. Old.” _

_ “Choose your words wisely, little Ben. I know what your future holds. If you are to get one word from these lips, you had better wise up.” _

Rey approached, just as the Seer and her master began their conversation. Familiarity between both men was obvious and uplifting. The chemistry was extraordinary. She had never seen Kylo so at ease.

Before he could respond to Tekka, his dark eyes shifted as if sensing her approach. He reached out took the horn from her and waved her off. Like a pestering fly.

_ “Is there anything else…” _ Her eyes searched his, sadly he wouldn’t return her gaze.

_ “No, leave me.” _ Kylo uttered gruffly.

_ “Perhaps some meat or honey and bread?” _ Rey felt her voice quiver. Reassurance was all she required at this moment. She thought she was just moments before about to witness his death before her very eyes.

Gritting his teeth, he turned his head glaring hatefully in her direction,  _ “I said away with you. Serve the others. Did you not hear me the first time?” _ His eyes bore daggers into hers.

Her lips snapped shut. Sucking in a deep breath, holding her head high. Pursing her lips in an angry fashion, something Kylo picked up on instantly, Rey clenched her fists at her sides and nodded,  _ “Fine.” _

Without another word she left him, rushing to the kitchen to find a quiet place for just herself. When Rey knew that no one was watching or could hear, she dropped to the floor and allowed herself an emotional moment. She had allowed her emotions for this Viking man to grow more than she ever wished. More than she had ever thought possible. The realization hit her even harder after that emotionally charged exchange between men. She thought, for the briefest moments, it was possible she could lose him. Damnation, what was wrong with her? She just has to pitifully approach him, didn’t she? 

Once Rey had herself under complete control, she wiped away her angry tears and stood. She was going to need a hearty serving of mead to ease her nerves. she drifted back into the long hall. It was bustling once more. Women sat upon the laps of groping men, drunks danced upon the tables, the joyous villagers filled their stomachs with drink and food as they told stories of the Gods and their heroic deeds. Like their whole world wasn’t just moments away from being completely stripped from them. She held a small etched glass in her palm, filled it with ale and rounded the hearth. Kylo now sat in his rightful place, his father’s widow whispering in his ear. Clutching to whatever power she thought she still had.

Carefully, Rey dropped to the stone edge of the Hearth. She picked up a iron prod and stroked the flames, added a few harshly chopped pieces of wood to keep the flames from dimming. As she did so, she failed to see a dark figure approach and sit directly beside her. She took a quick sip from her glass, set it down upon the stone and glanced up for the briefest of moments. She swallowed, watching as Tekka eyed her. Licking her lips, Rey paused and allowed her eyes to ascend. Just as her glowing eyes rose to full height, she noticed Tekka smiled softly, continuing to watch her intently.

“The girl from beyond the seas.” Tekka uttered in her mother tongue.

Rey’s lips parted, her gaze softened and carefully she leaned all of her weight into her palms currently pressed tightly to the stone, “You speak…”

“Aye, I do.” He grinned.

“I’m…” Rey placed a palm to her chest.

“Rey.” He uttered, laying his cane across his lap.

“Yes.” she breathed.

He smiled softly below the long bristles of his white beard, watching her through his heavily creased eyes.

Sucking in a slow breath, Rey broke the silence, “Do you require anything…”

“Your palm.”

She paused, glancing down at her tightly clasped palm resting upon her smock. Thoughtfully she raised it, extending her fingers and waited in anticipation as to what he would do.

His wrinkled hands extended from below his billowing sleeves, collecting her soft palm in his warm grasp. His fingers traced over her freshly created callouses rittling her palms. It was worn and raw from overuse. These were not the hands of a thrall.

“Strong. You are strong. I understand the intrigue, the desire.” He muttered, slender fingers tracing over the lines of her palms.

Rey curiously lifted her gaze, peering upon his heavily concentrated features.

“Important to this village, you will become, Rey.” Gripping her wrist, he yanked it closer, “Ah, yes, there it is.” He chuckled.

“What?” She inquired, sitting up straight.

“It is the peace you seek. You will find it. Your time will come to choose. Fear not, your heart will guide you. It will not fail.” He patted her hand, folding the fingers over and placing it back upon her lap, “This pleases me.” Tekka chuckles, pushing up from his seated position with the help of his cane.

“Um, excuse me, sir. I am not quite sure what you mean. What pleases you?” Rey stood, clasping her hands near her midsection.

“The Gods have decided.” He nodded.

A frown formed upon her lips, “I have only one God, sir.”

“But there are many. All of which are playing a role in your fate.”

Rey swallowed hard, feeling a wave of fear envelope her. Carefully she lifted her palm, gripping her cross from below her shift, hidden from view.

“What if I don’t want to?”

Tekka laughed, “The Gods decide, silly girl, not you.”

Rey pursed her lips, irritated and confused by the entire interaction. The old man quickly disappeared within the slew of people. She was left alone, mentally telling herself that only God would decide her fate. Better yet, she would decide. It would be up to her. Whatever it was. If there was anything she would be making a choice on at all. She huffed audibly, turning and sitting upon the hearth. She clasped the glass once more and drank from it heavily, pushing aside anything thoughts she harbored about Tekka’s words.

  
  


↞↟↠

The hall came to a lull sometime around early morning. Rey had fallen asleep against a pillar near a darkened corner of the long hall. As the night had progressed the harder she had to work to keep horns filled and tables stocked with food. The more they drank the louder they became. Having enough of the unnecessary pet names and drunken gropes, she hid away. Phasma had laughed at her childish behavior. Though, as she had told Phasma before, she didn’t care what she thought of her. She had one too many slaps to the rear for one night. 

Strong pair of arms slipped under her legs and around her back, lifting her with ease into the air. Her eyes fluttered open, eyeing the beams of the hall as she passed them. As she came to, Rey realized she was actually moving and it wasn’t a dream state. Her cheek pressed tightly to the leather bound chest of a man. Her gaze shifted once more until, they locked upon the features of her master. His long locks tickled her cheeks. She lifted a palm, brushing the soft tendrils away from her sleepy eyes and pressed her face against the rough material of his attire.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked sleepily and unknowingly in her mother tongue.

“ _ To my rooms _ .” He responded, glancing down at her and watching as she rubbed her eyes.

They arrived in his newly acquired rooms. Larger than before. They were not his father’s old chambers, however. Though, it wouldn’t surprise her if, for a time, he allowed his father’s wife rights to her own chambers; giving her rights over the kitchens and slaves. Especially after the presentation she provided on his behalf.  Awful woman didn’t deserve scraps.

Once they were inside, Kylo carefully placed her upon the bed. He gripped his armor, unbuckling and unstrapping the leather, placing them upon a rack. He turned toward her, watching as she rolled to her side. Her tired eyes, hooded and dreamy, regarded him as he prowled toward the edge of the bed. He gripped the hem of his tunic and yanked it up and over his head. His chest and muscled stomach bare to her eyes. Rey pressed her forehead to the furs, clutching them tightly and closing her eyes.

“ _ Have you had too much to drink _ ?” He asked, pressing his palms against the edge of his spacious bed, thumbs brushed against the sides of her thighs.

“ _ No _ ,” She muttered against the soft furs.

“ _ Do you wish to sleep _ ?”

“ _ No _ .”

“ _ What is it _ ?” He growled in frustration.

Her angry eye  lifted, meeting his tearfully, “ _ You could have died _ .”

Kylo paused, hands upon his hips as he looked down upon her dumbfounded, “ _ Aye, one could die every day. That should come to no surprise. _ ”

Rey pushed up upon, inclining her chin defiantly. Her braid laying upon her shoulder as wild wisps of hair framed her reddened face, “ _ I could have watched you die before my eyes. I-I was beside myself. I just needed… _ ” She shook her head, “ _ I need your reassurance. You knew this and you just brushed me off _ .”

“ _ Don’t you dare! _ ” Kylo pointed, shouting abruptly. 

Rey jumped in response, biting her lower lip and lowering her tearful gaze.

“ _ Do you remember what you asked of me? Or have you forgotten after just a day _ ?” He sneered, leaning close, “ _ I treat you like a thrall. I did as you asked _ .”

Rey sniffled,  _ “I.know.you.did. _ ”

“ _ Then why are you fucking whining _ ?” Kylo shouted, breathing heavily through his nostrils. 

“ _ I hate you _ .” Rey whispered, glaring up at him through her tear soaked lashes.

“ _ No you don’t _ .” He shook her head, lips parting as he paced the wooden floor before the bed.

“ _ Yes. I hate you _ .” She nodded.

Kylo lunged forward, gripping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye, “ _ You hate me _ ?”

Her lips pursed, closing her eyes tightly so she couldn’t be forced to look directly upon him, “ _ Stop. _ ”

“ _ You hate me, yet you cannot fathom the thought of my death. _ ” He proceeded to debunk her previous statement.  

She sobbed softly, pulling and fighting to gain freedom from his tight hold.

“ _ Admit it _ .”

“ _ No! _ ” His palms cupped her face, watching as she finally opened them long enough to glare, “ _ I will not _ !”

Rey shook free from him and slapped him across the face. Stunned he stood there, watching as she scooted back across the furs. She was breathing heavily from her exertion, preparing for a backlash. His lips parted, trembling as he focused on her tear stained face.

Without a second thought, Kylo lunged forward, gripping her ankle roughly and yanking her forward until she was flat on her back. Rey gasped, reaching up to claw at his face. He grunted, as her nails sliced across his chin and neck. Her legs came up, but before allowing her leverage, the Earl used his entire body to pin her hips to the bed. His large palms came down, gripping her small wrists and holding them to the furs.

“ _ Stop lying _ .” He breathed, inches from her face.

She grunted, fighting mercilessly.

“ _ You wanted this _ .” He smirked leaning in to kiss her, only to be rewarded with a none too light bite.

“ _ You are too sure of yourself! You are nothing but a cocky bastard. _ ” She shouted.

He chuckled, releasing one of her wrists to trail the length of her body, unlacing the front of her gown and tearing it open. She lay bare below him. Once fully exposed, Kylo felt her slowly grow lax. His palm traced the curve of her breast, cupping it and thumbing the nipple erect. Her head tilted to the side, gasping for breath. It was then she noticed her hips bucking upward against his.

“ _ Tell me. _ ” He breathed, pressing a kiss to her pink nipple.

Breathing heavily through her nose, Rey watched him through hooded eyes.

His palm spanned the length of her bare stomach, cupping the thatch of hair between her parted thighs. His index and middle finger mercilessly stroking and plucking until she soaked his fingers. Her lips were parted, and her eyes heavy.

“ _ You are too hard headed. Even on the verge of coming and you will not say it _ .” His dark eyes watched her flushed face. She mewled, twisted and groaned as he continued to play with her clit.

“ _ Fine _ .” He grunted.

Kylo settled himself between her thighs, gripping them tightly. He yanked her close until he was breathing against the inside of her thigh.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She sat up abruptly, eyeing the braided head dropping low. 

Air burst from her lungs, her back dropped back against the warm furs and her arms twirled and twisted above her head as his warm mouth enveloped her swollen core. Rey gasped audibly, throwing her head back and tightening her thighs around his head. Kylo gripped her knees, forcing them back against the furs, lapping and suckling at her bud until she was crying out.

It didn’t take long for the title wave to hit. Wave after wave of the most intense feeling she ever experienced hit her, radiating outward from her very core. Her thighs quivered. Her mid-section tightened. A glimmer of sweat broke out over her entire body as she peaked and slowly came down from its state of euphoria.

“ _ Oh Gods _ ,” Rey moaned, “ _ I don’t hate you _ .” She admitted aloud.

Placing a trail of kisses up the length of her quivering, slack form, Kylo lay upon her. He rested her thighs upon his hips and then proceeded to look her in the eye. With that, Rey reached up, tracing a soft sweet trail across his brow, down the side of his face and over the soft swell of his full lips.

“ _ I don’t _ .”

“ _ I heard you. _ ” Kylo’s lip twitched with amusement. 

A flush came to her cheeks. Biting her index finger toyingly, Rey shied away. 

“ _ What are you going to do about Hux _ ?” Rey inquired, placing a palm to her gleaming brow.

A grin formed upon his lips, “ _ You come and the first thought that pops in your head is Hux _ ?”

Rey couldn’t help but blush, hiding a smile, “ _ I am scared _ .”

“ _ I am not. _ ”

Her soft brown eyes shifted. He leaned in and captured her lips hungerly. Pressing him back, Rey grew serious, causing her brows to knit in frustration.

“ _ The Gods will watch over me. They favor me _ .” He said confidently, sitting up upon his knees and quickly shrugging out of his trousers.

“ _ How can you be so sure _ ?” Rey whimpered.

“ _ Stop thinking about it. I will find a way to appease him. He will soon be gone and I will continue at my rightful place as Earl of these lands _ .”

Rey watched him carefully, reaching out to stroke the soft skin of his chest and shoulders, “ _ Our Earl _ .” She tested.

His eyes darkened with passion, “ _ Once more _ .”

Her eyes lifted, watching him curiously, “ _ One more? _ ”

Kylo kissed her breathlessly once more before whispering against the swells of her lips, “ _ I’m going to make you come once more before I fuck you _ .”

“ _ I don’t want to wait any longer _ .” Rey shook her head, gripping his shoulders, “ _ I want to feel you now. I know it is wrong to, but I have been thinking about it all day. God help me _ .” Kylo didn’t waste another moment to oblige her.

“ _ He cannot save you _ .”

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣ 

Next "The Blade"

↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣ 

  
  



	11. The Blade

**Berserker**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_ Chapter 10 “The Blade” _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  


_ This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. _

  
  
  


**_→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose.←_ **

  
  


↞↟↠

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

She had awoken to a soft pleasant trail down the length of her spine. Like feathers, it stroked downward, rousing her from her slumber. Like a feline she arched, and as she did the feathering trail was gone, replaced by rough palms gripping her hips. Without warning, a hard warmth slipped between her parted thighs, penetrating her. 

 

Her lips dropped open, groaning deliciously against the plush fur. Then he spoke, gentle against her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and slowly rotating his hips, guiding her, rousing her, beckoning her into a lust induced stupor. 

 

He was gentle at first, guiding her, spreading her, touching her until she was grinding and pleading for more. Then, so her much needed surprise, he held back no longer. His smooth slow strokes vanished.

 

Kylo’s hips connected with hers forcefully, causing her to drop forward. Rey groaned, whimpering softly as she gripped the bedding below her trembling body. His palms pressed downward upon the small of her back, popped out her hips and sinking a little deeper. Her breathing came in soft short bursts against the plush fur. 

 

The man above her grunted deeply, massaging his palms over the soft swells of her rear end and roughly yanking her back, grinding her into the bed. His fingers spanned the length of her throat, coming up and clutching the soft tendrils of chocolate locks near the nap of her neck. He yanked her head back, devouring her slender throat, as she mewled in delight.

 

His eyes tightly clenched as he felt her inner walls grip his cock. In response, he quickened his pace, arching her hips higher and whispering naughty words of encouragement as she came unglued, coming hard as he road her from behind. Her face pressed tightly against the pillow crying out his name over and over again.

 

Kylo felt his cock twitch, his balls tighten and with two more slow thrusts he followed her into pure ecstasy. Both lay calm, sated, attempting to regain control of their breathing.

 

Slowly pulling free from the warm cavern of her body, he groaned and dropped to his side. His dark gaze shifted, watching her carefully as she opened her sleepy eyes to peer at him. A soft smile formed on her lips and a soft bashful blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

“ _ I never thought it could be this way between a man and a woman _ .” She admitted, rolling to her back, looking thoughtfully upon the ceiling as she drew lazy circles upon her stomach.

 

Rey watched as the morning light began to slowly trickle in through the tightly closed shutters. The morning birds chirped and sang, alerting the villagers that day break had arrived. 

 

Kylo raised his brow, “ _ They shield you from a great many things, so it seems. _ ”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Rey nodded, running her hands through her long tresses.

 

“ _ It is a shame. _ ”

 

“ _ I suppose _ ,” She frowned at this and merely responded, “ _ It is all I know. All we know _ .”

 

Kylo sat up, shifting to the edge of the bed. His darkened gaze slowly shifted across his dimly lit chambers, side glancing over his shoulder to eye the young woman’s perturbed features.

 

“ _ What is it _ ?”

 

“ _ Nothing _ .” She shrugged, rolling to the opposite side of the spanning bed and collected a cloth from the basin of water. 

 

Rey quietly cleaned herself, tucked flyaways behind her ear. Her honey brown eyes watched him through her thick lashes. When he inquired no further, Rey slowly stood and quietly began to search for her articles of clothing.  Kylo did the exact same, stealing glances Rey’s way when he knew she wasn’t looking. Slipping his tunic up and over his head, Kylo smoothed his palms over the front before pulling on a pair of trousers and then finalizing the entire ensemble with a pair of boots.

 

The silence killed them both. Kylo spoke and Rey internally sighed in relief. 

 

“ _ Speak freely, if you must _ .”

 

“ _ Your other women.. _ .” At this, his chin jerked back.

 

His lips parted, forcing himself to stand erect and direct, “ _ What other women _ ?  _ You speak as if I have a harem _ .”

 

Rey glared, tilting her head to the side, “ _ There is one in particular I can think of _ .” She carefully bit her lower lip, feeling silly that she was bringing this up at a time like this, “ _ You know _ ,” She whispered, tilting her head nonchalantly to the side. 

 

“ _ Aye, I know. Why does she occupy your mind _ ?” He grunted, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. 

 

“ _ You grew bored of her _ ?” Rey, shyly peered up, inquiring boldly. 

 

A grin quickly formed upon his lips, his head still tilted back, “ _ You think I will tire of you _ ?”

 

Rey licked her lips, nervously shifting upon her feet. Her palms clutched at her skirts. 

 

Women became lust objects of men, falling for their sweet words and empty promises only to be left for the next pretty face. She knew that she could be a passing interest. He had had her. He had taken her precious virginity. She was no longer a conquest. If that was what she was. 

 

“ _ All I know is I want you now. I know that isn’t what you are looking for in an answer, but that is all I have. _ ” Her palms extended, pursing his lips and annoyingly chewed the side of his cheek. 

 

“ _ I am not good with words of endearment _ .” He uttered almost under his breath.

 

Rey stood there for a long while, eyeing him. They drifted up and down the length of his body. He, too, stood confused at the turn of events. She had been so sweet, so willing moments before and it all turned to dust at the mere mention of another female. Kylo took a step forward and as he did, attempted to extend a palm and collect her in his arms, Rey slipped her gown up and over her head, carefully tied the laces, kept her head down, and rushed to the door. 

 

“ _ I have to tend to the animals. I will be back after sun down _ .” She uttered harshly. 

 

Kylo stood stode to the doorway, his palm extended. Before she had a chance to grip the door handle, he was upon her, gripping her forearm and giving her a hard yank toward him. 

 

His palm spanned, cupping her chin and placing a soft kiss to her lips, “ _ I have no desire for anyone but you, that is what I know now. I will not take a concubine _ .”

 

“ _ Because you have one _ .” Rey whispered breathlessly, “ _ It is me _ .” The truth hurt her, and the declaration had Kylo stricken. 

 

Rey hated that she was the definition of a harlot in the eyes of her people. God would surely damn her for wanting him so much; needing him so much. Her soul would never be the same. A darkness had crept in, and no matter how much her soul cried and fought, she allowed it to devour.  

 

“ _ You… _ ” He began and swallowed hard, allowing his eyes to linger upon the sweet features of her face, “ _ You are not a concubine _ .”

 

“ _ What am I _ ?” She probed.

 

“ _Go_ ,” He pulled away. Kylo turned his back to her and nervously began to stroke his chin.

 

Rey pursed her lips, nodding once and quickly left. She didn’t want to push or pressure him. Not before he met with Hux to negotiate. Just as he turned to watch her leave, the door clicked shut.

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Loud, incessant chatter erupted from the hall. 

 

What sounded like a door slamming shut, caught Rey’s attention only briefly. She, at this point, was used to loud pangs, and usually it meant nothing. So why bother?

 

Rey was crouched, folding linens, tracing her fingertips across the silken material. Perfection was what she strived for or she would be spending most of the afternoon fixing her mistakes if not. She didn’t want to do that. Lazily, Rey’s eyes drifted upward. From her peripheral vision, she took notice of a tall figure rushed down the hall. It was Phasma.

 

One of the thralls, whom Phasma had known for years, who took notice of the particular look upon her features and stopped her abruptly. Phasma halted, turning to catch her breath, and placed her palms upon her hips to steady herself. She was speaking in a hushed voice, intending that not a single kitchen thralls would hear her. Both women nervously discussed, glancing over their shoulder and whispering harshly. 

 

Both women paused suddenly as a couple of chatting thralls exited one of the sleeping chambers rittling the hall and acted as if nothing was amiss. They were doing so why? To keeping mass chaos from ensuing amongst the thralls? What was happening? Rey’s attention was captured, and upon obtaining this she slowly placed the last of the lines within a drawer and stood to full height. She inched closer, chewing her lower lip and tilted her head to one side, attempting to listen in. When no one turned to acknowledge her lingering presence, Rey spoke up. 

 

“ _ What is going on _ ?” Rey asked.

 

Both women jumped, pausing their conversation to eye her. The woman speaking with her friend nodded and rushed off. Phasma turned back to Rey and waved her into the nearest empty room.

 

“Well?” Rey demanded, “You aren’t usually secretive. What now?”

 

“I’m not keeping anything from you, Rey. I just didn’t want to be loud and strike fear.”

 

“Obviously,” Rey whispered harshly, “You were standing in the middle of a hallway and looked obviously upset.”

 

Phasma nodded her head, chewing her lower lip nervously. 

 

Rey’s eyes widened, growing tired of the hesitation. She wanted to know this instant. Not much ruffled Phasma’s feathers. 

 

“So, what is it?”

 

“Earl Hux has demanded an audience with Earl Kylo.” Rey’s lips parted, shifting a nervous glance back toward the closed passage.

 

“We should probably avoid the hall and kitchen. He is in there now.”

 

Rey ignored her. Instead, she released a gasp and pushed passed the doorway. She pressed the hall, slowing her pace she she drew nearer. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her thoughts drifting back to the moment Hux had pulled his weapon from his sheath and pointed it’s deadly end directly toward Kylo’s exposed throat. Her heart sank in her stomach. 

 

“Rey!” Phasma scolded from the opposite end of the hall, “Did you not hear what I said?”

 

“I heard you!” Rey called over her shoulder, heading toward the mouth of the long hall without hesitation.

 

She slowed her pace and kept her eyes down as she inconspicuously slipped in toward the kitchen. As she entered, she paused taking note of all the thralls huddled and hiding within the alcove, awaiting to hear the outcome of this meeting. 

 

She, of course, turning upon her heel, she fled to the opposite side. Rey decided to place herself in earshot; which was closest to pantry in which all the dishes were kept. It was within walking distance to the hearth. The hearth was the hub for all conversations; today was no different. 

 

“ _ Something still does not sit well with me, Kylo _ .” Hux didn’t mind that his voice carried the entire length of the hall. He was here to make a scene, and a scene he would make.

 

Rey carefully organized the dishware and decanters, perhaps overly so, but kept a watchful eye on Kylo who casually sat upon his throne, eyeing the man without so much as flinching.

 

“ _ Your brother was a snake. What more is there to say? _ ” Kylo seethed.

 

“ _ How so _ ?” Hux inquired.

 

“ _ Jealousy. _ ” Kylo stated, “ _ That is how _ .”

 

“ _ So I have heard. Over some meaningless cunt _ ?” Hux shook his head, “ _ My brother was not ruled by his… _ ”

 

“ _ In this case, Earl Hux, he was. He was not pleased that the woman he wished to bed found me a more desirable companion _ .” A grin formed across his lips, stroking his bottom lip as he did so. He was taking pleasure in this, too much so.

 

“ _ Enough that he would make an attempt on your life? I don’t believe you. _ ” Hux frowned deeply.

 

“ _ I was just as shocked as you. Did so during our pilgrimage to Uppsala _ .”   

 

Hux gritted his teeth, muttering mindless under his breath, “ _ This woman. What of her? I need to hear it from her lips _ .”

 

“ _ You wanted to speak compensation. Will the word of a whore really put an end to it all? If I knew it was that easy I would have suggested it myself _ .” Kylo taunted, leaning forward from his seated position upon his knees.

 

A glint of amusement fluttered across Hux’s eye. He turned sharply, folding his arms behind his back as he paced the long hall, scanning its trinkets. His fingers glided across the the recently cleaned table tops.

 

Rey’s eyes shifted from Hux to Kylo who stood from his overseeing position and made his way toward his rival, whom allowed his eyes to wander. Her lips dropped open, and slowly closed. A whore? Did he refer to her as a whore? He didn’t mean so, it was all a facade, surely. Brushing it off, Rey forced herself to take his current situation into consideration. Though, a tiny voice in the back of her mind began to whisper. Was he aware she was in the long hall, listening? What did he really think of her?

 

“ _ I don’t have all day. I wish you gone. What do you require _ ?” Kylo demanded, placing his body directly in Hux’s line of view.

 

“ _ Two of your best ships. _ ” Hux lazily glanced up, meeting the hateful gaze of Earl Kylo.

 

Of course he would go for Kylo’s vast fleet. 

 

“ _ One of my best ships and another minor ship _ .” Kylo negotiated.

 

“ _ The best, that is what I require. _ ”

 

“ _ I will only give you one, but I am willing to allow you two of my fishing boats. They are sturdy and get the job done well. _ ”

 

Hux scanned the hall, regarding the slaves eyeing the men from the safety of the kitchen. His blue gaze landed on one in particular. Her mousy brown locks carefully braided, laying upon her shoulder. A soft face, beautiful lips, the woman he saw hovering around Kylo. The same woman who he found out to be one of Kylo’s many thralls and an intrigue of his.

 

Other information was also provided about this particular slave. A smile crept across his face as her honey brown eyes lifted, meeting his stare. Like a fearful rabbit, she froze. Avoiding further contact, the young thrall disappeared. He regarded Kylo once more, offering his full attention.

 

“ _ Aye, I agree, but there is more _ .”

 

“ _ Of course there is _ ,” Kylo scoffed, leaning against one of the tables before taking a seat upon the top.

 

“ _ Cattle. I need breeding stock _ .”

 

“ _ Out of the recent births, I have four females and two males. You may have two of the females, if you like. They were birthed from my best Oxen. _ ” Kylo insisted, “ _ Once weaned they are yours. What else do you require to leave his place and never show your face again, gold _ ?”

 

“ _ Gold _ .” Hux sneered, “ _ I have plenty, thanks to my father’s frugalness. No, I require slaves. Your thrall stock. My choice.” _ His blue eyes filled with intrigue; this created unrest in the young Earl.

 

Kylo sucked in a slow breath, “ _ You require thralls? Don’t you have enough _ ?”

 

Hux chuckled, “ _ I have some that tend my animals, some that look after my hall, I even have some that sleep at the end of my bed; a quick fuck if I require it. _ ” His copper brows rose, “ _ Though, you see,  I grow bored with the women I have. They are too… _ ” he paused, “ _ agreeable _ .”

 

“ _ I agree to the ships and the livestock. Now all I require is something from the fairer sex. You know what I want, Kylo _ .” Hux whispered, leaning in to place his palm upon the man’s shoulder. He patted it softly, glancing back toward the kitchen.

 

“ _ Fine _ .” He muttered, “ _ How many _ ?”

 

“ _ Just one, or a few _ .” Hux nodded.

 

Kylo shouted for all the female thralls to line up in the hall. There were anywhere from twenty to thirty women. All different skin colors, shapes, and heights. There was a nervous air to the newly appointed Earl, and Hux fed off of it like a ravenous dog.

 

“ _ This better be all of them. _ ” Hux taunted.

 

“ _ This is all of them _ .” Kylo assured, slowly drifting back to his seat. He lowered reluctantly, eyeing Rey as she slowly made her way toward the line. Fear filled her eyes, watching Kylo for a hint as to what she should do. Kylo didn’t allow his eyes to linger for too long, worried Hux would pick up on it and further his torment. 

 

“ _ Which ones have you fucked, Kylo _ ?” Hux crossed his arms over his chest, walking the line and allowing his eyes a chance to travel the length of each woman.

 

“ _ None _ ,” Kylo answered.

 

Hux laughed, placing a palm to his midsection, “ _ You lie _ .”

 

Kylo’s dark gaze shifted back, meeting his rival’s as he continued to laugh. He cupped his chin, leaning on the arm the chair, “ _ I do not _ .”

 

“ _ You have never thought about tasting the fruit of the submissive _ ?”

 

“ _ I prefer my women willing _ .” Kylo grumbled, leaning back and forcing the emotion from his face.

 

Hux paused briefly, leaning forward and studying the younger man for an uncomfortable amount of time. His lips pursed and his head began to shake in disagreement, “ _ See, I don’t believe a word that comes from your mouth _ .”

 

“ _ Let’s up the ante. Three, I get three choices. _ ” Hux opened his palms, drifting in the opposite direction of Rey, offering a small bit of relief for Kylo.

 

“ _ Three choices? One ship. No boats _ .” Kylo whispered.

 

Hux nodded, a wildness in his eye as he stood before his first choice, “ _ This one _ .” He pointed an index finger. 

 

The woman shifted her eyes nervously, inched forward as the copper haired Earl waved his fingers for her to step forth. To the shock of everyone in the hall, including Kylo, Hux pulled a long jagged dagger from his belt.

 

Both men looking into one another’s eyes. A strange, eerie silence drifted over the masses. Kylo leaned forward, brows descending angrily as he saw the corner of Hux’s lips twitch.

 

Hux’s fingers tightly clasped the handle, leaning in to grip the cloth secured around the thralls neck. A loud shriek escaped the young woman’s mouth as the foreign Earl spun her around and as he did, made one clean slice across her throat. 

 

A gurgle erupted as warm spurts of blood splattered across the mead gilded floor top. As she grew slack against his chest, he roughly tossed her to the floor. The women surrounding the horror erupted violently, shrieking and sobbing. Some fainted, while others dropped to the floor. Rey’s eyes widened. She was scared stiff. Her stare not breaking from the horrified look upon Kylo’s face until the woman beside her vomited all over the floor. Flecks splashed upon Rey’s feet. Her stomach turned sour. 

 

“ _ One down _ .” Hux said, wiping the blood from his dagger using the dead woman’s tunic, “ _ Second choice. _ ”

 

As he approached the other thralls, they backed away, clutching at one another for support. Hux laughed loudly at the response, “ _ Come now _ .” With a quick change in persona, something he had been doing to the surprise of everyone. 

 

Hux then yanked a small screaming blonde from the cowering group. He pressed his lips to her ear, forcing her to face Earl Kylo. At this point Kylo had jumped up from his seated position, palms outstretched as if he was about to reason with the man. The guards at Kylo’s side moved to react, but with a quick wave of his hand, the Earl made them stand down.

 

Nipping the ear of the thrall in his arms, Hux glanced up and began to speak softly to her. In a false lulled voice, “ _ Tell me, pretty one, which one is Earl Kylo fucking, hm? Don’t lie, because if you do, you will end up like your friend over there _ .” He maneuvered her stumbling form toward the body currently laying face down in a pool of blood.

 

Her scared eyes widened, begging loudly for him to spare her. She trembled and writhed in his clenched grip. Finally fed up with her sobbing and snotting, he shouted, placing the cleaned blade to her throat, “ _ You have five seconds. Which one is warming your master’s bed _ ?”

 

The blonde slowly raised a trembling palm. Her index finger extended, falling on Rey who stood still in complete and utter shock. Hux grinned, pleased that his source didn’t lie. So it was this pretty little thing. Tossing the crying thrall to the side, he quickly traveled the length of the hall until he was mere feet from the girl.

 

Kylo’s tall form blocked him before he arrived to his destination. Both men were nose to nose.

 

“ _ No _ .” Kylo breathed. 

 

“ _ I have made my choices. I want the blonde and this one. Stand aside _ .”

 

Kylo’s palm thrust forward, gripping the man by the throat. His fingers clasping tightly and snarling as he forced him back, “ _ That one you cannot have _ .”

 

Hux gagged, clawing at the bruising grip. He attempted to breath, but was failing. His eyes rolled back, desperately fighting for freedom. A look of astonishment crept across Kylo’s face, and in an instant he tossed the man to the ground like a rag doll.

 

“ _ We had a deal _ !” Hux shouted, stumbling to his feet, looking through the curtain of copper locks blocking his view.

 

“ _ Aye, you may pick from the thralls. _ ” He nodded, knowing his quick decision to step in could very well bring about a war he wasn’t willing to have, nor could he afford.

 

“ _ She is a thrall! _ ” Hux stabbed a finger in Rey’s direction.

 

At this point, Rey stood behind a pillar, hiding from his view. Her entire body was trembling. She felt like she was about to vomit. Lowering herself to the ground, Rey clasped her palms to her head and pressed her forehead to her knees.

 

“ _ No, _ ” He shook his head.

 

“ _ Oh for the-- I would bet my last coin that she is a fucking thrall. Are you cunt struck, Earl Kylo? Is she the reason my brother is now dead? _ ” Hux shouted, pacing the floor and swiping the spit from his lips, “ _ Because you couldn’t share a meaningless whore _ ?”

 

“ _ She is no thrall or a whore. She is a free woman. You may have your pick from these women. If none please you, there is nothing I can do. I have offered you my ships, my cattle, and now my thralls. Take your pick or leave. Don’t force me to do something I may regre _ t.” Kylo threatened as he slowly approached him, fire in his eye. 

 

Hux stumbled back, eyeing his stature and stance. The sheer size of him was intimidating in itself.  

 

“ _ Free woman? Since when _ ?”

 

Kylo stepped toward Hux forcefully, “ _ Since it was my will to free her. She is free _ !”

 

“ _ I will be back for my cattle _ .” Hux spat, eyeing the woman peering around the beautifully etched pillar, “ _ You had better watch your back, Earl Kylo _ .”

 

“ _ I would watch yours if I were you, Hux. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Hall _ .”

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Once Hux left the hall, the doors were closed and barred from anyone other than the Earl’s family, guard, and thralls. Rey rushed toward the only place she felt safe. Kylo’s rooms.

 

Kylo bellowed loudly for his best men to follow after Hux, making sure he collected his ship and left the fjord back to the hole he had crawled out from. Kylo knew this wasn’t the end, and so did Rey. It was only a matter of time before the snake would slither back, attempting to obtain revenge for a brother he was never close to and, in fact, attempted to kill as children.

 

Rey stumbled quickly through the hall, opening the door and slamming it shut. She dropped down upon the hearth, sliding back until she was hidden in the shadows of his chambers. She thought she would surely cry when alone, but to her surprise the tears never came. She sat baffled, scared, and in complete wonder. Was she numb? Had this place finally broke her? A woman lay dead and the rest would surely maintain a level of insecurity for sometime.

 

What she couldn’t shake was what Kylo had let slip from his lips. She was a free woman? Had he meant it? Was she truly free?

 

The doorway opened, and as it did she heard the gruff voice of Kylo, delegating tasks to his guard, no doubt. Once the men heard him out, the new Earl stepped within his darkened chambers, eyes scanned until they landed on a pair of legs protruding from a darkened corner.

 

“ _ Rey _ .”

 

“ _ I want to be alone. _ ” She muttered, “ _ Let no one come to me. _ ”

 

“ _ You wish me to leave? _ ” He asked, approaching her and kneeling before her.

 

“ _ Yes and no _ .” She answered truthfully.

 

“ _ He is gone. _ ” Kylo assured her.

 

“ _ For how long? _ ”

 

“ _ I’m not sure. My men will keep an eye on him. One wrong step and I will have his head. He knows better than to further tempt me after that ungrateful stunt he pulled in my hall. My father had spies, loyal spies, that I know they will report to me when asked. They are planted currently in Earl Hux’s village. _ ” His fingers extended, brushing the side of her thigh, his unsure gaze wavered.

 

“ _ Kylo? _ ” Rey whispered, pulling her thighs up tightly to her chest.

 

“ _ Aye? _ ”

 

“ _ What you said _ ,” She began, watching him curiously. Rey’s eyes never leaving his face, “ _ Did you mean it, or was it because you wished to keep me from Hux? _ ”

 

Kylo’s lips parted, taking in every single feature of her youthful face. His palm, currently extended toward her, withdrew. He stood abruptly and turned his back to her.

 

Rey closed her eyes, placing a palm to her cheek. It was a facade.

 

“ _ Rey, the purpose was… _ ”

 

She nodded, standing up and brushing off her skirts, “ _ Too good to be true. How stupid could I be? To believe a man like you would ever free me. A foreigner--a slave girl. _ ”

 

Shock set in as he watched her from over his shoulder, “ _ It isn’t what you think. _ ”

 

“ _ Then what? _ ” Her eyes searched his for an answer, “ _ I am grateful for what you did. If you didn’t make the move, I would surely be on a ship sailing up the fjord in the hands of that...monster. _ ”

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” He agreed, “ _ That was my plan. I didn’t mean to give you false hope. Rey, this isn’t the time. I do not wish to quarrel with you. Hux will not give up. I know him, for too long I have known him. He is a proud man. _ ” His lips pressed tightly together, understanding how absurd what he said actually was.

 

_ “What is this?” _ Rey whispered, ignoring his griping about Hux and his devious plans,“Y _ ou covet me so. What are we, what is this? _ ”

 

Turning to face her, his black pits scanned her entire body. He took note that she was trembling, arm wrapped tightly around her midsection.

 

“ _ You know what we are. It is obvious. _ ” Kylo’s large hand came up, rubbing his chin and jaw nervously.

 

_ “Master and slave? That is all? I hate that I have developed these…” _ Her teeth gritted tightly, as she pressed her fingertips to her forehead,  _ “I feel completely mental for feeling the things I do for you.” _

 

Rey offered a pained look, feeling so shameless that tears of weakness pooled into her eyes when she didn’t wish to give him anymore. He didn’t deserve her tears. And there he stood, the opposite. His look was reserved, emotionally cut off.

 

“ _ Do you not feel anything for me at all? _ ” Rey whispered, biting her trembling lower lip. No matter how long she attempted to forebear her feelings, she was constantly reminded when she looked upon his face.

 

Kylo took a step toward her. Rey shook her head.

 

“ _ Will you give me the decency of an answer _ ?” Her eyes searched his face, allowing her arms to drop to her sides.

 

“ _ I don’t know what I feel _ .” Kylo admitted, shrugging, “You want me to love you _? _ ” He asked in her mother tongue, eyes narrowing, placing a finger to his chest.

 

_ “I should have never gave myself to you. _ ” She spat.

 

His eyes remained intense, baring into her very soul. Kylo’s arms crossed over his chest as he continued to watch her without a sliver of emotion. His lips clenched tight, hiding what he was feeling deep within himself. Something he was so used to doing. He guarded himself.

 

“ _ It was stupid.” _ She felt a soft hitch in her breathing as she placed a palm to her chest,  _ “I am like every other doe eyed girl; pathetic.” _ Rey whispered to herself, tracing her fingertip across the crown of her head.

 

_ “I never said I didn’t feel anything at all. I just...I am not sure how I feel. _ ”

 

“ _ That isn’t enough for me! _ ” Rey shook her head, “I was born for something better. I was not born to be a slave, or a whore! It was you! You took that away from me!” She pointed a vicious finger at him, “Because of your selfish actions you have cost me my life! You dangle it before me, lead me to believe there is hope for freedom and then you stand there looking at me stupidly!” Her voice raised an octave as she shouted at him in her most fluent of languages, knowing full well he understood every word.

 

_ “Yes! I made the decision to ransack your village, cut them down like the Christian parasites they are; clinging to their Christian God in the clouds and praying to their gaudy golden crosses.” _ His voice bellowed, as he rushed her. 

 

She stumbled back, clutching at the wall.

 

_ “You forget your mother was a Christian. Ben? Did I hear Tekka right? Benjamin? A Christian name!” _ Her voice quaked as she fought to regain the upper hand,  _ “You hate it so when you were born to a Christian woman. Your mother’s people…” _

 

_ “They are not my people!” _ He shouted, slamming his palm upon the stone slabs beside her head.

 

_ “Yes. They. Are.”  _ Rey sucked in a slow breath through her nose,  _ “Why do you despise us so? _ ”

 

_ “Your God is pathetic and cruel for such a feeble being!” _ Kylo countered, flighting from the topic and defaulting to cruel prodes at her sovereign.

 

_ “My God is not cruel!” _

 

“ _ All Gods are cruel in some way. Your feeble man in the clouds is weak compared to Odin, Thor, and Freya. _ ” He shrugged, “ _ I have seen things. Great things. _ ”

 

Rey pursed her lips, sliding across the cool stone, watching his animalistic behavior as he attempted to gain control of his temper.

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

“ _ Don’t be naive, Rey! Your Christian people steal, pillage, and conquer land-- you may not see it, but they are doing so under your nose. How do you think your King obtained the land he did? You don’t suppose he asked nicely, hm? Pathetic! Your family truly kept you under lock and key. Little girl, your head is in the clouds. Then you arrived here. Your eyes were opened then. You then realized what the world is really made of. _ ”

 

“Pagans! Heathens!” She shouted in her mother tongue.

 

Kylo chuckled, “ _ Yes, pagans and heathens. Murderous beasts! Funny as you have allowed yourself to love a pagan; giving your maidenhead freely without any regard as to what your cloud God would think.” _

 

_ “I am done with you! _ ” Rey whispered harshly, “ _ I truly despise you _ !”

 

“ _ Despise me all you want. It is for the best. I bring you much pain and suffering. I cannot, and will not, give you what you wish in this life _ .” He admitted, “ _ Leave at once _ .”

 

“ _ Gladly _ !” She shouted, her eyes ablaze. She pushed from the wall, rounded the hearth and flung the door open only to rush down the hall toward the kitchens.

 

She didn’t stop for anyone as she forced herself through the crowd of emotionally distraught women, embracing one another after the events that just took place. Was it selfish she could only think about her feelings at this point in time? That she didn’t think twice as to what was going on in the other’s heads after witnessing a death right before them? They were all fearing for their life, and all she could think about was the freedom she desired above all else.

 

Once outdoors, Rey paused, placing her palms upon her knees as she gasped for breath. She wished she could destroy all memory of him. She wished she had never met him. How did one obliterate the place that housed their intense feelings? The place she harbored all the memories they had shared with one another over the past year; some good and others bad. Gone. She wanted to be through with him.

 

God help her. 

 

She was weak.

 

↞↟↠

  
  
  
  


Phasma clutched the crying woman to her chest. Rey sobbed hard, shoulders shaking letting all her pent up emotion out. Many months of pain, suffering, loss, and love. She was currently stuck in a vortex of emotion that she couldn’t shake. No matter how hard she tired.

 

Phasma had been there for many things during her time here, but never did she feel comfortable expressing her thoughts and emotions in regards to men; especially in regards to Kylo. It was something she was tight lipped about. She feared judgment. She feared rejection for those she held dear, again, in relation to Phasma.

 

She didn’t hold back tonight.

 

Rey unleashed. Phasma sat upon her cot and listened to it all. Her heart break, her fears, her emotions, and the worst thing of all; the death of Ivar. To her surprise, Phasma didn’t judge her, and if she did, she was very good at hiding it. Instead of telling her how she could have avoided these situations, she remained neutral.

 

“You cannot change any of it.” Phasma whispered, stroking the top of her head, “What’s done is done.” Rey tightened her hold around the tall woman’s midsection.

 

“I have learned nothing.” Rey whimpered.

 

“You have. Trust me. You are strong.” Phasma hushed her, rocking from side to side, “It will get better.”

 

“I am stuck here.”

 

Pulling back, the blonde frowned, “Aye, with me!”

 

Rey glanced up through her tear soaked lashes, sniffling softly.

 

“This is what a broken heart feels like. It will heal.” Phasma tilted her head back, “Hold your head high. Don’t let him break you.”

 

“What will I do if…”

 

“You do not give in! He will relent once he understands this cannot continue. It never fairs well for master and slave, Rey. Unless you wish to test it. You will surely find yourself with child. A thrall with child only brings about complication. Think of the babe. Do you wish to bring one into such a life? He will be a thrall.”

 

Rey’s lower lip trembled, “Oh God.” She sobbed, placing a palm to her stomach, “I didn’t…”

 

“Aye, coupling can be pleasing for both parties involved, but also bring about another sort of complication in the form of a love child.”

 

“What if...what if?” Rey began to hyperventilate, “I cannot!”

 

“Hush, girl. How many times has he filled you with his seed?” Phasma snapped her fingers, collecting her attention.

 

“Th-three times.” Rey whispered breathlessly, already feeling queasy.

 

The blonde hid her concern well, “I know tonics. We will have one of the girls brew you one in the morning. It will keep his seed from taking root.”

 

Rey nodded, agreeing until it donned on her. She became flustered shaking her head with dismay, “No, it is a sin!”

 

“Rey, don’t think about it. If you wish to be safe and not have to deal with the evidence of it all, you will take the precautions. You must.” Phasma urged, knowing it wasn’t exactly the words she wished to hear at a moment such as this, but at the same time it needed to be said. If she found herself carrying his child, it would only bring her further torment.

 

“What if it doesn't work?” Rey whispered.

 

“It can take a woman up to a year to conceive. I have been with plenty of men, and never have I found myself with child.”

 

Rey smiled softly, tilting her head up with curiosity, “Many men?”

 

Phasma chuckled, “Oh, stories for another time, you saucy woman!” Opening her arms and laying back upon the small cot, she nodded to the extra pillow, “Come.”

 

Rey obliged her, crawling forward and slipping beneath the furs, “Do you think I have anything to fear?”

 

“No. I do not.” Phasma whispered, blowing out the single candle on her stand, “Sleep. You will need it.”

 

↞↟↠

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_ Next “The Backlash” _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 


	12. The Backlash

**Berserker**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_ Chapter 12 “The Backlash” _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  


_ This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. _

  
  
  


**_→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose. This story wouldn’t be where it is without you! ←_ **

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

↞↠

March

↞↠

****  
  


Two months had come to pass. Interactions between her and Kylo were avoided.

Mainly because nothing good ever came from it. 

Due to this, Rey didn’t go out of her way to have a conversation with him. She was pleased to see he went back to avoiding her and periodically, when their paths crossed, he would offer her a cold detached look and tear his eyes away just as soon as he noticed he had her attention. Other times he would walk close only to peer past her. Was it his way of reminding her he, too, didn’t care? Was this his little game? She could play the same childish game, if he truly wished to make her feel insignificant. Rey would show him it didn’t bother her, or at least that’s what she would tell herself.

She refused to allow Kylo control of her emotions. She had no ties to him. Phasma saw to that, desperate to keep her and a potential love child from the pain of such a life. Weeks after that frightful realization that her choices could lead to such a reward, Rey felt like she was in a perpetual realm of worry. That was until she bled. Her flux had come and she could breathe. 

In all of this, Kylo didn’t once seem to worry about such trivial things. He didn’t even inquire. Had he thought it possible? She would never know, she supposed. 

Life went on. It was inevitable.  

And as it did, Kylo assumed his father’s title gracefully, wielding the role with ease. His advisors were selected, and followed him around like lost puppies. whispering in his ear and attempting to gain favor. It would ensure specific endeavors as spring began to lay it’s claim across the lands, signally for the beginning of their bountiful travels and escapades. 

The rich would remain so if they were on the good side of the Earl. Hopefully Kylo wasn’t to young and naïve to fall in such a trap. These men he surrounded himself with were older and more experience in political gains. From what she had gathered among the thrall gossip, he held his ground and seemed to cling more so to a childhood friend, whom he shared almost everything with. This, apparently, had caused some unrest.  

Nevertheless, it didn’t deter the Earl from planning and setting his sights on bigger and better things. This, of course, pleased the elder men of the village.

And so, the village prepared. The thralls were busy, preparing the long boats in the fjord. Repairs were being made, goods and supplies were being readied. The blacksmith was a busy man these days. Smoke constantly bellowed from the forge and the anvil constantly clanked as he diligently molded and repaired weapons. 

They coveted this weapons above all else. 

While the thralls were busy in the kitchens and around the village preparing for these travels to begin, which would bring forth foreign riches and bodies, the warriors were busy preparing themselves for a long awaited chance to prove themselves in battle. 

All of the above needed a seal proof plan to be successful. The previous Earl had known the right man to get that job done. His own son, and this season would be young Earl’s first as lead command. Rey had observed from afar as the newly appointed Earl gathered his reliable men in the long hall, filled their stomachs with meat and mead, discussing raiding plans and trade routes. To some of his advisors dismay, the young Earl planned to accompany his men. 

If the Earl wished it, it shall be done. Concerned as they may be, there was no stopping the man. 

He moved to the beat of his own drum. As a result to that, Rey removed herself from the loud banter obscenely emitted by the men within the hall. She had her own thoughts and opinions about how Kylo should conduct himself as Earl. He was the main body that encompassed the village as a whole. He was a figurehead. What would they be without him? 

This village had already had its fair share of impacting events within the past few months, they didn’t need another Earl to replace their newest because he got himself killed in battle. It infuriated her that all he could think about was conquest at a time like this. Though, when it came to him and many of his ideas, her feathers were easily ruffled, and prefered to, instead, have a decent day without the Earl on her mind. In response, she attempted to avoid topics pertaining to the Earl and his ideas as much as possible. 

She was owned by him, and that in itself was more than enough. 

Life wasn’t only about the free men and women. She had to do what was necessary for herself to remain in a stable state of mind. A healthy, rich mind would ensure a lively and healthy body. Duties would be easier to complete, and the days would run much smoother. In order to successfully accomplish this, Rey learned to take time out of her day for herself. She did it for her mental stability. She had to if she was to survive.

“ _ Where are you going? _ ” Phasma leaned over the island, glaring as Rey tossed her cloak over her shoulders and slipped on her fur lined leather shoes.

“ _ Out, _ ” the girl shot back. 

“ _ I am not blind. I see you are leaving. Someone woke up in a fowl mood today! _ ”

“ _ I’ll be back soon. Do not worry. _ ” Rey teased, tucking her loose tendrils behind her ears.

“ _ Are you tending the animals? With your hair loose? Do you want hog shit in places you cannot reach? _ ” Phasma placed her palms to her hips.

Rey chuckled, raising a brow in response, “ _ Who said I was tending to the hogs? You know my routine. Why do you seem so surprised? _ ”

Pursing her lips, the blonde woman tilted her head to the side, slamming a large mass of pressed dough against the floured countertop.

“ _ Ah! Yes, you are going to a swim, without me!”  _ Phasma clicked her tongue. 

She couldn’t leave the kitchens at this time; there was still so much to be finished.

_ “I have been working since before the sun rise. I deserve this.” _

_ “So do I! I have been slaving away in the kitchens!”  _ Phasma hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“ _ Next time! Promise.” _

The kitchen mistress kept to her stitching, glaring up at the two bickering thralls and scoffed, “ _ You deserve a swift kick in the ass, is what. Either be on your way or tend to the dough. Out!” _

The old woman instantly went back to eyeing her stitching, and once Rey was absolutely sure she wasn’t looking, she stuck out her tongue and quickly disappeared out the door. This caused an array of muffled chuckles and giggles to erupt. Ida’s head shot up, suspiciously eyeing each one of the women who continued to stifle their laughter from behind their palms. 

“ _ What are you all going on about? Back to work!” _

Shockingly, Ida had grown mild, just like the weather as spring crept forth. The snow had melted, the sun ascended higher in the sky. The birds began to make their presence more apparent. The trees budding as the grass grew more vibrant. The days even grew longer, which was nice. It added to productivity. Moods were better, or so it seemed. 

Rey planted both feet upon the damp ground. She wrapped the clock tightly to her body and drifted off toward the vacant dirt ridden path that lead to her little secret.  

The trees still glistened from the early morning drizzle. Birds chirped and sang, fluttering from branch to branch. The forest spanning before her was slowly coming to life. There was an awakening. With each deep breath she could smell it. From death and decay came new life. 

The creek she loved so much lay beyond the tree line. The terrain slowly transitioned from a damp dirt to a pebble riddled floor. Beautifully colored boulders of all shapes and sizes came to view. 

She climbed high, sliding down and back upon her feet. Pivoting just so, Rey maneuvered her body as she jumped from one rounded rock to the other. The stream narrowed, emptying into a small pool of water. It wasn’t too deep, allowing her to stand fully without being completely submerged. It was perfect. A smile formed on her lips as she arrived upon the rocky edge, happy to have her peace and quiet once more.

The clear surface barely rippled. It was quite beautiful and pure. So much the opposite compared to the fjord, in which heavier currently kicked up algae and debris. These pure, free formed pools were likely born from the mountains; glacier run-offs. So clear, she could see the golden pebbles littering the pools floor.

Rey gripped her cloak, shivering as it dropped from her shoulders into a heap near her feet. It still wasn’t quite warm enough to go for a swim, but there was no stopping her. The frigid water cleared her mind, and calmed her.

Her fingers found her collar, unclipping her gown leaving her almost completely bare to the crisp spring air. Her boots and stockings came off, finally leaving her completely nude and vulnerable.

She didn’t hesitate to rush forth, and dropping below the surface of the ice cold water. Her eyes remained tightly closed, holding her breath and threaded her fingers through her long, chocolate locks. Rey kicked her feet, flipping to her back and pressed her face forward until she gasped for breath. Her fingers slid down the length of her water kissed face, wiping the remnants away. She loved laying below until she could no longer feel her skin. 

Until she felt numb.

She quickly backed herself into a small alcove created by nature and massaged her fingers through her hair, humming a soft tune. The crunching of leaves caught her attention, but she was aware this individual had been following her before she arrived upon her destination. He had been following her for sometime now. A new development. One that didn’t bring cause for worry. She knew why.

“ _ Little Rey! So this is where you rush off to once a week _ .”

Her eyes shifted toward the sound of the deep voice, dipping lower beneath the surface for modest purposes. Her hands came up to cover her breasts from view.

Yes, just as she thought. Poe had finally made his presence known. 

One of the advisors, and closest of kin to the Earl. She had only seen Poe on a few occasions. He had been one of the men who had raided her village, but also among those who Kylo had frequently drank with in the long hall. He never spoke of Poe much, but childhood came up during conversations, from what she gathered upon eavesdropping in the past. 

It was only recently that she had confirmed the closeness she assumed was not in her imagination and they had, indeed, been childhood friends. Both of their father’s grew up together, and formed a similar bond.

Rey had never really had much interaction with Poe besides seeing him in the long hall. He was quiet, unless around those he knew well enough, and always seemed to be smiling. A coy, cocky grin plastered across his lips. 

Since her withdrawn from Kylo’s presence, she had noticed, in her absences, this man named Poe lingering. If she strayed from the village, or disappeared from her duties, he wasn’t far behind. Rey had come to the conclusion, due to Kylo’s busy schedule, he had one of his lap dogs take responsibility for her whereabouts. 

It was silly, and once Rey had figured this out, it pissed her off to no end. How dare he send one of his men to watch her like a small child. Owner or not, he was invading her space. Today was the last straw. 

Poe placed his boot upon one of the many boulders, propping his arm upon his knee. His dark curious gaze scanned the pool of water rippling around Rey’s small, goose fleshed frame.

_ “Master Poe,” _ Rey pretended to act surprised. 

She trembled, teeth chattering as she swam to the opposite side, peering at him from over a speckled rock.

_ “Staying out of trouble?” _

_ “Always. Though, it seems the Earl doesn’t fill your days with enough meaningful tasks. Or perhaps you just enjoy sneaking up and watching young women bathe?” _ Her brows knitted, completely unamused by his persistence.

He ignored her comment, instead situating his thick fur cloak upon his shoulders as he scanned every crevice of the forest except for where she currently sat.  _ “Isn’t it too cold to bathe in a glacier pool? You will catch your death.” _

_ “No, it is quite exhilarating, actually.” _ Rey pointed out, wringing out her hair, before turning her back to him.  _ “Is there something I can help you with? Am I needed in the kitchens? I didn’t plan on being gone long. The kitchen mistress was well aware of my absence.” _ She pointed out, playing his game.

Poe strode briskly toward the opposite edge of the glacier pool and kneeled down, running his fingers over the beautifully colored stone.

_ “I see why you come here. A contrast to a wooden bath.” _

Rey’s mouth dropped open, narrowing her eyes as she regarded him carefully. She silently scoffed to herself, turning away from him once more. She wished to proceed back to the village, but as he continued to loiter without speaking his intentions, she stayed put.

_ “I am going to leave now.”  _ She said after a few more moments of silence passed between them.

Curiously her gaze shifted over her bare shoulder, peering at him from over the rocky surface hiding her shivering body.

_ “By all means, leave.” _ He nodded toward the pathway back to the village. His eyes regarded her once more as he shifted under his large cloak.

Pursing her lips and sliding across the cool surface of the pool toward an easy exit, Rey glared,  _ “Avert your eyes!” _

Poe’s black brow rose with interest,  _ “Oh right, you need to dress.” _ He chuckled,  _ “So modest.” _ With that he turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rey climbed, bouncing in attempts to warm her chilled skin and also to dry the best she could before slipping her shift up and over her head. The thick woolen dress came on last, followed by her stockings and boots. 

Unsurprisingly, Poe turned before she gave the ok. At this point she was hastily braiding her thick tresses. Forcing herself to stand, Rey rushed the pathway with Poe following after her. His strides were long, but he tailed quite a ways behind her.

The village was bustling upon arrival. Holding her cloak tightly to her chest, Rey flung it up and over her shoulders at the same point she made a quick turn, slipping between two huts to dodge him. He was so persistent. 

Her feet carried her between two more residence until she found she had exited near the blacksmith’s home. Her body brushed past the forge, waving her arms as she slipped through a rolling cloud of blackened smoke. 

Rey rushed upon one of the largest trees, it was the epicenter of the village. Tall, with thick looming branches and a massive base, she slipped up and pressed her back to ridged bark surface. Her honey brown gaze shifted, peering toward the masses. Poe was no longer in view. Had he given up?

Once she was positive he was no longer following her, Rey rushing back to the kitchen. Her teeth still chattering and her body still mighty cold. Rubbing her palms together, she blew upon her fingertips for warmth. She quietly grumbled under her breath, still attempting to regain control of her breathing. Her heart was still hammering a rhythm in her chest. 

Swallowing hard, placing a hand to her breast and peeking out the back door once more, Rey jumped as a familiar voice beckoned her from her sneaking. 

Phasma frowned,  _ “What were you doing?” _

_ “You know, I went to the stream.” _ She forced a smiled, sucking in a shaky breath.

_ “Aye, sure.”  _ Phasma wasn’t buying it. 

The look on her face told her, her observant blonde friend knew something she didn’t. 

Rey frowned, slipping up close behind the blonde thrall,  _ “What?”  _ she whispered harshly.

_ “Tall, dark, and mysterious? Anything come to mind?” _ The loaves from the wood stove were carefully being transferred to cool.

Poe had been in the hall already looking for her. Her blood boiled at the thought. Surely everyone had picked up on this new development by now. Just one more thing for them to gossip about, she was sure. 

_ “I don’t know what you are talking about.” _ Her eyes flashed, shrugging and hastily tossing her cloak. 

_ “Trading one free man for another.” _ One of the thralls spoke up spitefully. 

Rey’s head snapped to the side, frowning deeply,  _ “Mind your own business, Freydis!” _

 

Phasma's lips snapped shut, eyes widen as she watched the bold woman who was so being so shockingly blatant. __

Freydis glanced up from her dough and sneered,  _ “Angry because it is true?” _ the woman’s small lips puckered. 

_ “No, because you have been spreading venomous tales about me from the start.” _ She shot back.

_ “All have been true. The Earl had been under your skirts long before he had the title. It is obvious you have been long forgotten, which is why you are jumping suitors.” _

_ “Says you? Do you have a clue in that small, feeble mind of yours?”  _ Rey spat, slamming her palms upon the table top.

Rey’s patience was running thin. 

She had grown awfully tired of Freydis’ contempt toward her. The weeks following Hux’s appearance had been awful. Most of the women didn’t trust her and blamed her for the events. This particular thrall was very vocal about her dislike, and at every turn kicked dirt. 

_ “What is going on in here?!” _ Ida waltzed in, placing her hands upon her hips and glaring down her long nose at the two women in question.

The thralls jumped, looking down submissively and remained quiet until the large woman rounded the wooden island where they all stood crowded together near the hot hearth.

“ _ The princess has arrived, so glad of you to join us _ .” Ida drawled, frowning deeply, “ _ I trust we are remaining productive? Save your bickering for later.” _ She spat, keys jingling at her waist as she exited, only pausing once more to eye the two women in question before leaving. 

_ “Whore!” _ Freydis whispered loudly.

_ “Excuse me?” _ Rey was aghast.

Phasma glared across the table, no longer being able to bite her tongue, “ _ Watch what you say, Freydis! We all know who you have been allowing to sniff near your skirt hem _ !”

_ “Always sticking up for the princess. Look at her! She think she is better than us because she came from a fancy life and was fuckin’ an Earl. Look at what she has created! Because of her we are all unsafe!” _ Freydis leaned forward, holding tightly upon the wooden edge and shooting a hateful look toward Rey, _ “I stand by my word. She is nothing but a filthy harlot, warming beds to gain freedom that the Earl will never give her!” _

Rey growled, lunging forward and fisting the back of the spiteful girls head before slamming it against the tabletop. The women around them began to scream, moving out of the way just as the quarreling duo dropped to the floor. 

Freydis rolled, tearing viciously at the long braid loosely hanging over Rey’s shoulder. One hard yank and Rey fell to her side with a gruff gasp. Freydis straddled her, but just as quickly as the hate filled woman gained the upper hand, Rey twisted.

Her thighs came up, booted feet propelling forward to kick her off. Freydis released a terrified wail as Rey proceeded to punch and slap her face. The commotion only ceased when the kitchen mistress was upon them, digging her nails into the girls arms and yanking them apart. Blood covered her clenched hands as she looked Ida in the eye.

_ “Stop! Stop this at once!” _ A thick finger pointed directly in her face, attempting to calm her before speaking.

Freydis cupped her nose currently pouring blood,  _ “She is insane!” _

Rey spat,  _ “Take a leap, you jealous bitch!” _

The kitchen mistress’ mouth gaped, shocked by the profanity. Phasma, shocked as well, hesitated as she took a step toward Rey, but instead began nervously chewing her nails.

_ “The Earl will hear about this.” _ Ida seethed, nostrils flaring.

****  
  


↞↟↠

****  
  
  


The Earl slowly paced, arms behind his back. His long black hair pinned back and away from his face, hiding nothing from Rey who sat before him. Her palms were upon her knees, kneeling as she watched him drift back and forth. 

Nervously, she began chewing the side of her cheek.

_ “Did you not hear me? This girl struck another thrall. The nose is broken, my Earl! _ ” The kitchen mistress repeated for the second time, clasping her thick hands at her plentiful bosom.

_ “I heard you!” _ He snapped, shifting his black gaze over both the girl and the overseer of the kitchens.

The old woman now tight lipped, took a step back and nodded, _ “Aye. What do you request should be done? This is unacceptable behavior.” _

_ “Leave the girl to me.” _ The Earl whispered, glancing toward Poe who had found his way back to the Earl’s chambers, and then back eyed Ida, who looked more frustrated with each passing moment.

_ “I expect a punishment to be rewarded, my Earl. No offense to you. The girl is out of hand. She needs to learn her place.” _

_ “I will decide!” _ Kylo snapped, shifting his strong stance toward the fierce kitchen mistress and glared, “ _ Now leave the girl to me _ .”

A reluctant nod followed, and quickly the old woman found her way out.

Silence fell, and it was then, Rey decided to focus on the patterns of the floorboards. She couldn’t meet his eye at this point. As she did so, her ears pick up on his heavy foot fall as his towering form drew near. Slowly, the Earl descending until he squatted before her.

Rey remained silent, although she could feel his angry gaze upon her. Nervously she toyed with the hem of her skirts, watching as his calloused hand came up to brush over her blood crusted knuckles. He released a disgruntled groan, standing up and drifting toward a vacant table, leaning heavily upon it for support.

_ “Fighting with another thrall… _ ” He began. 

Rey’s eyes lifted, taking notice to master Poe standing in the candle lit corner, a smug look upon his face. It was entertaining for him to picture, no doubt, but not to Kylo.

_ “What do you have to say for yourself, stupid girl?” _ Kylo shot over his shoulder.

_ “You know what I did, there isn’t much more to say.” _ Rey shrugged, eyes dropped once more.

_ “Is there a reason to why you beat another thrall?” _

_ “She angered me.” _

Poe chuckled in amusement.

Kylo shot him a look, silencing him instantly,  _ “Stand up. Look at me.” _

Rey slowly stood, lifting her chin so her dark, emotionless eyes were in view.

_ “What did she do?” _

_ “She called me a whore.” _ Rey admitted,  _ “I don’t regret hitting her. I would do it again.” _

Kylo’s eyes flickered. Was that amusement?

_ “I do not like dealing with petty arguments between thralls.” _

_“I wouldn’t expect you to, which is why you should leave it up to the kitchen mistress.”_ She offered him a quick solution.

_ “She will lash you, no doubt.” _

The brunette remained emotionless, prying her eyes from his face, “ _ Aye. _ ”

“ _ You wish to be lashed?! _ ” Kylo demanded loudly.

Rey flinched, allowing a deep frown to set in.

“ _ This isn’t a joke _ .” Kylo growled. 

_ “I didn’t say it was! Do not trouble yourself with my…” _

_ “All that you do affects me!”  _ He snarled, gripping the nearest chair, throwing it against the wall. It splintered into pieces.

Rey jerked, stumbling back until she was flat upon her rear end. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as a soft gasp erupted. 

_ “What…” _

He points a finger, “ _ You do not get to speak! _ ”

Her mouth closed.

Kylo paced ferociously, jaw quaking as he attempted to contain his rage. Rey kept her eyes locked upon him, not standing down. 

_ “I should lash you myself.” _ Kylo threatened,  _ “How dare you make people question me!” _

Rey’s eyes grew wild, “Is this why you have had this buffoon tailing me?” She switched to her mother tongue.

_ “You will speak the common tongue!” _

“I will not. Not until you have answered me! You have,” She pointed at Poe, “ _ him _ tailing me because you wish to keep an eye on me for the sake of appearances?”

“ _ I have my reasons _ .” He responded, “ _ I don’t need to answer to you _ .”

“He followed me to where I bathe! I do not appreciate that!” Rey snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kylo’s brows twitched, looking to Poe in a way that unsettled the man.

Poe glared nervously,  _ “What is she saying?” _

_ “You watched her bathe?”  _

Poe held up his hands,  _ “I didn’t look. I was keeping an eye on her, like you sa…” _

“See,” Rey responded, cutting him off, “So the truth comes out!”

“Get out! Now!” He pointed to Poe, who responded immediately, rushing the door. Once they were alone, Kylo took two large strides standing before her.

_ “This is the last time I keep you from harm. The hog corrals for you--a week. The next time you decide to make stupid decisions, I will not be there to help you.” _ He threatened, placing his index finger against her sternum.

She took a step back, frowning,  _ “I am not asking you for help. I don’t need it. If she wishes to strike me, let her. I have made my bed.” _

_ “You are trying to be something you are not.”  _ He warned.

_ “How do you know?” _ Rey demanded.

_ “You wouldn’t last.” _

_ “Sell me.” _

Kylo’s eye widened,  _ “What?” _

_ “Sell me. I cause you too much trouble. Let me be someone else's burden.” _ Her voice trembled, growing angry, it was apparent. Her cheeks burned brilliantly.

_ “You wish me to sell you?” _

_ “Yes. That is my wish.” _

_ “You are a thrall, you have no say.” _ Kylo growled, stepping closer, eyes darkening.

_ “I beg you!”  _ Rey felt her emotions get the better of her _ , “Sell me.” _

_ “No.” _ He muttered.

_ “Yes.” _ She demanded, sucking in a shaky breath.  _ “I cannot stand looking at you; day in and day out.” _

_ "You hate me so?"  _ Kylo’s voice lowered, filled with emotion he had been so lacking previously. 

Her eyes widened, swallowing the lump in her throat. She hadn't expected to voice to soften so. 

Reluctant to answer, Rey muttered.  _ "I hate who you have made me become. Sell me or I will flee!" _

_ "You will not be sold and you cannot run-- you will be caught regardless. This is moot!" _

Rey shook her head.  _ "You are so indifferent, heartless. How can you live with yourself pretending nothing has transpired between us? This hasn't affected you at all while my life is ran through the mud!" _

His eyes softened. Taking in her trembling form and listening to her heartfelt words. She was hurting, and he was the cause. Removing herself from the situation was the only way she knew they could both move past the turbulent relationship they had attempted. Even so, he was being damagingly reluctant. How could he not see the toxicity of it all?

_ “You will do as I say. This is the end of our discussion. I will not…” _

_ “You will not give me up, nor set me free.”  _ Rey whispered, _ “Fine. So be it.” _ She muttered, tears collecting in her emotion filled eyes, turning and heading straight for the exit.

_ “I did not say you could leave.” _ His deep voice carried, halting her retreat for only a moment.

_ “What else is there to be said? Your will is final?” _ She asked over her shoulder, keeping her eyes averted.

When he didn’t say anything at all, Rey took it upon herself to leave; consent or not. Kylo was then left alone to ponder his thoughts. He dropped into a chair, pressing his fingers to his forehead as he willed the smolder to subside.

****  
  


↞↟↠

****  
  


Rey finished all the hogs corrals, carefully laying down straw after the muck had been transferred outdoors for fertilizer. She washed in the clean basin of water she had brought and quickly removed the boots she had upon her feet.

The boy that usually tended the pigs brought in something for her to eat, setting it upon one of the wooden barrels just outside of the hog house.

_ “May I let the hogs in?” _ He asked, from over the wooden gate, kicking at the squealing masses jumping up toward the bottoms of his shoes.

_ “One more moment. I have to put out the food,” _ Rey called, emptying the baskets into a long wooden feeding tub.  _ “Ok, I am through.”  _ She shouted over her shoulder, pulling her bare feet from over the side of the gate.

The boy released the animals that piled into the tight space, squealing and yipping as they hungrily began to eat.

_ “I brought you supper.” _ His freckled face tilted, offering a kind smile.

_ “Oh, thank you.”  _ She nodded, collecting a piece of sweet bread and meat, stuffing her face.

_ “Do you want some ale?” _

Rey chewed, smiling through oversized cheeks and quickly waved her palm to decline.

_ “What did you do now?” _ He asked with a scrunched face of confusion.

Rey swallowed and sighed, “ _ Who says I did anything? _ ”

_ “You work in the kitchens. Kitchen thralls don’t usually get the corrals unless they have done something.”  _ He explained quickly, looking down the length of her quickly.

Rey frowned, narrowing her eyes and straightening her stance, _ “Why are you looking…” _

_ “How many lashes did you get?” _ He asked, scratching his head.

_ “None, and what I did is none of your business.” _ She snapped.

The boy, shocked by her response, averted his eyes and began looking at his feet, kicking dirt around and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

_ “I punched a girl.” _ Rey gave in, pitying the sad look he displayed.

His head shot up, grinning softly, “ _ No lashings?! _ ”

_ “None.” _ She winked.

_ “How did you get out of that?” _

_ “It’s a secret.”  _

The boy merely grinned in response. Rey smiled. 

↞↟↠

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

_ Next Chapter “The Departure”  _

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 


	13. The Departure

**Berserker**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter 13 “The Departure”_

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  


_This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

  
  


**_→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose. This story wouldn’t be where it is without you! ←_ **

  


↞↟↠

  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

Rey arrived just after the kitchen quieted for the evening.

 

A sheen layer of sweat still covered her brow. She was sore everywhere; her arms still burned from excursion. Slow, was her pace, as she moseyed into the mouth of the hall, swiping a palm across her brow, she drifted in the direction of the thrall quarters.

 

As she did, movement to her left caught her attention. She paused just feet from the blazing hearth, taking notice that Master Poe was standing before the brilliant flames with a horn tightly clasped in his palm. She snorted once. He had done nothing but cause her trouble; a glorified babysitter was all he was. Though, as she drew nearer to the chamber doors, she paused allowed curiosity get the better of her.

 

Why was he in the hall alone?

 

Rey turned on her heel and waltzed up to the hearth, peering over the crackling flames to the opposite side where the man currently stood. As if he hadn’t seen her approach, Poe straightened and became alert. His dark eyes focused on her.

 

 _“Master Poe,”_ She addressed him, sitting near the lip of the hearth and collecting fresh logs to add to the fierce crackling, _“You are drinking alone?”_

 

A shadow cast over his brow, _“You are bold for a thrall.”_ He ran a hand through his locks.

 

She grinned. _“You're not the first to tell me so, and you won’t be the last.”_

 

_“I heard you spent the evening scooping shit. How was that?”_

 

 _“Pretty shitty.”_ She laughed.

 

Poe released a chuckle, _“As expected.”_

 

 _“It isn’t an ideal job, but what job is really ideal?”_ the young woman’s brown eyes focused on the flames, leaning in to warm her cold digits.

 

 _“It is pretty late. Don’t you have an early day?”_ The warrior asked, tilting his head to the side, _“Or have you come to question me?”_

 

 _“Question you?”_ Rey pondered aloud, _“Why ever would I come to question you?”_

 

Poe narrowed his eyes before quickly gulping down a large swig of ale.

 

_“Don’t play coy!”_

 

_“Fine. If I may ask you a question?”_

 

 _“From what I gather you are quite the trouble maker. Why ask permission?”_ He teased.

 

 _“Why were you following me for so long?”_ Rey demanded, placing her hands in her lap. Her brown eyes ascended, searching his concentrated features. He was carefully selecting his words.

 

_“The Earl asked it of me.”_

 

 _“You are one of his advisors.”_ She pointed out.

 

His instantly responded with an eye roll. He didn’t try to hide it from her. She wasn’t surprise.

 

 _“Aye, that I am.”_ He nodded, _“He told me one of his thralls was planning to run away.”_ Poe crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“ _I was asked to keep an eye on you. I didn’t really know why it mattered so much, being a thrall._ _He insisted and I didn’t want to question him_.” Rey’s eyes narrowed, nodding her head slowly in response.

 

 _“It became apparent to me that you were not attempting to run, nor did the Earl believe such a thing.”_ He shrugged, taking another swig.

 

 _“I am astonished you are telling me this.”_ She admitted.

 

 _“Aye, it isn’t much to tell. There’s no harm in telling you.”_ Poe shrugged, “ _He just inquired about your day._ ”

 

Rey’s brows arched, surprised by this, “ _He did?_ ”

 

 _“I think you know his affections, girl. I don’t need to tell you so. You have two eyes!”_ Poe leaned in, face lit with the fire’s caress.

 

She fought the urge to grin nervously, as she shuffled to her feet quickly with a nod, “ _Thank you for telling me._ ”

 

“ _Off to bed?”_ He asked, holding up his horn.

 

“ _Aye.”_ She confirmed, “ _Early day, remember?_ ”

 

He nodded, _“Hopefully tomorrow isn’t as shitty as it was today.”_ Poe laughed merrily at the pun.

 

Rey shook her head and fought another grin from cracking across her lips. Instead she turned and disappeared into the thrall quarters, finding her way to her bed.

  
  


↞↠

April

↞↠

  
  
  


The door leading to the thrall quarters opened.

 

It slammed shut.

 

It opened once more, slamming shut a second time.

 

Rey rolled to her side, groaning and placing her arm over her eyes.

 

Harsh whispers drifted past her ears, capturing her attention. Slowly, she drew her tired eyes open. Carefully she eyed the two figures standing before her, and was quite pleased they didn’t cease their conversation. She was attempting to follow; hazy brain or not.

 

As they continued their frantic discourse, thralls fluttered in and about whispering frantically like the flock. Phasma finally noticed the sleepy woman observing from her cot. It didn’t take her long to acknowledge the questionably look plastered to her face.

 

“Stay in here, ok?” The tall blonde whispered in their mother tongue, shooting an apprehensive look over her shoulder.

 

Rey sat up, palms gripping the wooden edge of her cot. She rubbed her knuckles against her blood shot eyes. She sluggishly pushed the warm fur from her legs, dangling them over the edge and attempted to stand.  

 

“No!” The blonde barked, holding a palm up in warning.

 

Rey paused, glancing up the length of the arm steadying her upon the cot.

 

“Phasma, what is going on?” She demanded, slamming her firsts to either side.

 

“Hu-Hux has arrived once more! He has come with his fleet!” A whimper escaped the blonde’s lips.

 

Rey felt her heart sink.

 

She pushed up forcefully and ran for the door. Phasma jumped up after her, screaming her name over and over, but it didn’t reach her. She fled from the hall, still in her night shift, walking barefoot toward the front doors of the long hall. Her shaky hands extended, fingers flexed, as she took hold of the copper handles and opened the doors wide. Her legs took her as far as the docks.

 

The villagers stood, watching as the ships drifted up the fjord.

 

Her breathing hitched in her throat. Rey felt tears pool in her eyes as the wind drifting in from the water’s front blew up, swirling around her face. Her arms tightened around her uncloaked form, stumbling toward the dock. Her hand tightly clenched around her throat.

 

Deja vu struck her painfully.

 

Once more she felt like she was standing upon the cliff, watching as the large sailed boats drifted ashore. This time, she wasn’t oblivious to what was happening. She had experience with this very thing drifting in toward the spanning docks. Pure, unrelenting evil.  

 

Frantically her eyes searched the terrified faces of the villagers. The widow of Earl Han stood with her ladies, each one draped carefully around her, sobbing softly with one another like it was their last moments on earth.

 

As Rey focused on Siv, her judging eyes curiously shifted upward toward her, glaring at her. She could sense her anger. Her eyes were filled with disapproval. She was blaming her, lord knows she wasn’t going to blame the Earl. Hux was coming because of her. Because Kylo had made a split decision?

 

If it wasn’t for her, if she had just given in, Kylo would have never...

 

 _“Siv,”_ Kylo barked, _“Take your ladies, the women and the children--head to the forest. Get away from here, now! I will send my men in after you when this issue is dealt with.”_

 

 _“What of you?”_ Earl Han’s wife, Siv inquired, wringing her hands together anxiously.

 

 _“I have my men. Go.”_ The Earl demanded, turning until his back was to the fear-stricken villagers.

 

They moved quickly, and without hesitation. Many of the well-known warriors were preparing for battle, picking up their shields, lances, swords, and battle axes preparing to fight for their Earl. To fight for their land.

 

Rey shifted nervously on her feet. Her eyes drifted back toward Kylo who was whispering in Poe’s ear. His dark eyes left Poe’s for the briefest of moments, falling upon her form standing out in the open vulnerably. He nodded to her only once before turning his back and proceeding to look out toward the mouth of the fjord. Her brows knitted, opening her mouth to call for him and just as she did so Poe rushed down the dock toward her. Once he reached her shivering form, he clasped a heavy hands on her forearm.

 

 _“You need to go.”_ Poe said boorishly, yanking her toward the hall, _“You have no clothes on. What are you thinking?”_

 

 _“What is going on?”_ Rey demanded, still attempting to gather her breath.

 

 _“Hux has come.”_ The Earl’s most trusted advisor responded nonchalantly, roughly forcing her back into the empty thrall quarters.

 

 _“I see that! We are unprepared! What will happen?”_ She breathlessly stammered.

 

 _“Kylo is never unprepared. Get on your cloak, put on some warm boots too.”_ His large fingers stroked over his trimmed beard.

 

 _“Wh-what? Is Kylo planning on facing him?”_ She whimpered, brushing her tangled hair from her wind kissed cheeks.

 

 _“Throw this gown on,”_ He focused on the gown, feeling the material before tossing it in her arms.

 

 _“Are you listening to me?!”_ Rey shouted, stomping her feet.

 

Poe paused, watching her with a wide eyed expression.

 

 _“Stop ignoring my questions!”_ Her lips quivered as her anger boiled over.

 

“ _Earl Hux has arrived. He plans on offering his men to accompany Kylo on a raid._ ”

 

Sucking in a slow, relieved breath, Rey fanned herself. Poe eyed her carefully, pulling back and quietly removed himself from her space until she was able to regain control.

 

_“Wh-why did he tell everyone to leave?”_

 

_“Kylo is being extra cautious.”_

 

 _“He cannot go with him, Master Poe!”_ Her eyes lifted, pleading as she whimpered, rushing to the door, _“I have to tell him! We have to warn him!”_

 

Poe reached out and twisted her around. He offered one hard thrust and forced her to the cot.

 

_“No.”_

 

 _“What do you mean, ‘no’?”_ She growled, moving to jump up only to be pushed back down.

 

 _“I meant what I said, girl. Sit down! Clear your mind! Think! His ships most likely have already made landfall. Going out there will only complicate things. You know this. The Earl knows what he is doing.”_ The confident warrior insisted.

 

 _“He will raid with him?”_ She shouted in disbelief, pointing in a random direction for emphasis.

 

 _“Aye, he will raid with him.”_ He nodded, arms crossed over his muscled chest.

 

_“What if he… what if Hux betrays him? You know that is a possibility. Surely the Earl isn’t that foolish to…”_

 

 _“Stop talking!”_ Poe demanded, moving to open the door, listening to the bustling sounds just beyond the four walls. The long hall erupted in peaceful conversation, _“If you wish to remain safe, for the entire village to remain safe, you will stay put. They are in the hall.”_

 

Rey covered her mouth, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

 

 _“I’ll be back. Not a word out of you.”_ He warned her, _“Nod if you understand.”_

 

She reluctantly nodded, pulling her legs to her chest. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. She felt like she was moments from being sick. Her eyes lifted, fixating upon the ceiling as she breathed through her nostrils. Rey, for the first time in months, reached a shaky hand under her shift and clasped the cross. Praying for the village’s safety; for Kylo’s safety.

  


↞↟↠

  


It felt like she had been in her quarters for an eternity.

 

Her mind had run rampant. There was no stopping it. Every possible scenario one could think of, Rey had imagined it. She had even thought of the conversation she wished to have with Kylo if this ended better than she had originally imagined.

 

After some time, the door finally creaked open. She forced herself up, digging her fingers into the soft fur covering the cot in which she lay. Her eyes widened, focusing on the tall form that appeared before her.

 

It was Poe.

 

He immediately scanned the room, lowering his gaze to meet hers. He could see she was startled.

 

Rey jumped up, hands clasped tightly to her chest.

 

_“What news?”_

 

 _“It is as Kylo believed. Hux has offered aid in the raids.”_ He drifted further inside.

 

Rey nibbled on her lower lip, cupping her hands tighter still. Her eyes searched his, _“What was...what was Kylo’s response?”_

 

Poe’s dark brows bounced as a grin formed, _“He threatened Hux, but agreed to the offer.”_

 

She sighed in defeat, _“He is stupid to agree!”_ She cried out, pacing the floor ferociously.

 

_“I know Kylo wouldn’t make a decision without a plan.”_

 

 _“Kylo isn’t the only one who has a plan. I am sure Hux didn’t come here with good intentions!”_ The brunette cradled her head in her palms. In a meek voice she began again, _“I need to go to him.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

 _“Yes!”_ Her head shot up, awarding him a deadly glare. Her teeth clench tightly.

 

_“He will not agree to see you now.”_

 

 _“Is Hux still in the long hall? I could always go to him late.”_ Rey pulled back, recovering from her violent response, _“I need to speak with him. Please, this is all I ask. I need him to see reason.”_

 

 _“He will not be happy if I allow you.”_ Poe crossed his arms over his leather bound chest, looking away from her pleading gaze.

 

_“If you would just let me slip by. If asked, it was all my idea. You… you didn’t even know.”_

 

Poe’s dark eyes regarded her quickly, before releasing a slow breath. He nodded once in agreement, _“Speak to him if you must. Do not be surprised if his mind does not change.”_

 

Rey placed her hands to her midsection, releasing her own sigh of relief, _“Aye.”_ she nodded in understanding.

  
  


↞↟↠

  


Poe allowed her passage, guiding her through the quiet halls to Kylo’s private chambers.

 

Deep down she knew he wouldn’t be pleased to see her after strictly instructing Poe to keep her far from him; from Hux, who was extremely volatile. Instead she walked right into the lion’s den, prepared for battle.

 

Rey kept her cloak tightly wrapped around her body, carefully slipping into his room without knocking. Her bare feet slid across the floor boards, turning and slowly closing the door to his chambers. Her eyes darted over her shoulder, hoping not to disrupt anyone, especially not Kylo. Sucking in a slow shaky breath, she tiptoed toward the luminous aura cast across the floor from the blazing hearth.

 

Her sweaty palms clutched at her cloaked, pushing back the hood as she drifted down the small walkway leading to the dimly lit room. She took one more step, rounding the corner, and as she did so, a large gleaming sword sliced across the air. It paused mid-strike, right before it met its mark. Surprised, her eyes focused on the gleaming blade inches from her exposed neck.

 

A cry tore from her throat _._ Tightly closing her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Her entire body tensed, and she clutching her mid-section painfully.

 

 _“Rey?”_ Kylo uttered, eyes filled with worry as he immediately lowering his weapon.

 

Her eyes slowly opened, still shaky as she stumbled back. Rey had to force herself to take a breath. Her hand dropped to her chest, feeling the rapid palpitations.

 

 _“What were you thinking?”_ He grumbled, sheathing his sword quickly and thoughtfully took a step forward.

 

His eyes immediately went for her throat, grabbing her shoulder and surveying her entire being. A sigh of relief slipped from her lips and his palm dropped away from her shoulder.

 

 _“Expecting someone else?”_ Rey inquired, breathing heavily through her nose.

 

 _“What are you doing here?”_ He dodged the question, eyeing her throat once more and then back up to her glittering gaze.

 

She laced her fingers together tightly, softening her features as she allowed her gaze to fall upon him. He wasn’t pleased, she could see that. Frustration riddled his appearance. She opened her lips to speak, but closed them. She didn’t want to jump straight into a touchy topic, no. She needed to think before she spoke.

 

 _“May I warm up by the fire?”_ She finally asked him.

 

 _“Aye.”_ He nodded, running his fingers through his braided locks, waving an inviting hand toward his hearth.

 

Rey took a seat upon a wooden stool, sliding her bare feet close to the crackling flames.

 

 _“It was silly of me not to put on my fur boots.”_ She chuckled, glancing up to watch his silhouette shift through the shadows.

 

 _“Are you going to avoid my question or answer me? Why have you come this late? You know it is unsafe lurking in the hallways at this time of night! What were you thinking?”_ He hissed, the contours of his face aglow as he moved closer to the hearth.

 

_“About you.”_

 

Kylo’s dark eyes focused, but emotion was carefully masked, _“About me?”_

 

_“Aye, and your decision.”_

 

 _“What about my decision? If you came here to offer me political advice, you can save your breath.”_ He waved a hand dismissively.

 

Rey closed her eyes, pulling her knees up so she could rest her arms comfortably, _“I hope you have thought this through. Making the journey across the sea is one thing, but you are allowing a viper into your home.”_

 

 _“You think me a fool?”_ Kylo sneered.

 

 _“I think you believe you are making a thoughtful decision, but I am afraid to know at what cost.”_ She admitted, opening her emotion filled eyes to meet his straight on.

 

 _“You don’t need to trouble yourself. It will not go as you believe, but if for whatever reason it does, just think, you could be free of me. This news should be pleasing to you.”_ He turned, shrugging once.

 

His took up his ale, bringing the chalice thoughtfully to his lips. He examined her from over the rim.

 

 _“Be free of you?”_ Rey whispered, _“Don’t say that!”_

 

Kylo took a large drink of ale, watching the ripple across the surface of the golden liquid, _“You wished it before. Perhaps your wish will come true and I will not have to be the one to sell you, as you had once begged.”_

 

 _“I was angry.”_ She defended.

 

He chuckled, _“Aye, that you were. Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about? If not, you should head back to your quarters.”_ He nodded for the door.

 

 _“When do you leave?”_ She asked softly.

 

_“Three days time.”_

 

_“How long will you be gone?”_

 

_“It is hard to say.”_

 

Rey felt hot tears pool into her eyes. She looked away, attempting to contain them.

 

 _“Don’t.”_ Kylo’s deep voice cut through the silence.

 

She sniffled, pressing a palm to her cheek to keep her eyes averted.

 

 _“Don’t you do this now.”_ He demanded.  

 

 _“Fine.”_ Rey felt the first wave of hot tears break, rolling over her reddened cheeks, _“I’ll leave you to ponder your silly decision.”_

 

She stood and made her way to the door. As she rounded the corner, Kylo was upon her. His fingers clasped her wrist. Rey’s slender form jerked, twisting in his tight grasp. He was looming over her, looking upon her tear stained face. A hesitant hand came up, brushing across the streams. His thumb ghosted the swell of her cheek, trailing down across her jaw and then thoughtfully over the fullness of her trembling lower lip.

 

_“I do not plan on dying by Hux’s hand.”_

 

 _“Can you promise? To come back?”_ When he didn’t answer right away, Rey released a soft yet desperate cry, pushing his hand from her face.

 

 _“You would want me back?”_ His lips twitched, Kylo was surprised by this.

 

Rey didn’t respond. She looked down at the fingers that were fidgeting nervously with the leather strands of her shift.

 

 _“You know nothing is a guarantee.”_ Kylo’s lips pursed tightly, maneuvering himself closer to her.

 

 _“I need one. You don’t understand. I just...”_ She whimpered.

 

 _“No. You know I cannot give you that.”_ He shook his head, attempting to fight through this moment of weakness on his part. This unbearable softness he could never curb, especially for her.

 

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head, _“I feel so stupid; pathetic even. I am so weak. I hate you for making me this way.”_

 

 _“Rey, you are not weak, don’t say that.”_ He confessed to her surprise.

 

 _“Yes, I am. I don’t understand this unshakable feeling! I cannot seem to purge it.”_ Her breathing hitched.

 

He continued to watch her intently, his hold remaining. Finally he broke the silence.

 

_“Rey, Hux will not…”_

 

 _“No, it isn’t that.”_ Rey shook her head, _“It is just…”_

 

She began to cry softly, _“I know it is wrong. I shouldn’t have these feelings. You are a bad man! You have done terrible things, you will continue to do terrible things. But…”_

 

He looked down upon her with confusion.

 

_“... No matter how hard I try, it remains. I have done the unthinkable.”_

 

 _“I don’t know what you are saying. Stop speaking in circles!”_ Kylo demanded harshly, the rough pads of his fingers spanning the length of her forearm. He yanked her closer.

 

_“My feelings. For you.”_

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, scanning her face.

 

 _“I would have laughed a year ago. I would have never believed it. To think I have fallen for you; my master! The thought of losing you, to never see you again. My heart breaks at the thought. That is how I know. I hate that I love you!”_ She cried out, feeling his grip falter.

 

His mouth dropped open, studying her carefully. He was unsure about what she had just said. It hadn’t quite settled in. He remained stunned and unmoved.

 

Rey braced herself, placing a palm to her forehead, _“Oh god, I shouldn’t have…”_ She paused, feeling her breath hitch in her throat.

 

 _“I need to leave.”_ She uttered abruptly.

 

 _“You are going to leave after such a declaration? You cannot be serious, Rey!”_ Kylo yanked her back just as she attempted to retreat again.

 

 _“I have to! I need to clear my head. It is too noisy!”_ Her tears poured freely.

 

Rey could hear his harsh breathing. He didn’t want her to leave. She could feel his need for her to stay. His eyes were dark and filled with just as much emotion as hers. His lips were drawn in a thin line, jaw clenched tightly. He wanted to demand her to stay, but didn’t.

 

She glancing up through her tear stained lashes.

 

“ _I have never heard you utter such_ ,” Kylo stood in disbelief.

 

“Is it true?” He inquired in her mother tongue.

 

Rey’s eyes softened. The ringing in her ears began to recede, to her surprise. Her mind was focusing on the emotional exchange currently playing out before her. She hadn’t expected him to respond in such a way. It scared her that much more.

 

Her heart was racing.

 

“I wouldn’t say it otherwise,” Rey converted as well.

 

“ _Is it too bold to request one thing_?”

 

“ _A request?_ ” Her eyes lowered as confusion filtered across her features.

 

“Aye, please, _grant me one thing? Now that I have heard it uttered from your lips, I need this.”_

 

“ _One thing..._ ” Rey agreed hesitantly, nodding in agreement.

 

Kylo slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against her. He closed his eyes, basking in the softness and the feel of her willing body bracing against his.

 

“ _Go if you need to, I am satisfied._ ” He whispered against the swells of her parted lips.

 

Her eyes opened and she pulled back abruptly. Without hesitation, Rey made for the door. Her fingers gently stroked her lips, replaying his embrace over and over again in her mind. It wasn’t until she had left that she regretted her retreat all together.

  


↞↟↠

  
  


Rey didn’t really sleep that night. Nor the next two. She lay awake in her cot, eyes focused on the wall, listening to the breathing of the thralls that surrounded her. Her mind continued to roam, going over her words again, and attempting to recall the look upon his face when she had admitted her love for her.

 

Born from intrigue, loneliness, and desire. She had allowed herself to fall for him. Did he reciprocate those feelings? Did he think of her on a more emotional level?

 

He hadn’t called for her, or attempted to speak to her privately since that night. She desired it above all else. She would have gone to him if he requested it. One last time together, if that was what God willed. That thought left her in disarray. Tears soaked her pillow. She was lost. She felt pained.

 

Her world felt like it was shattering once again. More so now that she was being hidden out of fear of what Hux would do. Rey knew Hux hadn’t forgotten about her and what she and Kylo had done. She knew he had his sights set on the man who dealt the blow. How was he going to do so, she didn’t know, but she hoped and prayed that Kylo would come back safely. There had to be more for them…

  
  


↚↛

  


The sun slowly began to creep in through the slits in the roof, rousing the slumbering thralls.

 

The women and men slowly began to wake, washing quickly in a shared basin of water, dressing, tidying their living quarters and swiftly leaving. It was an early day. Rey’s eyes slid up toward the rays of light cascading in and as she did so the hum of the horn rumbled across the village.

 

They were preparing the ships to set sail.

 

Phasma found her still laying in bed, sadly regarding her before kneeling close. She stroked her arm.

 

“Do not blame yourself.” Phasma uttered in their mother tongue.

 

“I do,” Rey croaked.

 

“I know you do. It isn’t your fault. The Earl knew what he was doing when he wielded his dagger and struck true. He knew the consequences. Do not blame yourself.” Phasma shook her head, brushing the tears from the girls cheeks.

 

“I know. I cannot help but fear for him.”

 

The blonde narrowed her eyes, taking her in and placing her cheek to the young woman’s side, “Do not. He is a warrior. He can defend himself.”

 

“What if he dies?” Rey felt her voice grow shaky.

 

“Pray for him.”

 

Her quaking fingers came up to her trembling lips, but she nodded, “Aye.”

 

“Oh Rey,” Phasma lifted her cheek, watching the young woman wallow.

 

“I cannot help it. I told him.”

 

“You told him what?”

 

“I told him I loved him.”

 

Phasma grinned softly, “And his response?”

 

“I do not fully know. I just wanted to see him one last time.” Rey said, forcing herself to regain control.

 

“Tonight, I will sneak some of the good spirits. I’ll get some of your favorite treats and we will talk and think of better things, ok?” Rey nodded in agreement, a soft smile coming to her lips.

 

“Try to be positive, my sweet friend. I feel he will come back. He is a vicious warrior.”

 

“Retrieve me when they are gone?”

 

“I will.” She nodded, standing to full height, and leaving her alone once more.

 

Her eyes, dried now, focused again on the wall that she had grown to memorize. Upon the floor she remained. The light moved from one side of the room to the other as the sun drifted higher into the sky.

 

Suddenly, someone rapped at the door. Her head shot up from her knees. She slid her legs around until her knees were planted upon the wooden planks.

 

Poe opened the door, dressed fully for battle. A handsomely crafted sword adorned his side and his hair was braided back from his face with blackened markings painted across his handsome features, creating the look of a fearsome warrior.

 

 _“Master Poe.”_ Rey nodded as she stood to full height.

 

_“The Chieftain would like to see you in his chambers.”_

 

She collected her thoughts, feeling a wave of joy overwhelm her. She nodded and shifted forward without hesitation.

 

 _“No time to waste. We are to set sail soon.”_ Poe held the door open, allowing her to exit before him.

 

They both knew where to go. No instruction was necessary. Though, the anticipation of seeing him once more before he left was leaving her anxious. She could feel the nervous thump of her heart racing in her chest. Her breathing was hard to contain and her fingers continued to nervously pluck at the dry skin around her almond shaped nails.

 

 _“He wants to speak to you privately. I will be awaiting just beyond the door.”_ Poe cut through the silence. His palm pressed tightly to the door, forcing her to stop and look him in the eye.

 

 _“May I enter?”_ Rey asked, watching as he pushed forward nodding for her to make her entry.

 

Slowly she drifted into the dimly lit chambers. Kylo was directly in front of her, seated upon his bed. Both leather bound hands clasped his knees. He looked different now, yet familiar in the way she had seen him when he arrived to her families shore line with his vast fleet. The day she had first met in him the unconventional way. Just like then, he wore had a fierce look. Vivid, her memory was of him adorned in war paint, dripping with chain links and gleaming weapons.

 

She paused in the middle of the room. He watched her, allowing his eyes to scan the length of her body once before raising his hand and wiggling his fingers to beckon her.

 

_“Come.”_

 

Rey sucked in a shaky breath as she hesitated before forcing herself to take those meaningful steps toward him. Once she drew near, he gestured for her to come closer. Pursing her lips and looking to the floor, she proceeded. She paused directly before him. His fingers then extended, gripping her wrists softly, and guiding her to a seated position beside him.

 

His eyes thoughtfully roamed her face, and then focused on her lips. The lips he had taken with his just a few days past.

 

 _“I will be gone for some time. I will return.”_ He began, _“The Gods favor me.”_

 

 _“I will pray for your safe return.”_ Rey nodded, glancing down, and pulling free the cross he had gifted to her months back.

 

His eyes softened. Hesitantly his orbs focused on the gleaming pendant around her neck, he reached out and clasped it between his fingers. His thumb smoothed thoughtfully over the surface.

 

 _“My old home.”_ Kylo began, eyes shifting up to meet hers as his mouth parted. His tongue dipped over his lower lip as he carefully pondered his words, _“It is yours.”_

 

Rey’s eyes widened slightly. Had she heard him wrong?

 

_“Mine?”_

 

 _“Aye. It is yours.”_ He nodded.

 

 _“I am a thrall. I cannot own property. They would never allow for that in your absence.”_ She pressed a hand to her breast, shaking her head.

 

 _“Aye, that is true. A thrall cannot own property.”_ Kylo began, _“But a free woman can.”_

 

Rey’s eyes watered and her lower lip began to tremble as she reflected on his words.

 

 _“Are...are you?”_ She shook her head violently, _“What are you saying?”_

 

 _“I think you know what I am saying.”_ Kylo stood, extending a hand.

 

 _“Tell me, please.”_ Rey slowly stood, watching as he closed the gap between them. He reached out his hand, cupping her cheek to brush his thumb over the soft skin.

 

 _“I am saying you are a free woman now. It is my will.”_ He whispered thoughtfully.

 

Rey’s eyes blinked rapidly. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the the words.

 

 _“I should have done so long before now.”_ Kylo admitted, sliding his open palm across her wavy locks cascading over her shoulder.

 

 _“I do not know what to say,”_ Rey admitted, as tears pooled into her glittering eyes.

 

A soft grin formed upon his lips, _“A kiss is all I require. That is all. No words. Then you are free of me. You may find your own way. Whatever you decide, it shall be done.”_

 

She felt a breath of air escape her lungs as she stepped into him, fingers clasping his collar and pulling him into a breathless kiss. She groaned against his lips feeling him coaxing her with his tongue, that desired entry. She conceded, tightening her grasp and meeting him full force as he carefully dipped his tongue against her; tasting and inhaling her completely. Kylo pulled back, his eyes slowly opening to look down upon her.

 

 _“Thank you,”_ Rey whimpered, feeling a wave of emotion envelope her.

 

His rough fingertips spanned her face, cupping her chin. He was eyeing her like it was his last and this worried her, _“I need to get to my men.”_

 

She felt a soft cry tear from her throat. _“I cannot bare it! This thought that I may never see you again,”_ she admitted.

 

 _“Then don’t. Think only of my return. How sweet that day will be, hn?”_ His eyes hooded. He gingerly trailed his thumb over her lower lip, wishing to take them once more.

 

 _“You will come back!”_ Rey demanded.

 

 _“Aye, and when I do, I will come for you. If you decide to have me.”_ Kylo brushed one more kiss over her lips, enjoying the questioning look that danced across her eyes.

 

 _“What if I wish to be on my own?”_ She proposed, chin held high.

 

She saw pain of her rejection flash across his eyes. He recoiled but he quickly responded, “ _Then it shall be.”_

 

 _“I will wait._ ” He added.

 

He wanted her to know there were no strings attached to this gift.

 

A shy smile formed upon her lips, and as it did she noticed the hopeful look in his eye. A twinkle, really.

 

“ _You must go now_?” She muttered her question, glancing toward the door.

 

 _“Aye, I must.”_ He nodded.

 

 _“Fine. Go. I will not watch you.”_ She turned, giving him her back. Tears poured from her eyes as her shoulders quaked.

 

Kylo’s eyes lingered upon her for one more moment. Without warning, he gripped her chin, forced her to look upon him and pressed a soft, wordless kiss to her lips. Rey tightly closed her eyes, whimpering against his mouth as tears flowed.

 

_“I’ll be back.”_

 

The heat of his body withdrew. He didn’t want to prolong the inevitable. He had to leave. His men were waiting. Hux was waiting.

 

The terribly sound of his chamber doors opening and closing devastated her.

  


Poe never did come back in to collect her. Kylo, no doubt, advised him to allow her to linger. So,  she stayed in his rooms, sprawled across his furs, fingertips brushing over the softness beneath her palms as she allowed herself a moment to take in everything that transpired. She felt a peace she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt happiness. Something she never believed she could truly find ever again.

  


“I’m free,” She muttered aloud in her mother tongue.

  


↞↟↠

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

Next Chapter “The Darkness”

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 


	14. The Darkness

 

Berserker

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

_Chapter 13 “The Darkness”_

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

  


**_→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose. This story wouldn’t be where it is without you! ←_ **

 

↞↟↠

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

_One week later_

  


It was an odd feeling.

Her brows knitted, as she clutched the furs tighter.

She had been laying like this for sometime. Wide awake, noting the changes outside the small home she had only recently been gifted. Rey was still in disbelief. Everything within the home was hers. He had made sure she didn’t want for anything. Intentionally, the home was stocked with goods to support her through the remaining cold days until spring made an appearance.

She hadn't left the confines of her hut much. She sat in her small, quaint dwelling cooking seldom, cleaning, organizing, searching, and planning. Her thoughts were distracted by the ‘what if’. Would he come home like he thought? What was happening across the sea? Would any of them leave with their lives? Would this village be subjected to another change; another Earl?

Worry began consuming her.

Rey forced herself from bed. She wandered across the cold floor boards and toward the hearth. It took her sometime, but she started a fire using the glowing embers from the night before. Rubbing her hands together and blowing hot air upon the tips of her digits, Rey drifted toward the corner. She sat upon a chair, gripping a fur and wrapping it around her midsection and thighs, stuffing her fingers underneath, capturing as much warmth as possible.

After the fire blazed, and finally a wave of warmth filtered across the small space, she began to pace aimlessly . She cleaned herself, dressed, braided her hair, and wrapped herself in a cloak. She reluctantly exited the comforting confines of her new home, the sun blinded her as she departed. Instead of shying away, her dark gaze shifted skyward.

Mindlessly she wandered until she found herself at the docks. Her eyes focused on the mouth of the fjord, which gave birth to soft ripples and gifted life to the village. Without the ships, it was a vastly empty space.

The horn had yet to signal an arrival. Though, it was a routine, she couldn’t seem to shake. It was pointless and pure torture. She knew better than to wait around. There was much to do, as she was free. She needed to worry about her well-being. She needed to tend to her future, yet even though she had told herself that a million times, there she stood, looking out across the water scape.

“Rey.” Phasma called from across the dock.

Rey jumped, turning abruptly and adjusting her sight on the tall woman slowly approaching.

“Phasma.” She uttered, a soft smile lit up her face.

“You have been gone so long. I was worried.” The blonde’s eyes drifted over her, as if inspecting to make sure there wasn’t so much as a scratch.

“I am fine. I have a lot to explain to you.”

“Is it true?” Phasma quickly addressed, hands clasping tightly to her midsection.

Rey paused,and took a cautious step forward.

“Did he...” She paused, “...did he truly set you free?”

She didn’t hesitate, “Aye.”

Phasma kept her eyes focused, looking down at her fingers which she toyed with incessantly before looking back upon the woman she considered a friend. Her lips quirked upwards.

“This is good news.” She finally said.

“Aye,” She nodded in agreement,“I don’t really know what…” Rey sucked in a breath, forcing a smile of her own, “...what to do.”

“Perhaps you are in need of some dry goods, meat, or ale? I can deliver it if you would like? We could...speak there?” Phasma inquired in a soft hushed tone near the end. Her eyes darted across the center of the village, hoping the kitchen mistress near the widow, Siv, would see her speaking with Rey.

“That would be fine.” Rey flashed a coy grin, “You best hurry,” she winked.

Phasma couldn’t help but chuckle, “Right away, _mistress_.” She said for added pleasure.

She watched as her saucy friend rushed back to the long hall. When she was no longer in view, Rey cast her eyes across the rippling fjord. Audibly she sighed, hugging herself a little tighter.

Today, like everyday, she would hope and pray for their safe return.

They needed to come home.

He needed to come home.

↞↟↠

 

Phasma sipped from her glass, brows raised with interest, “I am still shocked.”

“I think that makes two of us.” Rey was in agreement, “I don’t know what to do with myself. Sure, I have a complete kitchenette, a bed, supplies. The stable boy came around and tended to my animals even.”

“He gave you his animals?” Phasma nearly choked on her ale.

“Aye,” She chuckled, flashing a grin, “I didn’t know this of course. He never specified. He merely told me his home was now my own. I wasn’t expecting anything of this magnitude. All I wished for was freedom. Only freedom.”

“How did you figure out the animals were yours?”

Rey took a spoonful of her hearty stew between her lips. Her fingers swiped across her mouth as she swallowed quickly before responding, “The stable boy. He told me the Earl requested that he looked after them for me. Naturally, I inquired because he came to my door to tell me he was finished and proceeded to ask if I needed a chicken to be slaughtered.”

Phasma’s eyes were wide. She too was in disbelief. “This is a turn of events.”

She nodded, “I know. I was scared to come to you. To tell you.”

“You know you should never be afraid to tell me anything.” Her blonde friend grinned, “We are friends.”

“Aye, I know.” She smiled, dipping a piece of bread into the stew.

“Do you think he will court you?” The blonde raised a questioning brow.

Rey paused in midchew, “I don’t know.”

“I don’t believe you. You cannot tell me you haven’t at all humored yourself and thought about it?”

“I have thought about it.”

“And?”

Rey licked her lips, toying with a morsel of bread “I am free. He gave me that choice. He has no expectations of me.”

Phasma’s eyes narrowed, regarding her quickly as she picked at her own slice of bread, “Aye. That you are. Free. To make your own choices and decisions now. Though, I would be careful. Men always have expectations.”

She paused, slowly lifting her honey brown eyes. She nodded her acknowledgement, “Aye, I know. I need to think of myself. I need to think about what I need to do for me. That, alone, seems to be one of the hardest things I have had to do in a long time. Funny, as it sounds. I have dreamt about it from the moment I arrived.”

The woman seated across from her shook her head, “No. I don’t think so. It doesn’t sound funny at all.”

She glanced up once more.

“You will find your way. I will come by often. If you need me.”

“Always.” She looked relieved.

“I should really get back now. Unlike you, I am not free, so therefore I cannot sit idly for the rest of the evening.”

“I can vouch for you, if need be. Would you like me to walk you back?”

“No. That would just make it worse.”

Rey grunted her understanding, taking another bite from her strew and then standing to full height. She followed her towering friend to the door, and stood in the doorway until she disappeared behind one of the many huts near the center of the village.

She sat up for many hours, watching the fire devour the logs, adding a few logs seldom and then falling asleep in her chair only to wake in mid morning to the morning birds soft chirping. She crept to her bed and drifted off to sleep until the sun was high in the sky.

As morning came, and as apart of her routine, she woke, broke her fast, dressed and aimlessly drifted in the direction of the docks.  Her eyes transfixed on the horizon line at the mouth of the fjord. Like the last week, it hadn't changed. There was no sign of the long boats making their way up the fjord.

Rey wandered toward the long hall. Upon entering she was abruptly disturbed by the soft chatter of the thralls she had grown to know all too well. They whispered and scrutinized her. She didn’t have to hear what they were saying to know she was being discussed. She sat near the hearth, taking up her own cup of ale, awaiting Phasma to finish up her duties, where ever she was.

Deep in thought, Rey focused on the flames, tapping her fingertips across the wooden mug settled before her. She didn’t pay any mind to the fact that a small figure had emerged from the hallways leading toward the vast sleeping and dwelling chambers of the long hall. The figure approached with her ladies in tow. The older woman regarded the newly freed thrall before slowly lowering herself near the same hearth.

_“Anything I can get for you, mistress?”_ the young thrall to her right inquired, leaning in just enough to be heard.

Siv glanced over her shoulder and nodded, _“Ale.”_

Rey glanced up from across the hearth, but looked away the moment she saw who was near her. She knew the woman’s feelings for her. She didn’t wish to interact with her any more than she had to. It was at that moment Rey had second thoughts about leaving her small hut and attempting to mingle. If she would have known she would have never…

_“Rey.”_ Siv called.

Gritting her teeth, the young brunette offered a slow side glance. It pleased her to no end that she no longer had to regard her in a cordial fashion. She didn’t need to regard her as ‘mistress’.

_“You have made yourself scarce.”_

_“Aye,”_ Rey nodded, taking a sip from her chalice.

Siv grinned slyly, clasping a heavily ringed hand around her newly acquired chalice, sipping softly, but kept a watchful eye on the woman blatantly displaying she had no interest in holding a conversation with.

Siv held her head high, paying no mind to the insolence. She sniffed, smoothing her fingers over her rich attire.

_“The land is coming to life, Gigi.”_ The older woman tilted her head to the side, _“The trees are in full bloom. Plants are showing signs of flowering. It is a wonderful time; rebirth.”_ A fake smile drifted across her heavily lined features.

_“Aye, mistress.”_ The woman called Gigi responded at her side.

_“The first spring without my dearest husband.”_

_“Aye, mistress.”_

Siv sucked in a slow breath, _“I need something to eat. Porridge-- add some smoked fish. A little bread as well. If cheese has been prepared, I will take a small slice.”_ She nodded, glancing back toward Rey who seemed to be heavily concentrating on the contents within her chalice.

_“Right away, mistress.”_

Siv slid her gaze back toward the open flames. She brought her own glass to her lips, studying the young woman across from her over the rim of her chalice.

_“Freedom, how sweet it is.”_ Her voice beckoned Rey from her thoughts.

Rey didn’t wish to give her the satisfaction of an answer. Instead she merely regarded her, taking small sips from her ale as she did so.

A forged empathetic look filtered across her features, _“The days are getting longer. Soon this village will wake and we will be vastly busy. Plundering and trading goods. The backbone of this civilization; our livelihood.”_

Rey swallowed, knowing all too well what they believed. What the nordic people could do to those they encountered. The devastation they brought in their wake.

_“This season will be different, without my husband.”_ She began again, _“We shall see if the Gods truly favor my late husband’s son and whether Kylo is indeed successful on his exploits.”_ Siv shrugged.

Rey frowned at this, _“Why wouldn’t he be successful? Shouldn’t we be positive?”_

_“Aye,”_ The hateful widow pressed a palm to her chest, _“Of course, but we never know. Many things happen to men that cross the sea.”_

She glared, gripping her chalice tighter.

A soft chuckle escaped Siv’s lips, _“Don’t give me that look, girl. I am a woman that has very realistic views. Men and their exploits; they are dangerous. It is naive to believe they will all come back alive. Don’t be silly.”_

_“You seem to be taking some kind of pleasure out of this.”_ The young woman glared with her lips tightly drawn together.

Siv grew serious, glancing down inside her chalice, only breaking her concentration when the thrall delivered her the meal she requested. She didn’t respond to Rey immediately, no. Instead she took a few bites of the porridge, forking the flaky fish.

_“If Kylo dies, Hux will take over. That is all I know. It will be interesting to see what happens to you and your new found freedom if that occurs, hn?”_ Her emotionless eyes lifted, placing a piece of substance between her lips.

Rey’s lips parted. She didn’t want to think of Kylo’s mortality. How dare she do so!

_“In my country thinking of your lord’s death is treason.”_ She pointed out harshly.

_“Aye, but alas, we are not in your country.”_ Siv chuckled.

_“How silly of me not to have noticed.”_ Rey released her own forced chuckle, taking a large gulp of her ale, draining it of its contents. She stood abruptly, stalking toward the shelved wall to obtain an open jug of ale, and began to pour herself another generous portion.

_“It is so apparent to me.”_ She shrugged, leaning just so upon the wall.

Siv narrowed her ice blue eyes, tilting her head to the side to study the saucy girl, _“Oh,”_ she chuckled, pretending to be amused, _“What is so apparent, girl? Speak!”_

_“You hate him so.”_ Rey admitted, louder than Siv would have liked, _“You hate him because his father loved a thrall, who in turn gave birth to his son. He loved her still, even after she died. You hate him for that. Why?”_

Siv began breathing heavily through her nostrils, _“You better guard your tongue.”_

_“I am free. I can say what I want. Even if you had the power to do so, only the mistress of this hall or the Earl could stop me. You are no longer mistress of this hall.”_ Rey pointed out, _“I know how this works.”_

Siv’s eyes widened, biting her lower lip in a feeble attempt to guard her rising anger. It wasn’t working. Her knuckles turned white upon the wooden chalice.

_“The only thing I have taken note of is you had no children of your own. No living children, that is. Is that why you hate him? Because he is the embodiment of something you could never give the Earl yourself?”_ Rey’s brown eyes lifted from her chalice, they were filled with false intrigue.

_“You shut up, before I cut that damned tongue from your mouth you…”_ Siv jumped up, chair dropping to the ground harshly, _“...you whore! Just like his father! Picking thrall sluts to warm his bed! I should have your whipped for you insolence! I am still an Earl’s wife, I know able men would do so if I asked! I just need to say the word!”_

_“I think that is enough from you, Siv,”_ Tekka approached from the shadows, fingers gripping his cane as he dropped into a vacant chair beside the fire.

Siv clenched her fists at her side, pacing the floor and breathed heavily through her nose, _“Tekka, you stay out of this! Stick to your prophecies and magic.”_ She pointed a finger, spewing her venom.

_“Aye, it is what I do. What the Gods have gifted me; foresight.”_ He chuckled, stroking his thick grey beard, shifting his eyes toward Rey who stood stiffly, still baffled by his entrance, _“The Gods favor our Earl. As a child he was special, very special. Your husband knew this as well.”_ He nodded.

_“How do you know?”_ Rey breathed, interrupting Siv and Tekka’s exchange.

_“They have told me so.”_ He cupped his ear, winking impishly.

_“He will come back? Alive?”_

_“You don’t know that, Tekka. The Gods’ will change without a moment's notice. You know this!”_ Siv shouted.

_“Your negativity toward that man is obscene, Siv. Even for you! Over the years, you have truly grown to be a most vile creature.”_

_“How dare you!”_ She shrieked.

_“I should ask you the same thing. How dare_ **_you_ ** _? The Gods have blessed this voyage, and you shame our Earl by attempting to bring forth an air of negativity. The Gods are always watching and listening, Siv. I would be very careful. I know what lie in that decrepit heart.”_

Siv thrust her chalice to the ground, rushing off into the shadows. Her thralls followed after her in haste, leaving both Tekka and Rey alone.

Rey stood in disbelief. She then took a few steps around the hearth, her eyes focusing on him as he quickly wrapped his ragged cloak tightly to his thin frame.

_“The boy is a fool for leaving at a time like this. His rule has only just begun. Unsteady grounds he has left.”_ Tekka began, focusing on the flames.

She agreed, but didn’t utter a word. Her arms clasped around her midsection eyeing him closely.

_“Be careful always. Keep your eyes open. There are enemies lurking in every corner.”_

Rey felt a cold chill travel the length of her spine, _“Enemies?”_

_“Aye, always.”_

_“Who?”_

_“I cannot be for certain.”_ Tekka shrugged, _“I feel a shift in the air.”_

Rey bit her lower lip, glancing over her shoulder toward the dimly lit hallway.

_“He will return.”_ Tekka finally spoke.

Rey met his stare once more.

_“Be strong. Go home. Stay there.”_

She didn’t waste another moment. She heeded his words and went home. She didn’t stop to talk to anyone, not even the daughter of the blacksmith who followed her like a shadow.

Alone she sat, in her home trapped in her own head. A scary place to be lately.

↞↟↠

 

The next few nights were almost nerve wracking, as Tekka’s words had struck her. They scared her beyond measure.

She hadn’t really thought about the dangers that lie in wait in the village. The danger she had long feared and focused on were across the sea.

She was tired and drained, having endured two nights with little to no sleep. She would drift in and out of fit-filled nightmares, all of which stemmed from this fear of losing one of the few people she cared about in this place. The man who had won her heart.

The third night of her isolation, Rey finally felt tired enough to drift off when she wanted. Of course, this was after three hearty helpings of the ale Kylo had made himself. Something she enjoyed thoroughly, bringing back memories to when they had shared a glass and a meal.

Slumbering better than the previous nights, yet still uneasy, Rey tossed and turned in her bed. Still half asleep, she kicked off the heavily insulated furs. Her body rolled to one side, rousing fully to crack an eye. Her fingers spanned the wood paneled wall, finding the shutters and opening them just enough to allow a fresh spring breeze forth.

Her face pressed back against the bedding, breathing in deeply and willing herself to find sleep once more.

The crunching of leaves drew her attention. Rey rolled to her back, listening to the footsteps that drew nearer to the window close to her sleeping chambers. It paused, but based on the foot fall, the person began to round her quaint home, toward her side door. The door that lead to her kitchenette. It then dawned on her that Kylo’s home didn’t come equipped with locks. Whoever was lurking outside could come in at any moment, without any effort.

Wide eyed, Rey sat up. Her legs draped over the edge of the bed, finding it hard to breath softly and shallow. Her hands extended, feeling for the drawer she knew housed a sharp curved dagger. In her days alone and her extensive searching, she had found many nooks and crannies in which Kylo so thoughtfully hid weapons.

Her dark gaze shifted toward the hall.

She slipped down, dragger gripped in her dominant hand as she tiptoed toward the second room used for storage of dried goods. As she moved into the darkness, the door to the kitchenette creaked open. The soft sound of heavy boot fall caught her attention.

Rey bit her lower lip, holding back her tears of fear and anguish. Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she gripped the jagged dagger tightly to her chest. She began to pray rapidly, breathing each syllable meaningfully, placing her free hand upon the golden pendant beneath her shift.

Her eyes opened and the footsteps stopped.

A grating sound captured her attention. Who ever the intruder was, they were scraping a sharp object across wood. It was a dead give away they had come equipped with a weapon. Added torment, she thought. It was working. It was apparent why they came. She wasn’t meant to survive this encounter, in the dead of night, when everyone was asleep. This village didn’t have a strong leader to oversee it, and when it was left unattended, chaos would surely follow.

Rey held her breath, standing deep in the shadows of the room just across from her own sleeping chambers. She was pleased she left her chamber door open. It would be apparent as to which room to search first. The intruder would surely check there.

As the footsteps drew nearer, the grinding of their dagger ceased. A large shadow stood in the doorway to her chambers. She could see him. It was clearly a man. The dagger she had thought she had heard him wielding wasn’t really a dagger. No, it was a gleaming axe, sharp enough to split her skull with one clean swipe.

A trail of hot tears streamed down her cheeks, preparing herself to run when the opportunity presented itself. All this heathen needed to do was step into her chambers, far enough for her to rush from her hiding spot. She would run, run far enough away. Perhaps to the outskirts, where old man Tekka resided. She knew where it was. Her daily visits to the docks benefited her well, as he was alone the shoreline at the lip of the fjord.

She was terrified. She couldn’t breath and at the same time she reminded herself she couldn’t hesitate. Rey dropped her hand from her cross pendent, finishing her breathless prayer and moved closer to the mouth of the storage room. The large body of her intruder drifted forth just as she hoped he would do. His wild, untamed locks flowed forth as he bent at the waist, gripping her furs and yanking them from the bed. His eyes flickered furiously across the room, thrusting his axe harshly upon the squared bedpost.

On cue, Rey gripped her dagger, rushing from the room and heading straight for the open door. As she broke free from the darkened hallway, her foot caught on a hefty object placed purposely across the walkway, as if the intruder knew she would attempt to escape. Her shins collided with the wooden post, violently thrusting her body downward and crashing face upon the table; stunning her. Rey grunted, cupping her gushing nose.

“Shit,” She whispered, releasing a defeated cry and rolling to her side. Her head was spinning.

 

_Don’t pass out, damn it, don’t you dare pass out!_

 

A dark chuckle echoed from down the hall. The large intruder shifted forth from the shadows. Rey’s eyes focused on his face. She had only seen him once or twice. He was one of the guard. Someone close to…

_“Don’t worry, I will make it quick.”_ He breathed, _“But first, perhaps we could have some fun, ey?”_ He chuckled, reaching down to grip her ankle, whipping her around until her body spanned across the kitchen floor and out from underneath the table.

_“No!”_ Rey struggled, kicking and fought.

She glanced between her assailant’s legs, the gleam of the moonlight catching just right on the dagger that she had lost upon falling. Not giving up, Rey rushed to her knees and dove between his legs, grabbing for the dagger.

His large muscled arms lunged forth, gripping her hips and yanking her up and over his head, dropping her back down carelessly. Rey rolled just in time before her head hit the floor. Her hand clutched the dagger. She pointed it forward, scooting back across the floorboards.

_“I will cut off your manhood if you so much as lay one finger on me!”_ Rey shouted, unsteady hand slicing multiple times across the air.

The large man, uncaring to hear her threats, threw back his head and laughed, _“Stop this silly game. You cannot do anything. Do not try. You so much as nic me and I will snap your pretty little neck!”_ He seethed, raising the axe for good measure.

Rey began to sob, turning her head away, but still holding out the dagger. She sucked in a slow breath, regained a bit of her sanity, and pursed her lips allowing her hate filled gaze to meet his.

“I will put up a fight! Don’t think it will be easy!”

He grunted, taking two hefty steps toward her. He lunged down, gripping the thin material of her shift and yanking her forward. Rey stabbed, sinking the blade deep into his arm. The man released an animalistic growl, as if surprised this small woman would actually use the dagger on him.

His eyes widened and landed on the sharp object sticking from his arm. He dropped his axe, yanked the dagger free, and tossed it carelessly before shoving her back against the wall. A blood thirsty look washed over his gaze. He was breathing heavily through his nose and before she could continue her fight, his large hands wrapped tightly around her neck, squeezing mercilessly.

Rey gasped, kneeing and kicking him, giving it her all to fight back. Her fingers clawed and dug into his flesh, drawing blood, but it was no use. His hold was too strong.

_“Look me in the eye. I want to watch the life drain from you when you die, foreign slut!”_

The small woman gasped, tears staining her cheeks. Her vision began to dim. Her struggling began to lessen. She grew slack in his arms, shifting her near lifeless eyes skyward. Just as she was about to blackout, a warm splash of blood hit her face wetly.

Her assailant’s eyes were wide, jaw jerking wordlessly, and a trail of dark blood trailed from the hefty split in his cranium. Both bodies dropped to the floor. Rey began to twitch, blood flowing normally to her brain and it was then she became alert, clutching at her bruised throat. Her forehead pressed tightly to the floor boards, tilting to one side and glancing up. The axe dropped, still covered in fresh blood.

“Oh God,” A familiar voice cut through the silence.

Rey began to cough and it was then she felt hands upon her.

“Rey.” Phasma called, her voice shaky and filled with emotion.

Pushing herself up, Rey lifted her gaze, “Phasma?”

“I am so sorry.”

Rey shook her head, “What?”

“I...I knew something wasn’t right. I heard…” She paused, placing her hand to her mouth, “...I heard them talking about it. I figured they meant you. I didn’t want anything bad to happen…”

“Phasma…”

“Oh god, I killed him. What will…” Her fingers shifted across her platinum locks. She paused, looking her friend over. Her hands clutched Rey’s small frame and pulled her in tightly, “Are you ok? You are bleeding!”

“It...it is just my nose.” Rey whispered, raising a shaky hand to cup it thoughtfully. Pulling it back, she inspected the darkened hue of blood thickly coating her palm.

“Shit, what are we going to do?”

“He was going to murder me. Surely they will understand.”

Phasma nodded, sucking in a slow breath.

“Who did you hear talking?” Rey inquired breathlessly.

Phasma bit her lower lip, looking away, “Siv. She was plotting. It wasn’t all her plan, though.”

Rey slowly lifted her dazed eyes, “Who?”

“She...she acts upon Hux’s orders. In return…”

“She keeps her title?”

“Aye.” Phasma uttered.

“That pathetic wench.”

“What are we to do?”

“You need to leave.” Rey told her, slowly raising to full height.

“I won’t leave you!” Phasma barked out harshly.

“You have to!” She countered, “I will take the blame. You must get back to the thralls quarters. Clean up, burn your clothing. Do what you must to ensure this doesn’t fall back on you. You will surely suffer a terrible fate if they suspect you. You know this!” She explained, slicing her hand through the air.

Phasma focused her teary gaze on the woman she had saved, her true friend. She nodded hesitantly, of course.

“Please go now.” Rey insisted.

“I will go because you asked me, but it doesn’t mean I like this.”

“I know. You have done enough for me already. Now I will return the favor.”

Phasma’s blue eyes widened. She nodded once more and rushed off, closing the door behind her and leaving Rey alone with the dead assailant crudely laying in a pool of blood.

↞↟↠

Rey sat in the same position all night until the sun crept in.

Her body pressed flush to the wall, eyeing the dead man laying before her. Her eyes hallow, and completely lacking emotion. A dagger clutched to her chest, fearful someone else may arrive unannounced to finish what this man failed to do. Once the sun cast across the floors within home, Rey finally found the will to stand and clean herself. She dressed and fixed her hair.

Casually she left her house of horrors and eyeing a path toward the stables. Once there, she found the young boy who assisted her so many times before. He was hard at work, feeding the oxen.

_“Boy!”_ Rey called.

_“Aye, morning Rey!”_ He smiled.

She glanced over her shoulder, and then focused on him once more, _“I need a cart and your assistance.”_

_“Of course!”_ He nodded, swiping his fingers across his worn leather pants; hand-me-downs most likely.

Rey slowly stumbled back to her home.

_“Are you ok, Rey?”_ The boy caught up to her, walking beside her with the cart and admiring the darkening bruising upon her cheeks.

_“Aye.”_ She cleared her throat, pausing at her doorway.

_“What happened to you?”_

Rey turned, _“What I need you to…”_ She hesitated, _“...to help me place the body in the cart.”_

_“Body?”_ He questioned, shifting his gaze toward the door. It creaked open and inside the dimly lit kitchenette, Rey took several thoughtful steps.

_“What do you mean, a body?”_ the boy asked. He gasped as he made his way through the arch way.

At this moment Rey had lowered herself to the ground, gripping the dead man from under the backs of his knees. She offered a side glance, noticing he was frozen, hands outstretched as if unsure how to respond.

_“R-Rey, what did you do?”_ He stammered, releasing a pitiful groan of discomfort.

_“Lift now, ask questions when we leave with him.”_ Rey nodded to the door.

_“We are leaving with him?”_

_“Do as I ask!”_ Rey snapped.

The boy snapped his mouth snapped shut and without hesitation he rushed to the opposite end of the corpse. He gripped under the large man’s shoulder blades. The duo counted to three and tirelessly hauled the slightly stiffened body toward the cart, toppling him within.

Rey, uncaring how the dead man lay, rounded the corner and collected a leather tarp and flung it over the body.

_“We are taking this to the long hall!”_ She held the thrall’s gaze.

He looked terrified. He wanted to decline, but kept going back and forth, fearful of the consequence, of her.

She felt her lower lip tremble, knowing that look all too well. She clutched her upper arms in her hands and sighed, _“Look, you are only doing as I ask. No harm will come to you.”_

He flinched, his eyes focused on the dark reddened pool of blood, which had escaped from the gaping wound upon dead man’s skull.

_“How do you know?”_ He asked, unconvinced.

_“I don’t.”_ Rey answered truthfully, licking her chapped lips.

His eyes were focused back upon her, upon the black and blue bruising bleeding across her cheeks and nose. Blood still crusted in both nostrils.

_“This man, he came to…?”_

_“Aye,”_ Rey uttered, placing her hands upon her hips, closing her eyes and tilting her head back firming.

_“We can throw him in the fjord!”_ He stammered, shifting a nervous look over his shoulders. They were far enough away from the center of town, it was still pretty certain no one saw them hauling the dead body from her home.

Rey opened her eyes, _“I know, but that isn’t what I want to do.”_

_“Why?!”_ He inquired harshly.

_“I want to relay a message.”_ She answered honestly.

_“You are playing a dangerous game.”_

_“I know.”_ She agreed, _“Now, are you going to help me, or are you going to watch me drag this cart?”_

It took him a moment, but he agreed. Slowly he rounded the cart, gripping the rope and began the trek. Rey pushed the back end, making sure the leather cover remained intact.

 

↞↟↠

The doors to the long hall flung open as the duo shoved the cart forward.

A few freemen and women scattered back, cursing and throwing up their arms at the intrusion. Rey released her tight grip. The boy kept his hand stationary, breathing heavily through his mouth and glanced up at her carefully.

_“You should go.”_ Rey whispered, standing to full height.

_“I cannot leave you alone.”_

_“Yes you can.”_ She shot over her shoulder, _“Just go. I know what I am doing.”_

The boy gritted his teeth, forcefully releasing the cart, and offered one more harsh shove before slipping back and pressing himself flush against the outside of the long hall. Once he was no longer in sight, Rey took two steps within and scanned the confused faces of the Norse people. The kitchen mistress slowly walked out into the hall, glaring deeply.

_“Girl, what are you doing bringing a cart into my hall? Are you out of your mind?”_ She shouted.

Rey ignored her, eyes sliding over the armed men seated around the hearth sipping their mead and ale, completely oblivious as to what was going on. Some just chuckled, whispering amongst themselves.

The only person who seemed concerned at all was Phasma. She stood in the back, hand stretched across her throat. Her cheeks reddened as concern filtered across her features. She shook her head slowly, and as she pried her eyes from the blonde, she got one last glimpse of Phasma mouthing, ‘no’.

_“Where is Siv?”_ Rey demanded.

No one answered. More whispered erupted. Soon, the masses began to look toward the cart, showing its presence more attention than her. It pissed her off, causing her to pace more violently.

_“Where. Is. Siv?!”_ She shouted, fists clenched at her sides as she breathed heavily through her nostrils.

_“Siv!”_ Rey bellowed, gripping the leather cloth from the dead body and giving it a careless toss. Slowing her pace, she tilted her head to the side listening to the audible gasps upon seeing the grey skinned man covered in his own blood laying in a careless fashion at the bottom of the cart.

At the corner of her eye, Rey noticed two men stood, fingers making for the weapons at their sides as if preparing for a surprise. Their eyes darted to one another. The hall erupted in chatter. Out from the shadows of the hall Siv and her ladies wandered in. The devil woman’s hands were clasped tightly near her midsection, eyeing the woman she had ordered to be killed in a most distasteful fashion.

Funny, as she was still living.

Rey flashed a hateful smile, sizing up the woman in question. Sucking in a breath, she felt her lower lip begin to quiver as a strong urge to yell and scream took hold. She held back.

_“Do you mind explaining this?”_ She motioned to the cart, keeping her eyes on the woman who seemed to be focusing very well on maintaining her emotionally pillar.

_“Rey, what brings you and…”_ She paused, tilting her head slightly to get a better view of the object, _“...a cart, to the long hall?”_

Rey laughed loudly, placing a hand to her chest, _“I have returned your gift.”_

A grin twitched across her lips, _“A gift?”_

_“Aye, in the form of a muscular, leather bound man, armed with a sharp axe. I am returning him to you.”_

_“Whyever for?”_ The evil woman played coy.

_“Seeing as you were the one who sent him!”_ Rey sneered, taking a violent step back, tilting the cart forward and allowing the dead man’s body to roll out and across the mead encrusted floorboards.

Siv bit her lower lip, eyes fixating upon the viking warrior currently displaying a split cranium.

Rey held her head high, tapping her toe against his chest. _“This belong to you?”_

_“You are crazy!”_ Siv shouted back, _“How dare you!”_

_“I know what you are planning!”_ Rey murmured loud enough to hear, _“Usurper!”_ the word torn violently from her throat.

Siv’s mouth dropped open, gasping, _“You are a murderer!”_

Rey’s brows came together, gritting her teeth tightly and steadily began to approach her in attempt to provoke her. Soon three large men had surrounded her. What she believed to be one of the responses to her bold attempt. Their weapons were drawn, of course, to protect the late Earl’s wife. A widow; feeble and alone in this terrible world. How sad they felt for her. Funny. If they only knew what she was planning behind their back.

Rey’s eyes bore into hers.

“I will watch you die!” She announced loud enough in her mother tongue as two pairs of strong hands captured her arms.

_“She is obviously unstable! She is a danger to us all! She should be put to death for such an act! Killing a freeman in cold blood!”_ Siv called for all to hear.

_“The Earl is not here to hold a hearing!”_ One bystander called from the crowd.

_“Isn’t this proof enough?!”_ The widow retorted violently.

_“The people have spoken, Siv.”_ Lor San Tekka called from his darkened corner, currently smoking a pipe.

Siv jumped, glaring with her lips pursed, _“You miserable old coot!”_ She seethed softly under her breath.

_“We shall wait for the Earl to decide. This is a free woman, not a thrall.”_ Tekka added, causing the room to erupt in soft chatter.

No one objected.

Rey stood in disbelief, watching the old man carefully suck on the end of his pipe, never once making eye contact with her. Instead he focused on the dead body currently lying in a heap upon the long hall floor. 

Two large men dragged Rey away; to where, she wasn’t sure. The only thing she could muster up was a cold dark placed where manacles and rats were involved.

She prayed furiously for the Earl’s return.

  
  
  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣

_Next “The Return”_

_↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣_

 


	15. The Return

**Berserker**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_ Chapter 14 “The Return” _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  


**_Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

 

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You’re an amazing friend!←_ **

 

**_Skål_ ** _ \- Cheers _

  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

A distant horn reverberated across the spanning fjord. 

It echoed, traveling up to the shores, and across the rocky terrain. It floated over the huts dispersed across the land. 

The long ships had made it home. 

Rey sat in her cold cell, tied to a wooden post directly under a smoke hole in the ceiling. Her head rested against the rough surface, rolling to one side. It was then her ears picked up the loud reverberation, and within minutes heard the commotion erupt from outside. Her eyes slowly opened, arms awkwardly hugged behind her back as she sat flush to the pole for support. She tried to crawl higher, but realized it was no easy feat with her ankles were now bound, and her mouth gagged. 

Her captors learned very early on that she was still violent, provoked or unprovoked, in her fetters, especially when all that kept her tied to a post was a tightly bound braided rope. Her legs were free, and most especially, her mouth. 

It was quite naïve of them to believe for one moment that she wouldn’t attempt something, especially when the woman who had ordered her arrest dared show her face. She attempted to spew more of her evil venom and all too close to her unbound legs. She had gotten her good. It was the first and last time she was underestimated. After Siv’s encounter, she demanded Rey’s legs were bound and her ‘vile’ mouth was gagged for good measure, seeing as she didn’t know how to control it. 

Interestingly enough, Siv only showed her face that one time. Of course, before she slithered off Siv threatened her once more, telling her all the horrible things that would come for her when the victor arrived home. Explaining to her she would sooner be begging for death. The heartless widow didn’t enjoy her response. 

A crazed and intense look filled Rey’s eye before she uttered those words. 

**  
  
  
**

_ “You’re wrong, Siv. It is you who will meet an unsavory end. The Gods are watching, remember that.” _

**  
  
  
**

Siv looked shaken, unsteady as she glared. Not only had Rey attempted to assault her, but she was also using their Gods to strike fear. The older woman didn’t take too kindly to the notion. 

Her lips tightened into a thin line, she shouted at the guards to double knot her fetters and have her gagged immediately. Rey just smiled victoriously. It was so easy to get under the witch’s skin. She prayed she would meet a gruesome end. 

A few days drifted by with little water, and small rations of food. She had hardly any personal interaction. She didn’t care. Conversation didn’t interest her. Upon the hard ground she sat, and continued would continue to sit until the warriors arrived back. 

The moment she heard the horn alert the village of an arrival, her heart began to race. Her cheeks flushed, and a brilliant fire ignited in her very soul. She was hopeful, yet fearful. A plethora of different emotions welled from deep within her. Her wrists began to fidget as she leaned as far forward as she could to get a view through a tiny crack in the wall.  

Sadly, she couldn’t see anything. 

Desperation sunk in. Minutes drifted by; then house. The light above her head slowly began to shift. The light cast clear across the room until it was shrouded with darkness. The sound of crickets filled the vast and empty space. Night had fallen. Still, no one came. Not even to change the pan, or offer her food or water. Rey sat, hollow eyes focused on the door.

She had almost gotten herself to sleep when she heard a soft eruption of noise, which beckoned her. She became alert.  

She shifted her knees under her bottom, grunting as she pressed her thighs together tight and stood, ankles still bound. Her tongue pressed against the cloth pulled tightly across her mouth, breathing heavily through her nostrils. Her bound palms clasped the wooden pole, leaning heavily against it for support. 

The sound grew louder. It became more apparent that whoever was on the opposite side was enraged. The door was then flung open. Standing in the doorway was Poe. 

His hands clenched at either side of the frame. His dark orbs roved her entire body, taking her in as if assessing every inch. He, too, was breathing quite heavily, as if he had ran clear across the village to get to where he currently stood. Rey’s eyes filled with tears. A relieved cry escaped her muffled lips and just as she did so, she dropped back upon her rear end.

_ “Rey,” _ Poe muttered desperately, pulling free a dagger he had concealed in his boot. His fingers gripped the fetters around her ankles and wrists, cutting them free and swiftly releasing her from her gag. 

_ “Y-you’re back,”  _ Rey stammered, hands shaking as she inspected the reddened rope burns upon her wrists. 

_ “I would have come sooner. I...We didn’t even realize. We were preoccupied when we made landfall. W-we had to get the Earl to his rooms. He needs rest.” _

Rey’s eyes shot upward, a pained look filtered across her soft features,  _ “I-Is he alright? How does he fair?” _

_ “I can explain that in a moment. How did this…?” _ Poe shook his head, looking across the small space at her poor unkempt area, before shifting his eyes back toward the exit were a group of uneasy men stood. 

_ “It was her Ladyship, sir, she made the call.” _ One of the bystanders responded before Rey could. 

Poe’s jaw clenched,  _ “Her ladyship?” _

_ “Aye, sir.”  _ Another piped in. 

_ “Siv has no right to arrest anyone! No right to make those calls! It is the Earl, no one else!” _ Poe’s voice grew dangerously low,  _ “If there was an issue, her  _ **_ladyship_ ** _ should have understood that whatever offense this woman had committed be dealt with before her Earl. Only her Earl.”  _

_ “Aye, we stopped her from what she had originally planned, sir. We told her the Earl would require a hearing, sir. Her confinement wasn’t completely unwarranted, of course.” _ The nervous fool continued to stammer through his explanation. 

_ “Well, now that our Earl is back, safe and sound, this  _ **_issue_ ** _ will be dealt with. You can guarantee that.” _

Rey looked to the ground, remaining calm and collected. Poe grabbed her under her arms, assisting her to her feet. They began to walk from the dim hut and out into the fresh air of the village where people stood in small groups, gossiping and carrying on. It was as if the village had come to life. The Earl was home; the men and women had returned safely. 

_ “Where are you taking me? Back home?”  _ Rey inquired softly, looking up through her lashes to take note as to how many questioning gazes were currently upon her. 

_ “The Earl has requested an audience immediately.” _

Rey felt her mouth drop open. 

_ “Is he well? Please, tell me what has happened!”  _ She jerked the arm he had his fingers wrapped around in order to capture his wavering attention. 

_ “He will live, if that is what you would like to know.” _ Poe quickly responded, careful with his wording. 

There was so much more she would like to know, but she knew he was preoccupied and wouldn’t thoroughly give her an explanation. 

Rey nodded, biting her lower lip. She was scared, so very terrified to actually see him. What if he was horribly injured? What if he was slowly dying, and she had to witness it?

They finally made it to his private chambers. Within, it was quiet; devoid of the stuffy incense burning that came with the bustling healers. People weren’t crying and carrying on in corners or leaning over his bedside waiting to witness a last breath. The soft glow of candlelight caught her attention near his bed. He sat propped up against a multitude of different pillows and furs. Not only that, but Kylo was very much awake. 

Poe pressed his hand to the center of her back, carefully pushing her past the threshold before stepping out. He closed the door behind him and Rey took several intentional steps forward, hands still quaking from fear and excitement. 

_ “Rey,” _ Kylo uttered, his tone filled with relief. 

She took noticed to the slice across his upper lip, the bruising across his left cheek and small cuts riddled across his bare arms. Nothing seemed amiss. Everything was minor. That was until she reached his bedside. 

As she drew near, Rey’s concerned eyes dropped, taking notice to the  large bandage across his side. A soft reddish hue bleeding forth from beneath the white bandage told her it wasn’t just a flesh wound. This was a wound to draw concern, which was why Poe had spoke in such a way. 

_ “What…” _ Rey paused, swallowing hard, spanning her fingers across her throat,  _ “What happened?” _

Kylo released a soft groan, head dropping back against his pillow,  _ “It is taken care of. It was cauterized right when we hit land. It should heal.” _

Rey’s mouth widened, shocked by how far it spanned, especially now that he was leaning to one side to show her the length of the bandage. 

_ “What happened?” _ She asked again, more demanding than before.

_ “I will tell, but first, I needed to see you. Come here.” _ He motioned to the edge of the bed. 

_ “That isn’t important. Kylo, please, you must tell me!”  _

_ “Rey,” He called abruptly, “I am not asking. Come here.” _ He paused, eyes hardening as he met her intense gaze,  _ “As your Earl! Come.” _

She hesitated, but minded him. Slowly, she approached him and dropped to the edge. Kylo leaned in, fingers tracing the bruising on her cheeks and dropping down until his thumb brushed across her split lower lip. 

_ “You need to tell me everything.” _   
  


Rey’s honey brown eyes lifted, meeting his,  _ “What do you want to know?” _

_ “Start from the beginning.”  _ He demanded. 

**  
  
**

↞↟↠

**  
  
**

_ “You spoke for me!” _ He snarled. 

**  
  
**

He leaned forward, wincing as he attempted to gain some comfort. The wound upon his side causing him obvious pain.

Siv cupped her palms at her mid-section. They trembled and quaked. She rung them constantly, all the while fixated upon the floor. She chewed constantly at her cheek. It was a nervous tick. 

_ “While I was away! You spoke for me!” _

Siv looked up through her tear stained lashes. Snot leaked from her nostrils, as she held back a sob.

_ “You do not make decisions! You never have!” _ Kylo seethed. 

She knew what he meant. It had always been his father. The power she so desperately clung to was never truly hers. It was always in the palm of Han’s hands, which now, that power had been vested in Kylo, the late Earl’s only son. 

_ “On your knees,” _ He uttered breathlessly. 

Siv complied, her lips trembling. 

Rey stood in the shadows. She chewed nervously on her thumbnail, watching the cold and calculating look Kylo was giving the betrayer. He sat so calmly upon his throne. The villagers were quiet and respectful, allowing their Chieftain his moment. Not a single person objected to her treatment. 

_ “I don’t think you understand the gravity of this situation.” _ Kylo’s tone was dangerous and threatening. His emotionless dark orbs focused on her pitiful form, smoothing his fingers across his jaw as his domineering form sat erect upon his fur lined throne.

_ “Get. It. Over. With.” _ Siv spoke in a broken tone, eyes filled with rage. 

“ _ You, my father’s wife, widow, have done the unthinkable. You have gone against our ways, our people, and the man you called ‘husband’, and his only son. Your Earl! To fraternize with the enemy, plotting in hopes to kill me. For what? What, did you hope to gain after all this? To be his woman? How foolish you are to believe his word!” _

The entire long hall erupted in chaotic uproar, exchanged looks of shock and disbelief began to circulate. Soon those standing in in attendance began to use other means to express frustration. Pieces of food and drink were roughly lobbed or chucked in her direction. Verbal threats came next. It was at this point, Siv bowed to the floor, spreading her fingers across the wet boards.  

_ “You are not his true son.” _ Siv murmured harshly. 

_ “What was that?” _ Kylo growled, leaned forward and clasping his hand upon his injured side.

She spoke the same sentence a little louder. 

Rey moved closer to the edge of the crowd, bewildered. She tilted her head to the side, watching the pitiful woman. Siv didn’t have the gall, or did she? Could she really sink any lower? Something told her it was only the beginning now that she had allowed herself to sink eyeballs deep in quicksand. There was no escape and she very well knew that. 

Siv raised her head, teeth gritted,  _ “Do your worst, you son of a Christian whore! You are no true son. Not worthy to sit where your father sat. Only a son born of my womb is just enough. You are at most second best.” _

Kylo sat immobile. A large man came forth, doing what he himself wished he could do, and struck her harshly. Her body flopped to the ground, cupping her cheek. The warrior moved to strike her again and the Earl stood abruptly, signaling the man to stand down.

_ “No!”  _ He bellowed, _ “Enough!”  _

Siv lay upon the hard ground. Her fierce eyes locked with the son of her late husband. Her eyes shifted downward noticing his hesitation. He was obviously wounded. The young man immediately sat back upon his chair, nursing his side as he did so. She grinned menacingly.

_ “Your betrayal cannot, and will not, be forgiven.” _

_ “Just a little higher.” _ Her words were almost inaudible, but spoken enough for only the Earls ears to catch.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what she was referring to as she spewed her venom. 

_ “Just a little higher and he would have succeeded.” _ She pressed her face to the floor, knowing nothing would save her from her fate now.  

_ “Aye, cowardly.” _ Kylo seethed,  _ “In the midst of battle. Attempting to strike me down as we approached the enemy. What a worthy man for my title. My birthright!” _ He shouted, fingers clenching his arm rests. 

Siv chuckled against her arm. She was mad, “ _ Aye, your birthright. On account of old man Tekka.” _

_ “On account of the Gods!” _

_ “Whatever you say, Earl Kylo.” _ Siv drawled, rolling to her back. Her watery blue eyes focused on the soot covered ceiling. 

_ “You will suffer the same fate as Hux.” _ Kylo leaned farther forward, his arms resting casually upon his knees,  _ “You have committed high treason. I will decide how and when tomorrow after I have broke my fast.”  _

His men rounded his chair, shifting to her side. She giggled, holding up her arms at this point, completely loony from what she had shown in previous days past. A calm, collected demeanor. 

Rey watched from the shadows, completely awestruck by the display. It put her off. Her eyes dragged back to Kylo who still sat uncomfortably upon his throne. He looked disturbed by this as well. They all were lost for words, as eerie silence drifted over the hall. 

_ “Get her out of my fucking sight.”  _ The Earl demanded with disgust, looking away from her pathetic form.

Silence remained. 

The masses watched their Earl as if they were unsure as to how to proceed. Many of them kept their horns and drinks glasses clasped tightly to themselves. Kylo stood apprehensively, even if it pained him. Proudly, he raised his wooden chalice to the masses. 

_ “Skål! The Gods have blessed us again!” _

Happy victory cries erupted joyously. 

The room repeated the cheers vigorously, raising their chalices and horns, drinking heavily as they then called joyously to Odin, the Almighty God who brought them back from a successful raid. Kylo forced a grin, nodding to his men and women alike. Poe appeared at his side, his eyes scanning the crowd.

_ “She needs to suffer.” _ He seethed. 

Kylo glided his eyes back to his right hand watching it clench around the etched arm. He settled in his chair more comfortably and it was then he sipped from his chalice,  _ “You don’t think I already know this?”  _

_ “The woman…” _

_ “I know what I am doing,”  _ He snapped maliciously with wide eyes. Poe knew it wasn’t all directed toward him. Kylo was under a lot of pressure. 

Poe snapped his mouth shut, and drank deeply from his horn,  _ “I am here if you need me, of course.” _

_ “I don’t need you.” _ Kylo growled again. 

He took a few steps back, and as he did he nearly ran over a small body near the shadows. Rey gasped, pressing her hands against his back, to stabilize him. 

“Sorry!” She offered a kind smile. 

His eyes softened upon seeing her. He guided her from him with a hand on her shoulder.

_ “Don’t worry. He is fine.” _

Rey’s eyes drifted past him,  _ “I know he is fine. I worry about that wound on his side, though.” _

He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder,  _ “I would give him some time. He isn’t in the best of moods.” _

_ “Can you blame him?” _ She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

_ “No.” _ Poe shook his head.

_ “He cannot let her get away with that she has done.” _ She shot him a disgruntled look.

_ “He will not. Kylo isn’t a very forgiving man. He harbors many feelings toward that woman. They stem way back.” _

Her brows knitted,  _ “How long has Kylo known her, exactly?” _

Poe glanced back to the Earl. The wounded man had attempted the steps and was now mingling with his people. Rey, too, watched how he conducted himself carefully, proud that he didn’t allow that woman to tear his pride completely down.

_ “That is a long story.”  _ Poe grunted, pushing past her to head toward the hearth. Filling his chalice was about the only thing on his mind. 

_ “May I inquire?” _ She followed, toying with her fingers as she did. 

_ “No.” _ He shook his head. After downing his glass in two large gulps, he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth to rid of the froth, satisfied intoxication painted his cheeks.

She hesitated to argue, opening her mouth to speak, but snapping it shut. Her dark eyes scanned his face,  _ “I just want to understand.”  _

_ “Just understand that he wouldn’t be pleased with me if I told you anything about their relationship. He isn’t happy with me now.” _

_ “I don’t think he is angry with you.” _ She offered, leaning in to get a good look at the contents within the bubbling hearth. Then with a soft smile, she inquired,  _ “Do you want something to eat?”  _

Poe paused in mid-drink and narrowed his eyes,  _ “You don’t need to wait on me.” _

_ “Aye, I know. I am just offering. I am hungry myself.” _ She shrugged, eyeing the room carefully. Her wandering eyes paused briefly. She saw that even though he was held in conversation, Kylo was watching her. His eyes darted away once she noticed, of course. This made her smile. 

_ “Or you are trying to butter me up. Don’t think it will loosen my lips.”  _ He pointed a finger in her face. 

Rey held up her hands and chuckled, _ “I don’t know what you are talking about.” _

With that, she retrieved a large wooden plate with a sampling of everything prepared that evening. She dropped it before both her and Poe, who continued to stare as she sat calmly before him. 

Leaning against the back of her chair, he eyed her as she carefully sipped on her chalice, crossing her legs just so and casually as she subtly observe bystanders.

_ “I heard you were a princess.” _ He took up a piece of greasy meat.

She was in mid-drink when she heard what he said and she choked upon the liquid, coughing and swiping the back of her hand across her lips. Her tongue darted out, glancing up to see he was rather concerned. He even paused in mid-chew. 

_ “You all right?” _

_ “Aye,” _ Rey nodded, pressing a hand to her chest, _ “Who told you that?”  _

_ “Told me you were a princess?”  _

Rey nodded, raising a brow. 

_ “Are you?” _

She smiled, "No _. I am not a princess.” _

“ _ Why do they call you that _ ?”

Rey contemplated her words carefully, leaning in and taking a few pieces of dried fruit,  _ “I feel like it was born from contempt. Because of where I was from and how I was raised.” _ She shrugged. 

Poe grinned,  _ “I see.” _ He nodded his understanding. 

_ “My father is…” _ She paused,  _ “...was a Duke.” _

With one sweep of his eyes, she regarded her. He didn’t have to ask, nor did he wish to. It would end up turning into an awkward conversation. Rey was glad he had enough sense to avoid it. 

_ “I see. It is the same as an Earl?” _ He further investigated. 

“ _ Well, I don’t know. Though, my father had been allotted land from the _ …” She paused trying to figure out the correct wording for the person she was attempting to define. When she couldn’t find the proper substitute, she used her mother tongue, “...king.”

“King.” Poe whispered, testing the word over and over again, “ _ A powerful man, this _ King?”

“ _ Aye, very _ .” She smiled. 

Poe grinned and continued to eat. As he did, Rey took notice to his ever watchful eyes scouring the masses while keeping the Earl in his protective sights. It appeared the man never relaxed. 

_ “Do you have a wife?” _ Rey inquired, feeling silly that she was making small talk. 

Poe sucked in a breath and shook his head, an amused chuckle escaping his lips,  _ “No. No wife.” _

Chewing the side of her cheek, she began to nervously fidget,  _ “Are you really not allowed to tell…” _

Poe grumbled, and shifting a glare in her direction,  _ “Rey.” _ He warned. 

_ “I just want to understand!” _ She whispered conspicuously,  _ “I will never tell him you told me.” _

His dark eyes focused, contemplating her words. His eyes shifted suspiciously before resting back against his chair. 

_ “You know about his mother, right?” _

_ “Siv wasn’t properly introduced to Kylo’s father until after Leia had passed. Though, Siv had always been a marriage option for Han. They had been childhood friends and grew up quite close. It was a known fact, as both of their father’s were close, that they would be married when she came of age.” _ Poe informed her quietly peering at Kylo out of his peripheral. He looked fearful the Earl had the ability to hear hi from an entire room away.

_ “Relax, we are just having a conversation.”  _ Rey reassured, extending her hand and placing it upon his forearm; a gesture meant to calm him. 

He cursed softly, taking another drink before continuing,  _ “Anyway, Han was about five winters older than Siv. He was a good man, and a brilliant warrior.” _

Rey grinned, watching as a gleam of interest flashed across the man’s features as he described their fearsome Earl. 

_ “He went on a raid in mid-spring. It was a success. They brought back goods to trade, and even some thralls too.” _ He began to nervously scratch the back of his scalp as he spoke about slavery.

She knew a lot about their ways of human trafficking. She didn’t respond, nor agree with it, but listened anyway. 

Poe sucked in a deep breath,  _ “Leia had been captured. Based on what I have gathered, she too came from a wealthy background. She had been sent to a convent at a young age to learn language and...um...to write your language? _ ” He blinked at her. 

She gasped, eyes glittering with anticipation. 

_ “What?” _ He asked. 

_ “What was this place called?” _

Poe grumbled,  _ “I don’t know your people’s term for such a thing…  _ Suss _...I cannot recall.” _ He shook his head. 

“Sussex?”

Poe pointed and snapped his fingers in recognition,  _ “Aye!” _   
  


_ “The princess who was stolen from Sussex. I have heard of the story. She was taken from a convent. This princess also was called Leia.”  _

Poe’s eyes widened in disbelief,  _ “There is a story?” _

She chuckled,  _ “Of course. Though, she was believed to have been killed by the... Norsemen. It makes so much sense. I never put the pieces together when I heard her name for the first time.” _ Rey toyed with the leather lacing around her collar. 

_ “Aye, well when she came here, Han was interested in her instantly. It wasn’t reciprocated, of course. He didn’t wish her to be a thrall, so he freed her. At the time, his father wasn’t pleased with this, and still referred to her as a thrall. Han’s father wasn’t quite as forgiving with his thralls. He was quite ruthless, actually.” _

**  
  
  
**

_ “Obviously, Leia didn’t hate Han forever. She learned our ways and became quite happy. The result, of course, is Kylo. Benjamin.” _ He uttered.

_ “Benjamin. It is a Christian name.” _

Poe grumbled,  _ “Aye. Only his mother called him by that name.” _

_ “How old was Kylo when she got sick?” _

His grew grave and solemn His fingers fumbled through the food, taking little pieces and stuffing them into his mouth,  _ “He was only six when she died.”  _

Rey’s looked sullen and tense as she observed the man she once called master, the man she had known so little about before today. 

_ “Han married Siv then?” _

_ “Aye. He didn’t wish to, but Han’s father stressed the importance of having children to carry on their line. Strong warriors. It is important,” _ Poe confirmed. 

Rey nodded sadly,  _ “There was no children.”  _

_ “Aye, there were no children.” _

_ “And?” _

_ “Siv was cruel to him. Lashed him for the smallest of things. I remember. We grew up together.” _ A battle raged inside Rey as she heard this, anger and sympathy for the horrible torment Kylo has been subjected to, and envious nostalgia for the friendship he harvested.

_ “Kylo was a strong boy, he never cried. Though, he was sent away around nine winters. An old man from Siv’s village. Snoke.” _

Rey pulled her legs up under her, drawing in closer as he began to whisper even quieter. 

_ “Who is this Sno…” _

_ “Hush.” _ Poe shook his head,  _ “He trained Kylo. Kylo and a few others. He was gone for many years. Didn’t come back the same. It was as if this...Snoke... really did a number on him mentally.” _

_ “She knew what she was sending him off to.” _

_ “I think so too.” _ Poe nodded,  _ “Which is why I have no sympathy. She is a cold hearted woman. Always has been, and he needs to quickly dispose of her. She is always plotting.” _

Rey gritted her teeth,  _ “I know.” _ Her fingers thoughtfully brushed across her cheek, knowing full well the evidence of her encounter still remained visible. 

Poe winced,  _ “He will kill me if he knew I told you all that.” _

_ “This secret is safe with me.” _ Rey nodded her understanding. It was pretty clear. 

Poe nodded as he chewed on his lower lip,  _ “Aye.” _

_ “Poe?” _ Rey slide glanced. 

_ “Hn?” _

_ “Is...Snoke...still alive?” _

He shook his head. 

_ “What happened to him?” _

_ “Kylo killed him.” _

Rey’s eyes remained emotionless as she hoped to hear such a response. God help her, but she truly did. 

**  
  
**

↞↟↠

Rey didn’t eat much. 

Soon after their conversation, a few unknown men interrupted them; cousins, she later uncovered. It was clear they were heavily intoxicated, but upon their familiarity with Poe, Rey said nothing. He wasn’t too delighted about having a conversation with the two, but they brought more food and drink, and soon the grumbling man was content. 

Rey, too, was content until, not long after, the conversations went from conquest and war to who she was. That was a conversation she didn’t feel comfortable contributing too. They presumed she was Poe’s conquest, which Poe thankfully denied. This only further contributed to the intrigue. They asked her many questions from who her father was to who she was being courted by, and concluding with questions of a husband. Finally they noticed, due to inebriation, she had an accent. 

Enough was enough and personal space was hard to come by. 

So, without hesitation, Rey scooped up her chalice and backed away. The two men groaned audibly, attempting to coax her into staying. She denied, and moved even farther from the table, just in time too, as a hand swiped out to tweak her behind. 

Poe was laughing hysterically. 

Rey was not amused. 

Poe draped across the table as if to say something before she left, but she didn’t give him time. Not after laughing at her discomfort. She waved a small salute and drifted off before any other distasteful behavior continued. She grinned to herself, gliding toward the outskirts of the hall. She stood in alienation as she enjoyed the small bit of music playing while happily observing from afar.

“You look lonely,” Phasma commented as she rounded a table and approached her side. The blonde placed her chin upon the young woman’s shoulder, balancing a tray of dirtied plates and utensils. 

Rey chuckled, “Do I look that pathetic?” 

The towering blonde laughed, “You look tense. Perhaps another ale will do the trick?”

She narrowed her eyes playfully. She took a large gulp, “Mead! Not ale.” She grunted out, attempting to make fun of the gruff men she was surrounded by as she licked the froth from her lips uncouthly. 

“Very attractive, mistress!”

Rey stuck her tongue out, “Don’t you have business to attend to?”

“Aye, and you have incoming company. Your Earl is approaching.” Phasma pursed her lips and rushed off to leave her in her tense state and utterly alone. 

Rey tucked a few fly away strands behind her ears, waiting for Kylo to acknowledge her. Her eyes glided across the spanning hall, attempting to gage which direction he would be coming from. It didn’t take long for her to figure out. He drew close. He never did have an issue with personal space. Her eyes scanned the room while she fussed over the strings of her cloak. His eyes roamed over her quickly before they averted in feign disinterest. 

_ “You were speaking to Poe for quite some time. I hope he kept you company.”  _ Kylo began, offering no greeting or even a physical attempt to gain her attention. 

Rey’s eyes flickered with amusement. Did it concern him that another man was speaking to her? Interesting. 

She tilted her head to the side, regarding him quickly. _ “Aye. Poe is always good company. Especially so when he isn’t sneaking up on my when I am bathing.”  _

Kylo cleared his throat.  Flashing a quick grin, though he didn’t respond.  

She then leaned in indiscernible and smiled.  _ “Thank you for keeping me well provided for. I am pleased to inform you that none of your livestock are dead. I am not sure I could not have said so with a straight face if the stable boy hadn’t been there.” _

Kylo’s eyes flashed upward, narrowing and offering her a sly scrutiny as if just catching on that she made a joke, _ “That is good. That my animals are still alive, that is.” _

Rey chuckled at this. 

He was keen on maintaining an emotionless façade. There were many people watching how he presented himself. 

She took no offense to his close off demeanor and understood full well the position he was currently in, and how vulnerable he was with his injury. With his title nearly usurped and his life so close to being snuffed out, it was only smart to play the part of a strong, impenetrable Earl.

_ “I was quite overwhelmed. I really wasn’t sure where anything was, or where to begin my day in your absence. I had absolutely no guidance. It was as if I had… forgotten” _ She admitted,  _ “I know that sounds silly.”  _

He sucked in a slow breath, his brows knitting together,  _ “No. It doesn’t. I should have made sure someone was there.” _

Rey waved her hands,  _ “No. I enjoyed my time alone.” _

Kylo softened and nodded, "What _ I offered you… it was the least I could do. I wish I could offer you more.” _

She blushed, flattered,  _ “I am forever grateful.” _ A kind smile appeared when she garnered his full attention

He cleared his throat, removing an ounce of emotion from his harsh features and stood erect. 

_ “Before you leave here tonight, you must speak with Poe. He will be escorting you home.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “After everything that has happened, I am not comfortable with you walking alone at night. Until I am sure, and I have secured my place here as Earl, I feel it is for the best.”  _

Rey nodded reluctantly,  _ “You don’t have to do that. Do not feel obligated to watch me like a child. I just need...” _

_ “This isn't up for debate. Not until I am sure. During the day is a different matter.” _ He demanded roughly, he averted his eyes as he did so. 

Rey flinched as a flash of confusion became apparent. She then crossed her arms over her chest.

_ “Do you understand?” _ Kylo inquired. 

_ “Aye, I understand.” _

_ “Good.” _ He declared firmly, clutching his hands behind his back and slowly edging away and toward the rowdy epicenter of the long hall. He was being beckoned once more.  

_ “I will not be staying much longer,” _ Rey informed him as he began to take his leave. 

He turned on his heel and looked her over carefully; affection was clear.  _ “Aye. Do what you must.” _

Her brows knitted and she inhaled sharply,  _ “You shouldn’t be out too late either.” _

His eyes flickered across the room, making sure no one was listening to their conversation,  _ “You don’t worry about me.” _

_ “You cannot worry about me, and not expect the same in return.” _ She countered. 

_ “I will not be out late.” _

_ “Good.” _ She responded victoriously.  

_ “Good night.” _

_ “Good night.”  _ She smiled, drinking what was left at the bottom of her chalice and watched as he disappeared amongst his people. 

**  
  
  
  
↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣   
**

 

_ Next: Chapter 15 “The Visit” _

 

_ ↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣ _

 


	16. The Visit

**Berserker**

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_ Chapter 15 “The Visit” _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  
  


**_Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You’re an amazing friend!←_ **

 

↞↟↠

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  
  


Poe swayed, unable to find proper footing as he eyed the uneven dirt path with one eye closed.

 

Rey slowed her pace, watching him intently. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The night grew chilly, and just a cloak wasn’t cutting it. At this pace, she would surely catch her death. 

 

_ “Poe?” _

 

_ “Hn?” _ He grunted, stumbling again and pausing abruptly. His knees seemed to lock and he almost fell back. Rey rushed forth to scoop him up and softly pressed forward to keep him stable on his feet. She sighed audibly and grumbled. 

 

_ “How is this going to help any of us?” _ She inquired rhetorically. 

 

_ “I am...helping you!” _ Poe stammered. 

 

Rey groaned,  _ “I’m helping you!” _

 

_ “It is - hic - me assisting you home. The - hic - Earl asked me.” _

 

_ “Aye. The Earl asked you.”  _ She rolled her eyes,  _ “I need to get home. I am freezing. You need to pick up the pace.” _

 

His slow wobbly walk wasn’t helping and his growing frustration was beginning to shift from humorous to annoying. 

 

_ “Where do you live, Poe?”  _

 

His dark glossy eyes shifted across the village, stumbling as his drunken brain attempted to grasp where he currently was. Funny, as he was supposed to be guiding  _ her  _ home during such a time, and yet here she was guiding him like a dog on a leash to follow. It was useless really. 

 

_ “Over - hic - there.” _ He waved mindlessly. 

 

_ “Let’s get you home.” _ Rey announced, taking his arm and placing it over her shoulder, and guided him in the right direction. Or so she hoped. 

 

_ “Ok.”  _ He nodded. 

 

_ “You smell so bad, Poe!”  _

 

He hiccuped again and frowned,  _ “Like what?” _

 

She laughed,  _ “You smell of spirits.” _

 

_ “I had quite a few,” _ he exclaimed joyfully, hiccuping once more. 

 

_ “Aye, you sure did.” _

 

Once they arrived at his doorstep, Rey kicked open his door and helped him inside. They hit every wooden ledge imaginable before finding the entrance to his sleeping chambers. His room was atrocious, filled with clutter, and his bed was unkempt. 

 

Dropping him to his plush furs, Poe rolled to his side, groaning as he did so. Mindlessly he began to kick off his boots with little success. Rey grumbled once more and leaned forward, prying each one from his feet. 

 

Finally she stood erect, backing away from the sad display and released a breath of relief upon hearing his boarish snore ripple across the cramped space of his sleeping chambers. Rey closed her eyes, blowing a few strands of hair from her face, and eyed the length of him. This would do. She took two steps back, and pressed her palms to the frame of the door, guiding her way out. 

 

With a startled gasp and a snort, Poe lifted his head one last time. _ “Rey,”  _ He grumbled with his eyes closed.

 

_ “Yes?” _ She whispered. 

 

_ “Don’t tell Kylo.” _

 

She smiled softly,  _ “I won’t.” _

 

She left him to sleep off his intoxication unconcerned. She slipped from his home, wrapping her cloak tighter around her to ward off the chill; the cold forcing her to quicken her pace toward the warmth of her cottage. The dreaded thought of having to rekindle the hearth had her anxious. 

 

Once inside, Rey used the help of the embers within the hearth to rekindle the flames, and further warm her quaint home. She took the last log, grumbling audibly as she added more tinder and smaller particles to spark the flame. Once the fire was consistently burning, Rey stood from the cool stone and made her way to her sleeping chambers. There, she put on a sleeping gown, warmer coverings for her feet, and to conclude her nightly routine, Rey grabbed a thick fur and wrapped it around her body for added warmth. 

 

Once situated near the hearth, wrapped up protectively, she swiftly collect herbs and began to steep the mixture in a mug of boiling water from the kettle she had hanging over the small flame. 

 

She sat before the crackling fire for sometime, basking in the warmth it was emitting, and thoughtfully sipped on the strong brew within her mug. It was glorious after the long, unnecessary journey she had to take in order to get Poe home. She was the one who was needing supposed guidance, not the other way around, right? She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. 

 

He would feel silly tomorrow after he sobered.

 

The flames quickly ate through her starter logs and debris. It was at this moment, when she forced herself from the warm confines of her furs, Rey noticed that the plentiful stack of firewood she had just days prior had dwindled down to a pile of shavings. Her head lulled to the side, releasing an annoyed grumble. 

  
  


She needed more firewood. 

 

A quick journey around her cottage and it would be over with. All she needed was a good six to seven logs and then she could stock up in the morning when it was a tad bit warmer. 

 

She hesitated for a moment, but then forced herself up. Rey dropped her fur, tossed her cloak over her shoulders and reached for the door. A dark shadow crossed one of the slitted windows to the far left. She paused to see if possibly it had all been in her head.

 

It wasn’t. 

 

As she maneuvered herself closer to the sill, the shadow moved again. 

 

Whoever it was, they went from one side of her home to the other, pausing near the windows closest to the door. The handle shifted briefly. Rey felt her breath hitch in her throat. 

 

She took two large steps back and reached for a steel poker, holding it tightly in both hands. Her eyes focused and her brow tensed. She steadied herself along the wall,and tiptoed toward the door. Her hands began to quake with the anticipation.

 

She would open the door and… 

 

Rey breathed out a quick prayer, flexing her fingers as she hesitated to grip the knob. Her eyes tightly closed, as a abrupt string of curses slipped from her lips. She couldn’t bring herself to open the door. Fear had it’s taloned grip tightly twined around her, haulting her actions and causing her heart to pitter patter rapidly.

 

_ “I know you are out there!”  _ She shouted, her voice commanding and firm.  _ “I have a weapon! I will use it! I suggest you leave my property at once!” _

 

Closing her eyes, Rey cursed to herself. 

 

Now they knew she was alone, or at least could suspect she was. Any man would have been the one to take charge of a situation such as this. Though, whoever had it in their mind to come all this way most likely already knew this too. It was silly to speak. 

 

One of two things would happen. The person would burst through, or they would leave. 

 

She hoped for the second option. 

 

She didn’t not expect option three, however.

 

They rapped at the door. 

 

_ “Rey,” _ A familiar voice called. 

 

Her eyes snapped open. Lunging forward, she unlatched the handle and flung open the door, the steel poker still wielded in her hand. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. Kylo stood, form massive and filling the entirety of the doorway. He didn’t bother with a greeting as he brushed past her. 

 

She stumbled back quickly, shocked.  

 

The young Earl arched a brow and turned a curious eye to the space he had once called his own. He toyed with a few odds and ends absentmindedly while he took her in. 

 

Rey stood in disbelief, mouth turned downward in a frown. _ “You scared me!” _ She scolded, waving the poker in the air. 

 

He jerked back as it swiped just inches from his face. She winced and yanked it close to her chest. 

 

Kylo approached her cautiously, his hand reaching out to roughly snatch the poker from her grasp.  _ “Never speak to a person who you believe is trying to enter your home. You find an escape route before they are able to get inside! That was stupid!” _ He lectured. 

 

Rey scowled angrily and looked away, her arms crossing over her chest stubbornly.

 

_ “I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to grab the door. It was a habit, really.”  _ He offered a quick excuse.

 

She felt weary and tightened her arms more protectively as he spoke.

 

_ “Am I disturbing you?”  _ He breathed through his nose as his annoyance seeped from him, replaced with genuine concern.

 

_ “Aye…” _ She paused, blinking rapidly and shaking her head,  _ “I mean, no, I was about to go to bed.” _

 

He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded,  _ “My apologies. Do you wish me to leave?” _

 

Rey eyed him curiously. She slipped the cloak from her shoulders, splaying it across the table top. She instead returned to the chair that cradled the warm fur she now sought to keep her warm from the ice cold air drifting from under the doorway.  _ “No, you don’t have to. Why are you here exactly?”  _

 

Kylo’s eyes regarded her, and raising his hand to stroke the material of her fine cloak that lay casually across the kitchenette table. He cocked a brow,  _ “Where were you off to?”  _

 

_ “Wood. I needed more firewood.” _

 

He considered her for a moment before nodding and heading back toward the door. As Kylo disappeared into the darkness, Rey opened her mouth to object. She knew exactly what he was doing. She grunted out in displeasure, leaning forward to see if she could still catch a glimpse of him making his way around her small home.  

 

_ “Kylo!”  _ She called after him, but it was too late. He didn’t respond. She could hear him fuddling with the firewood outback. He had already left to get her what she needed. 

 

_ “You shouldn’t be doing that, you foolish man,” _ Rey muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her mousy brown locks, her body leaning heavily upon the doorframe. 

  
  
  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


Kylo leaned forward, grunting as he lobbed a log upon the crackling flames within the hearth. It pained him to move in such a way. 

 

This worried Rey, to see him struggling at the smallest of tasks. She frowned knowingly, but continued to brew a pot of tea.

 

Once the herbs had fully steeped, she transferred the liquid to a mug and brought him a small portion. He eyed it carefully, and leaned back within his chair, placing a palm lightly upon his wounded side.

 

_ “You know, you shouldn’t be out walking around. To be honest, you really shouldn’t have hosted that event, either. What you should be doing is resting in your bed!”  _ She reproached as she took a seat across from him near the crackling fire. Bringing the mug to her lips, Rey blew gently to cool the scalding liquid. 

 

Kylo clasped his mug, looking at the contents skeptically. He sniffled and poked his finger within the hot liquid. 

 

_ “Drink it. It will sooth you.” _ She urged.

 

Rey watched him bring the rim of the cup to his mouth with great hesitance. He blew and took a small sip before immediately sputtered in disgust. “ _ What is that _ ?” He grimaced deeply. 

 

_ “It’s an herbal tea.” _ She chuckled, placing her fingers over her mouth to hide a smile. 

 

_ “It is horrible!” _

 

_ “It isn’t your typical ale or mead, but it is good for you.” _

 

_ “You know this how?”  _ He grunted, displeased by the concoction he was being forced to drink.

 

_ “My…”  _ She paused briefly as she searched for the correct translation. She came up short _ , “ _ Governess  _ made it for me when I was a child.” _ Her cheeks reddened. 

 

“Go-verness?” He repeated brokenly. 

 

_ “Aye,” _ She nodded, looking to the ceiling to find the proper wording to describe such a person,  _ “A woman who looks after little kids?” _

 

_ “A thrall for children?” _ His brows arched. 

 

Rey laughed. He didn’t understand the humor, but he couldn’t help but grin. He seemed to enjoy watching her laugh. 

 

_ “A thrall for children. That is quite funny. I wonder what my  _ Governess  _ would have thought about that title.” _ She chuckled again, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

 

_ “What? That is what you described, right?”  _ He narrowed his eyes, not too keen on the fact that she was laughing at him. 

 

_ “Oh Kylo.” _ She whispered, smiling against the rim of her mug. 

 

_ “I don’t understand the humor in it.” _

 

With that Rey laughed again, “ _ I know.” _ She nodded,  _ “Sorry, it has to be the mead.” _

 

_ “Aye, obviously.” _ He scoffed, taking another sip and grimaced before shaking his head forcing it down his throat. To this, Rey giggled upon watching his reaction. 

 

He was baffled completely. 

 

_ “You know, I think this is the most I have seen you laugh, or smile.” _ Kylo said honestly, his gaze glided across her soft features, as he enjoyed the way her lips quirked. It didn’t make him feel right to notice such either. Honestly, it made him pity her. Deep down, he resented himself for the pain he had caused. 

 

Rey relaxed, yet a smile still graced those lips,  _ “I am happy.” _

 

_ “You are?” _ This surprised him. 

 

_ “Aye.”  _ She nodded,  _ “I am free and…” _

 

_ “And?” _

 

_ “You are home. Safe. Wounded, but safe. I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again. My heart ached at the mere thought.” _ She tilted her head to the side, sighing softly and returning her attention to her own mug. A blush formed upon her cheeks, feeling silly for admitting such things to him. 

 

Though, it was just them, right?

 

Kylo didn’t say much. He watched her intently. Her youthful features were relaxed, but he knew she was deep in thought he knew what she told him was in fact true. She did look content. 

 

“I am...glad.” Kylo spoke in her mother tongue. 

 

Rey’s eyes snapped back, glittering from the blazing hearth.

 

“Me as well. More than you know.”

 

His lips twitched, and a smile threatened to break free.

 

Her lips pursed, a blush still present. She swallowed, taking note of the silence. Sucking in a deep breath, Rey noted her silence and swallowed heavily. She gestured to his mug, “Drink your tea,” She muttered boldly in her own tongue. It felt right to do so. 

 

It took him a moment, but he obliged her.

 

_ “What…” _ He began, grimacing through a quick swig,  _ “What would have life been like for you? If we hadn’t… if I hadn’t…?”  _ He trailed off, keeping his eyes locked upon the rippling contents of his brew. 

 

Rey, surprised by the inquiry, tightened her hold on the mug and sighed, _ “It would have been like any other woman of my age. My father was actually negotiating my marriage at the time. I would have been sent away to my husband’s household. My day-to-day wouldn’t have changed. I had horrid lessons almost every day. I was to act a certain way, pray a certain way, and hold myself in a particular way. I am a lady from a good family.” _

 

_ “Marriage?” _ Kylo raised a brow, intrigued by this. 

 

_ “Aye, some  _ Duke _. He was a distant relative of the King. My father was most likely intrigued by the prestige and quality of breeding. Not to mention he had a lot of wealth. I wasn’t supposed to know, of course. I had heard whispers.”  _ She added, offering a nonchalant shrug. 

 

_ “Did you wish to be married?”  _ Kylo further probed.

 

_ “I guess so.”  _ She whispered unsurely, surprised by his sudden interest when there hadn’t been any before this night,  _ “Most young women hope for a good marriage.” _

 

“I stole your life from you. Opportunities.” He admitted. 

 

Rey, thrown off by the confession, offered him a look of astonishment. Her mouth opened, words caught in her throat, and tightly closed. 

 

_ “You miss your family. Your life.” _

 

_ “Aye,”  _ She nodded solemnly. 

 

_ “You could go back. You know?” _

 

_ “There is nothing for me there. My family, they are gone.”  _

 

Kylo glanced down at his lap. This realization bothered him. Why now? Why her? After all the sins he had committed. 

 

_ “Can you tell me something?” _ Rey finally piped up, swallowing hard. 

 

The Earl’s dark eyes rose, meeting hers intently,  _ “Anything.” _

 

_ “In the village. That day when you and your men made landfall, why did you save me? Why didn’t you just allow them to...”  _ She couldn’t bring herself to repeat what those horrible men had attempted to do to her. The lick of the flame still a vivid memory, engrained in the forefront of her brain. 

 

Kylo sucked in a slow breath, eyes rolling to the ceiling in thought. 

 

_ “You could have allowed them… But you didn’t.” _ She paused,  _ “Why?” _

 

_ “The moment I saw you, I couldn’t shake this feeling. You fought. You displayed a resiliency I appreciated. There was something about you…” _ He paused, finding it hard to attribute the right wording, “ _ Something there, when I looked at you, that reminded me of her.” _

 

Rey’s brow furrowed.

 

_ “Your eyes. Amidst the fear and anger I saw strength, kindness.”  _ He added. 

 

_ “Your...mother?” _

 

Kylo nodded,  _ “I was going to let you go. Find a way to keep you hidden, but you ran. They found you and there was nothing I could have done. They wouldn’t let me. If I showed any sign of weakness, my position would have been questioned. They wanted your blood badly. I… I know that isn’t an excuse.”  _ He muttered, running a hand through his hair, and shifted uncomfortably,  _ “I figured whoever your family had been, they were gone. You would have been alone either way.”  _

 

She watched him carefully. She was in disbelief. 

 

_ “So, I demanded you to be fettered and thrown upon the ship. I told them you would make good thrall stock. A...a whore, b-but I insisted you remain untouched.”  _

 

Rey grimaced, but knew he didn't wish that, or he would have actually followed through. Not once did he touch her. He kept her safe, ultimately.

 

_ “They didn’t want to. They seemed… hesitant.” _ She recognized this based on the hesitation from memory. 

 

_ “Aye.”  _ Kylo acknowledged,  _ “They are bloodthirsty. It is only natural when in battle. The way we were all trained for raids. Your people, to my people, are nothing but weaker beings.” _

 

Rey raised a brow. She ignored the blunt irritation of being called weak.

 

_ “I purchased you. I wanted to keep you from mistreatment. It was this urge, this feeling I had, stemming from the first time I saw you.” _

 

_ “I am not your mother, Kylo.” _ She told him. 

 

_ “Aye, I know this. I was weak. I had no real control.” _ He frowned. 

 

_ “Don’t…” _

 

_ “I would take you back if you wished it.” _ He finally admitted; breathless even. 

 

Rey felt her lower lip drop open, unsure of how she should react to such an offer. Blinking rapidly, she licked her lips edging eagarly to the edge of her seat and clasped her fingers over her knees.

 

_ “I have no desire. Like I said, there is nothing for me there. My future is here.” _

 

_ “Will you seek what your father sought for you? Among my people?” _

 

_ “Marriage?” _ Rey gasped, the corner of her mouth turning upwards in a surprised smirk.

 

_ “Aye.”  _ He was very serious. 

 

Eyeing him cautiously,  _ “Why do you ask? Do I need your approval if I do have my sights on a particular man?” _

 

_ “Aye,” _ He nodded, eyes flashing with an emotion she couldn’t quite place, _ “I would demand it.” _

 

_ “I see.”  _ She looked away.

 

_ “I feel it is my responsibility.” _ He added for good measure. 

 

_ “Well, you will be pleased to know, I am not actively seeking a husband.” _

 

His mouth twitched with amusement, and he lowered his eyes to the mug, finishing off its contents before shifting uncomfortably. His slouched posture did not go unnoticed by Rey. It was clear by his emotional display his injury was formidably more severe than she had originally preserved. 

 

They say quietly with one another for a few moments. As they did, and in his current position, his side began to ache. It was about time to check it. It hadn’t been tended to since the morning when it had been cauterized. It was astonishing to her that he could still walk after having the wound recently cauterized even. 

 

Kylo stood slowly, not to cause alarm in the woman seated beside him. He hoped that moving would put him at ease. He stretch his back tall, placing a palm to the bandage below his shirt. Pain shot through him, making him groan deep and double over in agony. He inhaled deeply and shook his head as anger boiled within him.

 

_ “Kylo.” _ She muttered, standing abruptly. The warmth of her fingers spread across his back. He tensed. 

 

_ “I’m fine.” _ He croaked, pulling himself together. 

 

_ “No, you aren’t.” _

 

Kylo glowered at her. 

 

She pointed a finger,  _ “You know that isn’t true. You aren’t leaving now, are you?” _

 

_ “No.”  _ He shook his head, easing himself back into the chair. 

 

_ “You should stay here for the night.”  _ Rey noticed how hard it was for him to get comfortable. A hand was constantly resting upon his side,  _ “Does it hurt bad? Unbearably so?” _

 

_ “It was just cauterized today, so yes.”  _ He flashing her a disgruntled look, as if her question was one of silly notion.

 

_ “I should get back to the hall.”  _ He uttered.

 

_ “No. Stay,” _ She coaxed. 

 

Kylo lifted his gaze, surprised by her urgency. 

 

_ “Please? I don’t feel comfortable with you going back in this state. Just stay. Allow me to dress the wound. I hate those awful healers. They have no sense of boundaries.”  _

 

Kylo chuckled, knowing she was right,  _ “People will talk.” _ He warned. 

 

Rey sighed,  _ “They always do.” _ She shrugged. 

 

_ “It would bother you too much.” _

 

_ “Let them talk.” _ She waved it off.  _ “Please stay.” _

 

Kylo dropped his head back, running his fingers through his dark locks and nodded,  _ “Fine. I will stay.” _

 

The relief she felt was incomparable.

 

_ “Let me prepare the bed for you.”  _ She smiled softly, taking up his empty mug and adding it to the bin of dirtied dishes from the days past. 

 

“A cot is fine.” He stood with his hand still pressed to his wound.

 

_ “No, no cot for you! You are injured.” _ She shook her head, moving to the hearth where the remaining heated water sat on standby. 

 

She retrieved the kettle and poured what remained into a basin of cool water and dropped a clean cloth within. Rey shifted her braid over her shoulder and carried the basin down the hall. Kylo watched her drift from one area of his old home to the other. Her hands were ever busy, collecting up the thick bedding and pulling it down for him to slip beneath when he was ready.

 

Rey swiped her damp fingers across her apron and glanced over her shoulder,  _ “Did you ever keep salve in here?” _

 

Kylo grunted, moving to where he stored all his dried goods. A small box lay upon the highest shelf. He removed it, pain in his motions, and slowly moved back into the hall toward her chambers. His eyes shifted over the familiar space, taking note as to what changed and what had been further organized. She had moved furniture, added  her trinkets, and even added colored drapes he had stuffed away in a box. There were small touches she had included that provided a feminine touch. It was nice. 

 

_ “Where was that?” _ She inquired, moving to his side to retrieve the box. 

 

_ “It was in my storage.” _ He stated as he lowered himself to the bed. Another pained winced flashed across his face. 

 

_ “Remove your shirt.” _ Rey demanded, placing the box upon the table next to the basin.

 

Kylo went to protest, but didn’t utter a word, though he hesitated greatly. He unclasped his leather shirt, removed it and then pulled his canvas undershirt up and over his head. His torso now completely bare to her eyes. Nothing she hadn’t seen before, of course. The cloth bandage wrapped around his entire midsection was a tinge of red, alerting her it had to be tended to. 

 

_ “You need to remove it, but slowly. I see…”  _ Rey paused, leaning forward to inspect the cloth bandage,  _ “...it is already coming through.” _

 

_ “Aye,” _ He breathed, and slipped the portion tucked in just right and unwrapping it from his midsection. 

 

He sucked in a deep breath, tightly closing his eyes as the final piece was removed from the open slash across his muscled side. The skin was puckered, and blackened in some areas. The flesh was a pale white; dead. Rey grimaced and retrieved a cloth from the table beside her. She met his intense gaze.

 

_ “It may hurt.” _

 

_ “Not as bad as when it was cauterized.”  _

 

She nodded, placing the warm cloth upon the wound, and dabbed it softly to clean up the remanence from whatever apperatise they had used to singe the area from infection. He jerked away from her swiping digits, but he didn’t react like she thought. Continuously, Rey dipped the cleansing material into the warm liquid and pressed it to the puckering wound. 

 

Her eyes narrowed, eyeing the shape of the slice against his flesh. With the way it was placed and the way it looked, the attacker was aiming for his gut. Bringing a dried clean cloth to the wound, Rey softly patted it. She hesitated, pressing her knees tightly to the edge of the bed and her chest to his shins and she leaned forward, dabbing it once more. 

 

_ “It will heal,” _ Kylo assured, taking notice that she was disturbed by the look of it. 

 

_ “You must have saw him coming.” _

 

Kylo arched his side,  _ “Just barely.” _

 

Rey pressed a hand to his thigh,  _ “Don’t do that.” _ She shook her head. 

 

The young Earl lowered his arm, dropping it to his side.

 

_ “What does that mean? Just barely?” _

 

Kylo lifted his arm once more, eyeing his battle wound and nodded to the small end table near a far corner,  _ “Bottom drawer. There should be fresh wrappings.” _

 

She stood, walking across the room to retrieve them.

 

_ “We were making landfall. I had my weapon and shield. I was one of the first men to jump from the boats. Many followed me as I kept my men alert. The soldiers knew we were there.”  _ He began, watching her approach once more.

 

Intrigued by the beginning of the tale, she quickly kneeled before him. She gestured for him to lift his arms and slipped hers around him to secure the wrappings. She hesitated, taking up the flimsy material, and sliding her arm back around his muscled midsection, and gliding her bare palm across his back to keep it in place. Kylo jerked, and Rey froze. Her startled eyes shot upward taking in the look upon his face.

 

He was focused on her movements, but he kept going,  _ “As I rallied the men, attempting to get them into position, Poe noticed a development on Hux’s behalf. I did not. As we charged, focusing more or less on the forces rushing the beaches, Hux took this time to strike. Poe didn’t get there in time, but thankfully...”  _ He bit out, hissing as the material brushed the wound. 

 

Her eyes narrowed, and held his focused gaze, giving him her full attention as she maneuvered her fingers pulled the material, placing a hand to his belly to hold it in place as she circled it for the second time. His stomach muscles twitched below her fingers. 

 

Kylo sucked in a sharp breath, nostrils flaring,  _ “I heard Poe shout my name, and as I turned Hux was upon me with a small dagger in hand. The men were focused on the warriors storming the beach, not taking notice of the snake ready to strike,”  _ He seethed.  _ “I, thankfully, moved just enough or he would have run me through…” _ He paused, sliding a hand upward until his calloused fingers brushed over her palm.

 

_ “I most likely wouldn’t have made the journey home.” _

 

Rey’s honey eyes dropped, and as they did she tucked the dressing and watching his fingers trail a path up the length of her hand until it circled her small wrist.

 

_ “What happened next?” _ She pressed her free hand against the edge of the bed, carefully allowing her eyes to ascend.

 

_ “As the dagger cut through me, and I stumbled back, Poe was upon him. The snake got what he deserved. Poe struck true, driving his sword through the bastard’s heart.” _

 

Her eyes widened. Her lower lip quivered,  _ “ _ Thank God for Poe _.” _ She commented quietly. 

 

Kylo face lit up with a smile and he tightened his hold,  _ “Aye, I owe him my life.”  _

 

_ “Aye,” _ Rey nodded,  _ “He is a true friend. Willing to give his life for you if he had to.” _

 

_ “He would,” _ Kylo agreed. 

 

Licking her lips, she moved to stand up and free herself from his grasp, but he did not release her. Instead, his hand tightened and his eyes intensified, baring into her very soul. 

 

_ “Kylo.” _ Rey dared utter, lowering herself back upon her knees as she attempted to read him. 

 

_ “What are you…?” _

 

He leaned forward and his soft lips brushed against her cheek, his hot breath grazing the shell of her ear before trailing down the length of her neck where he placed a gentle kiss,  _ “Thank you.” _

 

She trembled uncontrollably,  _ “O-of course.”  _

 

_ “You…” _ He swallowing heavily,  _ “...I don’t deserve your kindness.” _

 

Rey felt her lips upturn at the corners. A chill traveled the length of her spine as pleasure ignited deep within her belly. Her eyes closed, and it was then she focused on the tender exploration of his mouth. Her thoughts bombarded her endlessly.

 

She bit her lower lip, inhaling deeply as he released satisfied grunt of pleasure, moving his lips downward until they trailed a tantalizing path across the sensitive flesh of her neck. Then after a few moments of pain staking silence,  _ “I dreamt of you when I was away.”  _ He finally admitted. 

 

Rey’s chin titled, leaning into his touch. A sigh escaped her throat in response, but nothing else. He grinned against her collar, and pulled back until he was able to firmly press his forehead to hers. His hand carefully spanned upward until it cradled her cheek.

 

_ “You were in my bed again.” _ He muttered, lips mere inches from hers. 

 

Rey’s eyed his mouth, feeling the heat of his breath waft against her skin. They were close, so close.

 

_ “Tell me I am not the only one. Did you dream of me?”  _ He demanded breathlessly, sliding his hands up the length of her arm, and pulling her in closer. 

 

_ “No.”  _ Her breath hitched in her throat. 

 

Disappointment flashed across his face.

 

_ “Not in my dreams. Though, you were on my mind constantly.” _ She admitted. 

 

_ “Aye?” _

 

_ “Aye.”  _ Her tongue darted out, running across her lower lip,  _ “I went to the shores of the fjord everyday, hoping for your return. I prayed. Lord, did I pray.”  _

 

Kylo reached forward unexpectedly. His hands tightened around the backs of her thighs, yanking her up and onto his lap. A pained grimace filtered across his eyes for the briefest of moments before forcing his pained expression away entirely, and taking the back of her neck within his calloused palm to press her closer to him. His lips captured hers and it was then a harsh burst of air escaped from her lungs. 

 

Pressing her fingertips pressed tightly to his chest, she pulled back. Her lips hovered over his and she eyed them thoughtfully. Her hazy brown eyes glided up until they peered into one another’s eyes. 

 

_ “Stay here. Lie with me,”  _ He whispered, desperate. 

 

Her fingers dug into his bare shoulders wordlessly while his glided down the length of her body. 

 

_ “Will you?” _ He inquired, looking deeply into her eyes. 

 

Her lips twitched,  _ “My dress.” _

 

He leaned back and eyed the offending material before bunching it at her hips.

 

_ “Take it off.” _ She lifted her arms up and over her head, waiting patiently.

 

Kylo’s eyes shot upward, a smirk forming. He was pleased by this. A twinkle of amusement sparked as he reached out and lifted the material, prying it up and over her head, leaving her completely naked to his hungry eyes.

 

_ “Gladly.” _ He growled, capturing her lips once more.

 

Her fingers roughly pried at the lacing of his breeches. Kylo jerked and shuffled, slipping them down past his hips. Her soft thighs straddling him without hesitation. She stabilized herself by pressing her palms to his flexing pecs. As she settled with their most intimate parts meeting, Rey felt a delicious ripple travel the length of her spine and it was then she inhaled a shaky breath. The man guiding her by pressed downward upon her hips. She lowered herself carefully upon his manhood. His hips thrust upward in anticipation to meet hers in a delicious rhythm. 

 

Both gasped audibly, gripping one another for support. 

 

His lips pressed to her ear, and as he moved them into a lust-filled motion, she could have sworn she heard him breath what she had so desperately wished to hear. 

 

_ “Gods...I love you.”  _

 

She was lost, completely; utterly. 

  
  
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  


_ Next: Chapter 16  “The Scourge”  _

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  
  



	17. The Scourge

**Berserker**

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_ Chapter 16 “The Scourge” _

 

_ ↢↣↢↣↢↣ _

  
  
  


**_Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

**_→ A special thanks to my beta, The Crystal Rose. You’re an amazing friend!←_ **

 

↞↟↠

↢↣↢↣↢↣

↢↣↢↣↢↣

  
  
  
  


A morning bird chirped and called beautifully just outside her bed chamber window. 

 

A crisp gust of air drifted in, caressing across her bared upper arm. 

 

She was still flushed with a sheen layer of sweat upon her brow. A smile formed across her lips as she slept, being awoken by soft lips brushing across her temple. Her eyes had merely fluttered open for a moment, peering up at the relaxed, well rested features of the Earl. 

 

_ “Do not get up.”   _ He said to her as he brushed the soft pad of his finger tip over the swell of her cheek, and down the length of her neck. Slowly, he pulled away the fur to expose her plump, pink nipple. 

 

His index finger thoughtfully stroked her, tracing a lazy line down and around the swell of her breast. Then, without a second thought, he covered her back up just as she groaned, arching up to meet his soft caress. 

 

_ “Sleep.”  _ He urged once more. 

 

Rey smiled, and rolled to her side and closing her eyes. It was still dark. No one had yet risen from the warm comforts of their bed. He had long planned to remove himself from her home, inserting himself back into his chambers before first light. 

 

She didn’t blame him. He had much to do, much to think about. One woman in particular would most certainly be at the forefront of his mind. 

 

Rey finally mustered enough energy to remove herself from her bed naked, flushed and with the prior evening’s essence apparent between her thighs. She stretched tall, reaching with her long limbs. Lazily, she made her way down the hall and before the hearth, tossing a few logs upon the cinders. She sat with her thighs pressed tightly to one another as she removing a loaf of bread wrapped in a cloth.

  
  


Rey chewed carefully as her eyes closed, basking in the heat from the hearth and taking note of the way her body resonated a delicious soreness in all the right places. She smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Once finished with her bread, she retreated back to her sleeping chambers to bathe and dress. 

 

As she finished tying the final strand of her lace-up gown, Rey heard a soft rapping at her front door. She paused, allowing her fingers a moment to run over the leather braid before slowly creeping out and down the hall. She approached the door, and opened it cautiously, only to find the tall, dark silhouette of Poe. He appeared alive and well, but hungover, no doubt. 

 

She flung the door wide open and glared heatedly. 

 

_ “Beautiful morning! _ ” He nodded to the clear, sun kissed sky. 

 

_ “Glad to see you have risen. Not only breathing, but thoughtful enough to pay me a visit this early in the morn. I figured you would be keeled over, spilling your guts into a bucket.” _ Her dark brow rose, and crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

He grinned and averted his eyes to survey the land with a squint,  _ “Aye, what a pleasant visit it will be, so it seems.”  _

 

Rey pursed her lips,  _ “I suppose I should invite you in?” _

 

Poe shook his head,  _ “No. I do not have time. I am here on behalf of the Earl. He requests your presence.” _

 

She eyed him carefully, sucking in a slow breath,  _ “Oh?” _

 

_ “He wishes to take his breakfast with you in his chambers, if you agree?” _ Poe rested a hand carefully upon the hilt of his sword. 

 

_ “Of course.” _ She nodded,  _ “Let me retrieve my cloak and I will follow you to him at once.” _

 

_ “Aye.”  _ Poe nodded, taking a step away from her front door and toward the dirt path, pausing to look over his shoulder. 

 

Rey closed her door and wrapped the fur cloak around her shoulders before following after the man,  _ “I am sure this will make up for last night?” _

 

He chuckled,  _ “I had too much to drink. What do you want me to say? I am going to guess you will hang this over my head for all eternity? You women and your grudges!” _

 

She grinned coyly,  _ “Aye, that you did. When you were to be escorting me home, a duty bestowed upon you by your Earl, no less! Don’t worry, your silly mistake will remain between us, like I said. I had to tease you. I am just so glad to see you alive.”  _

 

_ “It takes a lot for a man of my size to feel much the next day.” _ Poe puffed his chest out. 

 

To that, Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

The duo quickly arrived, and Poe escorted her up the backstairs, through the kitchen and down the brilliantly illuminated halls that lead straight for the young Earl’s chambers. He paused, nodding for her to enter. Behind them were two thralls from the kitchens bringing smoked meats, fish, dried berries and nuts. She could smell the honeyed bread; freshly baked. Her mouth instantly began to water. 

 

_ “Morning, Rey,”  _ both thralls echoed simultaneously, allowing her entry before they followed in. 

 

Within the Earl’s room, candles blazed brilliantly and each window had it’s wooden panels drawn back, allowing fresh air and the morning sun to enter. It was a glorious day to do so. Rey glanced over her shoulder, and met eyes with Poe who lingered near the doorway. He nodded once to her and took one step backwards before closing the door. 

 

_ “Rey.” _ A deep voice called.

She shifted her gaze back to where he currently sat, reclined in his chair and sipping on his drink. Kylo leaned forward, beckoning her to sit at the table close in proximity. She approached wordlessly, a kind smile lit up hear face. Her gaze glided over the plates of food, and then back up to meet his eyes before she lowered herself into a chair. 

 

_ “Thank you for coming.”  _ Kylo uttered in a soft tone. 

 

His hand reached across the table, laying flat. His index finger caressed over the soft skin of her pinky finger resting casually against the wooden surface. Her back straightened, and she tilted her head to the side to look up to meet his intense gaze.

 

His eyes roved her face. Within their depths was a dark, dangerous energy; pure desire. Their gazes held for several moments with an unspeakable delicious knowing; a secret they both shared. With that her cheeks heated. He pulled his hand back, breaking their contact to picking up his chalice. 

 

_ “You look like you slept well,”  _ He observed, a coy grin forming from behind the lip of his chalice. 

 

_ “I had an eventful evening; tiring. I slept well.” _ She averted her gaze with a sweet smile. 

 

He situated himself, sucking in a slow breath before responding, "Perhaps _ you should take better care?” _

 

_ “Perhaps...”  _ She nodded, pausing briefly,  _ “...you could tell me your secret?” _

 

He grunted, his dark gaze flickering from his cup. 

 

_ “Aye, perhaps I could show you.” _

 

_ “I am a quick learner, and willing to try anything once.” _ She whispered teasingly. 

 

Kylo glided his fingertips over the surface of the table, and it was then he moved to capture her gaze. 

 

“ _ This is good, as I look forward to teaching you many things.” _

 

Rey sucked in a breath of anticipation and excitement. 

 

He then motioned to the variety of foods placed before them,  _ “Please. Eat.” _

 

Both ate quietly in comfortable silence. As Rey chewed, she watched him devour a piece of bread and fish, washing it down with beer. She leaned into the table, allowing a roaming eye to observe the room, as her mind wandered.

 

Their interaction was light and quite inviting. It was hard to imagine what it was that kept him at a state of ease. He had seemed quite temperate at this point. Their night together he had performed without hesitation in such a way they both were lost in a state of euphoria. The outside world was left behind. 

 

As morning crept forth and she was left alone, Rey knew he had only left because there was much to think about. Today would bring about a means to an end.  

 

As she watched him from across the table she noticed his tranquility. He was clearly at peace with that he had to do, or so that was the projection. She was sure that within his mind it was different; a raging storm. A small twitch upon his brow had her begging the question, was he thinking about the deliberation? Would he decide the fate of that vile woman like he had verbalized before?

 

She was afraid to ask. 

 

The mood was so light; electric even. 

 

Finally after both parties had their fill of food and drink. He sat calmly before her with his arms resting upon the table top. His dark brown gaze drifted back to meet her unsure stare. 

 

“ _ What are you thinking about _ ?” 

 

To this he winced, “ _ You know what lingers in my mind _ .” 

 

“ _ Kylo _ .” 

 

“ _ I hate that this thing involves you.”  _ He admitted finally, as he glided his fingertips across his lower lip. 

 

Rey’s gaze narrowed, but nevertheless she nodded her understanding, “ _ I know this, but unfortunately it does.” _

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” He uttered almost breathless. 

 

“ _ It will soon be behind us _ .” She nodded, reaching a palm across the tabletop. 

 

He took ahold of the hand offered to him briefly, before squeezing it and releasing. 

 

“ _ Aye, soon _ .” With that the young Earl stood to full height and wandered aimlessly across his chambers until he paused near one of the open windows. He peered out toward the fjord, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“ _ You can speak plainly with me. You know this _ .” Rey said, pushing up from her seat and walking to stand beside him. 

 

She inclined her chin and tilted her head to the side to focus on his strained features. 

 

“ _ I don’t want to ruin the mood, nor do I wish for you to feel cornered. I don’t believe there is really ever a good time to discuss such topics. Especially since it pertains to a vile human being and surrounds a topic in which goes against all your belief _ s.” He tore his eyes from the horizon, looking down upon her. 

 

_ “It has to be discussed eventually. Whether it be with me or someone else. I am sure you have already done just that, though.”  _ Her eyes downcast, and focused on his boot tapping rapidly. 

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” He nodded, “ _ Her fate has already been decided. One thing remains _ .” 

 

“ _ How will it be carried out? _ ”

 

The Earl leaned forward, and carefully trailed the backs of his fingers up the length of her arm to brush over the soft swell of her shoulder, “ _ That is the factor that remains _ .”

 

“Aye?”

 

“ _ I wish it to be your decision _ .” He hesitated, moving in closer, “ _ Though, I do not want you to feel obligated to this burden. I feel you are owed this after all the pain _ .”

 

Rey stared at him for several moments, and finally swallowed hard as she nodded her understanding. He grew quiet and quite uneasy as if fearful of her response to this matter. Though, her silence wasn’t due to doubt or unease. No. It was because she was eager to help carry it out, and this need scared her. 

 

It was a gesture she was stunned he was offering. A right carried out and decided by an Earl was instead being laid out at her feet. All she had to do was say the word. 

 

It was a true sign of respect and she was more than ready to accept. 

 

_ “My choice?”  _

 

_ “If you desire, aye. You can decline, of course.”  _ He repeated again. He was afraid she would feel he was forcing her hand in this matter. 

 

Her heart pounded a strong rhythm in her chest.

 

“ _ Rey,”  _ He paused shaking his head as he took her arm _ , “Forget I…” _

 

_ “No!”  _ She uttered abruptly. 

 

He looked strangely, surprised by her outburst. 

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

“No?”

 

“ _ I mean, no _ ,  _ I accept. _ ” 

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


The crowd roared, pushing and shoving amongst themselves. 

 

All the townspeople had pulled themselves from their daily duties and obligations to view the deceased Earl’s widow’s final journey. Down a tight path, Siv was shoved as shouting bystanders on either side of her spat and hurled objects without mercy. 

 

She deserved none, or so Rey believed, forming this opinion from where she stood at the forefront; Kylo and Poe by her side. 

 

Two large men forced the woman to the ground. Her palms dropped hastily, sinking into the soft blackened mud now caking her gown. Slowly she looked up. Her eyes clouded by streaming tears. A trail of wetness ran from her nose to her chin, sniffling and sobbing as she attempted to pitifully catch her breath. 

 

_ “Do not rise!” _ Kylo’s voice boomed. 

 

The volume echoed across the ever shifting crowd. An eerie silence followed. Rey locked eyes with the woman upon her hands and knees trembling with what she thought was fear. Siv’s lips were pressed tightly together.

 

_ “On your knees is where you shall remain.” _ He continued, eyeing her with contempt. 

 

With that Siv spat. 

 

The crowd erupted in chaotic protests. The Earl made no attempt to move. He stood, arms casually at his sides, as he stared at the slimy glob of spit that landed mere inches from his boots. 

 

Rey’s teeth clenched, horrified by the scene. 

 

_ “You are no man. You are just a boy, playing a game!” _ Siv seethed daringly. 

 

Poe jerked forward, but was stopped by an outstretched arm. 

 

Rey took in both men standing beside her warily. She didn’t blame Poe for his knee-jerk reaction to defend Kylo. This woman was a bold creature. It didn’t surprise her to witness such insolence. 

 

_ “My mother may have not come from these lands, but my father was the Earl. He was a great man, and intended all you see for his blood. I am the blood of his blood! I am his son; his rightful heir!” _

 

Siv’s lower lip trembled,  _ “Did he tell you this?” _

 

_ “What does it matter what he told me? That is between men.” _

 

She chuckled conceitedly,  _ “You don’t know what was in his heart; what he told me.” _

 

Kylo kept his footing strong. He refused to falter before her. With one strong step forward, he rose a brow and bending down.

 

_ “Enough of this talk!” _

 

Siv continued to laugh. Pleased that she found a way to conjure up the right words in order to trigger a response.

 

_ “It was his idea, you know.”  _ Her tone grew eerily calm, _ “Snoke.” _

 

Kylo’s upper lip twitched, “ _ Siv, daughter of Earl Cnute, you will answer to your crimes. _ ”

 

_ “It had always been his idea, but where we disagreed…” _ Her voice was barely audible.

 

_ “Treason. Colluding with the enemy…” _

 

_ “I wanted to leave you with him and forget about you.”  _ She continued on, ignoring everything he was saying. 

 

_ “...Scheming and assisting the enemy with plans for assassination.” _ Kylo was breathing heavily through his nostrils. 

 

His armed guards stood on either side of her, both eyeing him warily. They palmed the hilts of their swords, looking just as tense as the quiet crowd watching. Even Rey was on edge. Her fingers tugged at the material of her gown and her teeth ground uncomfortably against one another. 

 

_ “He couldn’t. Afraid his precious Leia would forever judge him for sending her special little boy away. You came back purely out of pity.” _

 

_ “...Not just a free woman, but to usurp your Earl!” _

 

_ “You are not my Earl!” _ Siv shrieked out, gripping the earth tightly between her fingers. 

 

Rey shoved out from behind Poe who had been attempting to block her. He was unable to capture the furious woman as she rushed the prisoner in question. As he shifted and rushed the young woman responding to the outburst, Kylo pressed a palm to Poe’s chest, halting him in mid-motion.

 

Rey didn’t waste a moment when she was upon the woman. Her palm came up to swing, and struck her as hard as she could. Siv dropped to the ground. Blood dripped from her lower lip. The mad woman glanced up, eyes smiling maliciously.

 

Sucking in a shaky breath, She pointed,  _ “He is your Earl, you disrespectful sow.” _

 

_ “His whore to rescue him.” _ The woman exhaled. 

 

To everyone’s surprise, Rey forcefully yanked a blade from one of the guard's hands and pointed it directly at Siv’s jugular. Slow deep breaths trickled in and out of her flaring nostrils. 

 

_ “Say what you will, it will not matter after today. You will be dead. Life will go on.” _

 

Siv eyed the blade, frozen stiff as if unsure how Rey would respond. 

 

_ “I have been given an opportunity.” _ Rey seethed. 

 

The dagger sheened as the sharp tip of cool steel slid against the pale, smooth flesh of the woman’s throat. She pressed a small amount of weight to the handle until a bead of red bubbled to the surface, solidifying her intent with the single drop she was able to produce. All it would take was a quick flick of her wrist and the life of Siv would flicker into nothing like a flame extinguished by a gust of wind. 

 

_ “To decide your fate.” _ ,Siv swallowed hard, gasping as the steel bit into her throat, and with this her ice blue eyes widened.

 

_ “Y-you…” _

 

_ “A beheading would be too easy, that is if the executioner is swift and accurate. I fear there is too great a chance for that than I would like.” _

 

Siv’s fingers spanned, wincing as she wobbled upon her knees, _ “You are to kill me yourself?” _ She smirked, mockingly. 

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed before she withdrew the blade and offered the hilt back to its owner,  _ “No. I want the closest thing to the fiery pits of hell. The perfect exit for where you are going.”  _

 

_ “To the pit!” _ Kylo barked as he descended from his platform. 

 

The two guards on either side of Siv wasted not one moment. They lifted her with ease, dragging her across the mud ridden terrain. Limp she lay in their arms, legs hung loose with the sight of her blacked feet skyward. A pathetic creature to the very end. 

 

The crowd made for the pit with a mixture excitement and morose. 

 

An erect wooden structure had been built quickly and crudely. Roughly chopped and uneven logs layered the framework born to hold a single body. Dropped at the rippling edge, Siv observed what would be her fatal end. Her nostrils flared with each desperate breath. A thick hand came to the back of her dirtied tunic, dragging her down into the pit and without a word she was manacled to the beam. 

 

_ “May Odin rain horrors down upon you, Kylo, son of Han. May you forever be a disappointment in the eyes of the Gods!”  _ She spat, arms yanking and jiggling high above her head. 

 

Kylo scoffed,  _ “Ah, but I don’t plan on disappointing them, Siv. As you can see, we are in two different positions. From where I stand, it is you who is the disappointment.” _

 

Rey stalked up the dirt ridden path, hands clasped tightly to her midsection,  _ “May you burn in hell for all eternity.” _

 

Kylo waved his hand and a group of men rounded the pit, their torches crackling and licking toward the sky. On queue, they all bent forward, dipping the tips and placing them just right. The ablaze heads ignited the debris-ridden center, catching fire and releasing a thick thatch of blackened smoke up into the atmosphere. 

 

Rey stood, ignoring the treasonous woman fighting and swearing in Kylo’s tongue, but instead watching as the smoke ascended into a beautiful pattern toward an open patch of light peeking through the black clouds. 

 

A warm hand rested upon her shoulder. Rey switched her gaze to the unsure one of Kylo, the man whom she had shared a bed, the man she had been slowly losing her heart to. 

 

_ “You do not have to stay and watch. You may go back to my rooms.” _ He assured her sweetly, whispering softly so that it was just between the two of them. 

 

Rey offered a kind smile,  _ “I will not leave until you leave.” _

 

_ “Until the deed is done.” _ He added gruffly, his palm sliding down the rounded curve of her shoulder. His fingers lingered like a soft kiss for an excruciating minute before drawing back to his person. 

 

_ “So be it,” _ She nodded,  _ “Until the deed is done.” _

  
  


↞↟↠

 

Rey sat quietly, hands resting upon the thin material of her gown.

 

Her eyes transfixed upon the blackened smoke rising into the atmosphere. The sun coming from hiding and the clouds dissipating into the bluish-lavender hue. 

 

It hadn’t been quick. Or perhaps it had, Rey wasn’t sure. 

 

She had stayed, watching as the flames ate at the wood and debris littered at the evil woman’s feet with growing intensity. Her shift had caught first, the red and orange licking a painful path up the length of her writhing form until it engulfed her. Rey watched, transfixed by the deathly quiet. It was with the exception for the terrible screams of mercy. Minutes passed as the group marked the day this woman burned to death on the pry. 

 

Her punishment for the terrible deeds she had done to others; to her. 

 

She didn’t feel one ounce of guilt as the blackened form went limp; twitching and slumping before she went completely still. Rey had whispered a silent prayer; something she had failed to do lately. She had been quiet, out of touch with her faith. It made her sad. 

 

Would God forsaken her for wishing death on this woman? Would he ban her from the golden gates because she had sat, witnessing and hoping for a painful exit from this world? Was it horrible to not care? 

 

No. 

 

It wasn’t. 

 

“... In his name, Jesus Christ, amen.” She whispered softly, concluding with the sign of the cross. A soft breath escaped her lips as she bowed her head and closed her eyes and clenching the material of her gown tightly. 

 

“ _ Rey _ ,” A deep voice beckoned her from her deep thought. 

 

Her dark, emotionless eyes sharpened as they landed upon Poe standing just a few feet from her side. 

 

“ _ Kylo asked me to look after you. Are you faring well _ ?”

 

She felt a smile slide across her lips, though, not for the same reason anyone would believe or preserve it as,  _ “Silly question at a time like this.” _

 

Poe grew quiet. She could hear him shuffling beside her. 

 

She scrutinized him, “ _ If the Earl is so concerned, why has he sent you _ ?” 

 

She gave her a knowing look. Silly question indeed, as Rey already knew why. He was the Earl after all. His presence was always required. He could be rushing off after a title less foreign freewoman.

_ “Is there something I can do?” _ He finally inquired. 

 

_ “No.” _ She shook her head,  _ “Thank you, but no.” _

 

The man at her side continued to hesitate. He scanned the land, pausing to take in the roll cloud of blackened smoke rising in the atmosphere. 

 

_ “I won’t be far, Rey. If you need anything.” _

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open as she stood to full height, responding immediately with a sharp nod,   _ “You know, there is something, aye,” _ She nodded. 

 

Poe remained silent. 

 

_ “I want all of my things. The goods stolen from me when I was so crudely taken from my home land. She had them all. I want them back.” _ Rey’s brown gaze was fixed. 

 

_ “We would have…” _

 

_ “They are kept in her trunk. The largest trunk, the one with fine markings. She keeps them in there. My jewelry, my clothing. All of it.” _ Rey finally met his wide eyed stare. 

 

Poe’s brows knitted, but never the less an amused grin twitched at the side of his lips. He nodded once.

 

_ “Aye, I will relay this message to the Earl.” _

 

_ “See to it that you do.” _

  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


That evening, Rey sat in her small, quaint home eyeing the beautifully crafted trunk brought over from the long hall. 

  
  


She had only asked for the items that belonged to her, hoping Kylo would allow her to collect just her things and be on her way. No. He delivered the entire trunk, paying no mind to what was inside. 

 

What was he to do with women’s garments and knickknacks, she supposed? Perhaps that was his mentality behind this unexplained delivery. 

 

Ten minutes had passed since she had walked back into her bedroom in which held the massive thing. Ten minutes since she had sat before the trunk, eyeing the latch. Her fingers flexed and clenched as she nervously chewed her cheek. 

 

Finally, Rey took the latch and pushed the heavy top up and over. The trunk was deep, and in lay a variety of loot. Loot was the only term she could describe it as, for Rey couldn’t believe that all were obtained within the village. Perhaps some had been traded goods, but she was willing to bet many of these fine things had been received by force. Before she lay even a finger on the items that now were in her possession, Rey pushed the dark and dreary thought from her mind.  

 

She swallowed hard and reached inside to pull free the first garment that caught her eye. It was the finely embroidered gown she had on when Kylo and his men made landfall. 

 

Her throat tightened. 

 

The fabric had been stitched at the seams where the large knife had slipped through the precious material. They had attempted to restore the frayed ends. In Rey’s opinion, they had done a fairly good job. She let the fabric slip from her fingers, dropping into a pile within the trunk. Her hands dove forth once more, pushing aside more silken material to reveal glorious beaded necklaces, golden rings, amulets, and bronze cask bracelets. 

 

Rey collected two golden halos, which adorned her wrists and slipped one beautifully crafted bronze upon her right wrist. Extending her arms, Rey studied and admired each band. They were all beautifully crafted and made to perfection. They all had, or so she believed, belonged to another individual. They all, no doubt, been stolen.

 

Now they were hers. 

 

She wondered how much she could buy with certain articles. She could purchase seed for crops, more animals even! She could make an honest living if she played her cards right. In the eyes of these very people, she had enough wealth to buy a one way ticket across the sea. 

 

Where would she go? Who would take her in? 

 

The only place for her back home would be in the confines of a nunnery. Living out the rest of her days repenting for the sins that had befallen her bodily temple. What a life. To escape from one hell only to be subjected to another. That, she wouldn’t do. 

 

Here, she had her freedom. 

 

She had a home, something she wouldn’t be allowed to have on her own. The closest she would ever get to owning her own home would be through extension of her husband. She would, in turn upon absence, keep track of his property and run them accordingly until he arrived back. There she would be expected to raise this man’s children, and most likely remain under his roof alone under most circumstances. 

 

Interesting, as she was now completely free without anyone guiding her. It was, in an exhilarating sense, liberating. 

 

There was just one thing missing in all of this. 

 

There was one thing she had to do. She must. 

 

In a leather pouch, She collected a few golden coins, and a jeweled ring. She sealed the pouch and placed it upon the tabletop near her bedside. 

 

In the morning she would venture back to the long hall and request an audience with the Earl to carry out this need. 

 

He had to concede. 

 

She wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

  
  
  
  


↞↟↠

  
  


The cast of blackened night lingered on longer than humanly possible, or so that is how it felt. 

 

Finally, morning light began to trickle across the blackened sky. 

 

Rey had to fight for sleep. 

 

She barely got even a wink. 

 

She lay in her bed, eyes lingering upon the tiny pouch lying upon the night stand. Her mind running through the words she intended to speak. 

 

How could she insure his compliance?

 

The morning birds still chirped and there was a fresh crisp bite within the morning air as she made her way up to the long hall. 

  
  


It’s main doors were propped open to vent out extra smoke from the previous evening. Once she arrived she called for an audience. The thralls were hesitant, of course, but did as she bid. 

 

In the meantime, Rey sat uncomfortably upon a wooden chair, eyes fixated upon the splayed doorway. She was so drawn into her own mind, she didn’t even hear the heavy footfall drifting down the main corridors and pausing directly beside her. 

 

“ _ Rey _ ,” Kylo deep voice jerked her from her thoughts, and without warning she abruptly stood. Her palms clasped tightly around the dangling pouch.

 

“ _ Earl Kylo _ ,” Rey nodded, shooting a curious gaze toward Poe who stood to the left of the Earl, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“ _ You wished to speak with me _ ?”

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” She nodded, twisting the leather strands into her palm, eyeing cautiously around the long hall. 

 

The thralls were listening, even if they pretended not to be. Someone was always listening. 

 

“ _ Can we speak somewhere more private _ ?”

 

Kylo’s dark gaze shifted across the many faces surrounding them, he hesitated, but nodded in agreement. Quickly, the towering man turned on his heel and drifting back down the corridor in which he came. He didn’t beckon her, just kept a steady pace without so much as looking behind him. Rey bouncing on her heels and rushed after him. Poe remained in the hall, however, eyeing after them as they retreated to solitude. 

 

Rey clutched the leather pouch at her side, watching Kylo’s wide muscled back as he stalked toward his chambers. He paused, pushing passed the barrier and waiting for her to enter before following in after her. 

 

The room was dimly lit, only a small fire burning in the hearth. A wave of golden glow illuminated Kylo’s dark ensemble. He turned abruptly, eyeing her carefully, all the while, crossing his arms over his chest. A soft twitch at the corner of his lips set the mood. Rey relaxed some, holding the leather pouch to her chest. 

 

“ _ I would like to purchase a thrall _ .”

 

“ _ You require a thrall _ ?” Kylo’s eyes gleamed with interest. 

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” She nodded, with that she clutched the goods tightly in her palm and then leaning forward to toss him the golden jewelry. 

 

Kylo caught it, pulling the leather strands apart and eyeing the contents within. His dark eyes slowly lifted, a dark eyebrow raising with intrigue. 

 

“ _ You have a thrall in mind _ .” He muttered, closing the pouch, and lobbing it back toward her. 

 

Rey took two clunky steps forward, fumbling to catch the pouch. 

 

Her eyes widened, “ _ A-aye _ .”

 

“ _ Who _ ?” He asked gruffly, nodding his head. 

 

“ _ I wish to purchase Phasma _ .”

 

“ _ The tall blonde _ ?” 

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” Rey nodded, glancing down at the pouch, “ _ I will give you the entire trunk back if that is what it takes _ .”

 

Kylo chuckled, “ _ She is a sturdy woman; a strong thrall that does her job well. She is one of the best _ .”

 

“ _ She is important to me _ .” Rey snapped, extending her palm with the goods. 

 

“ _ Aye, and she is important to this hall. A good, diligent thrall. They are hard to come by _ .” Kylo retorted, pacing back toward the table standing just feet from the glowing hearth. He then glanced over his shoulder to eye her. 

 

“ _ You can find others _ .” Rey took a few steps forward, eyes pleading. 

 

“ _ I do not require gold _ .” He shook his head. 

 

“ _ What do you require _ ?” Rey tilted her head, nervously nibbling at her lower lip, “ _ Kylo, you know I have very little. You know what I can provide _ .”

 

The young Earl turned, slowly approaching her with his arms at his sides. His dark gaze narrowed, peering into her resilient eyes. His towering body stood directly before her, but she remained erect before him. He lifted a palm, reaching out to toy with the leather strand tied tightly around the tip of her thick braid. All the while, his eyes searched hers. They softened.  

 

“ _ I will think of it. For now, she is yours _ .”

 

Rey’s heavily guarded eyes quickly brightened. A soft gasp escaped her lips and without warning, the small brunette launched herself upon him. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She placed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

 

“ _ Anything! I will do what I must _ .” She said, pulling back to search his eyes. 

 

His eyes twinkled intriguingly, “ _ Aye, I will let you know _ .” Slowly he pulled from her grasp, taking her by the hand and walking her toward the door, “ _ Collect her. As much as I hate to see you leave, I must attend to business _ .”

 

Rey grinned, and rushed into the hall. Before she was too far away, she turned abruptly, “ _ Kylo _ ?”

 

“ _ Aye _ ?” He nodded.  

 

“ _ Would it be too bold to come to you tonight, or perhaps tomorrow _ ?”

 

Kylo’s eyes darkened, “ _ I expect it. Soon _ .”

 

Rey blushed crimson, as she turned upon her heel and rushed toward the kitchen. Preoccupied with happy thoughts and finding the exit, she didn’t even take notice of Poe who was lazily walking toward Kylo at the opposite end of the long hall. 

 

Poe felt a grin slip across his lips, “ _ The happiest I have seen her in a few days. Not much for her to be happy about, I suppose _ .” He sighed.

 

“ _ Aye _ ,” Kylo nodded, clenching his teeth tightly together upon thinking of Siv attempting harm. 

 

“ _ What did she require? _ ” Poe raised a brow, crossing his arm over his chest. His dark eye calculating; attempting to read his Earl. 

 

“ _ She needed a thrall _ .”

 

“ _ A thrall _ ?” Poe sputtered, glancing over his shoulder, “ _ Rey _ ?”

 

“ _ A friend _ .” Kylo grumbled. 

 

“ _ She tried to pay you, didn’t she _ ?”

 

Kylo nodded at this, running a hand through his thick locks. 

 

“ _ What did she give? Siv’s gold _ ?”

 

“ _ Aye, but I didn’t take it _ ,” Kylo explained, “ _ I wish to claim something else _ .”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed, knowing his childhood friend all too well, “ _ I would be careful if I were you _ .”

 

Kylo’s eyes snapped upward, “ _ I would keep any thoughts to yourself _ .”

 

“ _ You cannot force her, Kylo _ .”

 

“ _ I know this. I am not forcing anyone into anything. It has to be the right time _ .”

 

Poe nodded, “ _ That would be most wise _ .”

 

“ _ Aye, but I don’t need your opinion _ .” Kylo snapped. 

 

Poe held up his palms and chuckled, “ _ I will say no more unless asked, my Earl _ .”

 

Kylo snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, “ _ That would be most wise _ .” He repeated spitefully. 

  
  


↞↟↠

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

Next Chapter “New Beginnings”

↢↣↢↣↢↣

_A/N: A special thanks goes out to LoveofEscapism who read this over and gave her honest opinion. You are amazing! _

 

_Another **thank you** goes to a _ _wonderful artist who has already gifted me with a few pieces_ _of  a_ _rt for this fic._ _Thank you, Spiegatrixlestrange, for Rey. She is gorgeous!_

 

  
  



	18. The New Beginnings

Berserker

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter 17 “The New Beginnings”_

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  


_This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

  
  


**_→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose. This story wouldn’t be where it is without you! ←_ **

  


↞↟↠

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

  


When Phasma arrived late in the evening, Rey was ready for her.

 

She had slaved over her hearth to prepare a meal, and even readied some of the ale Kylo had made by hand for the evening.

 

Rabbit was on the menu.

 

The table was set and her home illuminating brightly; an inviting atmosphere.

 

Rey sat upon a chair, nervously chewing her nails. The anticipation was slowly killing her. She couldn’t wait to see her. Before long, of course, the door opened and in waltz the tower blonde. She slipped off her cloak and eyed Rey with a suspicious grin.

 

“What have you been up to, eh?”

 

Rey chuckled, pressing a palm to her mouth, “You are late!”

 

“No, I believe I am very much on time. I have completed all the tasks in the hall and some in the stables. You look like you have kept utterly busy here, though!”

 

“Aye, a meal for us to share. You enjoy rabbit, right?” She patted the chair to her left.

 

Phasma chuckled, “You are a silly woman. You will get us both into trouble and raise a few eyebrows.”

 

“Since when have you cared about what anyone thinks unless it concludes in a few lashings?”

 

“This is true.” Phasma grinned, lowering herself to the chair, “You have me quite befuddled, Rey.” A nervous laugh erupted, “Has something happened?”

 

Rey giggled, “Eat, Please.” The brunette urged, “Would you like some ale?”

 

Phasma slowly nodded, tucking a few strands of her golden locks behind her ears, “Aye.”

 

She poured a generous portion and pressed the goblet forward, eyeing her most cherished friend as she took her first drink.

 

“Oh for the love of God, woman, what is going on!?”

 

Bouncing in place with barely concealed excitement, Rey pushed forward a tiny leather pouch and exclaimed, “Open!”

 

Phasma narrowed her eyes, taking another sip from her goblet. A few moments passed, and she kept her eyes locked upon this unnamed pouch.

 

“Phasma, it isn’t going to bite you!” Rey teased.

 

With that, she snatched it up. Her fingers traced the frayed edges, pulling the strings and opening it up to peer inside. The blonde hesitated, sucking in a slow, but shaky breath.

 

“Rey…”

 

Rey bit her lower lip and smiled, “Pull it out.”

 

Phasma reached in, pulling free a beautifully crafted freshwater pearl necklace adorned with glass beads. It was stunning; bursting with color.

 

“Where did you get this?” Phasma demanded, eyes locking upon Rey who was watching her with anticipation.

 

“It does not matter. It is yours.” She reached forward, tracing the ivory colored pearls, “They suit you. The blues and greens- it goes well with your eyes!”

 

“Rey, I cannot accept this. They will never allow me to keep this.” Phasma shook her head, “You are too kind. I thank you for thinking of me, you silly chit!”

 

She felt her throat tighten, “Of course they will.”

 

“No, you know they don’t allow _thralls_ to possess such fine trinkets.” She shook her head, forcing the necklace back into its leather pouch and then held it out for her friend to take back.

 

“Aye, but you are currently my _thrall_.”

 

Phasma’s eyes narrowed, “Your…?” Rey could see when it clicked. Her most cherished friend’s eyes widened with surprise. Their eyes locked as the blonde’s well-formed lips parted as if to say something; anything at all.

 

“Aye,” She nodded.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“Though,” Rey held up a palm, pressing the pouch closer to Phasma, “You are right. A _thrall_ isn’t allowed to obtain such trinkets. I cannot accept that. You must be freed so I can see you wearing my lovely gift always.” A smile boarded across her lips.

 

Phasma felt tears flood her vision, “What?”

 

“You. are. Free! Free, my lovely friend.”

 

Unable to stop it, Phasma felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

At this point Rey’s throat tightened even more. Her eyes, too, began to brim with tears. She swiped a finger under her eyes, reaching out to clasp her friends hands.

 

“Why?”

 

“You are my dearest friend. I couldn’t just sit around while I watched you carry on day in and out. You deserve the very best.”

 

“Oh Rey,” Phasma burst out, clasping a hand over her eyes. She leaned forward, burying her face against the young woman’s thighs.

 

Rey stifled a sob, stroking the blond tendrils tickling her fingers. She didn’t say a word, only allowed Phasma to express herself in the moment. It was a lot to take in. Finally after a long few minutes of happy sobs, She lifted her reddened gaze.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Rey chuckled and brushed the tears away as she nodded exuberantly, “Aye, I am sure!”

 

“The Earl, he…”

 

“He will not question me.” Her firm tone assured the doubt.

 

Phasma’s eyes began to fill with another round of tears. Her lower lip began to quiver and downward she dipped once more, pressing her face against the yielding flesh of Rey’s thighs. The young brunette who was responsible for setting her free, leaned forward to stroke the soft wisps of blonde hair upon the quivering woman’s crown.

 

Rey had been a thralls for a little over a year, and in comparison to most it wasn’t long. This woman who sat before her was still at a loss for words. Most of her life she had to follow order and carry out duties that may have been less than favorable. Her family had been gone for years, her youth stolen from her and until recently she had no one she truly trusted. Life was a continuous loop of repetitious moments in which she was forced to life.

 

It wasn’t a life at all.

 

It was a personal hell. A hell that Phasma dealt with without much complaint.

 

The happiness of this realization she was free meant more to Rey than anyone could truly imagine.

 

“I owe you... my life.” She whispered in between sobbing.

 

“Shh, come now.”

 

“I...do,” Phasma lifted, her fingers attempting to erase the fallen tears from her cheeks.

 

Rey shook her head, smiling, “No, you owe me nothing! Never! You have been nothing but a true and honest friend to me the entire time. You. Owe. Me. Nothing.” She continued to insist, gripping the blonde’s hands.

 

“You are an angel!”

 

“Oh stop, now, eat-- drink! I don’t want my hard work to get cold!”

 

Phasma sniffled, taking up her goblet and raising it high, “ _skål!"_

 

Rey chuckled, placing her fingers to her lips as she collected her own cup of ale, “ _skål_!”

  


↞↟↠

  
  


The mid-afternoon sun blazed high in the air.

 

A burst of warmth greeted them for the first time in several weeks. Due to this, the town became vibrant. The villagers socialized and worked diligently to bringing forth new life to that which winter had exterminated.

 

Rey drifted across the dirt path on her way toward the long hall. It was then she came up on Poe’s home. He was already hard at work, half dressed and collecting his livestock, or so it seemed. She slowed her pace, observing him pulling two fettered goats through a ragged gate. They cried in protest, giving the dirtied man a run for his money.

 

As she approached the edge of his property, Rey focused on the tilled land. The rich soil had showed signs that it had already had planted within its depths this season’s seed.

 

She stood in wonder as her dark gaze scanned the rough terrain, shocked at the variance in color it held compared to her plot of land. Her mind then began to ponder how hard it would for her to do the very same thing, and contemplated asking him for guidance.

 

Closing the gate, Poe removed the fetters and scolded each kid. He placed his hands upon his hips, gathering his breath. A pair of dark eyes lifted skyward, fingers removing the sweat from his brow.

 

_“Rey?”_

 

Sucking in a breath at being caught, the small woman approached, and offered a smile.

 

 _“What are you doing here? Is something the matter?”_ His thick brows knitted, eyeing the crowds of individuals going about their day.

 

_“No, everything is fine. I am was just wandering by.”_

 

He peered up, and nodded, _“I see.”_ As he responded he noticed she was observing his small garden with piqued interest; everything was prepared and ready for planting.

 

_“Is there something I can do for you?”_

 

Chewing her lower lip, Rey glanced over her shoulder, _“Well, now that I think of it, I was hoping I could ask you for a favor?”_

 

To this, he raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, _“A favor?”_

 

 _“Aye,”_ She nodded, _“I- um - I notice you have tilled your soil. You’ve planted too.”_ Her honey brown eyes focused upon the darkened dirt fluffed and layered with his livestock’s compost.

 

The tall warrior pursed his lips and nodded, _“Aye, the hall, too, and many others that look to benefiting from planting the seed from harvest.”_

 

She glanced downward, and back up once she found the right words, _“This may sound like a silly question, but how does one go about getting seed?”_

 

Poe chuckled, flashing a brilliant smile of amusement. Cocking his head to the side, his eyes narrowed skeptically once again, _“Does the princess need some assistance?”_

 

 _“Don’t call me that.”_ Rey grumbled, to which he laughed harder.

 

 _“You will need assistance.”_ He confirmed.

 

 _“How much?”_ She inquired.

 

 _“How much?”_ He reiterated.

 

_“What do I owe you for this?”_

 

Poe ran a hand through his curly mop, bemused, _“Nothing.”_

 

_“Nothing!?”_

 

_“A meal and some drink is all I require. You have that?”_

 

She brightened, and nodded, _“Aye!”_

 

_“I have too much of my own work to do today, but we can begin tomorrow, if you will allow?”_

 

 _“Tomorrow should work.”_ With that she turned on her heel and headed back toward the dirt path, making for the long hall.

 

 _“Hey!”_ He called out as he wiped his hands on his breeches.

 

Rey paused abruptly, and turned back towards him, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

 

_“Where are you going?”_

 

She grinned mischievously, _“Isn’t it obvious?”_

 

Poe waved his hand dismissively, scoffing at her.

 

_“Tomorrow!”_

 

 _“Bright and early,”_ He called through cupped palms, watching her rush off up the hill toward the bustling hall.

 

Lifting the hem of her skirt, Rey slowed her pace in order to dodge the muddy puddles forming in the vast dips near the large structure. It was a wet terrain, raining in massive amounts since the beginning of the spring season. Tip toeing across the slippery patches, she rushed the steps and pushed through the grand opening to the mouth of the hall.

 

Inside was quiet.

 

To those who stood around the hearth, only a few turned their heads to bare witness to whom entered so abruptly. Rey’s eyes darted, her lips thinning in a tight line as she dropped her gaze and drifted around the outskirts toward the spanning halls that lead to where Kylo spent the majority of his time.

 

Poe had been busy at work, so she assumed the Earl wouldn’t be laboriously planning his trade routes without him. Even though he had plenty of other abled bodied advisors, Kylo looked to Poe for much of his plans and decisions.

 

As she weaved down the dimly lit hallway toward the Earl’s chambers, Rey couldn’t help but notice a few thralls pauses as they exited their quarters to eye the free woman gliding toward the private section of the hall. Despite the fact she had much familiarity with the Earl, it was still expected she received him like most individuals of the village. It was frowned upon for most to address him and seek him out without a proper presentation.

 

After all, she wasn’t his wife, or a family member.

 

 _“Rey?”_ One of the attentive women called, holding her basin of water close to her chest.

 

Upon being beckoned from her quick pace, she paused and feigned a smile, _“Aye?”_

 

 _“Is the Earl expecting you?”_ Her brow rose, taking her in carefully.

 

It displeased Rey entirely to be assessed in such a judgmental fashion. One sweep of her eyes was all it took.

 

 _“I thou…”_ She began, cupping her hands to her stomach.

 

Before she conjure up an explanation, a deep voice echoed from the open doorway directly behind the women.

 

 _“It is alright. She does not need permission to have access to what is mine.”_ His eyes regarded the young thrall, and without hesitation the questioning woman snapped her mouth shut and nodded before disappearing back toward the kitchen to finish her duties.

 

Rey turned and met the eyes of Kylo. He paced back into his chambers without so much as a word to her. Quirking a brow, she stepped toward the opening, turning one last time only to close the pathway in order to give themselves privacy.

 

Taking a step back, she allowed her arms to drop at her sides. With her chin held high, she glanced over her shoulder, sensing the heat of another body near her posterior. Her eyes ascended at the moment he drew near. Her gaze flickered across his features, taking a moment to notice the glint of amusement within his dark eyes.

 

Before she was able to get a word out, the Earl’s large hands were upon her shoulders. His body, none too lightly, shoved her against the cool, darkened wall and spanned a hand across the length of her slender throat.

 

A soft grin pulled at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes ascended, taking in the dark and lusty look in his eyes. His nostrils flared and his lips parted. He didn’t say a word, instead he leaned in and hungrily captured her lips. His tongue traced her full bottom lip between taking it between his and sucking until she was groaning into his mouth, arching up into his touch.

 

“ _You didn’t come to me last night_.”

 

“ _I have been busy_.” Rey whispered, pressed forward to initiate another heated kiss, this time causing Kylo to groan in delight.

 

“ _Aye_ ,” He breathed, pressing his nose to her collarbone and roughly twisting her to press her front flush to the wall, “ _But you kept your Earl waiting_.” he growled, roughly unlacing her gown.

 

Her palms spanned the rough surface, closing her eyes and planting her feet to keep her steady as he roughly handled her garment, “ _There will be plenty of nights_.”

 

“ _And mornings_.” He added.

 

She smiled, gasping as her gown and shift were yanked and forced into a pool around her ankles, “ _Aye, and mornings_.”

 

The Earl’s hands drifted down the length of her torso, sliding over the soft curve of her hips and with one rough yank he pressed the soft swells of her rear against the front of his breeches. A growl rumbled from his lips, “ _I had to finish myself last night_.”

 

“ _Did you_?” Rey gasped, glancing downward as one of his hand snaked around and gently cupped her womanhood, his middle finger slipping through her lips and tracing the swollen bud inbetween.

 

Her hips jerked in response, warranting a sharp audible gasp.

 

Kylo’s lips brushed across her shoulder, devouring every inch he could, “ _Aye, I would have much rather you had been the one to deliver me, sweet woman_.”

 

Groaning, her knees buckled as his thick digit slipped deep within her, pumping a delicious rhythm.

 

“ _Allow me to deliver you now, and you can do the same for me_.” She panted, palms clenching into tight fists.

 

With one quick cry of pleasure, Kylo twisted her back around and thrust her up and into his arm. Breathlessly, the two bodies collide in a turbulent series wordless kisses. He shifted them toward the nearest table, swiping his palm across the surface, knocking all the trinkets across the floor. His boots kicked the objects from his pathway, shifting to press himself between her parted legs. He cupped her chin and forced her mouth to his as he buried his fingers between her thighs, coaxing a heated response.

 

Rey panted and groaned, rocking her hips against his fingers. The table creaked and groaned with each deliberate motion. Her head pressed back against the wall, eyes closed as she basked in the feeling of his attentive hand.

 

“ _I want to kiss you_ ,” He whispered breathlessly against her soft rose bud lips.

 

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his beautiful gaze, “ _You have so well_.” She managed to mutter.

 

She pressed forward, attempting to capture his lips with hers. He stopped her however, spanning his palm up until his index finger pressed to her parted lips. Her hazy eyes quirked with interest and through it all she moaned in dissatisfaction that he had pulled his palm from his menstruations between her thighs.

 

“ _No, you misunderstand me_ ,” He said huskily, lifting the palm that had been previously occupied between her thighs and slipped his middle finger between his lips, basking in her essence.

 

“ _Your nether lips, sweetheart._ ”

 

Rey groaned, rolling her lips, “ _Show me_.”

 

Kylo gripped her thighs, lowering himself upon his knees, preparing to worship the most womanly part of her. His dark eyes darted to her center, glistening and parted. Without warning, his lips were upon her, taking the sensitive flesh between his lips, flicking his tongue upon the bud and dipped into her heated center.

 

Rey gripped his thick locks, knees locking around his ears. Her head dropped back, groaning loudly. So much so she forced a palm over her lips as she panted.

 

“Oh my god, what are you doing to me?” She asked breathlessly in her mother tongue.

 

“ _Worshipping you_ ,” He whispered against her pink center, flattening his tongue and slipping it up the center.

 

Her hips jerked and rocked with each sweet motion of his tongue. His palms massaged and stroked over her trembling thighs, coaxing her closer to her climax. He knew it was soon, and she did too. The rippling waves of pleasure only ignited more so into a flame as he continued to mercilessly suckle her swollen clit, humming a groan against it each deliberate action of his tongue.  

 

“ _Come for me,_ ” He begged, sliding a finger into her sensitive canal.

 

Rey panted, unable to catch a breath. Her chest arched, reacting beautifully to his command. Her jaw clenched and her eyes snapped shut, releasing a sweet cry upon release. Slumping against the wall, her eyes fluttered open as the wave receded.

 

“ _I want to please you, as well_.” She uttered, reaching out for his canvas shirt to pull him in close.

 

Kylo captured her lips, smoothing his palms across her shaking thighs, “ _You want to taste me? Ready me_?”

 

“ _Aye_ ,” She nodded, tongue darting across her full bottom lip, “ _Show me_ ,” A blush burned across her cheeks.

 

“ _On your knees,_ ” He captured her lips with his once more before helping her to the floor.

 

Rey willingly dropped to her knees, fingers gripping the strings of his breeches and carefully slipped his hardened cock from their painful confines. The Earl hissed as her palm cupped the shaft tightly, stroking up the length curiously.

 

He eyed her from his position, darkly assessing as she handled him and eyed him, “ _It is ok, go ahead. Taste me, like I did you_.” He coaxed.

 

She sighed softly, focusing her honey brown eyes on the slit upon the head of his manhood. Her fingers slipped down the length and back up, forcing clear glistening liquid to weep from the hole. Instinctively she leaned forward, flattening her tongue over the beaded drop, tasting him without hesitation. The man towering over her hissed, burying his palm in her hair.

 

“ _Take me in your mouth_.” He begged, nostrils flaring as he thrust his hips forward.

 

Rey leaned pressed forward, taking the swollen tip between his lips. She cautiously bobbed her head, creating a sweet deliberate rhythm, close to the one he, himself, created as he rocked his hips against her lips.

 

Heat rushed between her thighs, watching as his lidded eyes darkened and his lips parted with each toying caress of her tongue. Her fingers gripping him tightly and stroking causing his hips to jerk forward and thrust. She loved the control her body hard over his.

 

She suckled and licked, curiously exploring his manhood. Her fingers dipped lower, carefully sliding her fingertips over the tightened sack below his heavy manhood.

 

“ _Careful_ ,” He warned, “ _They are sensitive_.” His lips quirk.

 

She grinned, licking up the length of his cock once more before he bent forward, collecting her abruptly and with care all the while backing her toward his spanning bed.

 

“ _That is enough teasing, Rey. I would much rather watch that mouth of yours part and sigh as I bury myself between your pretty thighs_.” she groaned in response.

 

Rey dropped back against the bed, parting her thighs wantonly and coyly glancing up at him as he stripped of the rest of his clothing. Soon, his well-build body stood completely bare to her hungry gaze.

 

“ _I need you. Now._ ” She demanded.

 

“ _Patience._ ” He whispered against her lips, crawling forth and yanking her hips forward so she was laying flat upon her back. Rey gasped audibly.

 

He cradled her hips, pressing himself forward until he was flush with her and without warning he tilted his hips and thrust forward burying himself to the hilt. Her womanhood clenched and trembled around him. Both gasped and clung to one another. It didn’t take long for the man above her to begin moving his him in a delicious motion. Each hard snap of his hips drew a pleasant ripple of pleasure through her womb.

 

Rey clung to his wide, muscled shoulders; nails digging into the flesh. She gasped and arched as he built their tempo. Kylo leaned forward, forehead dropping upon hers. She could feel his heated breath upon her cheeks. Her gaze lifted, meeting his hazy eyes. He groaned, sliding a palm up the outside of her thigh, pulling it up and onto his hip.

 

“ _I could stay like this forever_ ,” He breathed.

 

Rey smiled, cupping his cheek, “ _As could I_.”

 

He breathed against her cheek, sliding his lips over the soft freckled swell and transferred his want into the form of another breathless kiss. She groaned against his mouth, holding onto him as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her very core.

 

“ _You feel so good,_ ” Kylo winced, slowly his deep thrust, easing up upon his palms.

 

“Don’t stop,” Rey shook her head, brunette locks fanned across the mattress, “ _Please, I…_ ” Her eyes tightly closed as a whimper escaped.

 

“ _What_ ?” He whispered, gripping his palm around her throat, “ _Are you going to come_?”

 

“ _Oh god_ ,” She nodded, feeling her lower lip tremble, “ _Please_.”

 

“ _Please what_?” He nipped her lower lip, keeping up his slow tantalizing thrusts.

 

“ _Touch me!_ ” She begged, parting her thighs and rolling her hips.

 

The Earl pulled back, gripped her under her knees and pressed his thumb against her swollen bud, thrusting his hips in a snapping motion. It didn’t take her long. Her inner muscles clenched, milking his thickening cock, pulling him further into her soaking depths. Kylo, at this point, was breathless. His face, like Rey’s, was flushed. Once she had sated herself on his cock, he couldn’t wait any longer. His balls clenched, cock twitch and without warning he barked out a breathless cry as he came hard, filling her with his seed.

 

Rey trembled, rolling her head, pressing her flushed cheek to the furs. Her fingers clenched and pawed at the soft material. Two more lazy thrusts and the man on top and inside her slipped free wetly.

 

Kylo dropped to his back beside her. He panted, stroking lazy circles across his chest.

 

“ _I love you,_ ” She whispered shyly, peering over her shoulder.

 

He hesitated a moment, but wordlessly glanced down toward her emotion filled eyes.

 

“ _And I you_ ,” He whispered, reached out to stroke his knuckles across her cheek, “ _More than you know_.”

 

“ _I never want to be parted from you_ ,” She admitted, rolling her stomach and crawled toward his sweat glistening chest, “ _Never again. I don’t think I could bare it._ ”

 

Rey spanned across his chest, resting her chin upon the tops of her hands.

 

The Earl’s palm dropped lazily, stroking over the soft bare swell of her rear end, “ _You won’t. I will always be here. If I travel it will be seldom. I am the Earl after all_.” A toying grin slipped across his full lips.

 

She nodded, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss upon his pectoral, “ _Promise me_?”

 

“ _I promise_ ,” He tucked a wavy lock behind her ear, taking in the sweet features of her lovely face.

 

Rey smiled sweetly.

 

“ _Marry me. Be my wife._ ” He said abruptly.

 

Her eyes widened and her brow twitched, “ _Kylo_?”

 

“ _We will never have to part, not even at night. What is mine will be yours_.”

 

Rey’s brows rose, and her lips dropped open as if she was questioning whether or not she had heard him correctly.

 

“ _Rey_?” His dark eyes narrowed some, fearing he had chosen a poor time to bring such a thing up. Was it too soon?

 

“ _Marry you_?”

 

“ _Aye, if you will have me_.”

 

Her dark eyes flickered across his face, dropping to his full lips.

 

“ _You… you would want me_?”

 

Kylo chuckled, stroking her cheek fondly, “ _Why do you seem so surprised_?”

 

“ _I don’t know, I’m sorry_.” She shook her head, feeling a heated blush grace her cheeks.

 

“ _You do not have to give me an answer now, tomorrow, or even in a week. I just want you to kno_...”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” She breathed.

 

“ _Yes_?”

 

Rey nodded, arching over him. Without warning, Kylo gripped her by the hips, and rolled her under him. He took her lips in his and kissed her until they both were gasping for breath.

  


“ _It will be done. Thanks the Gods_.” He uttered against her lips.

  


↞↟↠

  
  


Just as the sun descended beyond the horizon, Rey pushed through her door.

 

Her fingers press tightly, forcing the door closed. She had to fight with it as the fjord was bringing in strong winds. A storm was just beyond the mountain scape. Lightening and thunder rippled and rolled across the night sky.

 

Rey sighed, yanking her cloak from her shoulder and hung it up swiftly, smiling as Phasma came from down the hall. It looked as if she had just recently bathed.

 

“You were gone quite a long time.”

 

Rey nervously chuckled, moving to the hearth and poured herself a hearty bowl of fish stew, “Aye, I was.”

 

Phasma’s lips pursed as she crossed her arms over her chest, “To see the Earl, huh?”

 

A blush formed upon her cheeks as she shoveled a spoonful between her lips.

 

“You wanton she-devil!” The blonde teased, dropping into a chair and shook her head.

 

“Do not judge me.” She grunted.

 

“Oh, no judgement. I am actually quite impressed.”

 

“Are you really?” She shot a look of skepticism over her shoulder.

 

Phasma chuckled, offering a mug of ale, “You need a drink?”

 

“Aye, please!” Her palm was upon the mug, downing a gulp full and swallowed with ease.

 

“You worked up an appetite, huh?” Both women giggled together, but didn’t say a word more on the topic. She knew it made Rey uncomfortable to discuss such details.

 

Once done with her bowl of stew, Rey dropped into a chair beside Phasma and eyed her inconspicuously. A blush was still hot on her cheeks. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde looked her over.

 

“I have gotten our seed to plant. You said Poe will be here tomorrow?”

 

“Aye, he will. He is offering his assistance for ale and a meal, so we need to be sure to make something tomorrow. So long as he is helping I want him to get his fill.” She nodded.

 

“Easy enough,” Phasma nodded.

 

“I plan on purchasing hogs from the Earl to keep on his property. We need a few more breeding hogs. The Earl has a hefty stock.”

 

“Aye, he does. We will worry about that once the crops are planted. We are behind this season.” The blonde nodded, stretching her arms over her head.

 

“I know, it will be done. Three pairs of hands; we should get the job done in no time.”

 

“I am not too worried, Rey.”

 

“Nor am I,” She said, pressing the rim of her mug to her lips.

 

“Is something else on your mind? You have been furiously blushing since you sat down.” A grin quirked upon her lips.

 

Rey chewed her lower lip, eyeing the blonde before her.

 

“Aye,” She nodded.

 

“Well,” the older woman waved a hand anxiously, “Tell me!”

 

“The Earl,” She paused, pressing her lips in a thin line, “He… He asked me to marry him.”

 

Phasma’s lips dropped open, “Rey…”

 

Wincing, the brunette pressing a palm to her cheek, “I said ‘yes’. Am I completely mad? Please tell me I am not mad.”

 

“You are not mad!”

 

“What am I then? Is it too soon?”

 

“Do you love him?” Phasma inquired.

 

Rey nodded, hiding a smile.

 

“Does it feel right?”

 

She nodded again.

 

“You have to go with what your heart is telling you.”

 

The blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pressed a sweet kiss to her temple, “I am so happy for you.”

 

“I still don’t know what to think. Is this what it is supposed to feel like?” She chuckled.

 

“Aye, when it is with the right person. It feels good, aye?”

 

She nodded, “Yes, I feel… content. Odd isn’t it?”

 

“No. It is what love is supposed to feel like, silly girl. This is happiness!”

 

“God, Phasma, I don’t know one thing about a Norse wedding.”

 

Her blue eyes glinted with amusement, “It will be an unforgettable day, my dear. I hope you weren’t planning on a christian wedding when you said yes.”

 

Rey’s head snapped up from her full mug of ale and pursed her lips.

 

Phasma merely laughed.

  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

_Next “The Trade Route”_

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 


	19. The Trade Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> There are about (roughly) 6 chapters remaining. 1/6 has been written. I am currently writing the last bits of the story, so updates will be a little more spread out. I will not gaurntee that they will be posted every week, but I will try to get as much written as I can. The updates will NOT be months apart, but please allot me, at least, 2 weeks per update. Also... it is summer. I am going to be enjoying the outdoors a bit more, especially now that my husband has more time on his plate. It is go-go-go time. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy the final installments. :)

Berserker

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_Chapter 18 “The Trade Route”_

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

_This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

  


**_→ A special thanks to my lovely beta, The Crystal Rose. This story wouldn’t be where it is without you! ←_ **

 

↞↟↠

 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

 

↞↠

July

↞↠

 

A rare breeze drifted in, tousling the thick drapes that shrouded the width of the bed.

 

The sweltering heat and the humidity from the fjord made it almost impossible to bare some days. So, during the lengthy days and well into the evenings doors were left ajar, and window kept open to allow for circulation. The furs had been folded and packed away.

 

Only thinly knitted sheets were allowed on the bed and even then, those, too, were kicked off.

 

The village had become green and stunningly lively. Festivities were scattered throughout the spring and summer months which included important rituals that would lead them to their harvest. Rey, though not fully comprehending some of their ways, was still able to grasp the importance it held to Kylo and his people - her people. She was apart of their community now, and immersed herself with any piece of knowledge she could.

 

Even so, most of the spring tide rituals were not dark and disheartening. Many of the festivals were lovely; offering dancing, singing, instrumental melodies, and late night tales of the Gods. The tales of the past were not just a joyous occasion of the adults, but many younglings attended at full attention.

 

Some tales were frightening, even for a young child, while others were light hearted and quite adventure filled. She found herself laughing at some of the antics of tales past and did so with two or three children attempting to sprawl across her lap. During it all, Rey couldn’t help but notice the fond look on Kylo’s face. He watched her interact with his people, and he thoroughly enjoyed the fact that they adored and accepted her.

 

Her heart swelled with pride.

 

As April drifted into May, flowers sprouted, and the grass grew vibrant. Birds called from beyond the horizon, singing their beautiful song. Wildlife that resided in their heavily wooded surroundings were making more and more of an appearance after their winter slumber. The crisp nip in the air had now warmed, creating a mild spring that had everyone rushing to the outdoors the moment the sun crept above the glacier caps.

 

It was a time to be active. The village was awake. No man or woman sat idle. There was work to be done. Especially since the crops were quickly budding  and their needs had to be tended to for a successful harvest. Even so, no matter how busy or hefty a load many were in good spirits.  

 

As the weeks drifted by, Kylo’s exclaimed desire to wed her became a constant topic of discussion. Their engagement wouldn’t be a drawn out affair. He voiced his opinion to marry her swiftly, fearful she would fall pregnant before long. She hadn’t put much thought into a child, but the union was always on her mind. She agreed it would be best if a child would soon become a product of their efforts.

 

As plans came to fruition, Lor San Tekka drifted back into the village from many months of travels. Both he and the Earl spent many hours before the long hall hearth discussing the events that had transpired in his absence. Nothing surprised the old man, of course. Much like a grandfather would to a grandchild, Tekka spoke his words of wisdom and shared tales of his travels. It intrigued Rey to see Kylo, a man in his own right, looking to this man for guidance.

 

Later that evening, as the moon held high in the sky, Tekka’s eyes found hers. He had beckoned her to him. There was a coy, knowing smile on his lips. He had many secrets in his mind, and never breathed a word before. He collected her palm once more, traced the lines. He peered up through his heavily lined lids and nodded.

 

This man, he was so wise, and seen so much in his day. With one glance it was as if he could see into a person’s very soul, or seen their entire life flash before his very eyes. He was a man, who they say, was divinely blessed by the Gods.

 

In a way, this made her fearful.

 

No matter how much this poisonous fear clutched at her heart, Rey attempted to will it away, and instead she looked him deep in the eye and realized there was nothing to fear. She felt peaceful and content.

 

Then he spoke.

 

_↞↠_

 

_“Like I have said before, you will know. Your heart will be your guide, dear girl.”_

 

_“Know what?” She paused, scanning the lines of her palms, “You must tell me.”_

 

 _“In time,” He had nodded, “You will know in time._ ”

 

↞↠

 

He had cupped her palms within his after he uttered his last, placing them to his warm lips. Even after speaking such words to her, he held a smile. It was reassuring and warm, yet worry curdled in her belly. There was still this fear of the unknown.

 

Even though there was no hint of a strain in future events, Rey couldn’t help but feel a chill as she replayed his words. She had expressed her deep concern to Kylo. He had done all he could to ease her mind, assuring her everything would be just fine. She believed him, of course. It lingered like a cloud in the back of her mind.

 

As spring shifted into summer, Tekka, by the grace of the Gods, had been the one to finalize Rey and Kylo’s union.

 

It was simple and quiet. Something Rey had wanted, and more so, what Kylo wanted. It was a small, sweet ceremony in a flower filled valley near the rim of the fjord. The ceremony wasn’t long, but held much meaning. To her, it was more special than a Christian wedding. The ceremony was very ritualistic, and most of the time the repetition was so mind numbing, many fell asleep. This wasn’t so. It was engaging and personal. The whole time her heart was full. She felt complete. She couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful day.

 

A day they would both remember and cherish for the rest of their days.

 

Rey rolled to her side, draping a heavy arm across her forehead.

 

A rough finger pad drifted across her forehead, stroking a sweet, tantalizing trail down the length of her throat and across the rising plane of her chest. A warm palm cupped her breast, thumbing the plump nipple to attention through the thin material of her shift.

 

Groaning audibly, her honey brown eyes fluttered open. A smile pulled. As her hazy eyes focused, she reached out her hand to stroke the stubbly jaw of her husband.

 

 _“I thought you would sleep all day.”_ Kylo uttered against her neck.

 

“ _Mm_ ,” She nodded, “ _I could if you let me_.”

 

“ _Well_ ,” He paused, sliding his hand across her chest and down her side before yanking her thigh up and over him, “ _I have much to do_.”

 

“ _Oh_?” Her interest was peaked.

 

“ _Don’t look so surprised_.” Kylo captured his wife’s lips, groaning as she rocked her hips against his.

 

“ _Can you not stay for awhile longer_?” She grinned playfully as she slowly raised the hem of her shift to bare her core to him.

 

He growled against her throat, licking and suckling a trail up to her ear, “ _Don’t tease me, wife_.”

 

“ _I like teasing you_.” She nipped his jawline, stretching cat-like as she watching him coyly.

 

“ _I am being summoned. The village has much need of goods. So, we are establishing a trade route. We will be leaving within a fortnight and I still haven’t made up my mind on which tokens we will take from the spring raids_.”

 

Rey shifted abruptly, her brows furrowed, _“_ **_We_ ** _?”_

 

 _“Aye,_ **_we_ ** _.”_ He stressed, rewarding her with a slap upon her rear end as he pushed up from their marital bed and began to properly dress.

 

Her husband stood in front of a basin of water, cupping large portions and smothered it across his face and beard. His thick fingers laced through his beaded beard, smoothing his fingers over it once before blowing his nose into the water and concluding the ritual by spitting into the dirtied contents.

 

“ _You will be leaving me_?” Rey shifted to the edge of the bed.

 

“ _Rey_ ,” Kylo grumbled, “ _I am not leaving you_.”

 

“ _You are Earl, you cannot leave_!” She countered.

 

“ _I can_ ,” He uttered sternly, “ _And I will. I haven’t accompanied one raid since the first of the season; since my injury. I must support my men, my people_.”

 

“ _Kylo, this would have been expected from a warrior, someone who served the Earl. You are a man of power, you have a duty_!” She insisted, pressing both feet to the floor and slowly approached him from behind.

 

“ _Rey_ !” He barked, turning abruptly to face her, “ _Please_ ,” he urged.

 

Her mouth snapped shut, and crossed her arms across her chest, “ _I am not allowed to share my opinions_?”

 

“ _Yes, you are allowed_ ,” He nodded, smoothing his palm over his thick locks, “ _But, I have already made up my mind_.”

 

“ _So that is it_ .” She shrugged, pursing her lips in a defiant manner, “ _You will leave me here alone? What shall I do with myself? We have just married! What if I am pregnant_?”

 

He grew quiet and after a moment or two of silence his dark eyes regarded her, slipping down to her flat stomach, “ _Are you_?”

 

“ _No_ ,” She shook her head.

 

“ _Well, why are we speaking of ‘what if’s’_?”

 

She grumbled, dropping down upon a chair, “ _Why can you not understand my concern_?”

 

“ _I do understand your concern, but I am not a domesticated man. I need this_.”

 

Rey’s brown eyes lifted, perching her chin upon her raised knees, “ _How long will you be gone_?”

 

Kylo slowly approached her, sighing softly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “ _A month at the most_.”

 

Rey nodded, feeling tears of anxiety fill her eyes.

 

“ _Don’t cry_.” He shook his head.

 

“ _I am not crying_.” She responded stubbornly.

 

Kylo tilted her chin upward, capturing her lips sweetly.

 

“ _I will return soon. We shall talk about this later_.”

 

Rey nodded slowly, pulling him in for one more kiss before allowing him to leave to complete the business that required much of his attention.

 

↞↟↠

 

_“My lady?”_

 

A young thrall called, drifting from the kitchens and heading straight for the collection of wild herbs growing near a thick patch of tall grass. Rey was crouched, clipping pieces and placing them into a basket. Berries and nuts lay in an organized fashion. Plucking up a plump berry, she popped it into her mouth and glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the tiny voice that beckoned her.

 

_“Aye?”_

 

_“Ida has sent me to inquire about your meal this evening, my Lady.”_

 

Rey’s eyes locked upon the clipped herbs in her hand, placing them just right in the basket before standing abruptly.

 

 _“Rabbit, sounds like a fine meal,”_ She nodded, tucking wisps of hair behind her ear, _“and berries.”_ She continued to add, popping another succulent berry into her mouth.

 

_“The third time this week, my lady? Are you sure you wouldn’t like some smoke hog, or a fish stew perhaps?”_

 

Rey smiled and shook her head, _“No, rabbit. That is what I desire.”_

 

_“Would the Earl enjoy rabbit as well, or perhaps something else? Should I inquire after him?”_

 

Rey waved her off, _“No, the Earl is busy. He will take rabbit. Just be sure to keep the mead hot. The hall will be full tonight.”_

 

 _“Aye, my lady, it will be done.”_ With that the small girl nodded and rushed back in toward the kitchens.

 

Rey decided to take the long way, and as she did Phasma was heading straight for the main entrance. A brilliant smile lit up her friends face as they met at the mouth of the long hall.

 

“Berries, hn?” Phasma leaned in, taking one up for herself.

 

“They are growing rapidly. I don’t remember them being in such an abundance last year.” She noted, peering into her basket.

 

“Aye, so they have.”

 

Rey shifted her eyes toward the horizon, just beyond the looming clouds covering the mountainscape. Slowly, she turned back to the hall door and nodded for Phasma to follow her. In both women walked, drifting around the outskirts of the large room. Thralls were busy setting up the tables and readying the hearth and the spit. As she made her way toward the kitchen, Ida noticed her first. She spoke quickly to the thrall at her side, motioning that she collect whatever the lady had brought.

 

Rey paused, eyeing Ida carefully up and down before observing the duties being completed in the kitchen.

 

 _“Be sure to take breaks. You all need to eat as well.”_ She nodded.

 

Ida allowed a soft grin to form on her lips, _“Of course, my lady.”_

 

It humored Rey, knowing the old bat hated addressing her so formally. Even so, it pleased her whenever she did utter the word. She was the mistress here. Not her. A pleased grin twitched and without another word, both she and Phasma left wordlessly toward her chambers.

 

“She still hates you.” Phasma whispered, closing the door behind them.

 

“Oh, I know,” The brunette chuckled, “It is quite funny, don’t you think?”

 

“I would have to agree.”

 

“You are coming tonight? Please say you will!” Rey puckered her lower lip, “It will be a utter bore without you with me.”

 

“Yes, I am attending. I should be tending to the hogs, many are close to birthing their piglets. I would hate for something to go wrong. I already had to isolate one. Those beasts go mad at even the slightest scent of blood.”

 

“Oh please, don’t tell me that.”

 

“Fine, I won’t!” Phasma winked playfully before releasing a satisfied sigh, "How are things? How are you and Kylo? I haven’t seen you much in days past.”

 

“Aye, that is a different matter entirely.” Rey sighed, dropping to a chair and pulling her knees to her chest.

 

“What is it now?”

 

“The Earl will be leaving in a fortnight. Trading routes have been decided.” Softly, her fingertips brushed over her tense jaw.

 

“So, does this mean he will be taking this journey with his warriors?” A look of surprise flashed across the woman’s blue eyes.

 

“Aye, he insists on it.” Rey puffed her cheeks in disapproval.

 

“You aren’t pleased, ay?”

 

“No, of course I am not please! He is leaving me again. The last time he did such, he came back with a slice in his side. He could have been killed!” She seethed, pressing a hand to her forehead. Her brow creased with worry.

 

“Rey,” Phasma uttered softly, leaning forward to clasp her friend’s hands in hers, “That was a different situation entirely.”

 

“Aye, but I fear for his safety. You know why it is I feel this way. I cannot imagine being without him.”

 

“Rey, he will do just fine. It is a trade route.” She assured her uneasy friend.

 

“Nothing is a guarantee, Phasma. I just worry.” She said softly, biting her thumb nail nervously.

 

With that, the blonde nodded. Her fingers stroked the top of the hand she clasped, “I know. I honestly do not think you have anything to fear. If you truly that worried, I would simply ask to accompany him.” She tilted her head to the side.

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed and her lips puckered, “What? You think he would be opposed? He would never truly concede.”

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Phasma sighed, “I am the wrong person to ask, Rey. I would speak to him about it. It isn’t unheard of. Men take their wives places all the time. Men and women fight alongside one another. It isn’t unnatural.”

 

“Hn,” She nodded, thinking about the possibilities, “We shall see what he has to say, I suppose.”

 

“Don’t bring me into this,” Phasma scolded, pointing an accusing finger.

 

“I will not. The idea was all mine.”

 

↞↟↠

 

Rey enjoyed the tiny nibbles of her smoked rabbit meat.

 

Tediously she plucked at the bones, shifting her eyes from one corner of the hall to the other as she carefully place each oily piece between her lips. The hall was boisterous and jolly. Music played happily and those who had enough mead in their bellies were already dancing a jig near the hearth.

 

Kylo was amongst the men and women who were to follow him on their trading route. All tightly clasped horns, enjoyed plenty of food and laughed heartily. During gatherings such as these, the Earl never did seem fully satisfied. Tonight was different, however. He looked content. He was smiling, which he rarely did in public, and laughing more than he had since. He was quite happy to travel once more.

 

It pleased her to see her husband in such a state, but it also hurt. Why couldn’t he be happy with what they had? Though, she had to learn. He had a wild heart, and a sense of adventure that needed to be quenched from time to time. Perhaps things would change once she bore him a son or two.

 

Her eyes continued to focus as she chewed slowly.

 

Phasma inspected Rey who was still deep in thought, completely oblivious to anything else in the room except for her husband enjoying the festivities.

 

“ _You looked perturbed_.” She whispered close to the shell of the concentrated woman’s ear.

 

Rey jumped and narrowed her eyes, “ _I am fine._ ”

 

“ _Sure you are, you cannot fool me_.”

 

“ _Trickery isn’t the goal, Phasma_.”

 

“ _You’re right, leave it to Loki_.”

 

She turned and flashed a grin. Instead of responding, she ignored her playful ploys.

 

“ _You haven’t spoken with him yet, have you_?”

 

The Earl’s wife shook her head, dropping the piece of meat between her fingers to slump in her chair, “ _I haven’t seen him since this morn._ ”

 

“ _Just relax_.”

 

She shock an irritated look toward the blonde and huffed, “ _I am relaxed_.”

 

“ _Would you care for more mead?_ ”

 

She eyed her horn, eyeing the golden ripples and tilted her head to the side, “ _Aye, but I really shouldn’t._ ” To that she gulped down a large swig and waved over a thrall. She dispatched the young women to fetch her more and stood abruptly.

 

“ _Where are you going_?” Phasma inquired, eyeing the Earl who stood not far and currently deep in conversation.

 

“ _I am going to speak with him_.”

 

“ _Rey, do you honestly think this is the place?_ ”

 

“ _I will surely find out_ .” She licked her lips and fixed, “ _He looks to be in good spirits_.”

 

Phasma sat in disbelief as the young woman dared to journey toward her husband. She suddenly sat back, arms crossed over her chest, humored by the display and gall of her friend. She was a persistent woman, she would give her that, but Rey knew better. A sweet innocent glide and she was at Kylo’s side, shoulder brushing against him.  

 

The Earl turned the moment he felt his wife’s body heat enter his space. His arm rose, dropped across her shoulders and thoughtfully pulled her in close.

 

“ _I hope I am not interrupting_.”

 

“ _No_ ,” He shook his head, lifting his gaze to the men standing around him, who were currently studying his foreign wife.

 

“ _Are you sure_?”

 

“ _Aye, Rey, I am sure_.” A grin slipped across his lips.

 

“ _I hope you are enjoying yourself. You work too hard_.” Rey took note, sliding a palm up the length of his arm.

 

“ _Aye_ ,” He sucked in a breath, “ _This was much needed. My mind has been filled to the brim lately. I needed to think of other things_ . _It becomes trying most days. I will get through, Gods know my father did_.” He nodded, reaching up to stroke the soft wisps of hair fanned across her shoulders.

 

She grinned, before nibbling on her lower lip.

 

“ _What is it? Is everything alright_?” He leaned in closer, looking deep in her eyes.

 

“ _Aye,”_ She nodded reluctantly _, “I have gotten to thinking._ ” Lips upturned in attempts to lighten his mood.

 

Kylo ran a hand across the rich fabric covering her arms, dropping his fingers until they wrapped around her thin wrist. With one soft motion he pulled her a few paces away, creating a privacy for them to discuss.

 

“ _I know I shouldn’t have interrupted you. You have much to plan_ ,” Rey tilted her head to the side, “ _I had to speak to you now because I pushed the thought completely from my mind, not giving myself the opportunity to just ask_.”

 

Kylo’s brow arched, interested thoroughly, “ _Well, don’t hesitate. Speak, woman_.”

 

“ _Your trade route_ ,” She began, toying with her finger nervously.

 

“ _Aye, what of the trade route_?”

 

“ _From what I have gathered among the men, they say it isn’t a dangerous endeavor… or not usually_.” She continued to avoid blatantly asking. Instead she was feeling his temperament out. He knew this and frowned. Perhaps she misjudged the moment?

 

Pressing the rim of his horn to his lips, Kylo took a drink and sighed, “ _Aye, not usually, but there is no guarantee_ .” Finally, he narrowed his gaze and cautiously eyed her, “ _Rey_?”

 

“ _Nothing ever is, which is why I allowed myself to think on the topic and perha_ …”

 

“ _Rey, no_ …”

 

“ _No?_ ” She exclaimed, clearly losing her patience, “ _You haven’t even given me a chance to speak my mind!_ ”

 

“ _Rey, I know what you are going to ask. I am saving you the trouble.”_

 

 _“Oh? Do you really?”_ Her lashes batted rapidly.

 

“ _Don’t_.” He warned.

 

“ _Kylo, please let me fini_ …”

 

 _“I told you we would speak more this evening, and I meant it. It isn’t the time to discuss_.”

 

Rey frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes slipped across his tense form, eyeing him as he washed a hand over his face. He was already scanning the masses, making sure no one was taking notice of their argument. It wasn’t hard to spot.

 

“ _We aren’t done having this conversation_.” She uttered softly, allowing her arms to drop to her sides.

 

A smile flashed across her lips and in an attempts to salvage what little patience her husband had left, she moved in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kylo’s eyes snapped back, taking in the softening features of her face.

 

“ _I am sure it is not. Later we shall discuss this_.” He nodded, turning on his heel and shifting back toward the others. Poe stood amongst the group, meeting eyes with Rey as she moved back to her seat at the head table.

 

She dropped down and quietly began to resume eating. Phasma sat in silence beside her, pursing her lips and chewing the side of her cheek. Several moments went by and both women enjoyed the supper and spirits. Finally the blonde spoke up.

 

“ _So_?”

 

“ _I don’t really want to talk about it_.”

 

Puffing her cheeks, her friend nodded her understanding, “ _Aye, I am not surprised, you know_.”

 

“ _Aye, I really shouldn’t be either, but at the same time I am his wife. I have a say in this_.”

 

“ _Aye, you do_.” She muttered in between bites.

 

“I _am not deterred_ ,” To that the woman at her side chuckled.

 

“ _Of course not. I would be surprised if you were_!”

  


↞↟↠

 

Rey fingered her loose locks, guiding the comb through to the ends.

 

Her eyes wandered aimlessly across the glittering waters drifting up from the fjord. It was still a wonder to behold from her vantage point. Even if she had sat with the shuttered drawn open a hundred times before this night.  

 

The moon was bright and full, casting a wondrous glow upon the village.

 

It usually calmed her to look at this view, but no matter how much she looked she just couldn’t settle her nerves. Not when she knew she had to face him when she arrived back for the evening.

 

Nervously she chewed at her cheek, repeating the senario over and over again in her head. She needed to get it right the first time if she was going to convince him. Especially after what they had already discussed, she knew wouldn’t be so kind in obliging her in this regard.

 

Rey say straight up, pausing in mid-brush as the door to their chambers opened and closed. Carefully, she placed her imported jade comb upon the table top and shifted her eyes in attention. Kylo stepped forth from outside and walked toward the hearth. He kicked off each heavy boot and glanced toward his wife.

 

“ _Did you enjoy your evening_?” She inquired, making pleasantries.

 

“ _Aye, usually I do when mead is involved._ ”

 

“ _Of course_.” She chuckled, tucking her wavy locks behind her ears.

 

“ _You disappeared_.” He acknowledged.

 

“ _Aye, I was tired. It was a long day. I had been in the sun all day, picking strawberries, overseeing the kitchen, and answering to silly issues. I needed some peace. Sorry to say, as I know you never get a break_.” He answered with a knowing grin, to which she responded with a soft giggle.

 

“ _Aye, that is why I figured you had gone off to bed. I didn’t think I would find you awake_.” A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

 

She placed her palms across the thin material of her night shift and nodded, “ _Aye, I was going to retire early, but I couldn't. I had to speak with you. My mind wouldn’t allow me the luxury_.”

 

She noticed the confused glint in his eye as he approached her.

 

“ _I suppose this is in regards to my travels_.”

 

“ _Aye_.”

 

“ _Very well, what is it_?” He waved his fingers, like she was one of his subjects. She responded with a heavy frown.

 

“ _I am not one of your dogs, nor am I your subject_.”

 

“ _I didn’t say you were_.” He retorted, slighted by her abrupt response.

 

“ _No, but you are dismissive in your response, and personally, I don’t like that_!”

 

He sucked in a slow, deep breath through his nostrils, placing his hands upon his hips. It was clear he didn’t want to discuss what she wished. There was something about the topic that had thrown him off. As if he didn’t wish to follow through with what she desired.

 

“ _If you go, I do not wish to be left behind_.” Rey got straight to the point. There was no sense in beating around the bush. Not with her husband.

 

“ _You cannot be serious_ ? _Why do you persist at this_?” He growled in annoyance.

 

“ _I believe my intentions have been pretty clear_.”

 

“ _I have already expressed my deepest desire to have you remain. Rey, be reasonable_!” His dark eyes zeroed in on her, dropping to a seated position upon their bed. He pulled his decorated skirts up and over his head, still awestruck by her persistence.

 

“ _Be reasonable? How can you ask this of me when you have promised me_!” Her voice raised, instantly regretting such a tone.

 

Carefully she pulled back, reigning in her emotions. There she sat for a moment, regaining her control. It was hard, but she knew she must he was going to listen to her reason.

 

“ _Kylo, I am fond of this village. You know, as I have told you, this is my future._ ” As she spoke softly, he eyed her hesitant, even so.

 

“ _Aye, I know_.”

 

“ _I would like to see more than this, but at your side. We are given one life. If I am to live it by your side, you need to allow me this right. You owe me this_!”

 

“ _You are no shieldmaiden_!” Kylo grunted. He stood abruptly and approached her seated form. She inclined her chin to meet his domineering stare.

 

“Please!” She pleaded.

 

She placed her palm to her chest in desperation, “ _I am not going to war! You are merely trading_.”

 

“ _Aye, but even then. We have many enemies_.” Kylo assured, a pained look filtered across his eyes.

 

“ _Aye, but all we would need is a plan. You know this. Please, I cannot be away from you again. Not this soon. I do not think I could handle it_.” Her eyes pleased with him, filling with glittering tears as she visualized her days without him in her bed. When she visualized what it would be like waking up without him by her side. The terrible worry she would face in the coming weeks or months of his impending return; if he would return.

 

He approached her, and knelt before her. His hands clutched hers as he looked her deep in the eye, “ _Rey_.”

 

Her jaw clenched, eyes flickering with doubt, “ _Don’t_.”

 

“ _Please, I cannot risk your life_.”

 

“ _I cannot fathom my life without you. Why can you not see that?! Why can you not respect that_?!”

 

“ _I would never forgive myself if something happened to you_.” He admitted. His eyes filled with worry, and it was at that point she genuinely felt sorry for him because she could relate.

 

“ _The lands you have chosen, are they really that dangerous_?” She inquired.

 

“ _No_.” He shrugged.

 

“ _What is it really? Why do you have so many reservations_?” Her eyes flickered back and forth, unsure as to where this unwarranted concern was truely coming from.

 

She had known many woman who had gone on trips with their husbands. She had known so many women who had fought valiantly to protect their Earl and all he fought for, but when she had decided it was her turn to join in on an expedition, he coldly turned his head. He coddled her and protected her far too much. If she was to fully acclimate, she needed to join in on this adventure. Though, her husband was a selfish man and was very keen on keeping her carefully protected.

 

“ _I will not run, if that is what you fear_.”

 

His brows knitted, and a hurt look flashed across his eyes, “ _Rey. I care for your well being. You are not a piece of property I am afraid to loose_.”

 

She bit her lower lip, feeling silly for approaching such a topic.

 

“ _Fine_.” She muttered, biting her lower lip and mindlessly fled back toward their bed. She dropped down and drew back the sheets until she was beneath them.

 

He carefully watched her, mannerisms in all, and kept silent until she finally looked up from where she currently lie.

 

“ _Would this really make you happy? To travel with me across the sea_?”

 

She hesitated a moment, but then formed her lips in a tight line. They eyed one another for a few moments before she responded with a quick nod.

 

“ _Aye_.”

 

“ _I cannot stop you from making this choice_.” He admitted.

 

“ _I know_.”

 

His eyes rolled skyward.

 

“ _I needed my husband’s approval_.”

 

“ _I will never fully agree, but I do not want to confined you, or make you feel like you are prisoner. You are free to do as you wish, but you must understand my apprehension!_ ” He retorted.

 

“ _I do, please understand I do_.” She pleaded.

 

Kylo hesitated near the end of the bed. He leaned forward, placing his hands at the edge, gripping the splayed furs.

 

“I _don’t want to lose you either_.”

 

“ _You won’t_ !” Rey whispered, sitting up fully within the comforts of their marital bed, “ _We will be with one another always. It will be hard to be separated. It isn’t a raid_.”

 

“ _No, but you must understand we are foreign and there is always room for error_.”

 

“ _Aye, I understand_.”

 

He nodded, allowing his domineering gaze a moment to take in her small form.

 

“ _Is it safe to assume you have come to terms with the fact that I will not relent_?”

 

“ _You can say that_.”

 

A broad smile appeared. Rey crawled across the bed and laughed like a child that had received a wondrous gift. Her arms wrapped around his neck, yanking back against the straw mattress.

 

“ _I am not pleased_ ,” He assured, cupping his palms around her small sides, allowing her a moment to devour his lips.

 

“ _I know, but I am. I believe that is worth something_.”

 

“ _Perhaps to you, you willful woman_.”

 

“ _You like it_.” She whispered against the shell of his ear, parting her thighs so he was cradled between them just right.

 

“ _Don’t be so sure of yourself_ ,” Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt her fingers trail a playful path down toward the apex of his thighs.

 

“ _How can I show you my gratitude_?” She inquired breathlessly against his full lips. Her tongue tracing a tantalizing line across the swells.

 

“ _You will have to make it up to me_ .” He assured, “ _All fours seems reasonable_.”

 

↞↟↠

 

_Next Chapter “The Sea”_

 


	20. The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me at least 2 weeks before the next update. Thank you for your patience! We are down to the final five chapters! ;)

**Berserker**

 

↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

_ Chapter 19 “The Sea” _

↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

 ** _Warnings:_** _This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind when reading this fiction that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story._

 

**_→ A special thanks to The Crystal Rose & Love of Escapism for beta reading!←_ **

↢↣↢↣↢↣

↢↣↢↣↢↣

 

The sea was treacherous. 

 

Clouds cast a rippled array of shapes and colors which filtered across the sky. Rain poured, waves licked up the sides of the long boat, and the ship rocked to and fro with each ferocious shift of the ocean. 

 

The boats were loaded to full capacity with goods to be traded along with the able bodied men, and women. They all sat, crowded into groups across the floor of the ship, heads down to avoid the spitting backlash of the wind and harsh water droplets pelting away at their drenched faces. 

 

Rey, like a handful of others, found the turbulent ride too much. Her stomach wretched and protested constantly during the treacherous storm. Not once did it let up. Not even when the storm had passed, and clear skies came into view. The swaying of the ship was just enough to send a miserable jolt to her stomach and anything she had eaten or drank would come spewing forth. 

 

It was an adventure she regretted taking for a time and although she wouldn’t admit it to her husband, she wished she would have stayed on land due to this weakness. Kylo gave her a knowing look a few times during their trip, but didn’t say anything to upset her. He knew it would only lead to an unwanted argument.  

 

After a few days sailing across the perilous sea, the ships drifted upon the first of many planned destinations. Rey had been weak, sleep deprived and still nauseous when she saw the rocky shores off in the distance. At the time she had woken to the sound of hovering birds circling the ships. Birds this far out only mean one thing, they were close to land. 

 

She was relieved to finally see the green vibrant shore line, and the idea of being able to plant her two feet on solid ground was enough to relax her sour stomach; something that had yet to ease up since they drifted back out to sea. 

 

Sure enough, it was off in the distance. 

 

The Earl had already jumped into action. He engaged his men as silence escalated into boisterous chatter while they communicated to get the ships ready to make port. Weapons were drawn, but sheathed to avoid unwanted attention. 

 

Rey watched with curiosity as goods were then pushed to the front of the boats, ready to be hulled off and stacked onto land. 

 

As the men and women worked tirelessly to prep the ships, set up camp and withdraw all goods to sell in this region, Rey was asked to stay aboard the ship until Kylo had finished with his own tasks. This required him to oversee what was being sold, and discuss all that needed to be purchased.

 

They weren’t at this location long, as only a few things were needed, and the people from this village were known to request particular items. Honey and furs were the goods of choice. Her husband carried himself with pride, bargaining with a few merchants. It was the first time she had heard him speak her language on a religious basis. 

 

His accent and the terms he used to describe certain articles. It was quite amusing to say the least. He knew this too and would often grow quite reserved if he noticed even the smallest quirk on her lips. Sometimes, even, she would correct him on pronunciation, which would leave him quiet unnerved. She knew why. 

  
  


Often as he communicated, he urged her in private to remain silent. He didn’t want her to draw attention to her strong ties to this particular region. It wasn’t Wessex, but it was close and he knew this. He knew she knew this, as well. Though, they didn’t discuss it much. It made him uncomfortable. She could tell by the way he followed her with his eyes as she strayed with interest, and the way he kept her close to his side as they slipped through the bustling trading ports.

 

After Kylo and his men finished distributing their goods and obtaining what they came for, he urged her to follow him toward a canopied tent close to the edge of the village. Inside sat an old woman, wrinkled and tired. There, she quickly assembled and prepared beaded jewelry. As she approached, her eyes brightened at the sight of so many assortments; colored beads of all shapes and sizes were placed accordingly to create a masterpiece of lovely necklaces and bracelets. 

 

Kylo guided her forth, speaking to her in his language to pick whatever piece she liked. That it would be a memory of their first of many trips together. Rey was surprised by this notion, but alas she was drawn to the beautiful beading before her. 

 

An amber and wine colored beaded necklace drew her attention immediately. She pointed to it, Kylo paid the woman in silver and without hesitation, draped it upon her slim neck. Rey fingered the cool beads, and eagerly glanced up at him with a sparkle of joy in her honey colored eyes. 

 

_ “Beautiful,”  _ he had whispered into her ear, drawing his own fingers across her neckline. 

 

She was sure to show him her satisfaction that evening in their tent under the warmth of their furs. 

 

As the sun rose the next day, the Earl and the rest of the crew had been up for quite some time. Before she had time to break her fast, Rey was being shaken awake. Her husband was warm against her back, placing soft kisses upon her bare shoulder. It was time to leave. It became quite apparent he didn’t like to stay at one port for long. It was just enough. They were back upon the ships and sailing out to sea within hours. 

 

Two more days at sea, which meant another couple days of pure misery. Rey couldn’t keep anything down. Kylo lay beside her, watching over her with worry. 

 

_ “I don’t like seeing you this way. The sea is not good to you.” _

 

_ “It is better than last time,” _ Rey lied. 

 

A questionable look floated across her husband’s eyes, knowing she wasn’t exactly telling the truth. He didn’t respond, but kept close to her side. It eased her and she was quite thankful for it, as well. He didn’t leave her unless completely necessary and that was to help the men and women guide their ships toward the rocky terrine, which was their second location. 

 

Kylo urged her to stay put when they finally arrived. 

 

The small village was upon a hilltop, and close to an old castle off in the distance. This time he wasn’t nearly as calm as before. She could tell by the way he scanned the land that it was an unfamiliar place. When she inquired as to where they were, he shrugged her off and urged her to stay down. 

 

She didn’t have her glorified nursemaid like usual. Poe was acting as overseer in Kylo’s stead, so instead of minding her husband, she decided it was best to observe herself. 

 

A cloak drawn around her shoulders, she allowed her eyes to scan the sprawling rocky shores. Mountainous terrain lay ahead. Greenery began to blossom like it did back home. There was a familiarity to these lands, one that she couldn’t really place. 

 

Small purple blooms riddled the grassy bits, cascading down the rocky cliff. A flower she was familiar with, but hadn’t seen since she was very small. Breathing in, she smiled upon smelling the fresh sea salt scent lingering in the air.

 

Her eyes ascended to the sky, observing the rolling black clouds in the distance. A storm was brewing from over the sea and heading their way. 

 

Kylo locked eyes with his persistent wife, irritation lay in his dark depth as he shouted for the group to secure the goods, boats and help find cover until morning when trading would commence. As the order went out, they all divided up tasks, and soon, the boats were secure and a suitable residence was discovered in an alcove near the rocky shore. 

 

Within the enclosure, a few warriors attempted a fire to keep warm as the storm brought in a crisp, cool air that chilled the burliest man to the bone. 

 

Crates were brought in, and in those crates contained a variety of dried goods traded on their journey thus far. Rey sat near the rapidly building flame, fur wrapped around her body, with a piece of dried meat between her lips. 

 

Kylo stood near the entrance of the stone alcove. His arms were casually crossed, and his eyes ascended to the ceiling of the cave. Droplets of rain poured down, pooling into clear puddles at the entrance. As if he could feel her eyes upon his back, he turned and glanced over his shoulder. 

 

She smiled at him, placing her hands in her lap, and sat up straight as he slowly approached her. 

 

_ “We will stay here for the night,”  _ he nodded, running a hand through his heavily damp locks. 

 

She swallowed her mouth full of jerky and acknowledged his words, _ “It would be most wise. I don’t believe this is the worst of it.”  _

 

Kylo side glanced back toward the exit, watching as two warriors dipped under the pouring rain and rushed in for cover. They were heavily soaked from head to toe and in their hands were the remaining traps. 

 

_ “They set up traps in places small creatures may go to hide during times like these. Hopefully we will have more suitable food in the morn,”   _ Kylo nodded, leaning in as he brushed her braided locks from her neck. 

 

He leaned in wordlessly and brushed his lips against the soft, chilled skin of her neck. Rey struggled and chuckled, feeling the tickle of his beard. 

 

_ “And if there is nothing?” _

 

_ “We will make do. We have plenty of dried goods until we make our way inland to do business.” _

 

She nodded in response. Kylo looked deep in her eyes, cupping his palm around the back of her neck. 

 

_ “How are you feeling?” _

 

_ “Better.”  _ Her eyes ascended, keeping contact which was a sad attempt to reassure him. 

 

_ “You needed to eat.” _

 

_ “Aye, and some sleep perhaps, too? The long boat isn’t the most comfortable and with the sea being disagreeable with me, sleep hasn’t been easy to find,”  _ she sighed as she brushed her fingertips under her eyes. 

 

Frustration furrowed his brow as he pursed his lips.  _ “I know you don’t want to hear this, but…” _

 

Rey shook her head, tearing a piece of dried meat off roughly and chewing as she shifted her eyes from him.  _ “Don’t even say it.” _

 

_ “You know what I am going to say. Never again.” _

 

_ “Don’t say that,”  _ she whispered, releasing a soft breath from her nostrils. 

 

_ “I mean it _ ,” he uttered harshly,  _ “I don’t like seeing you this way. I will not risk your health.” _

 

Her honey brown eyes lifted, meeting his. She could tell he was worried. He had been from the moment they left. He couldn’t be his normal, calm, collected self when she was around. She was, essentially, compromising them because of this ailment due to the sea.

 

_ “Don’t be mad. You know my reasoning. Surely you can understand.”  _

 

_ “I understand, which is why I allowed it.”  _ His lower lip tensed, sneering as he looked away. “ _ We are so far from home. You have to understand…”  _

 

He trailed off, and it was then she leaned forward and ran a hand across his cheek to capture his attention. 

 

_ “I know, don’t worry. I am fine. I feel so much better,”  _ she assured him _.  _

 

His lips thinned tightly and his head shook from side to side with disappointment. “ _ Rest. I will bring you something to eat.” _

 

She could see it in his eyes that he was skeptical and worrisome. There was absolutely nothing she could say to assure him that she was free from illness. Her hands were cold and clammy, her stomach toiled and she felt light headed. The look of pure apprehension had her heart aching, as she knew his fear. She would not die from illness like his mother. 

 

“ _ I am quite hungry,”  _ she observed, placing a palm to her protesting stomach.

His eyes scanned her paled features before nodding his acknowledgment, all the while running a nervous hand through his hair and standing abruptly. He walked toward the outside of the cave toward the hefty crates at the mouth and kneeled. Carefully, he pried one of the wooden contraptions open, and pulled an assortment of traded foods; delicacies meant to be distributed once they arrived home. 

 

Kylo didn’t care. None of the men questioned him in his decision. 

 

They stood by, watching the interaction between the Earl and his wife. All of the warriors were genuinely concerned as well. They were helpful in the way they brought supplies and fresh water from the rainfall to her side without being asked. Rey sat casually, sipping on her water and devouring bits of nuts and dried meats. After she had her fill she felt well enough to stand and explore the outside of the cave. 

 

As she did so, she watched some of the men bringing back a fresh kill from the traps that had been skillfully placed upon the ground just beyond the spanning wall of rock. It was perfect timing too, as the rain had ceased and the sun began to peer from beyond the darkened clouds. 

 

They stripped the mammal of it’s fur and prepared it for cooking. 

 

As they did so, Rey wandered across the beaches. She pressed the heel of her palm across her sweaty brow and narrowed some, watching the golden hued sunset beyond the horizon. She wondered where it was they were. The longer she looked, the more familiar she became with some of the land marks. 

 

She glanced over her shoulder, as she felt the heat of a stare upon her back. Her husband stood not far, keeping his watchful gaze on her. A soft smile spread across his lips and his stance soften as he noticed her become aware of his eyes on her. She returned a reassuring smile. This was in hopeful desperation that he would ease up. She wanted - no - needed him to ease up. He needed to focus. 

 

She was a distraction. She couldn’t help but feel guilty of that fact. 

 

As Kylo’s men and women worked diligently to start a fire with broken material that they had found untouched by the rain, furs were laid out as night was upon them. In the morning they would be traveling to the small, quaint town a few miles away to continue their trading opportunities. The Earl was restless and wanted to leave quickly and make their journey home. No one questioned him either.

 

No one except Rey. 

  
  


_ “Surely you aren’t going to take away this opportunity for these men and women who have dedicated so much of their time for you and the village.” _

 

_ “Rey,”  _ Kylo warned. 

 

_ “Think about this, I urge you,”  _ she whispered harshly in the dark, eyeing her husband as he devoured the glistening meat in his hand. 

 

He roared in response, swallowing and tossing the bone violently to the ground,  _ “You have no one to blame but yourself!” _

 

_ “Don’t you dare!”  _ Her mouth dropped open in surprise. 

 

_ “This was your idea! You have not fared well and your health is more important to me than anything. So, if it is guilt you feel for my men, hold yourself accountable,”  _ he breathed heavily from his nostrils, picking up another morsel and placing it between his teeth.

 

_ “I cannot believe you.” _

 

_ “Believe it.” _

 

She hissed in displeasure and abruptly stood, keeping a harsh and steady pace toward the beach. 

 

Kylo didn’t stop her. He didn’t make one sound of protest as she retreated. He allowed her to leave; to vent her frustration. As she made her way to the ocean’s rim, Rey paused while angry tears streamed down her face. 

 

It was all her fault. 

 

She knew that, but she just couldn’t stand for him to call their journey on a account of her having an upset stomach. She wasn’t on her deathbed. She wasn’t truly ill, no. 

 

It wasn’t right, and it was the last thing she needed. For the men and women of the village to look at her as weak. She needed to be strong. For the village, but more importantly for Kylo, her Earl, her husband. 

 

Slowly, just as a gust of ocean air drifted across and circled around her, she dropped to the damp ground. Her fingers dug into the grainy terrain. Her mind focused and the tears rolling down her cheeks dried. She sucked in a calm breath. Tomorrow would be a different day. She was confident. She would stand her ground. 

 

They would not leave - not yet. 

 

Little did she know she wouldn’t have a choice in the matter. 

  
  


↞↟↠

 

Before the sun rose above the horizon, Rey woke to the sound of foot fall just outside the mouth of the cave. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open. The harsh scent of burning wood and debris filled her nostrils, causing her to flinch. Her finger trailed underneath her nose, forcing herself upward upon the heels of her palms. 

 

As she peered out toward the rocky beach and the ocean’s edge, her eyes found a red gilded figure with a golden cross etched across the back. The figure turned slowly and glanced toward her through his gleaming helmet. 

 

Her brows narrowed just as her mouth dropped open as if to speak. Her fingers slid across the furs as she lunged to shake her husband from his slumber. Rey paused, patting the empty material. He was nowhere to be found. As her mind came to this realization, her breath hitched in her throat, and her gaze slowly lifted toward the figure that had turned fully now and was eyeing her from within the darkness. 

 

It was then she heard a loud shout.

 

Loud enough to rouse the remaining bodies within the cave. The men and women that surrounded her urged her to stay back. Rey couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of fear that enveloped her. She dropped back upon her rear end as Kylo’s men retrieved their weapons and rushed the beaches in the direction of the single body standing not far from the cave opening. 

 

Rey took up her own dagger and clumsily took to the exit. 

 

Her body pressed flush to the damp cave wall. Her breath came in short bursts as she rounded and peered beyond. Off in the darkened distance more reddish hued bodies fought mercilessly with her husband and his warriors.

 

A shaky palm came up to cup her trembling mouth, as near the shores, half of the ships they had sailed across the turbulent seas with were now engulfed in flames. A terrified cry escaped her lips and it was then she dropped to her knees, scanning the wreckage before her. 

 

Bodies from both sides littered the rocky terrain and spilt blood dyed the sands. 

 

Rey sucked in a deep breath, forcing herself to stand and it was then she stumbled toward the wreckage. She felt like she was a mindless entity, walking without a proper thought or plan. Her fingers loosely gripped her amber handled dagger, scanning her wild eyes across the battling faces. 

 

A loud battle cry caught her attention.

 

Upon a white horse was her husband. 

 

A burst of air escaped her lips as a wave of relief crashed into her. Tighter she held her dagger as she kept her eyes locked upon Kylo who was shouting order to his men, all the while taking out anyone who attempted to thrust him from the safety of the horse’s back. 

 

“ _ Kylo _ !” Rey called abruptly without much thought. 

 

His darkened features quickly illuminated as he paused with his weapon held tightly in his grasp. The horse stumbled and rounded in a circle, and without a second thought he cut down two men with his sword before kicking the beast hard in the side and commanding him toward her. 

 

Once he drew near, Kylo’s eyes scanned her surroundings. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, sweat caked his forehead and his clothing was dripping in blood. He dismounted and collected her in his arms. 

 

“ _ You cannot stay here,”  _  he informed her, pressing his mouth to the crown of her head. 

  
  


_ “Wh-what?” _

 

_ “You cannot stay. You need to hide; leave and go far from here. There will be more.” _

 

Wild eyed, Rey gripped at his chest and sobbed, “ _ I will not leave you! What will you do?” _

 

_ “There is no time to argue. I will find you. Head to the woods and hide.”  _ A look of pure anguish drifted across his features. 

 

It broke her heart. 

 

As she peering up into his reddened eyes, his thumbs traced over her lower lip. He gripped her chin and forcing her head upward so he could capture her lips in his. He kissed her like it would be their last. 

 

As he pulled away and Rey opened her mouth to speak, he placing a finger their to quiet her. 

 

He didn’t give her a chance to respond or question. In an instant his large palms were around her midsection and he hoisted her up and into the sattle of the stolen horse.

 

_ “Kylo, please!” _

 

“ _ Don’t be scared. You have a weapon if you need to use it.” _

 

_ “Please…”  _ her voice quaked and her eyes grew wide as they focused on the weapon in her trembling hand.

 

_ “No, no, don’t do that. Just breathe… don’t think. Just ride, ride as hard as you can toward the woods. Don’t look back. Do you understand!?” _

 

Her lips snapped shut and she nodded her understanding. 

 

“ _ Go! Now _ !” Kylo slapped his palm on the backend of the horse.  

 

The beast released a cry and rushed the beach, past the crowd of bodies colliding and yelling. It was hard to tell which group had the upper hand, but as her husband had said, there would be more and most likely in vast numbers. 

 

Tears poured down her face as she focused on the treeline for guidance. Her thighs gripped the sides of the horse and her hands clutched the leather reigns as she leaned forward, allowing the large mammal to take her to where she needed to be. 

 

Glancing over her shoulder, Rey gasped audibly at the sight of three men rushing towards her on their own steads. Her foot thrust out and back down on the side of her horse, shouting for the stallion to pick up speed. The beast was already grunting from over exertion. The men shouting at her from behind were gaining on her and as she rounded the rocky shore and disappeared into the forest, Rey yanked back on the reins as they approached a heavily inclined hill.

 

Crying out in defeat, she dropped to her feet and began the climb leaving the horse to fend for itself at the bottom of the hill. Her feet slipped and stumbled as her fingers tore and grabbed at anything she could to hoist her body higher. 

 

Her lungs were aflame by the time she reached the top. It didn’t stop her, however. She continued forth, eyes scanning frantically for a place to hide. As she was scanning, Rey felt her feet falter just below a loosened rock, causing her to drop and roll down a small decline in the terrine. She lay there for only a moment, rubbing the scuffs on her knees and elbows. As she stood, she talked calmly to herself, willing her body to keep a steady pace.

 

Through a mucky pool of rain water she rushed, stepping out and back up the hill to cover. As she struggled to hoister herself over the hill, her dress caught on a thorned vine. She pulled and faught, pausing for a moment to eye the trail she had covered prior.

 

The loud voices were coming closer. 

 

With one hard yank the material torn and she was free, limping toward a barrow created by animals, no doubt, just below a large tree. She dropped to her injured knees and crawled within to conceal herself. Rey pressed a palm to her mouth, hindering the sound of breath. Her eyes closed as a sharp pain shot through the foot that broke her fall as she rolled. 

 

Her honey eyes opened slowly as the voices drew near. She focused her line of vision on the thorny root that had kept her from continuing her journey. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the waving material still clinging to the thorn she had roughly yanked to free herself from. 

 

As she noticed the material, a pair of boots dropped from the thick root and landed in the mud. She didn't close her eyes, instead she gripped the dagger tightly to her chest and instantly held her breath. It was then she prayed, prayed furiously to remain safe. 

 

The boots side stepped and shifted, pausing near the thorn. As the heavily armored man paused, another man came to his side, dropping into a crouched position to collect the material pinned to the vine. He rubbed the material thoughtfully between his fingers, and as he did his dark blue gaze lifted from below the helmet upon his head and focused on her crunched body below the tree. She was sadly in his line of vision as he did so. 

 

A sigh of despair erupted from her lips as a gleaming grin quirked at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Look at there,” he nodded toward the hole below the tree. 

 

As he detected her hiding place, the pair of boots at the opening of the barrow shifted, and pointed toward her. Rey extended the dagger toward her enemies. The blue eyed man stood, watching as his soldier approached the opening of the barrow. The pair of boots paused and in came a pair of hands, reaching forth to collect her. His gloved fingers reached into the darkness, gripping the front of her dress and dragging her into plain view. 

 

Her tightly clasped hands extended, slicing the dagger across the air in defiance. 

 

The armored man that had collected her chuckled, holding up his palms. 

 

“The heathen is equipped with a dagger!”

 

“You better watch yourself, woman!” One pointed and shouted, weapon drawn. 

 

“I am no heathen!” She shouted, scooting across the dirt and pressing her body to a large, arched tree root. 

 

Their leader stared in disbelief. Without a second thought he lunged forward, gripping her arm roughly and forced her to stand. 

 

“What did you say?!” He demanded. 

 

“I am sure you understood me well enough!”

 

Still in disbelief, the man’s chin jerked, “What in the bloody hell is going on here? What were you doing with those men, girl? Where are you from?” He demanded roughly, continuing to startle Rey who slashed the dagger outward. 

 

The man, obviously highly ranked, cursed loudly before gripping her wrist tightly and tossed the weapon away. It was nothing but a nuisance and he wouldn’t have it getting in the way of their current discussion. 

 

“Cease this at once! What is the meaning of this? Who are you and where is it you come from?”

 

“I come from Wessex,” she stammered, fighting to release herself from his tight, forceful grasp. 

 

“Wessex. Are you a captive? What is your name?” The man continued to ask multiple questions at once, eyeing her attire and observing her face and hair. 

 

“My name isn’t of importance.”

 

“It is and you will answer!”

 

It was then he removed his sheathed sword from his hip and pointed it directly at her chest. 

 

Swallowing hard, she eyed the weapon wincing as it grazed the flesh of her chest, “Rey. My name is Rey.”

 

“Rey from Wessex, eh?” He eyed her carefully, sneering as he did so, “How have you come to be in the care of those heathens?”

 

Rey breathed definitely through her nostrils, rolling her eyes to the sun kissed morning sky, “I was their captive.”

 

“Why did you resist our men? How did you even find yourself a weapon?” The man probed. 

 

She understood why he asked her such a silly question. Most thralls weren’t allowed to even look in the direction of a butter knife, let alone given such a fine crafted dagger she had wielded. Rey refused to give them any sort of information as to who she was among the Viking men. She would only give them enough to keep them satisfied.  

 

“Wouldn’t you if woke to blood shed in a land unknown to you!?”

 

He placed his palms to his armored hips and nodded in agreement. Then the blue eyed man reached up, gripping his helmet with his gloved fingers and yanked it free. It was the first time he allowed her to peer on his masculine features. He was young, a boy really and interestingly enough leading a group of men older than him. 

 

“You don’t know where you are, aye?”

 

She remained silent, giving one last jerk that loosened his bruising grip. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me where I am?”

 

“You are northeast of Northumbria; on Scottish soil.”

 

“Whose land?” She barked out, blinking rapidly as she once more scanned the faces watching her carefully. 

 

“Watch your tone, girl! He is an Earl’s son,” one of the soldiers yelled. 

 

The man in charge waved a hand dismissively. 

 

“You are in the Kingdom of Alba.”

 

“Whose lands are these?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you know a William of Aberdeen? He is my Uncle…”

 

“Aberdeen?” He choked out, eyes scanning her once more as if it was the first time he had seen her. 

 

“Aye, my uncle...” she paused, opening and closing her palms as she took a step forward, “...he is my uncle on my maternal side,” Rey continued, watching as a flash of shock drifted across the blue eyes staring back at her. 

 

“You lie!”

 

“I most certainly do not!”

 

“You will say anything to save your heathen hide, surely.”

 

“Fine, don’t believe me, I understand. Though, allow me to speak with him. You shall see, please, take me to him! I demand to speak with my family. I will not be treated like a criminal!” She snarled, shoving him roughly away as he leaned in to collect her without warning. He didn’t agree, or respond. He treated her like an object and it heavily annoyed her.  

 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Rey fought, but the son of the Earl overpowered her with ease. 

 

With one swift motion he yanked her up and over his shoulder. His steady arms held her in place as another soldier clasped a pair of metal manacles to her wrists and feet. They made their way back to their awaiting steads at the bottom of the hill where she had been relieved of hers. She was dropped unceremoniously upon the back of a horse, and held tightly to the front of her captor’s chest. 

 

She fought and screamed, demanding to be heard all the way across the vast beaches. Her tear filled eyes focused off in the distance. Three untouched long boats drifted off to sea as hearty arches launched arrows back to the beaches where duel fire launched at the intruders heading back out to sea. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, focusing on the display. 

 

_ Kylo... _

 

Blood soaked the sea and as the viking’s retreated many more Scottish soldiers filled the beaches, lining the sea’s lip with their horses and heavy artillery. 

 

“Oh, God,” Rey cried softly to herself. 

 

“Not so menacing now, aye?” Her blue eyed captor acknowledged, “They cannot hurt you anymore. You have nothing to fear from myself or my men.”

 

Biting her lower lip and cradling her arms in her lap, she eyed him all the while keeping her true emotions concealed. 

 

“I don’t fear you or your men.” Her honey brown eyes tilted skyward, avoiding his gaze, which attempted to read her always. 

 

He never did respond to her instead he kept quiet and maintained the group of horses in a steady trot toward the castle in the distance. The draw bridge came down as one of the men took the lead briefly in order to wave a flag, alerting them of their arrival. The man holding her captive then lead the group, rushing the wooden bridge and coming to a stand still in the courtyard within the castle walls. 

 

“Where is my father?” Rey’s captor demanded, jumping from his stead and carefully removing Rey from the horse along with him. 

 

“He is coming at once, my Lord! He has been alerted of your arrival,” the stable boy acknowledged, taking the tired horse’s reins and leading it to the water trough. 

 

Rey hissed and yanked roughly, spitting at his feet, “Stop manhandling me, you beast!”

 

“You will be a good girl and keep quiet unless my father addresses you, do you understand!?” The boy-child spat, hatefully. 

 

Her eyes darkened, “I will do as I please. I don’t take orders from a child.”

 

His blue eyes darkened a few shades, “Maybe a gag is in order?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“I would. Try me!”

 

Her brow quirked, “I would sooner bite off the man’s fingers than be gagged again.”

 

This shocked him, of course. 

 

To her surprise, her feet were carefully released from their uncomfortable containment and as they did a group of well-dressed men and women approached from a gilded double door. Soldiers stood on all sides as the leading man approached with a wondrous look in his eye. 

 

“James,” the leading grey haired man, also the Earl of this land, called from across the court yard, “What is the meaning of this? Do explain at once!”

 

“Father,” the boy-child, who had held her against her will, nodded and waved his gloved hands toward Rey, “I have relieved this woman of her captivity. The heathens have retreated and their loot taken. They were housing captives along with goods. This one claims she is…”

  
  


“What is the meaning of this!?” A feminine voice shouted, ceasing all conversation.

 

An awkward silence drifted across the small courtyard. 

 

“Release her! She is no prisoner! William, you must!” 

 

The people of the Earl’s court gasped and eyes roving frantically amongst one another. Chatter erupted and the man, who Rey guessed to be the Earl of these lands, sidestepped and looked to who it was that interrupted their meeting.

 

Rey pursed her lips, watching as the top of Wessex style hood bobbed into view. 

 

“Move aside!” A feminine voice demanded frantically as she pushed through the unyielding crowd. 

 

Rey lifted her chin, meeting eyes with an identical pair currently filled to the brim with tears of surprise and happiness. Her lips dropped open and as they did; before she had time to respond the woman approached and spoke. 

 

“Margharet, you must contain yourself,” William, the Earl of these lands, shouted. 

 

“That is my daughter!” The older woman’s voice cracked with emotion, “God be praised she lives!” 

 

In complete and utter shock, Rey dropped to her knees, gripping her torn gown tightly between her dirtied fingers. Tears rolled in heavy streams down her reddened cheeks. 

 

“Mama?”

  
  


↞↟↠

_ Next Chapter "The Reunion" _

  
  
  
  



	21. The Reunion

****

**Berserker**

****** **

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****** **

_ Chapter 20 “The Reunion” _

****** **

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****** **

_ This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. _

********  
  
** **

**_→ A special thanks to Love of Escapism for looking over this chapter for me!←_ **

****** **

↞↟↠

****** **

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

********  
** **

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****** **

Hot steam lazily drifted from the rippling water and enveloped the space she occupied. 

****** **

Rey leaned back against the lip of the wooden tub and glided her fingers across the cloth draped around the edges. She submerged her chin and mouth, closing her eyes briefly as she basked in the delicious heat. Her nostrils flared, enjoying the floral scents and oils placed within the depth for added pleasure and ultimately to fulfill a sense of cleanliness. 

****** **

She hadn’t had a bath like this in well over a year. 

****** **

It was luxury from what she had been used to. Ice cold water was what she had grown accustomed to in the passing months. Although she missed her secluded location filled greenery and adorned with crystal clear glacier water, this was something she didn’t realize she missed until the sweet scent from the rose water filtered into her nose. Goosebumps enveloped her body and she suck into a heated bliss. 

****** **

As she quietly sat, a pair of hands worked their way into her long tresses. Tonics were applied and massaged against her scalp. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she enjoyed the soft pull and stroke through her tendrils. As a child, she had spent long moments submerged beneath the tranquil waters of baths like these and refused to get out even when her toes and fingers were pruned. 

****** **

“You must eat something,” her mother’s voice called from beyond the intricately patterned screen.

****** **

Her honey colored eyes snapped open as she sat up and back and quickly replied, “I am not hungry.”

****** **

She could hear rustling from behind the screen. Her mother peered around the corner, a concerned frown plastered upon her regal face. Rey had seen that look many times before and she suddenly felt like a naughty child for refusing her.

****** **

“I have sent for some broth to be sent up. The least you can do is fill your stomach and get some source of needed sustenance.” Her mother urged. 

****** **

A forced smile drifted across Rey’s lips, “Aye, that sounds fine. I will try some. I am just still shaken, mother. I am sorry if I am coming off…”

****** **

Her mother’s hands came up and she rushed towards the edge of the bath. “Oh, for heaven’s sake, no, don’t apologize. You have been through so much,” she said softly and with that, her daughter reached out and clasped hands with the woman. 

****** **

Her eyes fluttered from left to right, taking in every feature. It was as if it were a dream of sorts. At any moment she would surely wake up. 

****** **

She missed her mother dearly. The smell of her, the softness of her embrace, and the heat of her smile. She wished to stay in this moment for as long as she was allotted.

****** **

“Mama?” Rey whispered. 

****** **

“Aye?” Her mother’s eyes filled with tears of happiness, she was finally reunited with her baby; her eldest child. 

****** **

“I am so sorry.”

****** **

“Child,” her mother scolded. “What for?”

****** **

“I disobeyed Papa.” Rey clasped a palm over her trembling lips and began to sob. 

****** **

Margharet’s gaze ascended slowly, waving away her lady for added privacy, she stood to collect a large drying cloth. “Come, dear heart,” the older woman nodded, opening the cloth as if to collect her. 

****** **

Rey slowly stood, wrapping her hands around her mother’s forearms for stability and stepped out to dry. Both drifted toward the large, spanning bed she had been given to rest her head. Theysat for a while, rocking back and forth in one another’s arms. 

****** **

“Your father always knew you were a free spirit. He enjoyed that greatly, daughter. He may have been hard on you, but you do not know what he spoke when alone with me. I know that he, in my heart, he does not harbor any ill will toward you.”

****** **

“I just wish I could have apologized,” Rey sniffled, pressing her cheek to her mother’s shoulder. 

****** **

“I understand, just know your father is watching over us. All of us. Be happy, child. You are safe.” Margharet stroked the top of her daughter’s head, placing soft kisses across her crown. 

****** **

“Mama?”

****** **

“Aye?”

****** **

“The... men, where…?” She paused, quietly inquiring to avoid suspicion or judgment.

****** **

“I am not sure. I wouldn’t concern yourself with such things. The men will deal with that. We will remain here, secured within these sturdy walls. They are impenetrable.” Her mother cupped her daughter’s chin and smoothed away the tears. 

****** **

“Would I be able to speak to Uncle William?” Rey swallowed, “I...I need to be sure.”

****** **

Margharet seemed confounded by this. Her dark, glittering eyes narrowed some as she studied her daughter’s face. “They will not harm you. You are safe.”

****** **

“I know, Mother. I do,” Rey assured, pulling away from her mother’s caresses and quietly lay sprawled across the plush bed.

****** **

It wasn’t the men she feared, it was her husband’s safety she was wholeheartedly concerned for. She yearned for him to be here with her now to embrace her and, like her mother, tell her all is well. 

****** **

Home. 

****** **

But… this was home, yes?

****** **

Margharet thoughtfully stroked her daughter’s hair, whispering and humming sweet tunes as they lay gracefully across the bed. It was quiet in the chambers Rey had been given. No one was allowed to visit unless granted by William himself. Based on the guards so graciously plotted outside of the door, she was willing to bet that he was even keeping track of her mother’s visits. 

****** **

She pushed if from her mind. Surely she was not a prisoner in her own family home. She was being protected. That was all; it had to be all. 

****** **

She had been whisked away into the fortress and guided down dark and dingy secret pathways to keep her presence a mystery.

****** **

Her mother and uncle knew well that her arrival would make for interesting talk. In this realization, of course, her uncle grew course, quiet and cold, not answering any questions. On numerous occasions she inquired about the the men; her husband’s warriors. She asked how many survivors there were, or how many ships were still at the shores. Each time he blatantly ignored her, waving her off like a pestering fly. He spoke only to his men. 

****** **

Then without warning, very quietly he collected her in his arms, reassuring her like one would a child and told her mother to take her to a simple collection of rooms in the East wing. It was where she was to stay until William said otherwise. 

****** **

A few days drifted by and still no answers. She was closed off from the world. 

****** **

She had cried bitterly. 

****** **

Why was she not being heard? 

****** **

Did anyone have the answers she so desperately sought?

****** **

A soft knock filtered through her closed chamber doors. Margharet sat up and met the individual at the door. A soft greeting sounded from across the room, but Rey didn’t lift her head to see who or why. Instead her puffy, bloodshot eyes focused on a single spot upon the wall. 

****** **

Once the door was tightly closed and they were once again alone, her mother approached with a single bowl of steaming broth. 

****** **

“Child of mine,” she began in a subtle tone. “You must eat now.”

****** **

Rey pushed herself up reluctantly and eyed the glistening spoonful as it approached her dry lips. She wrapped her mouth around it and winced, forcing the heated substance down her throat. Her belly warmed instantly. 

****** **

“How is that, dear heart?”

****** **

Rey merely nodded her head in response as her eyes focused on the rippling bowl of broth presented in her mother’s hands. 

****** **

Another spoonful motioned forward and again, like when she was a small child, her lips parted to allow for the substance. 

****** **

She swiped a palm across her lips and shook her head. “I think I just need to sleep. I am still unnerved,” she stammered, sliding to the edge of the bed. 

****** **

She could feel the heat of her mother’s eyes upon her. She was watching her, assessing her. She knew her mother meant well, but she also knew the society in which they lived. She was William’s eyes and ears and would report to him anything out of the ordinary. 

****** **

“Mother?” She questioned meekly, “How long will I be expected to stay here?”

****** **

A forced smile spread across the older woman’s lips. “Surely not much longer. William doesn’t want you overwhelmed. You already have been through a lot.”

****** **

Rey’s head snapped up with her brows tightly drawn. “Confinement is never a solution…”

****** **

“Rey,” Margharet pleaded. “Please trust your Uncle.”

****** **

“How am I to trust someone I barely remember? The last time I saw him I was but a child.”

****** **

“Aye, this is true, but he is your family. He is our blood. I trust him. You have nothing to fear,” her mother urged, placing a palm to her heart for good measure.

****** **

She continued to eye her mother, still unconvinced that what she was providing her the best option. Couldn’t her mother see she was dying from this confinement? She needed fresh air, to breathe again. She needed space, vast space to clear her thoughts. God above, she needed to be assured somehow, someway, that her husband had survived. 

****** **

Her heart was breaking. Couldn’t she see this?

****** **

She yearned for the chance to make her way to the beaches where she had last seen her husband. She needed to see what had become of the long ship and the men and women who had so diligently protected their Earl and his wife. 

****** **

“I was going to wait to tell you this. I wanted you to have more rest and a full stomach, but your uncle has called for a priest to come and see you. He will be here in the morn. You can speak with him. It will be good for us all,” her mother assured, smoothing a palm over her damp locks. 

****** **

A look of contempt filtered across her features and as it did her chin jerked back. Her emotion filled eyes nervously shifted across the elder woman’s worried face. Rey tried to read her; read what their true intentions were.

****** **

Why in God’s green earth would she have to see a priest? Was she taking her last rights? She wasn’t on her deathbed! There was nothing wrong with her! 

****** **

Her mother had never been good at hiding anything from her. She could tell something was the matter and now that this had been brought to light it became quite apparent what her uncle was up to. 

****** **

“I do not wish to speak to a priest,” Rey snapped. 

****** **

“William thinks…”

****** **

“Uncle William doesn’t understand at all, mother. I am not tainted!” She continued with her stern tone, eyes narrowing with resentment for the matter. 

****** **

Her mother was shocked by her outburst and lack of ‘understanding’. She hated seeing the disappointment lingering in her mother’s eyes. They had just been reunited and happily so. Everything about her and her mother’s time together had been everything she wished and dreamed of, but she wasn’t a child any longer. She was her own woman, with a husband she loved and she didn’t like the idea of being held like a prisoner. It was as if she didn’t have any sense at all. It was clear William was her mother’s voice in this matter. 

****** **

As surprise quickly transitioned into hurt, Rey instantly regretted her harsh tone. As a result, she tightly snapped her lips shut and averted her gaze. 

****** **

“Rey,” her mother reiterated, smoothing a palm over her daughter’s knee. “Your Uncle believes Father Luther can help you. He has always been highly regarded in this family. Your grandfather trusted him greatly. This will ease your soul.” Her warm arms embraced her daughter. 

****** **

She gave into the embrace, but still a deep set frown formed on her lips.  

****** **

“My soul…” she paused, breathing in through her nose, “...doesn’t need saving.”

****** **

“Daughter of mine, you misunder-…”

****** **

“I will not go to a nunnery,” she piped up abruptly. "I will refuse.” 

****** **

Her mother eyed her cautiously, like she was regarding another person. Rey didn’t like that she received nothing but silence on the matter. It just validated what she feared the most. Her uncle believed her soul tainted by the Viking men from beyond the sea and therefore she was ill suited for normal Christian society. 

****** **

She was an outsider...

****** **

He was going to have this priest deem it necessary, whisk her away into confinement until they could be sure she wasn’t tainted goods. Once they had everyone convinced, or rather, the right people convinced, she would be able to return to court as the perfect representation in her uncle’s eyes and sold off to the highest bidder who believed her virginity was, indeed, intact.

****** **

She was being used as a pawn. 

****** **

Her mother, being subjected to this for many years, would never dare question William. She never questioned her father either. She was the perfect, submissive wife that did whatever the male counterpart demanded and did so gracefully. 

****** **

God bless her…

****** **

“Mother, I think I will rest now. May I have privacy?” She asked, turning away from her mother and avoiding eye contact all together. 

****** **

She could hear the shaky resistance in her mother’s voice as she responded. She agreed, of course, and left without another word. 

****** **

↞↟↠

****** **

Once alone, it had taken her many hours to fall asleep comfortably. 

****** **

Her mind religiously lingered on her husband’s whereabouts. She couldn’t fight this sinking feeling deep in her gut. It worried her sick that he was horribly injured, or perhaps dead. Alone in bed, Rey cried herself to sleep and prayed to God, hoping he would listen to her heart wrenching cries of need. 

****** **

She wanted him desperately. She wished she could speak to someone to help ease her mind and a priest was the last person on that list. If only her mother could slip out from under her brother’s thumb. 

****** **

Morning light came, drifting across the thick covers lightly draped over her slumbering body. 

****** **

Rey was awoken to a loud click of a latch. To this she rolled from her sour stomach to her back. A palm rested there for a moment as she listened to the light footsteps of the woman moving about her room. Like a mantra in her head, Rey attempted to keep the dull ache in her gut to a minimum. Her attempts were moot, of course. 

****** **

The shutters within her room were then pried open, creaking until they rested against the wall. She cracked an eyelid and noticed her chambermaid drifting about with fresh linens, clothing and a cleaned chamber pot. 

****** **

“Sorry to wake you, my lady. I have brought you some spirits. You will be needing something in your stomach. Your mother insists on some breakfast.” The young woman nodded her hooded head and smiled broadly. 

****** **

To this she nodded, sitting up slowly. She shielded her eyes from the blinding sun and moved to collect the chalice at her bedside, though she paused abruptly. A palm clutched the material below her and frantically she looked around. 

****** **

“She has informed me to bring you suitable clothing so we can get you ready for supper later this evening. Your uncle has planned it all, my lady,” the girl rattled on, prying open the oak trunk that housed a variety of fine silks and satins. 

****** **

She continued to babble, while the young woman still propped up in bed, was focusing on something else entirely. Her mouth began to salivate profusely just as her stomach began to forcibly cramp. An audible groan erupted from her mouth and without hesitation her legs spilt over the side. She gripped the edge for support. 

****** **

“My lady? Are you faring well, miss?”

****** **

Rey shook her head, swallowing over and over. She was as pale as a sheet.

****** **

“You don’t look so good. Here let me…”

****** **

Rey swatted a hand through the air. “No.”

****** **

“My lady?”

****** **

Without a second thought, she launched herself from the bed and rushed to the chamber pot. Whatever had been left over in her stomach from the following day, which wasn’t much, came up. It burned a vengeful path up her throat. The motion alone caused her body to heave violently as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. 

****** **

“I will retrieve a healer at once, my lady!” The young chambermaid called nervously, clasping a hand tightly upon her hooded crown. 

****** **

Swiping a shaky palm across her trembling lips, Rey shook her head and gasped out, “No! Please, no need for a healer.”

****** **

“Miss, at least let me fetch your Mother,” the young girl urged, as she nervously scrubbed her palms together and approached her from the side. 

****** **

Dropping to her rear end, the sickly woman pressed her back to the wall. Her legs sprawled across the floors and her eyes ascended to assess the fear stricken face of the chambermaid. 

****** **

“You don’t need to concern yourself,” she insisted, smoothing a palm across her brow. 

****** **

“But your Mother has asked me to…”

****** **

“Aye, I am very much aware of my current situation. If you insist that someone must know, send for my Mother and that is all. No one else, are we clear?” Her honey brown eyes narrowed, flashing urgently as they did. 

****** **

With a swift nod, the woman disappeared from her sights. She didn’t blame her for rushing off. When illness plagued those in close quarters, panic quickly ensued. A grown man or woman could show signs of illness early in the morn and by evening be dead. Fleeing from any air of illness was a normal and common response. Rey completely understood.

****** **

Though, at this point, she knew it wasn’t an illness anyone could contract.

****** **

For the past few days she had been under her uncle’s roof, she had time to think. She had time to collect her thoughts and pay attention to the more trivial details. The sea could no longer be a suspected culprit of her bouts with nausea. 

****** **

The longevity of this issue continued to occupy her mind the following days after her arrival and tormented her so. All she wished for was a little peace. At night it wasn’t so bad and over the next few days these instances usually were contained to the mornings and early afternoons. 

****** **

Silly as it were, Rey didn’t start humoring other possibilities until the first morning of her arrival. She didn’t wish to pry herself from bed. She wanted to sleep. She needed to remove herself entirely from the real world and digest everything. Her mother, on the other hand, refused to allow her to do this. 

****** **

She felt that this was necessary to acclimate her to their society after months of absence. 

****** **

Margharet, with the help of other chambermaids, guided her from her bed, washed Rey’s hair, and dressed her accordingly. The dress was beautiful; something she hasn’t been used to. The gowns she has grown accustomed to, interestingly, were more free flowing and breathed. She had completely forgotten about the torment in which the corset caused when applied. 

****** **

The woman pulling and pressing upon her back as she tightened the strings has apologized profusely as she noticed Rey was growing quite uncomfortable. Yes, it was uncomfortable usually, but in this instance it was too much so, she could hardly bare it. She noticed the epicenter of her pain radiated mostly from her breasts, which were being tightly pressed to the bone gilded wall of the corset. 

****** **

That was when she began paying close attention to the natural signs of her body. Her breasts were sensitive and the areola began to darken. Her stomach began to show signs of swelling and the obvious lack of her monthly flux had ceased completely. How far gone was she? 

****** **

From the moment she had been marked as a true woman with the appearance of her flux, her cycles has been quite spotty. She had never been regular, which was a cause for concern from her family healer. As a daughter, she was to be married off and the obligation of children always seemed to be the ultimate goal as a wife. With a less than reliable cycle, fear of complications came to fruition.

****** **

How many months had it been since she bled? Two months? Three? 

****** **

The realization was staggering.

****** **

This wasn’t the time to have this happening. Why did this have to happen now?

****** **

She could not bring her child into such a turbulent environment. The thought caused her severe anxiety. After the woman left to retrieve her mother, she sat lax against the floor and sobbed. Tears poured from her eyes. She cried for what would become of her. They would surely send her away to bare the child in secret; to keep any question of her tainted innocence hidden. They would take her child away. 

****** **

Her babe. 

****** **

Their babe. 

****** **

The precious child she had created with the one man she had grown to love. The only thing that brought her comfort in a time like this was humoring herself in envisioning the features of the babe. Would he or she look like Kylo? She hoped the child took on his dark, thick locks and his luminous eyes. If it was a boy, would he grow tall and strong like his father? The thought of raising his child without him present brought another round of tears. She felt broken; utterly so. Her poor, poor child. 

****** **

With this, the fear that she had lost her husband was truly real now. So much so that she clung to this idea of housing a piece of him within her womb. She wanted to protect and love the little life growing within her. To be stripped of that, would cause her the worst pain imaginable. 

****** **

Rey stifled a sob against the crook of her arm, failing to hear the door to her chambers open and close. A small figure approached without uttering a word. Finally, her tear soaked eyes lifted and it was then she was peering into the eyes of her mother. 

****** **

She looked astonished and pained. 

****** **

“What is wrong? Please tell me what is wrong,” her mother urged, extending her arms and offering her bosom as comfort. 

****** **

“I am afraid to tell you,” Rey whispered against the satin fabric covering her mother’s chest. 

****** **

Soft strokes tickled across the young woman’s brow and crown. “Hush, don’t be afraid. You can tell me. What is it?”

****** **

“You don’t understand.” She shook her head. 

****** **

“Let me try,” her mother pressed a soft kiss against her daughter’s wet cheek. 

****** **

Nothing but the sound of her daughter’s distressed sobs enveloped the space around them. It broke her heart in two to see her like this. She clutched her body tighter in hopes it would bring her solace some how. 

****** **

“Is this about the nunnery? Do you fear that you will be sent away? I won’t allow for that, my sweet daughter, I won’t,” she assured, voice quaking with emotion, “I have finally gotten you back. I refuse to allow it.”

****** **

“He will,” she hiccupped, “I know he will. It is what all men do when they wish to hide the ugly truth.” 

****** **

“Ugly truth?” Margharet questioned. 

****** **

“I am so afraid,” Rey sobbed. 

****** **

Margharet stroked her daughter’s hair softly, as she stilled her rocking motions and side glanced toward the chamber pot, which was currently saturated with stomach bile. She closed her dark eyes and whispered a soft prayer. Her own lower lip trembled at the thought drifting into her ever roving mind. 

****** **

“I wish to apologize,” her mother began, and as she did the young woman in her arms began to quiet. 

****** **

“I was so fearful to speak to you about what had transpired. I just wanted us to forget. Three days I have finally had you back, something I never thought I would have again, and I didn’t once speak to you about it. I figured it was something you wished, yourself, to forget entirely. That was a selfish thing to believe.” Her mother paused as a harsh wave of air burst from her lungs. 

****** **

Rey remained a silent participant in this conversation. Her mother then cupped her cheeks and forced her to look her in the eye. 

****** **

“Did one of them assault you?”

****** **

Rey sobbed again, afraid that her worst fears were projected exactly how she believed they would be received. 

****** **

“Tell me, did they assault you?”

****** **

“No!” She shook her head violently. 

****** **

An astonished look flashed across her mother’s brown eyes and then they drifted downward, falling upon the soft swell her stomach. 

****** **

“How did this come to happen?”

****** **

The young woman shook her head. “The normal way.”

****** **

“Oh sweet child,” her mother sobbed, cupping her hand over her lips. 

****** **

“The way a husband and a wife usually create life.” 

****** **

Her mother’s brows knitted in confusion and Rey knew she wouldn’t fully understand if she continued to present it in such a manner. 

****** **

“I wasn’t forced. It is my husband’s child,” she pressed a palm to her stomach for emphasis. 

****** **

“Husband?” Margharet eyed her daughter cautiously, fighting to suppress a look of shock. 

****** **

“I know… I know what you are thinking,” Rey sniffled. 

****** **

Her mother was at a loss for words. Though, during her daughter’s bouts of tears, she pulled herself together and nodded swiftly, “It will be just fine. You will not go anywhere; the child will not go anywhere.” Her thumb stroked her daughter’s soft, rounded cheek. 

****** **

“Mama, I am so afraid,” Rey whispered, licking away the salty tears pooling at the corners of her lips. 

****** **

“Since the dawn of man it has been done. You will do as every woman has before you, and you will get through it. You must.”

****** **

She nodded, glancing up through her tear stained lashes, “Will you tell Uncle William?”

****** **

Margharet’s lips formed into a thin line. “I will find a way to discuss it with him. I will. I must.”

****** **

She nodded her understanding and grew unnervingly quiet, but then she spoke.

****** **

“Mama?”

****** **

A sweet sound of attention escaped her mother’s lips. 

****** **

“I would like to see what has become of my husband’s people. More importantly, for my heart and my soul, I need to know if…” she paused, feeling a lump form in her throat at the mere thought. “...If he is one of the many who perished.” Her lower lip trembled with emotion, pained at the mere thought of Kylo’s demise. 

****** **

“No Rey, you do not need to see such things. A battle ground is no place for a young woman.”

****** **

“I have already seen a great deal in my life, Mother, what is one more? It is my husband I seek, that is all,” she countered, hoping she would see reason. 

****** **

Her whole world felt like it had stopped. She could not fully live her life without knowing. Could she handle the truth? If she were to lie witness to the carnage, could she truely handle seeing what had happened to him? Would it honestly help her; put her mind at ease? Her mother didn’t believe it would, and  it was written on her face. Her words said it all. 

****** **

“This will only bring you pain,” her mother urged. 

****** **

“I understand very well.”

****** **

“William will never allow it.” The older woman shook her head, not for even a moment humoring the idea. Not even to help ease her daughter’s pained heart. 

****** **

“Surely you can understand,” Rey sniffled, pleading eyes ascending. “Look at me and tell me you didn’t yearn to see Papa; to receive closure?”

****** **

A knowing, heart wrenching look drifted across her mother’s features. Margharet’s jaw clenched as she abruptly leaned in and pressed a desperate kiss to her daughter’s crown. A silent apology. 

****** **

Without a word, the woman she depended on for emotional support pulled away suddenly. She wrapped her arms around her midsection and paced back and forth across the floor, deep in thought. 

****** **

She didn’t know what type of torment her mother endured after her father had passed; murdered by those she had spent nearly two years with. She didn’t know the trauma she had gone through and the regret. Had she mourned terribly? Did it feel like this, or had it felt worse? Was she bringing a memory to the surface that would ultimately cause her delicate state of mind to crumble? 

****** **

Finally, after several moments of silence, her mother stopped before her and descended her eyes until they were looking upon one another. 

****** **

She did not receive the response she was hoping for. 

****** **

“My sweet child, we must truly think on this. Yes?” A nervous smiled fluttered across her lips. 

“You must get your rest. This is a trying time, especially after what has been discovered and I wish you to attend the dinner your Uncle has arranged this evening. If you exhaust yours...” 

****** **

She was attempting to change topics entirely. This was not a topic that could be swept under the rug. 

****** **

“Mother… please…” she interjected. 

****** **

“Rey, I’m sorry. I truly am,” her mother whispered emotionally. 

****** **

Rey then dropped to the nearest chair and clutched at the thick material covering her thighs. 

****** **

“It won’t be possible, love. All that remained…” her mother paused, seeking the right words during such a time. 

****** **

“Mother? Don’t hesitate; no lies. Tell me!” She belted out, causing her mother to jump. 

****** **

“I-it isn’t possible. T-the bodies have been burned. Nothing remains.” She couldn’t even look her daughter in the eye. 

****** **

She knew the effect the realization would have on her. Rey’s lips, as expected, dropped open, and her eyes welled with tears. 

****** **

“Di-did they all perish?” Her meek voice trembled. 

****** **

“Daughter, why must you put your heart through this?” Her mother inquired with an urgency to understand, as if it pained her more to see the reaction than tell the tale.  

****** **

“Don’t dodge my question, Mother,” her voice quaked and lowered an octave.

****** **

“No. Not all perished. Only a few of their ships were able to get away before being torched,” the woman quickly sputtered, as her hand wrapped around her throat. 

****** **

“They left?” Tears filled her eyes as she slowly glanced up to meet the fragile look her mother offered. 

****** **

“Please, I beg you get your rest. Ease your mind. I do not want to bring you pain with the truth of it all. Can you not see this?!” Her mother then drifted across the floor boards toward the door, chewing furiously at her lower lip. “I mean what I say. No more talk of these horrible men that have done unspeakable things to this family and to you.”

****** **

Rey shook her head, as her anger rose. “Mother, you don’t know the half of it.”

****** **

“I am afraid to know, Rey, as you have come back in such a state.” It was her mother’s turn. 

****** **

Emotion had gripped her heart and she was no longer able to remain in her daughter’s presence without displaying her own weakness. Sadness, anger and fear were never emotions her mother had been good at displaying. She preferred to remain reserved, loving and sweet. Both had experienced loss. Both had gone through much during their time apart, and both women were currently on dueling sides attempting to make sense of it all. They were coping. Nothing more, nothing less.

****** **

Her face hardened, “You are right, I need my rest. Better yet, I would like to be alone. Please, leave me.” She turned abruptly and rushed to the spanning window, overlooking the rocky shores of the ocean. 

****** **

“Yes, I believe this will be good for you.”

****** **

With that, her mother was gone. Again, she was alone with thoughts only of her unborn child and the father who she wasn’t sure she would ever see again. She yearned to be in his arms, to have him tell her that everything would be okay, that  _ they  _ would be okay.

****** **

↞↟↠

********  
  
** **

She didn’t have much of an appetite for her supper. 

****** **

Many courses were brought out and presented with such elegance. She had been entertained with it all, but through all the fuss of the supper and additions of spirits, she couldn’t shake the attention her Uncle was giving her. She could feel the heat of his stare on her. 

****** **

After they had gone through two courses, her uncle William finally decided to break the unnerving silence. 

****** **

“Your Mother has informed me you have been inquiring after those heathens that attempted to raid our beaches with you in tow,” he states, matter-of-factly, with a silver chalice held tightly in his perched hand. 

****** **

Her mother, as soon as her brother opened his mouth, decided to begin toying with her food instead of looking on attentively. 

****** **

Rey chose to stuff another piece of bread between her lips instead of responding. 

****** **

“Rey?” Her uncle called, eyeing her down the long table as he tilted his head to the side. A coy grin formed upon his lips and it was at that moment she felt like a child again being reprimanded for her misdeeds. 

****** **

She swallowed the lump and it rolled like a rock down into her stomach. She placed her fingertips lightly over her tightly pressed lips and slowly allowed her eyes to ascend to meet her uncles. 

****** **

“Aye, I have.”

****** **

William’s mouth puckered, “What do you need to know, child? What about their treachery were you so interested in?”

****** **

A wave of anger flashed over her. She was no child. 

****** **

“I believe it is my right,” she answered quickly with confidence, stuffing a piece of meat between her lips, forcing herself to eat it even though her stomach had been on a slow incline of queasiness. 

****** **

He chuckled, “Your  _ right _ ? Such passion, Rey. Don’t tell me you feel sorry for those heathenous bastards?”

****** **

Her eyes descended, “Fine. I won’t.” 

****** **

Margharet’s head snapped to attention. 

****** **

A snort sounded from her uncle’s nostrils, “If you must know the details, my precious Niece, my men slaughtered them like the animals they are.”

****** **

“If I have been informed correctly, not all,” she said, offering up the bit he was leaving out. 

****** **

Her uncle leaned back against his chair and eyed her cautiously. His tongue glided across his front teeth as he swirled his spirits around in his goblet. 

****** **

“No, not all of them. Some ran with their tails between their legs.”

****** **

“And if they come back?” Rey asked, brow raising. 

****** **

“What of it?” William growled. “They will be slaughtered, like their kin.”

****** **

To this, Rey smiled and nodded, “I see.”

****** **

“Is this funny to you?”

****** **

Margharet coughed and shook her head “No, William. This isn’t humorous to her, I assure you.”

****** **

His dark eyes snapped in his sister’s direction. “I wasn’t asking you Margharet. I was speaking to your daughter. Perhaps you were right. She needs a bit of fresh air. Her time alone may have gotten to her head, causing her to think irrationally.”

****** **

Rey sucked in a breath and adjusted herself in her seat. 

****** **

“Rey.”

****** **

She refused to look upon him as he spoke to her in such a condescending tone. It was clear he didn’t trust her, which was an odd feeling. 

****** **

“We are so happy to have you back.”

****** **

She was sure he was. 

****** **

“Aye, I know my mother is.” she uttered boldly. 

****** **

“Though, I must say,” he began, “I am shocked.”

****** **

She ignored the contempt in his voice and instead focused on the bread she was working to keep down.

****** **

William returned his angered gaze upon his niece. “I am still at a loss for words as to why you were brought on such an adventure.”

****** **

This confused her. What was he implying? 

****** **

“Surely these heathens keep their captives on a tight leash?”

****** **

“For goodness sake, William, shouldn’t we look at the bright side?!” her voice was shrill at first, but quickly tapered, “My daughter has finally been returned to me.” Margharet’s false smile faltered upon her lips, unsure as to how her brother would respond to her speaking up once again. 

****** **

He sucked in a deep breath, stroking his fingers over the golden buttons adorning his fine coat. He then looked downward, as his eyes scanning the crimson surface of his goblet. As he leaned back against his leather backed chair, his palms gripped the finely etched arms and lifted his eyes to meet the young woman who had been so suddenly dropped into their lap. 

****** **

By God’s divine mercy…

****** **

“Your mother has been through much this past year. Your father’s death has been very taxing on her. It hasn’t been easy to be away from your brother and sister either. Both are being kept at my country estate for a time. The boy has suffered very much, as did your baby sister. Both still too afraid they barely find sleep. You disappeared, never to be found. This, too, has broken your mother’s heart.” His nostrils flared as he spoke of his sister’s devastating journey.

****** **

Rey felt her throat grow tight and it was at this moment her began to chew nervously at her lower lip. She detested he was using her mother’s pain as a crutch. 

****** **

He continued nevertheless, “Where have you been? How did you come to arrive here with such grotesque men?” He was quite urgent and even leaned forward in his chair to stare her directly in the eye. 

****** **

“Like my mother, William,” she spoke, holding her head high, “I, too, have gone through much in my time away. I have been bound, gagged, torchered, and forced to witness monstrosities one could only think to witness in the fiery pits of Hell,” Rey licked her lips as he fingers trembled across the surface of the table, “I was taken from my home, unwilling, and forced into a life of servitude. Everyday I struggled to feel normal; to feel like my life was meant living. It was so very hard. I had no family, no friends, and the worst of it all was I had to adapt to people who didn’t speak a common tongue.”

****** **

Her mind then wandered to Phasma, who she missed dearly and wished to speak to. Her advice during such a time would help to ease her mind and her broken heart. Gods, who was she? Among family and she yearned for those over the sea. She smiled to herself at this thought. 

****** **

William’s dark eyes narrowed as he listened to his niece speak, as her strong voice trembling with emotion. 

****** **

“I suffered every day not being able to see my family. I yearned for them constantly. I didn’t even know if they were alive!” She insisted, placing a palm over her heart. 

****** **

Her uncle scoffed, which astounded Rey further. 

****** **

“I survived in my own personal hell for months!” Her voice erupted with emotion, causing her uncle’s eyes to flash menacingly. 

****** **

“Aye, for months until you established yourself.” He nodded, glancing over his shoulder and snapping his fingers to alert his attendee he needed his goblet refilled with fresh spirits. 

****** **

Her fists tightened and as they did her emotional gaze slid down the length of the dinner table and fell upon her mother who sat unusually still, idle as she gripped her utensil between her fingers and refusing to look up at either one of them. Rey’s brows knitted, confused by this sense of animosity her uncle was radiating. 

****** **

“I learned the language, if that is what you are referring to. It was for survival. Anyone would have, if they know what is good for them.” She stammered, meeting his eyes head on. 

****** **

“Aye, a smart plan. I cannot blame you for that.” He nodded, taking a large swig from his cup as he stuffed a piece of meat between his lips. His mind was weighing on a different matter entirely. Something he had been leading up to this entire time. 

****** **

She was really starting to detest the way in which this man worked. A man she hadn’t seen since she was a child, who seemed to feel comfortable enough investing much energy in figuring out why she came to be here. Instead of embracing her she was being treated like an outsider; a fugitive. 

****** **

Anger welled within her like a black poison. 

****** **

“Was he a common man, or a high ranking heathen?” Her uncle finally asked, tossing a cleaned bone across his plate. 

****** **

Rey felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed hard and carefully pressed her palms on each arm rest, “The man who took me?”

****** **

William began to chuckle, pointing a greasy knife in her direction, “Don’t play coy, lass!”

****** **

Growing uneasy by the reaction, she glanced back toward her mother yearning to obtain answers for this questionable behavior. Margharet slowly lifted her meek eyes, but avoided Rey’s at all cost. 

****** **

“William, please!” Her mother urged, dropping her utensils at either side of her plate. 

****** **

“You mother has already told me. I will not ask again, girl. Who was the heathen who put that babe in your belly?”

****** **

Her heart sank in her chest. Dread enveloped her entire being. Protectively her fingers clutched at the material covering the soft, rounded swell of her stomach. 

****** **

Her eyes then darkened. 

****** **

She refused to be made a fool of. Her child would never be harmed, and they would never use the child’s father as an excuse to carry out any harmful deed. She would sooner kill the man who dare lay even a finger upon the little life growing within her. 

****** **

“Well? Are you going to answer me?” Her uncle snapped loudly, causing her mother to become more unnerved. 

****** **

“This…  _ heathen _ … you speak of, the father of my child, has treated me kinder under servitude than I have been treated under the roof of my own family. I am not telling you anything!”

****** **

The room grew eerily quiet.

****** **

As much as she hated the way her mother looked at her in this moment, like a complete stranger, she was done being treated like a prisoner within a family home. She was a grown woman; a free woman. 

****** **

The wife of an Earl. She would not reside under someone’s thumb ever again. 

****** **

↞↟↠

****** **

_ Next Chapter  “The Far Off Place” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me, at least, two weeks to update the next chapter! Thank you! :)


	22. The Far Off Place

**Berserker**

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

_ Chapter 22 “The Far Off Place” _

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

_ This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. _

******  
  
**

**_→ A special thanks to Love of Escapism for looking over this chapter for me!←_ **

****

↞↟↠

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

******  
**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

↢↢↣↣

_ 7 months later _

↢↢↣↣

****

She wasn’t trusted. 

****

That much was apparent. For weeks she was only allowed out of her room for special occasions. Her mother would bring her tokens of affection and during rare times she was even allowed to drift aimlessly through the gardens. A luxury she relied on to get her through the day.

****

This garden was her happy place; the place that brought her much joy in these hard times. 

****

It was a small enclosure of finely trimmed hedges. A vast space home to a variety of different plant breeds and collectables her uncle loved to display for his pleasure. This enclosure was, in her uncle’s mind, one of his greatest creations and Rey agreed. It was possibly the only thing they currently agreed on.

****

The garden sat overlooking the spanning ocean. On a windy day she could even hear the rough waves crashing against the rocky shores and smell the tang of the salt water. On certain days she would even sit just right and watch as the sun made a slow descent across the sky, leading a path downward toward the horizon line in which her husband’s ships had made the journey across the waves before landing near the rocky shores. 

****

She hoped and prayed for a sign. 

****

Even the smallest of signs would do at this point. She was desperate; desperate for anything. In her wildest of daydreams, she would picture his ships making their way across the ocean toward her. He would come to rescue her. These weak moments were almost always vivid as she could see them. They weren’t there, of course. Rey knew this, but she couldn’t help but allow for the fantasy it's moment to consume her mind. 

****

As summer drifted into fall, she began to lose hope. 

****

He was never coming back. 

****

If he were alive, he would have never left for this long. He would have come for her. Kylo would have been resilient and collected an army and arrived back to claim his wife. Right? 

****

Finally, after many months of wondering and waiting, Rey was given the answers she sought, and to no surprise. 

****

What was the point of keeping her secluded; a recluse from society?

****

Well, she was everything that contradicted their Christian society. 

****

She was married to a heathen and pregnant with his child. 

****

William had refused her on many occasions when she engaged him on the topic, but he wasn’t having it. He instead pretended all that had happened to her ceased to exist. He, instead, treated her like an ignorant child who was to remain silent, eat her meals and then retire to her rooms until she was beckoned once more. Conversations rarely were directed to her, unless they were initiated by her mother. She was stripped of her voice. 

****

Her mother, her poor mother, had suffered greatly seeing her in such a state of depression. 

****

Rey knew if Margharet had the power, she would do what she could to free her of this seclusion. Her mother knew she wasn’t being treated fairly. Though, her own reason left a bitter taste in Rey’s mouth. Her mother didn’t wish to free her of this burden solely because she felt her daughter didn’t deserve the treatment, no. She felt that she didn’t commit these acts and enter the state she was in on her own accord. She, to her mother, was an innocent victim. That, she didn’t agree with at all. 

****

She wasn’t a victim. 

****

She wasn’t a weak woman needing protection. 

****

She could take care of herself. Couldn’t they see this? 

****

No. They didn’t. They didn’t care to look. 

****

Though, not all her pleas went unheard. To Rey’s pleasure, and upon her mother’s request, William granted approval to have her sent to a country estate just before the end of November to await the arrival of her babe. 

****

Margharet’s brother didn’t create much of an uproar on the topic. He knew it was only a matter of time. The child was coming whether they both liked it or not.

****

Rey had been kept in tighter quarters as her body began to show outward signs she was carrying a child. Her mother worried about her daughter’s mental state and how it would affect the birth. She knew being unreasonable with her would only cause stress on the mother and babe, and so her mother pleaded ferociously. William conceded and offered up his country estate. Nothing was further discussed on the child’s future after the birth, which created more unease, but until then, Rey wished to enjoy every little change and detail she could. 

****

It was all she had left. 

****

As she drew closer to her final months, the sickness had subsided and was replaced with aches and pains. Unusual swelling ensued as her body ripened. The best part of her changes were  the small movements that began to flutter like the tiny flaps of a butterflies wings across her womb. 

****

The love she had felt initially for her unborn child seemed to triple. It was a magical experience, one she would hate to part with once her child was finally born. 

****

Though, time wasn’t standing still and the child’s moment was fast approaching. 

****

Not to Rey’s surprise, this brought about a great deal of apprehension on her mother’s part who constantly worrying. She didn’t have a moment’s peace. 

****

As they made their transition to another household, Margharet decided it was best she went with her. William, to Rey’s surprise, allowed for this and both women had their items packed and escorted to their new residence.

****

Rey was happier there. Snow had fallen, dusting across the hilly terrain. There was a small bite in the air, but it didn’t stop her from putting on warmer clothing and taking a small stroll around the grounds. Her mother wasn’t too keen on this idea, but she refused to allow that to stop her from escaping the confines of the dwelling. 

****

By the end of December, just before the first day of January, the beginning signs of labor started. A rush of warmth dampening her shift and roused her from her light sleep. She sat up without a moment’s hesitation and flipped the heavy bedding from her legs. She feared the worse; afraid there would be blood.

****

Rey groaned, placing a palm to her large, rounded belly. It was never this way before. Was the wetness her waters? Not only that, but the dull ache that had been present for a week prior had intensified during her slumber.

****

She immediately pulled herself from her bed, awoken her chambermaids sleeping in the next room and beckoned her mother. It didn’t take long before her room was filled with women, ready to help her through this experience. Her mother had ordered all the candles to be lit, cold and hot water, and handfuls of linens.

****

As they all rushed around, the young mother-to-be began panicking. The pain was causing her overwhelming anxiety.

****

“Mama? Am I going to die?” Rey rambled, groaning as another contraction tightened within her womb.

****

“Relax, you must calm yourself. This is only the beginning, daughter. You have many hours ahead before that child decides to crown.”

****

Many hours? 

****

She had been right, of course. Six tearful, painstaking hours had passed. The contractions had come closer and closer together. Rey had tried her hardest to remain calm, but at this point, her body felt like it was being torn in two. The only source of relief were the tiny moments between the contractions and the cool cloth her mother placed to her brow for added comfort. 

****

Finally, it was time. 

****

“The babe is crowning,” the midwife uttered, as she situated herself between Rey’s thighs, “Raise your knees, miss, you must push now. With the pain. You can do this!”

****

“No,” Rey cried, pressing a palm to her sweat drenched forehead, “I cannot!”

****

“You can, and you will!” Margharet urged against her ear, “Be brave now. Bring your child forth.” 

****

With that, Rey tightly clenched her hands against the sweat and blood soaked sheets, bearing down with the next wave of pain. A shrill cry erupted from her lips as a searing pain caught her off guard. 

****

It felt like an eternity. Sweat poured from her face, heat enveloped her and her body felt like it was slowly, bit-by-bit, being torn in half. Her voice was raspy from her desperate cries, hoping the agonizing pain would let up eventually. It never did, pain after searing pain washed over her until finally after thirty minutes of pushing a wetness slipped free from between her thighs. 

****

The women collected around, working with the small babe that had just been born into their world. After a few moments of silence, an earth shattering cry erupted. Rey dropped back against the pillows, tightly closed her eyes, and released an audible sigh. Her mother came to her side, smiling from ear to ear as she dabbed the cold cloth across her brow. 

****

The pain slipped away and it was then replaced with a wave of relief. Her strained line of vision finally focused after her last, desperate push and as it did she forced herself to sit up. The babe was placed directly to her chest. 

****

“It’s a girl,” her mother cooed, emotion heavy in her voice.

****

Rey felt a soft smile drift across her lips as hot tears filled her eyes. She wrapped a protective arm around the bundle wiggling and mewling. Her little lips parting with each tiny cry. Her reddened face nuzzling as if searching for a nipple. She raised a shaky hand and caressed her fingertips curiously over the tiny, damp wisps of dark hair covering her small crown. Just like her fathers. 

****

Her red, outstretched fingers clasped on Rey’s shift and pulled, nuzzling closer to her stunned mother. Finally after a moments of complete awe, she clasped her fingers around the tiny hand searching and began to cry. 

****

“She is so beautiful,” Rey sobbed, leaning down to nuzzle her quieting daughter. 

****

“A beautiful little girl indeed,” her mother whispered, tears of happiness gleamed in the corner of her eyes. 

****

Finally, without guidance, she lifted her daughter in her arms and situated her enough to open the front of her shift. Margharet shook her head, placing her hand upon her daughter’s wrist to still her motions. 

****

“We have sent for the wet nurse, there is no need, dear heart.” A reassuring smile formed upon her mother’s lips. 

****

Rey shook her head, continuing to do as she intended, “No, I will feed her. It shall be from my breast.”

****

Her mother’s lips twitched, eyeing the women standing around eyeing the scene. Margharet’s eyes scanned their faces, as if unsure how to approach this conundrum. 

****

“Daughter, perhaps if it were a son, but a daughter isn’t right.” The older woman urged. 

****

Unrelenting, Rey placed her daughter just right, tickling her small, reddened cheek with her plump nipple. The small infant latched on immediately and began to suckle contently. She smiled down at the sweet face as her little eyes fluttered closed and her fist tightened around the braid draped over her shoulder. 

****

The act was an odd sensation, but beautiful nevertheless. Her heart was full. 

****

“I don’t care,” the new mother finally whispered, “I will not have this taken from me.”

****

Margharet watched as her daughter who allowed her natural mothering instincts to take hold and didn’t say another word to hinder the bond currently taking place between mother and infant. Instead she stood and rounded up the women to get the chambers cleaned and tidy for the new arrival. 

****

As the child quieted, and had her fill, one of the midwives assisting during the delivery scooped up the child and took her to be thoroughly cleaned and dressed. Only after, then did they place the slumbering babe into a bassinet within range of the mother. 

****

It wasn’t long before the chambermaids prepared a simple bath for the new mother as well. Rey was helped from the bed and guided to a hot bath. Two women assisted her in removing her dirtied shift and helped her into the steaming contents. 

****

She lowered herself and gripped the edges. Crimson ribboned from the insides of her thighs thought the water. A cloth was massaged over her back and a bin full of water poured across her sweat drenched brow. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back and massaged her fingers over her thighs, glancing down at her stomach, still unrecognizable.

****

“You must be quick, miss. Wash up and we will get you into a clean gown and back into bed. Perhaps in a few hours you will feel well enough to eat something. If you are to feed your own child, you must keep up your strength,” the old midwife called from across the room, walking back toward the bassinet to eye the slumbering babe that had been born less than an two hours before. 

****

Rey cracked her eye, glancing toward the doorway in which Margharet returned to the room with a handful of ladies, who carried fresh linens for the bed and a fresh chamber pot. She slid her gaze back toward the midwife who was currently watching her from where she stood near the bassinet, present to help with negative drawbacks after the delivery. 

****

“She looks like you, but doesn’t have your coloring.” A grin plastered across the old woman’s lips. 

****

Rey smiled softly and nodded, “Aye, it is her father’s.” 

****

“Dark hair; like a raven.”

****

She shifted her eyes back to the bassinet and nodded, “Her father’s hair is very dark, almost black without the sun present,” she paused feeling her throat tighten, “She has his lips, as well.” A twitch pulled at the corner of her cheek and before long she had to stand and change topic. 

****

The thought of the babe’s father was too much at a time like this. She wished desperately to have him at her side now that their child was born. She wished he could see her, hold her, and tell her how proud he was of their little girl. To think of such things now, when she didn’t know his fate and the pain was so bitterly new, well, it was too much to bare. She couldn’t stand the thought that he may never lay eyes on the precious bundle they created together. 

****

As she was dressed and guided into bed, she couldn’t help but lean over the edge to peer within the child’s crib. She even went as far as pulling it closer and draping a hand within. She would toy with her small fingers, stroke her little button nose and run her digits through the silky, black locks upon her head. She didn’t stir. Only slept, eyes ever roving from below her tiny eyelids. 

****

Perhaps dreaming of the life she would have someday. 

****

It wasn’t hard at first, but every few hours the little one would rouse and sob mercilessly until Rey, too, roused from her sleep to collect her against her chest and allow her to suckle. It was an interesting sensation. Cramping ensued each time the child pulled from her breast. It was a good sign, or so the midwives told her. Again, after the child would have her fill, she would be placed back to sleep. A repetitive chain of events. So much so that finally she found it absolutely impossible to find sleep herself. 

****

Later that evening, the day of her daughter’s birth, her mother came back into her quiet and still chambers. She collected her granddaughter up in her arms and eyed her own daughter. A kind hearted smile formed on her lips. 

****

“I remember when you were this small,” her mother uttered, mindful of the volume of her voice, “You were such a good baby. This little one seems more talkative when she gets hungry.”

****

Rey grinned, “Aye, she is. I feel exhausted already and she hasn’t even been with us for a day even. I hope I am not doing something wrong to cause her this,” she said, sitting up and pulling the swaddling blanket from her daughter’s chin to look upon her sweet face. 

****

“Oh heavens, no!” Margharet waved a hand dismissively, “This is normal. You, out of all your siblings, were the most quiet. That is all,” she chuckled.

****

“I see,” she said, sitting back upon her rear as she eyed her mother walk around the bed, rocking the child and humming a lullaby. 

****

“Do you know what you will name her?” 

****

Chewing her lower lip, Rey placed a palm on her still swollen midsection. “I have thought about it some.”

****

“Elizabeth would be a nice name. It is your grandmother’s name, or perhaps after your father’s mother, Eileen?”

****

She instantly shook her head, “No, I was thinking of naming her after my husband’s mother.”

****

Margharet’s head shot up, and paused in mid-stride. “Oh, I see. What was his mother’s name?” She could tell that her mother wasn’t at all thrilled with this idea. To be named after a heathen's mother seemed almost irrational in their book. 

****

“Leia,” Rey answered abruptly, “I think I will call her Leia.”

****

Her mother’s eyes softened as she repeated the child’s name over and over. A smile crept across her lips and a swift nod followed, “I think that is a good name, daughter. It is quite beautiful.”

****

“Not what you expected, I am sure?”

****

“Well,” Margharet shrugged, “I don’t mean to offend you, but no.” 

****

“I am glad you are pleasantly surprised.”

****

Her mother pressed the child to her bosom and placed a sweet kiss upon her smooth brow. “I have written to William. He wished to be informed once the child made it’s arrival.”

****

“I hate that you do this,” Rey admitted, yanking her blankets back up and over her bare thighs. 

****

Her mother leaned over the bassinet and carefully placed the child back to rest her head. She smoothed a palm over her little crown and side glanced toward her daughter who was currently unenthused. “What do you hate?”

****

“Mother, really,” she scolded, “You inform William of everything. Why must he know everything?”

****

“Rey,” her mother warned, “He is my brother. He took us in; gave us a home. I cannot deny him answers if he asks. He will protect us.” 

****

Shaking her head in disbelief, the young woman closed her lips into a thin line. She wasn’t amused, “He will try to take her from me. I know it.”

****

“He will not do any such thing.”

****

“You think you know your brother, but you don’t. How many years has it been since you last saw him before my father died? He is a man of influence. He was the one who made your marriage happen, and I know he will use me to his advantage-- the product of a great estate. Father left us children many riches, mother. I know this.” Rey laid out the facts, “I will not be a pawn. William will attempt to take her from me so he can marry me off. You know what happens just as well as I. Once the child is old enough, and I have healed, he will start looking.”

****

“What is so wrong with your uncle wishing the best for you? Are you to stay unwed forever? You have a child without a father, Rey!” Margharet replied, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing toward the closed chamber doors.

****

“She has a father and I a husband!” Rey uttered passionately. 

****

“Where?” Margharet said lifting her chin and placing her hands on her hips. 

****

Rey’s lips dropped open slowly, drifting a teary glance toward her sleeping and undisturbed daughter. “He isn’t dead, mother,” her voice quaked.

****

“God forgive me for what I am about to say, and please if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, as well. If he is alive, he isn’t coming back. Those men have been gone for months. If he truly cared, he would have. We must move on for your daughter’s sake and for yours. To save your soul! You mustn’t dwell on the past, but look to the future. Here is where you belong!” Margharet pressed a palm to her heart and sat upon the bed directly beside her daughter. 

****

“I won’t let you or William take my daughter from me, mother. She will stay with me.” Rey pursed her lips tightly together, eyeing her mother angrily. 

****

Margharet was so thrown off by this behavior she pulled back, biting her lower lip to contain her ever rising emotions. 

****

“You have just given birth. I know it is hard to contain your emotions during such a time, but in time you will see we are doing everything in our power to ensure a well-preserved life for you and your siblings. You must see that.”

****

“I don’t see it like that.” She shook her head. “I am in a prison. This is not how family is treated,” she said sternly. 

****

Margharet’s look of shock melted from her face as she lifted her chin and slowly rose from her seated position. “If that is truly how you feel, I am so sorry.”

****

Without another word Rey was left alone. It was how she liked it. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone with her daughter at such a time. There were always too many bodies surrounding her, studying her, judging her. 

****

She needed to find freedom within her own thoughts without the guidance of anyone else. 

****

↞↟↠

****

* * *

 

_ \--2 months later -- _

* * *

 

****

“Rey!”

****

“In here, mother!”

****

Little Leia babbled in her bassinet happily as the chambermaids rushed around to collect the rest of the trunks for travel. Rey sat oblivious to the mass chaos and drifted aimlessly without a care.  

****

“Oh for goodness sakes!”

****

“Now mother, you know packing must be done thoroughly, not hastily.” Rey glared.

****

“We must hurry!” Rey’s mother called, entering the spanning chamber.

****

Quickly she clapped her hands together, turning to face the group scurrying. Her eyes drifted toward the small bassinet housing her sweet, innocent grandchild. Beside the gilded crib was her daughter, going through a personal trunk of her Leia’s things obtained after birth. All of them gifted from her Uncle who like to use his money to show his appreciation. It, of course, didn’t impress her in the slightest.  

****

As Margharet approached a brilliant smile spread across her lips as she peered into the crib and gripped the edges. 

****

“There is the most beautiful little girl in all the lands!” 

****

The infant bounced, eyes widening as her arms and legs flexed and kicked. Leia spread her arms and legs wide, panting and cooing as a twitch of a smile formed upon her dimpled cheeks. She had grown to be a very expressive baby in the passing months. Her eyes had changed from a deep blue to a dark brown. The sweet wisps of hair upon her crown remained and curled more than before. She was a fair complexioned babe, something she had carried forth from her sire; the father. 

****

“William and his men will be meeting us.” 

****

Rey grinned as another sweet coo erupted from her daughter’s lips upon seeing her grandmother, “Oh? I would expect nothing less.”

****

“You should be quite pleased.” Margharet shifted her eyes upward, and pursing her lips.  

****

“Pray tell, why on earth for?” She uttered in a snarky tone. 

****

“He has written to me, informing me that he is throwing a dinner celebration for your return.”

****

She doubted it would be anything spectacular. She was sure she would be pleasantly disappointed. 

****

Margharet’s voice rose an octave, spreading her fingers and grinning broadly as if to play it up and garnish it with happiness and joy. Her mother was never good at faking emotion. There was an apprehensive undertone to the entire interaction thus far. 

****

Her brow rose, suspicious of William’s true intentions. God knew, she loved her mother dearly, but the woman had, for too many years, allowed men to control her. She didn’t have a mind of her own any longer. She was William’s lap dog, as terrible as it were. She wanted to trust her mother to make the right decisions, but ultimately she knew in the end she would never attempt to disappoint her brother. She would listen to his counsel at every turn. It was all she knew. 

****

“What about Leia?” Rey probed, moving to the small cherry wood end table near the fireplace to collect a glass of spirits. 

****

“What about Leia?” Her mother asked, shrugging her shoulders, “She will be well looked after. William has already found an exceptional governess for her.”

****

Rey pressed her goblet to her lips and took a large gulp, allowing the sweet contents of her favored spirits to slip down her throat. She licked the remaining essence and pulled the glass from her mouth, tilting her head and glanced in her mother’s direction. “She has plenty of ladies here. My ladies; women I trust. I do not know this woman.”

****

“Be reasonable, daughter of mine,” the older woman urged, placing her palms in her lap. “William truly wishes the best for your daughter.”

****

“Oh, is this a fact?” She pretended to be pleasantly surprised by the wondrous gifts he was bestowing on her infant daughter. 

****

She had just passed two months of life and he was already assigning a governess. He had sent gifts and written letters, to which Rey tossed into a box unopened. She knew exactly what her uncle was attempting to do. Soon, after he was through spoiling the child, he would swoop in and attempt to collect her up and send her away. Pass her off as another’s child and find Rey a suitor. 

****

“Yes, an older woman. She was the king’s daughters’ governess until they were married. She has plenty of experience. Your uncle trusts her.”

****

“Aye, and here it is, I don’t trust William, nor do I trust those who are at his beckon call,” she argued, rounding her bed to drop into a vacant chair. 

****

“You should really change your attitude before we are in your Uncle’s presence, Rey. He has done so much for you and for that little girl. He could have very well sent you to a nunnery, taken her from you once she was born and forced you to do his bidding. He did not.” Her mother finally snapped, pointing a disciplinary finger toward her. 

****

She felt like a child once again. 

****

“Aye, but he  _ will _ take her from me. This is only the first step,” Rey muttered, tears forming in her eyes, “The only thing I have left of  _ him _ . He will take everything from me, he has taken everything from me,” she whimpered, pressing a palm over her damp eyelids. 

****

A soft gasp escaped her mother’s lips, “How could you say that!?” 

****

Her fingers parted, eyeing her mother through her soaked lashes. Her lower lip trembled, fierce with emotion. 

****

“Those...those heathens stole everything from us! Your father, our home, and you! They have damaged you! They have damaged your soul!” Her mother shouted, finally snapping under the pressure of her daughter’s disdain. 

****

Rey jumped up, fists clenched at her sides. “Yes, some of them had committed horrible acts against our people, but there was one man who respected me. One man who loved me and he did everything in his power to keep me safe, comfortable, and provided me a life he felt I deserved! I was free. I know you feel like I should be happy to be home mother, and I am glad I got to see you and know you and my siblings did not perish. This brings joy to my heart. Though, I am through with these lands. I am an outsider. We do not belong. I wish to go home!”

****

“You are home!” Margharet whimpered, “You are!”

****

“This isn’t home! This is a personal hell! This place has killed my happiness, and I will never forgive my Uncle for the choices he has made to make this nightmare real!” Rey sobbed. 

****

The chambermaids nervously huddled in a corner, unsure as to how to react. Some left the room entirely. Margharet, her mother, was flustered and quite embarrassed by the outbursts all together. She, too, looked like she wished to leave the room, but before she could get a word in as a futile attempt to calm her daughter, Rey rush to the bassinet to collect her own child in her arms. She cooed and kissed the child’s forehead, rushing to another room and violently shut the door only to lock it in her mother’s face. Leia then began to cry furiously as the sudden outburst. She could very obviously sensed the discourse ensuing. 

****

“For the love God, Rey, open the door!” Her mother called from the other side, “You must stop this at once! You are scaring your child!”

****

“Why must we go back? Can we not just stay here?”

****

“You cannot stay here forever!” Her mother countered. 

****

“Yes we can. Far from any unrest. I do not wish to live under his roof. I refuse!”

****

Silence lingered and all that could be heard was the soft whimpers of the infant from beyond the closed door. 

****

“He is going to obtain a title for her. She will have her own lands, Rey!” She explained in hopes it would coax her from the room. 

****

“You promised he wouldn’t take her away. You lied; he lied. I feel it.” A soft groan echoed from beyond the doorway. 

****

“Oh for-- where is this coming from? Honestly? Please, come out. He will not take her away,” Margharet urged. 

****

“I don’t believe you!”

****

“Please believe me. I love that little girl just as much as you! Why would I do anything to jeopardize her safety? Her life?” Her mother pleaded mercilessly. 

****

“Do you promise on papa’s soul?” 

****

“Aye, I promise,” her mother whispered, gliding her fingers across the door frame, peering up as the handle began to turn and slowly the door cracked open, allowing her to see the young, teary eyed mother rocking her fearful daughter in her arms. 

****

“Come out, please!” She urged, extending her hand. 

****

Rey was hesitant at first, but slowly she obliged her and slipped into her mother’s embrace. Her own child was in hysterics over this entire matter. She, herself, was fearful of what William would think if he were to witness such an episode. Her daughter was suffering a broken heart, causing her strong outbursts. It caused her own heart to hurt in seeing her in such a problematic state. 

****

“Please, stop this I beg you.” 

****

“I cannot,” Rey whimpered, hiccupping with each sob, “I miss him, I miss him terribly.”

****

“I know,” she nodded, smoothing a hand over her daughter’s pristine hair and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. 

****

She let her daughter cry out all her sorrow, for when she was in attendance with William she would have to regain composure; she must. 

****

She had to remain strong.

****

↞↟↠

****

It was windy, their carriages rocked back and forth across the winding roads leading to their destination. 

****

A quiet ride ensured, besides the soft whistles of the wind hitting just right through the small unintentional holes of the carriage. Rey hadn’t spoken anymore to her mother about her distrust in her uncle. As soon as she had been able to control her emotions, Margharet swiftly collected her up from the floor and coaxed her into leaving with the rest of them. 

****

Rey had complied willingly. 

****

The babe was finally at peace as well, slumbering in a swaddle blanket within her mother’s arms. Both were seated comfortably and contently by one of the draped windows within the carriage. Her eyes were to the sky, taking in all the contours of the cumulus clouds, the sweet smell of of the fast approaching spring and the happy calls from the birds fluttering between trees.

****

William’s castle came into view after a few hours of travel. She could see his brilliantly colored banners waving in the wind. As they approached a large body of men and their horses engaged their entourage, bringing them to a haul. 

****

William met them in all his glory, gilded in his finest attire and waving his family’s flags proudly through the air. Her mother was the first to open their carriage door and embraced him lovingly. It had been months since they had seen one another, even though they were in constant communication. 

****

Rey stayed in the carriage, pulling her infant closer. She glanced down, smoothing her palm over her babies head and kissed her plump cheeks. 

****

William’s guard approached the ajar door and tapped cautiously, leaning down to eye her within the safe confinement of the carriage. 

****

“My lady, your Uncle beckons you.” 

****

Hesitant as always, feeling a ripple of fear swell within her stomach, Rey slid across the cushioned seat and stepped free with the help of the men surrounding her. She swallowed hard, but clutched her daughter close, as if fearful they would tear her from her bosom and whisk her away. 

****

“You are glowing, my dear!” William called from the hilltop with her mother standing at his side baring a kind smile of reassurance. 

****

“Uncle,” Rey acknowledged his greeting and hesitantly approached. 

****

“As beautiful as ever. Motherhood suits you, my dear niece.” He opened his arms, in which caused her to pause abruptly. Naturally she was cautious and eyeing her surrounding constantly. 

****

“Well now, let’s see the little one!”

****

Margharet outstretched her hand, her eyes urging her forth. She didn’t trust William. She felt like she was being backed into a corner even though they all had reassuring smiles on their faces. They were all wolves in sheep’s skin as far as she was concerned. She would do anything to protect her child.

****

“Come now, daughter, let William see the beautiful babe you created!”

****

William was tired of waiting. Before long he stepped forward and took the infant from Rey’s arms. A gasp of surprise slipped from her lips. Her instant reaction was to retaliate, but she was fearful she would in turn hurt Leia. So, Rey forced herself to remain calm even though her anxiety was shooting skyward. 

****

“She is a protective mother, eh?” her uncle chuckled, pulling down the blanket to observe the stirring features of his niece’s infant. 

****

“Aye, but a good one.”

****

“Would you look at that hair. It is the darkest brown I have seen; almost black.” His light eyes shifted toward her, studying the nervous mother carefully for a resemblance, “She has your nose and face structure.”

****

Rey nodded, “A-aye, she does. She is a good baby, Uncle.”

****

He sighed and offered her back, which she accepted gladly. She smothered the baby with kisses and held her tight. 

****

“I am sure your journey was long and tiring. Let us all get inside, change for supper and discuss the future.” Her uncle met her unwavering gaze, and with a swift nod on her part he leaned in and embraced her. 

****

To her immediate displeasure, he even placed a kiss to her brow. He withdrew, drifting past her mother, in which he leaned in to whisper something quickly into her ear before collecting his horse and retreating back to his castle with his guard. Margharet quickly approached from the side and placed her palm upon Rey’s shoulder. 

****

“See, everything will be just fine.” She attempted to reassure. 

****

Her lips pursed, and her eyes averted. She twisted upon her feet and headed straight to their carriage. “We shall see, won’t we.”

****

↞↟↠

****

Supper was had not been as grand as projected.

****

It was not to be served in the dining hall; spanning and grand. This was, of course, no surprise to her. 

****

They didn’t even speak of the future as William insisted either. Instead he spoke of himself and his son, who sat smugly in attendance. 

****

That evening they had taken their supper in his personal chambers. 

****

It was simple with a delicious dessert and spirits that kept Rey in a tranquil state of mind. She was quiet the entire time, allowing her uncle and mother to catch up on the happenings on his lands and the conversations the Scottish King and he had been having since the Viking invasion. 

****

Rey found it hard not to say a word, though she knew it was best to keep her ideas and thoughts to herself for a time. She didn’t wish to rock the boat now that her daughter was born and the likely possibility that she could be sent away for selfish reasons was most likely still very much on the table. 

****

Nevertheless, she made the best of her meal and dessert. She had never planned on staying long, wishing to leave quickly and return to her child’s side. 

****

She retired, with her Uncle’s blessing, before her own mother. Both were still situated by the fire. Both had had one too many glasses themselves and barely noticed her retreat. She drifted back to her chambers, allowed her chambermaids the opportunity to undress her and prepare her for bed. Before she blew out the candle, however, she allowed herself the pleasure of having her daughter suckle at her breast and, she too, finding sleep against her bosom. The feel of her in her arms was such a lovely experience. She adored the bonding opportunity and to be able to look upon her in such an innocent position made her heart swell. It brought her tranquility when her inner turmoil was at a vigorous high. 

****

To her pleasant surprise, her mother never did come back in to wish her goodnight or give her granddaughter a kiss. She must have figured the journey to her daughter’s private chambers was just far too much of a jaunt in her state of inebriation. Rey preferred it that way, of course. She didn’t want anyone to disturb her peace, or her child’s. 

****

The evening had been hard as it was. Her daughter woke several time, screaming loudly. Not even her breast could quiet her. She was convinced little Leia knew she was in a foreign place. The smell was different, the sounds were different, and it all-in-all had an entirely foreign feel. This wasn’t the same place she knew. It would take time to get her settled, but with another attempt to get her to suckle and a sweet lullaby, she was back asleep. 

****

Everyone within her private chambers found sleep easily once the child found her. That was until an abrupt clatter from beyond her doorway woke her chambermaids from their dreamless sleep.  

****

Her ladies moved around in their bed chamber and spoke in hushed tones. Both women drifted from their connected room and made their way to the doorway, tiptoeing across the creaky floorboards. One of the young girls grew smart and decided to light a candle and carry it to the other near the doorway. 

****

Awakened by the foreign noises, Rey opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and leaned forth to peer into her daughter’s bassinet. She stroked her cheek, made sure she was asleep, and then slip from her own spanning bed to approach the harsh whispers in the dark.  

****

“What is going on?” Rey said abruptly, causing both women to jump. 

****

The youngest of the two situated the bonnet covering her dark locks shrugged, “I am not sure, miss. We heard loud noises outside and shouts. It woke us abruptly, mistress.”

****

“Aye,” she second swallowed, “I was just about to crack the door to see. The torches across the Earl’s castle walls have all been lit; it is a signal. Are we under attack?” Both women hugged one another for moral support. 

****

Rey scanned both of them, narrowing her eyes, “How would I know if we are under attack? I have only just opened my eyes. Dry your tears at once!” She demanded, moving to the door, which was tightly sealed, “Tears will not get you anywhere.”

****

“Aye, mistress,” both girls said in unison, and then attempted to quiet themselves to avoid further offending her. 

****

She gripped the thick iron handle and pried the door open. Two armed men, her uncle’s men, stood just outside and as the door creaked open they glanced downward to meet her questioning, wide eyed stare. 

****

They didn’t give her a chance to make an exit. One extended a hand and inserted himself in the doorway.

****

“You must stay in your rooms, miss,” one spoke up gruffly. 

****

“There was a disturbance in the halls that has upset my ladies. You are lucky you haven’t disturbed my child, or that would be an entirely different issue.” Her dark brown eyes shifted between both men, as a deep frown set upon her lips. 

****

“Aye, we apologize, miss, but that couldn’t be helped. Though, your uncle has urged us to make sure you were kept in the safety of your chambers and that is what we will do.” 

****

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, unenthused with their demand, “What in God’s name for?”

****

“Do not concern yourself with such trivial things, miss. Please, we urge you and your women to back to sleep, or at least stay within your rooms.”

****

Rey took two steps forth, “I will not! You will tell me what is going on, or I will force myself through both of you and if I must do that, I will have you both dismissed from your post by sunrise!” She raised her voice, pointing her index finger harshly. 

****

Both robust guards side glanced, watching one another unsure with how to handle the situation. 

****

“I have my ways, trust me,” she continued to threaten. 

****

“For goodness sakes, are we under attack or not?” One of her chambermaids piped up from the darkness of her mistress’ room. 

****

One of the men sighed heavily and nudged the other. It was a physical go-ahead to speak up about what was occuring outside the fortress walls. Where they, indeed, in trouble? 

****

“The Norse men have arrived. A large wall of their ships have been spotted.”

****

Rey’s mouth dropped open, her eyes flickering with unrelenting emotion. 

****

As her lower lip trembled, she finally croaked out, “Are you sure?”

****

“Aye miss, we are sure. The same kind as last time. We couldn’t be completely sure, but now that the sun is drifting from beyond the horizon line, they have been spotted. They have come in large numbers. So, we will urge you once more, please stay in your rooms.” 

****

“No.” She shook her head, “I must speak with my uncle at once...”

****

↞↟↠

****

_ Next Chapter  “The Dawn” _

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on vacation from June 29th - July 9th. 
> 
> The next update might require a bit more time! Thank you! :)


	23. The Dawn

**Berserker**

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

_ Chapter 22 “The Dawn” _

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

_ This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. _

******  
  
**

**_→ A special thanks to Love of Escapism for looking over this chapter for me!←_ **

****

↞↟↠

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

******  
**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

“Out of the question!”

****

Tight lipped, Rey paced back and forth across the vast, brilliantly blazing hearth. Her uncle sat comfortably in his robes upon his armed-chair and eyed her as she moved from left to right without pause. 

****

“You must see reason!” She pleaded, clasping her hands together. 

****

“See reason!? How about you think rationally! What you are proposing is absolutely asinine! To allow a woman out among tho--” 

****

Her voice cut through his as she spoke angrily, “I speak their language. You, however, do not! Some, perhaps will even know who I am. They might cause little to no damage if I am given this opportunity to speak with the one leading the raid.” She stopped, arm extending and slicing with emotional emphasis. 

****

“For the love of God, the battlefield is no place for a woman! How many times must I say this for you to get it through that head of yours?!” Her uncle snapped, mustache bristling as he pursed his lips. 

****

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but was rewarded with a glare in response to her defiance. She held back her words of retaliation and instead waited, hoping that if she were to seem reasonable he may concede at some point. 

****

Did he honestly believe that foreigners such as he could get through to them without a commonality? 

****

William gripped the arms of his chair and pushed upward, all the while his gleaming eyes never left her urgent stare. 

****

“Who is to say they are even your pagans?” He grumbled as he swiped the back of his hand across his lips “Hm? What happens then?”

****

Taken aback by his blatant strife as he spit venom her way, she forced herself to remain in control of her emotions. She must at a time like this. Though, she was desperate to get to the shores. She needed to see with her own eyes the long ships drifting into port. In her heart of hearts, she knew who had come. It had to be him. If it was someone else, however, it would be a completely different outcome. Though, that was a risk she was willing to take going out onto the rocky shores. 

****

She didn’t have just her immediate family to consider, but a child that depended on her. 

****

“How many ships are there?” Her eyes narrowed, watching his face intently. 

****

“What does that have to do with my question?”

****

“Everything.”

****

William grumbled under his breath and shifted his eyes to his silent son, James, standing in the corner with two idle soldiers at his side. 

****

“Well, boy, how many?” His father grunted.

****

To this, Rey stood dumbfounded. How could her Uncle not know how many Viking longboats sat near his coastline? This was important information, indeed, and instead here he sat before his warm hearth sipping on fine wine. 

****

If these were her husband’s men, they were not coming to offer mercy, but to brutishly conquer the beaches and storm their way up until they met her Uncle at his front door. She knew how ruthless they could be, as she experienced the same and remembered it vividly. William shouldn’t underestimate them. Many that had before him hadn’t lived to tell the tale.

****

“My men counted…” The young man paused and swallowed hard before bobbing his head back and forth as he weighed his words, “...about fifty pagan ships, father.”

****

Her uncle’s eyes widened, “Did you say fifty?”

****

“Aye, father, fifty.”

****

His deep, blue eyes slowly shifted until he was looking directly upon his niece. He turned as white as a sheet, to which she held back an entertained grin. 

****

“See, you will need my help, or you will find yourself sorry that you mistakenly overstepping my advice. You don’t speak their language. They will not listen to you, an Earl of a foreign land, whom they have come to conquer. They will trudge through until your beautiful land lay in ruin. Ask my mother, she can tell you exactly what that is like. As for myself, I have seen what they are capable of.” Her arms pressed tightly to her breast, growing nerve wracking calm as she peering into everyone’s eye who currently stood before her. 

****

“Dismiss me if you don’t desire my help, but don’t come to me later.” She added for extra effect. 

****

“This pagan lover of yours…”

****

“My Husband?” She corrected. 

****

William ignored this, of course. “If I allow you to come with me to the beaches, you will only speak if I allow it. Understood? If you utter so much as a single syllable without my permission I will have you taken far away so you can no longer communicate.” He pointed his index finger harshly as if scolding a child. 

****

Rey felt her breathing hitch in her throat as her ever wandering thoughts then drifted to her daughter asleep in her bassinet. She knew well enough that her Uncle used his family as pawns. It was the way of her world. To get what he wished her daughter, too, would be considered. To keep her from the forefront of his mind, she welcomed his requests with deep rooted irritation.  

****

Her eyes hardened. “Aye, I will do as you ask. Though, you must be open to an understanding, Uncle. They aren’t like our people. They have different...”

****

“I don’t care what they think, damn it!” He snarled. 

****

Rey stood erect and bit her lower lip. It took her everything she had to remain silent. Even James, in his silent corner, looked as if he wanted to agree with her wishes, but kept his mouth closed out of fear for criticism. 

****

“They are on my land,” he continued, moving toward his son who stood emotionless as he witnessed their intense conversation. 

****

“So,” James finally spoke as an unsettling wave of silence washed over the darkened room. “What do you wish to do, father? The pagans will soon make landfall. The men are ready and have sent for reinforcements. The King will hopefully respond immediately. Of course we weren’t expecting their presence, so it may take the messenger some time to make his arrival. Hopefully with our advantage of the high ground we can keep them at bay.” 

****

“Prepare the horses. We shall meet those damned heathens at the shores. Make sure the archers are in position!” He growled and headed for his dressing rooms, “And you!” He paused at the doorway, glaring at his defiant niece. “You will ready yourself. A horse will be prepared for you too.”

****

↞↟↠ 

****

Crisp wind brushed across her high cheekbones and as it did she closed her eyes to take a moment to breathe. 

****

The turbulent ocean was off in the distance. She didn’t need to see it to know it was there. She could smell the tang of the salt in the air; could practically taste it. 

****

Her chambermaids had quickly dressed her and crudely braided her hair. She wasn’t made to be presentable, but decent upon William’s request. She didn’t care. She would have gone to the shores in merely a shift and barefoot if allowed. 

****

The entire time she was readied, placed into the saddle, and taken down the dirt path from her Uncle’s estate to the rocky shore line to where her husband sat upon his Longboats, Rey could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

****

Her stomach was unsettled. A nervous tick manifested, as well. She began to nervously chew at the sides of her nails, holding the reigns tightly in one hand, and became quite adept at multitasking all the way to the rocky edge. 

****

She desperately wished to see Kylo, and because she was apprehensive, as her heart yearned, she had to hold herself back from trotting alone to the beach without the entourage. 

****

She had taken a large inhale as she positioned herself upon her white horse. Rey began to grow nervous in her saddle, all the while her Uncle kept a watchful eye on her. Her horse was, at all times, kept close to his.

****

William barked his orders at the men escorting them down the grassy valley, across the sand and rock that lead them to the shores. 

****

By the time they had arrived the wind had sped up. Rey felt a cool shiver travel the length of her spine upon seeing the ships and how they wrapped the shoreline like a blanket. It was eerily quiet. All but the occasional seagulls cried and the strong, distant crashing of the ocean waves licking the shore. Her Uncle was honed in on the main, and largest of the fleet, the _skeið,_ which was currently positioned at the forefront. 

****

There could easily be one hundred men aboard. All were clearly armed and dressed for battle. Each of their faces were grim and adorned with blackened war paint. The ship slowly drifted closer and closer to the rocky shore until finally two large men tossed anchors from the deck and the large wooden ship came to a haul. 

****

Rey felt her chest rise and fall in desperation. The men upon the ship began to part. As they did her eyes zeroed on the midpoint of the focus, which out came a tall, dark haired warrior. His head heavily braided and his eyes and cheeks painted black; the symbol of death. Across his face was a large scar that seemed to have healed from the many months of absence. A scar that had not been present before.

****

There was no mistaking it. Her husband had returned and had brought his vengeful demons to rally behind him.

****

William pulled relentlessly on his reigns and heeled his horse’s side as he pressed forward, nudging Rey’s horse to the right as the group of soldiers and elites followed after them. Their flags waved proudly as they rounded and descended closer. A futile attempt to ooze importance, in her opinion. These warriors didn’t care who you were, or where you were from. 

****

King or pauper would meet the same end, which lie at the end of their sword. 

****

“Remember what I said, girl,” William uttered to his left. 

****

“I haven’t forgotten.” She forced from her lips. 

****

“Good.”

****

“May I get off my horse at least?” She asked, shifting her unsure and emotion filled gaze toward her uncle who was festering with anger.

****

She was desperate to meet her husband head on. 

****

Though, her uncle didn’t care. He had a different agenda. He wanted blood just as much as her husband and his men. Both were vindictive men, desperate to control the situation. Both would not go down without a fight, a brutal one at that. 

****

Though, she was not fearful for her husband or the men standing proudly on the beach, but for what could occur to those she called family by blood if she didn’t make her presence known. Kylo would not approach the group with ease or willingly speak to the Christian Earl. He would communicate through the use of his sword and battle-axe. 

“You will remain on that damned horse!” He snapped, motioning to the archers to prepare their weapons. William’s eyes remained heavily upon her husband who menacingly approached through the waves, battle axe slicing through the rough water. 

****

“You must have a death wish, Uncle! You will find yourself in a pool of your own blood with your innards spilling from your stomach if you don’t allow me to present myself. Don’t be foolish!” Rey snapped, kicking the horse’s side and totting before the heavily armored group and forcing them to remain with their swords still sheathed at their sides. 

****

“You defiant woman! Do you know to whom you speak?” William bore daggers at her and cursing her name over and over. 

****

She breathed heavily through her nose and without hesitation dropped down into the sand. She offered her reigns to her bewildered cousin, who took them and then extended a look of apology to his father. 

****

“Get back on your horse!” William snarled.

****

She ignored him, turning on her heel before she took three heavy steps toward her husband on his path up the shores. His eyes were focused in on the men standing above at the vantage point. As he angrily looked upon the position of the enemy troops, Kylo was shoved upon the shoulder. His attention was broken and quickly glided his eyes back toward the small entourage approaching them head on. 

****

He abruptly paused. His eyes softened as they did his mouth parted as if he wanted to say something. 

****

Rey’s eyes began to water as she noticed the small twitch at the corner of his mouth. With that, his shoulders relaxed and he held up a hand to keep his men at bay. As her brown orbs locked with his, she took in a sure and steady breath.  

****

_ “Please, keep your men from entering the shore,” _ Rey called to him, her hands pressed tightly together before her reddened face. 

****

_ “Rey,”  _ he breathed a sigh of relief. 

****

A soft cry escaped her lips and tears began to flow freely. She sniffled once, and roughly dried her tears. Regain composure, she bowed her head as she took another step toward him. 

****

_ “Please, I urge you. Your men need to stand down. Can we discuss?”  _ Rey inquired. 

****

_ “My men will not approach as long as my request is met.”  _ His eyes blazed. 

****

“ _ Aye, I hope my Uncle can see reason.” _

****

Kylo looked struck. “ _ Uncle?” _

****

Her eyes drifted closed for a moment. God, she wished she could speak with him alone. Just her and him. Then she could explain everything she had wished to say to him over these long months without him. She could make him see reason and they would plan rationally. Unfortunately, she had to make do in their current situation. 

****

_ “Aye, my Uncle’s lands.” _

****

Kylo’s brow tensed, and his eyes scanned the faces of the men studying the exchange. Her Uncle sat upon his horse, thumbing his reigns and growing thoroughly tired of the wait. He was kept from the conversation only because of the barrier of language and even so he couldn’t stand the thought. Finally he gritted his teeth and abruptly interrupted. 

****

“Tell me what he is saying, girl! You tell him to remove his ships from my shore immediately!”

****

Rey twisted her head, glancing toward her uncle from over her shoulder. 

****

Before she knew it a loud snarl escaped from her husband’s lips. He extends his palm, barking for one of his men to present the weapon he desired. That just so happened to be a rather large bow, which was crudely dropped into his awaiting palm along with a sharp tipped arrow. He opened his range of motion, cocking his arm back with the arrow presented in a deadly fashion and to the group’s horror, the warrior Earl point it directly at the loud-mouthed man seated at the front. 

****

“You silence tongue, swine!” Kylo growled brokenly in her language. 

****

Based upon looks alone, Rey could gauge quickly that her Uncle was mostly surprised by the fact that this warriors fractured response was actually in their mother tongue. 

****

She extended her palm and shook her head, stammering with a series of sounds that were meant to be words in a futile attempt to control the situation. 

****

“What did you say to me, heathen scum?” William demanded, aghast by the exchange.

****

“Please, Uncle!” She cried desperately, stumbling back toward William and his men, who without hesitation, raised their own bows and aimed at the heathen preparing to release his vengeful arrow into the chest of the man who took his wife from him.

****

“I beg you, your men  _ must _ stand down!” She took a step back toward her husband who was baring his teeth menacingly.

****

“ _ Husband, please, lower your weapon. For my sake _ !” She urged softly; lovingly.

****

“ _ I will not! I will not stand here while he speaks to you in such a way _ !” Kylo barked, fingers gripping the bow hair tighter.

****

“ _ You must, if not for me for your daughter! _ ” Rey uttered, saddened at the timing in which he would find out he had sired an offspring.

****

Kylo breathed heavily through his nostrils, brow twitching and brain rapid firing as he processed the words she had allowed to slip from her trembling lips. His eyes flickered between the man upon his steed and his wife who was clutching the material near her heart. His eyes quickly scanned her figure, taking notice of the subtle differences of her form.

****

Her bosom was larger and her hips wider. Though, her features were still very much the same. Just as he remembered, but not as sun kissed. 

****

His lower lip curled and quaked, “ _ Daughter _ ?”

****

“ _ Aye, your daughter _ .” She nodded, a sweet smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, “ _ Our daughter _ .”

****

Slowly, not without hesitation, Kylo lowered his bow. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he shook his head, swiping his palm across his face. “ _ You were alone during such a state _ ?”

****

“ _ No, I wasn’t alone _ .”

****

“ _ Aye, you were alone. Without me by your side. Gods... _ ” His deep voice quaked with emotion.

“ _ No, do not do that. We didn’t know. You didn’t know. I know you would have stayed if you knew. I felt in my heart there must have been a reason _ .” Rey rationalized, looking upon him with adoration hoping he could feel the happiness that surged.

****

She was so happy to see him. She didn’t hold him accountable. She desperately hoped he knew that. That he could feel it. 

****

A harsh, ragged breath escaped his lips as he began to pace turning to his men and waving them back. He took two sturdy steps toward a heavily armed man standing to his right. He clasped a heavy palm upon his shoulder and leaned in to converse with him. As he did, Rey recognized him. Her heart pounded against her chest as happiness welled within her.

****

It was Poe.

He stepped forth, nodding to Rey with respect. A smile didn’t drift across his eyes, but she knew they weren’t here to celebrate. They were here to accomplish a task that Kylo demanded. They were men and women at war.

****

“Uncle?” Rey turned to face the on guard men. “Please, they must lower their weapons. He is removing his soldiers from your shores.” 

****

“Aye, and by what means did you accomplish this?” William seethed, waving for this men to lower their weapons, but didn’t think twice about having his archers lower theirs. 

****

“Simple discussion; that is all.” She nodded, brushing her wind blown flyways from her wet eyes. 

****

“Is this your feeble attempt to convince me that these barbarians are reasonable human beings? If so, it isn’t working. Backing off only to their ships isn’t enough to convince me otherwise.” Her uncles mad eyes wavered between the warriors still standing beside her husband. Two on either side. The rest had receded back to the large boat floating in the forefront. 

****

“Well, you have their attention. What do you require of me?” She asked, brows tense with despair. 

****

“Ask them why they have come back,” he grumbled, flipping his leg up and over the horse and dropping to the rocky terrain approaching his niece and clasping a palm to her shoulder before glaring at the man she called her husband. “What does your heathenous lover request?”

****

Rey sucked in a shaky breath before turning her watery eyes toward her husband who was glaring menacingly toward the man standing directly beside his wife. The man he had just learned, as of today, to be her Uncle. 

****

“ _ My Uncle wishes to know why you have come,”  _ she said, pausing before continuing further.  _ “I know this answer, however.” _

****

_ “You know I will not leave until you are permitted to leave,”  _ Kylo said, eyes softening as they looked upon one another. “ _ You… and the child.” _

****

“ _ He will never allow it,”  _ Rey attempted to contain a sob, but it escaped and her palm shot up to block it. 

****

“ _ Then I will have to use force.” _

****

_ “No!” _ Rey shook her head violently. 

****

_ “Damn it, Rey, what other choice do I have?” _

****

“What is he saying? Don’t leave me to ponder on my own accord, girl.” Her uncle tightened his fingers upon her shoulder, yanking her from the intense conversation. 

****

“ _ I don’t wish to tell him your answer. I am afraid,”  _ Rey uttered, shaking free from her uncle’s vice grip upon her shoulder. 

****

“ _ Don’t be afraid. I am here now _ ,” Kylo assured, his eyes were the only thing she saw; his presence was the only thing that mattered. 

****

Gather her senses and the courage, she finally answered William. 

****

“He has come for me,” Rey admitted, steadily ascending her red hued eyes until she met her uncle’s angry glare. 

****

“No,” he said abruptly, trying to leave no room for argument. 

****

“He will not leave unless I come with him. Our daughter as well.” 

****

“No!” Disgruntled, William shook his head viciously and took a step past Rey to point a finger at the man she called husband. “Do you hear me, heathen? No deal!” 

****

Kylo trudged forward and abruptly, eyes darkening with each step. His hands were heavily clasped at his sides. He made his way up the sandy terrain until he was just feet from William who was stumbling backward to avoid confrontation. Rey rushed forth and pressed herself between the two. Her hand, for the first time in many months, pressed against her husband’s chest. She pushed forward and pleaded, although as she did, Kylo didn’t answer nor acknowledge her attempts to calm the waves.  

****

“No.” The Viking Earl shook his head, and pointing his tattooed index finger directly between the older man’s eyes. “She my wife. She come with me.” His knowledge of the language was choppy, but he spoke with confidence and didn’t allow the man who held his wife in his care to rule over his will. 

****

“She is my niece. This is her family! Her mother would be devastated. Does that mean nothing to you?” William stammered, “Your people stole her away from the start. She is happy here! Leave this place in peace!” A pitiful mess, James came up behind William acting as a support to keep the old man on his feet. 

****

His jaw twitched and his brow tightened. Kylo released a disgruntled sigh as he contemplated the man’s words. His eyes flickered between his wife and her uncle. He placed his hands upon his hips, breathing heavily through his flaring nostrils. Finally his desperate orbs focused on his young wife as he raised a palm, placing it upon her soft, tear stained cheek. 

****

“ _ I came because  you are mine and I am yours. You are my life. You have me. Though, if what he says is true. If you do not wish to leave, I will not demand this of you,”  _ his voice cracked with emotion. 

****

“I love you _ ,”  _ Rey uttered breathlessly in her mother tongue. 

****

_ “I you.”  _ Her husband scanned back toward William who seemed to be at complete and utter disarray. His eyes filled with rekindled rage.  

****

“Rey, cease this madness!”

****

“He must see his daughter. He has to!” Rey turned, gripping her Uncle’s upper arms and forcefully met his eyes. 

****

“You are going nowhere! Will you truly and so selfishly break your mother’s heart and leave?”

****

“I never said I was leaving.” She shook her head, swallowing hard and smoothing her palms over the front of her gown. “Though, I find it necessary that he sees her. So he can see the life he created. It is the right thing to do. Wouldn’t you wish the same?” 

****

_ “Rey,”  _ Kylo spoke urgently. 

****

_ “Do you wish to see her?”  _ She turned, approaching him.

****

Kylo eyed the Scottish soldiers huddled, watching the display in awe. Before long he closed his lips. “ _ It would mean everything to me.” _

****

A soft sob escaped quivering mouth and to this she nodded tearfully, “He wants to see her. He is owed this.”

****

William snorted, “You surely don’t mean to drag a babe out during such a time?”

****

“No, just him and two others. To your home?”

****

Her uncle released a loud burst of laughter, “You are mad!”

****

“It is his wish and then he will leave. He is good on his word!” She assured. 

****

Her uncle then leaned in, gripping her upper arm roughly and dragged her away from the Viking warriors. She released a gasp of shock. Kylo responded violently, jumping forward as if to attack the man. As he did Rey’s Cousin, James, unsheathed his sharp and gleaming sword and pressed it to the throat of his father’s assailant. 

****

“Don’t take another step, scum! I’ll cut your bloody throat!” He seethed. 

****

“James! Don’t! Please, I beg you.  _ Kylo, go no further. I am not hurt.”  _ Her voice came in quick bursts, switching strategically between both languages. 

****

Kylo stood down and calmly the sword lowered until it was again placed back in its sheath. 

****

She released a sigh of relief and drifted away from the group back to her horse with her Uncle, who guided her. 

****

“I will not have you running off with that  _ thing _ ! Here is where you belong. If the beast isn’t pleased that you will remain, give him the heathen child, I don’t care.” 

****

Rey looked up as if she had been struck. “You are going nowhere, or so help me I will chain you to that bloody bed everyday of your life until you are married once more,” He breathed against her ear, shaking her for good measure. 

****

“You will not rule me!” Rey breathed through her gritted teeth. 

****

“You will mind me, or you will find that child sent far away without her mother or her father. Don’t test me, child!” He threatened. 

****

Stiff as a board, Rey stood even as she was helped up and over the back of her horse. James took her reigns and guided her toward the other horses until they were lead up and away from the men still standing near the shoreline.

****

Kylo looked like an unhinged and caged animal. He was pacing, creating a stir of excitement among the Scottish soldiers. 

****

William spoke loudly, “Since I know at least one of you understands our language well, tomorrow when the sun rises we shall meet you at the shores. You will see the child and once you have, you must leave.”

****

_ “Tomorrow, I will see you again. Bring a fur with you!”  _ Rey cried from the top of her stead. 

****

_ “I will not sleep until then,”  _ Kylo called back. 

****

_ “Be alert!” _

****

_ “You know better than that!”  _ A coy grin slipped across his lips. 

****

Rey couldn’t help but smile, sadly even still. 

****

She then turned in her saddle and pressed her face, hiding it in her palms as she sobbed horribly until she had nothing left to cry. When she finally made it back to her uncle’s home, she rushed into her chambers to collected her sweet daughter into her arms and showered her with kisses and love. 

****

She smoothed her fingers over the soft, dark locks upon her crown and stroked her chubby cheeks. Placing one more sweet kiss to her cheek, Rey looked into her expressive eyes. A toothless grin formed upon her rosebud lips. 

****

“Your mother loves you. So much she loves you.” Rey sniffled. “You will grow up big and strong like your father. You will make him so very proud. I know you may not understand someday, but you will be better off,” she whispered against Leia’s forehead. 

****

The babe whimpered and protested as her mother held her a little too tight. All unintentional. 

****

“This way I know you will always be safe, my sweet, precious child.”

****

↞↟↠

****

After the sun had made it’s descent and dove below the horizon line, Rey sat upon her window sill. 

****

Her legs were crossed as she leaned casually against the stone wall. Her eyes scanned the rippling sea. She could see the tail end of her husband’s fleet. 

****

If only she could speak with him alone. 

****

Her child was sound asleep with a full belly of breast milk and her maids had retired for the evening. The only thing stopping her from fulfilling her desire to rush to her husband’s side with her child in tow were the heavily armored guards present just outside her chamber door. The only people permitted entry were her uncle and her mother. Both of which made an appearance that evening. 

****

William had been there to scold her brutally, where as her mother had been there to insure she had a decent meal and a warm soak in the tub. 

****

Just before Rey decided to make her way to bed, her mother paid her an additional visit.

****

Margharert paused at the foot of her daughter’s bed with her hands tightly clasped near her midsection. A knowing, yet sad smile was upon her upturned lips. 

****

“Your eyes are red and swollen, love.” Her mother took notice as she approached the open window also admiring the brilliant night sky. 

****

“They will be better tomorrow. It will get better,” Rey uttered quietly, lacing her fingers upon her stomach. 

****

She didn’t once look up to greet her mother like she usually did. Instead, her eyes focused on the longboats rocking in the distance. Though, the creak from her bed caught her attention. Her mother sat casually across it, eyeing the bassinet that housed her sweet, innocent granddaughter. She swiped a finger under her reddened eyes and glanced Margharet’s way. 

****

Tears of her own rolled down her face, to Rey’s surprise. 

****

“Your heart yearns for him.”

****

“Aye,” Rey acknowledged weakly. 

****

“You truly love this man?” Her mother’s eyes narrowed in disbelief, but nevertheless curiosity got the better of her. 

****

“I have a child to prove it, don’t I?” 

****

Her mother then began to cry. Audible echoes filled the room. Rey slowly leaned forward, as her palms gripped the stone edge of the windowsill. As her lips parted, she stood and drifted toward her distraught mother. 

****

“Mama?”

****

She didn’t respond, but continued on without a breath. 

****

“Mama, please answer me! What is wrong?” Just when she thought she couldn’t be anymore distraught. “Does this truly disappoint you to the point of tears?” 

****

Shaking her head, to her relief, her mother reached out abruptly and pulled her forward until she was lovingly embracing her. 

****

“My heart breaks for you,” she breathed against her daughter’s cheek. 

****

Rey felt her lower lip quiver. Just as it did, she pulled back and looked deep into her mother’s tear stricken eyes. 

****

“There isn’t much I am able to do without him retaliating, you see. I love my brother very much, but he is not looking at this from an outside perspective and will not. I am your mother and I wish the best for you, which I believe in my heart is here, but I know yours. It isn’t that way for you. Is it?” Her daughter eyed her cautiously, and found she couldn’t respond. As if her mother could sense this, she continued.  

****

“He has been the sole provider; the protector of this family for years. It has been bestowed upon him by our father through birth alone. It is his duty. I know you have experienced a very different life at one point and now that you have experienced it, it will never be the same. You will always think about it and yearn for it.”

****

Rey felt a cry of relief tear from her lips. She knew her heart so well. 

****

“As for Leia,” Margharet continued, “Your daughter will never be safe from criticism. She is a bastard in the eyes of our people.” Her final words triggered her. 

****

“Mother…” She whispered harshly. 

****

“Don’t take my words to heart. They weren’t meant to be cruel. Your daughter is a blessing from God. I would never look at her as a mistake. She is our Leia.”

****

Rey’s lips snapped shut. 

****

“What are you thinking?” Margharet’s dark, expressive eyes focused. 

****

“I need to get her out of here. She needs to be with her father.” 

****

Her mother nodded in agreement, “Do you truly feel she is safe among them?”

****

Rey nodded, “I know you don’t understand, but she really is.”

****

“What of the true faith?” 

****

Rey looked to the ground. “That is a risk I am willing to take.”

****

“I see.” 

****

“I just wish I could speak with him once more; alone. That way I can explain it to him. He deserves it. He deserves an explanation.”

****

Margharet reached out and clasped her young daughter’s hands tightly within hers. “If I help you, it will only be this once. I will never go against him again. Do you understand me?”

****

Rey’s eyes snapped upward with pure and utter shock. 

****

“Mother, you…”

****

“Hush, and listen closely.”

****

↞↟↠

****

A special thank you to **soloarey** for this beautiful mood board below!

Next chapter will display another gifted mood board. 

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

******  
**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

_ Next “The New Horizon” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A forewarning-- Next chapter is the final installment of Berserker. Prepare yourself!


	24. The New Horizon

**Berserker**

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

****

_ Chapter 23 “The New Horizon” _

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

********  
  


_ This story will have graphic imagery, sexual content, attempt rape, major character death, and abuse. Please be aware that times were different. Lifestyle was different. ALSO, please keep in mind, when reading this fiction, that I am no expert on the Viking culture. I have taken from the references provided and the knowledge I have obtained from my own history background. This, by no means, makes everything I put in this story exact! This was created purely out of boredom and my intense enjoyment for writing. If you have an open mind, you may actually like this story. _

********  
  


**_→ A special thanks to Love of Escapism for looking over this chapter for me!←_ **

********  
  


↞↟↠

****

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

********   
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

********  
  


As hard of a task she had originally believed this journey to be, it fortunately turned out to be a rather easy endeavor. 

****

That was all due to her mother’s thorough guidance and instruction. 

****

By this time, to their advantage, the two-armed guards instructed to remain outside her chambers had their fill of fine spirits that they had been able to conceal and brought with them on duty. Both she and her mother discovered the empty container in question laying not far from the duo, who were using one another as a support while they slumbered in an inebriated stupor.  

Margharet exited Rey’s chambers first, eyeing the dimly lit pathways that lead to either side of her brother’s fortress. Once she was sure both men were heavily in a trans, she waved her daughter forth urgently and tightly closed the door with precision and care.

Rey had enough time to collect a black, velvet cloak and riding boots. It was the perfect ensemble to remain undetected in the darkness as she traveled with her nervous mother to the stables to obtain a horse.

“What if William finds us out?” Rey uttered breathlessly, yanking hard on a heavily barred door to the interactome of the fortress; the place in which contained the stables.

“If he does, I will take the blame.”

“No, you cannot!” She shook her head, walking past her mother with care. 

****

Her eyes heavily engrossed with the brilliant glow of the fire encased and blazing bright within a stand-alone metal hearth just outside the stables.

Both women kept their eyes to the spanning walls, which were crawling with armed guards who were focused on the outside of the fortress and unaware of the two women currently prowling in the darkness within these guarded walls.

“Do not argue with me,” Margharet scolded her daughter. 

****

She placed a hand upon the velvet cloak encasing her child’s body and carefully guided her within  the vast space of the stables. Near the hearth constructed just beyond a tiny kitchenette, sat an older man. His legs propped up on a wooden table, reclined and sleeping well. So well his earth rattling snores were borderline obnoxious.

****

Her mother’s eyes instantly roved over the ladle resting within his water bucket. Rey looked upon her with disapproval. She certainly wouldn't be as cruel as to poor water over the sleeping man. Not when they were about to inquire on a favor! 

****

Noticing this the dissatisfaction, Margharet refrained and instead began to attempt other means to rouse him. 

“Stuart,” Her mother called from the shadows, tapping his boot. 

“Stuart!” She grumbled more urgently, slamming her fist down. In a violent fit of snorts and sniffles, Stuart shot up from his chair.

His wide eyes reddened as he washed his palms over his face, confused as to why he had been so abruptly awoken. Once he realized who it was,  he gasped and took a tumble over his chair, scrambling to regain composure.

“M—mistress, what are you doing here at—such an hour?” He struggled to say, swallowing hard, and smoothing his palm over the bald patch on the top of his head, which spanned downward over the long, grey tendrils around the sides.

****

“I have an interesting request. I know it isn’t the best time, but it is necessary.”

****

“What type of request, my lady?”

****

“What do you think, Stuart?”

****

“Well, a horse, I suppose?”

“Aye, we need a horse, but this pertains to a personal matter and must be handled with the utmost care. You are sworn to secrecy and must be quiet about it,” Margharet strongly urged, lacing her palms together. 

“A personal matter? Sworn to secrecy… My lady, are you sure this isn’t code for somethin’? I am not fully following.” Stuart’s brow creased as he scratched his forehead nervously.

“We need a horse. Plain and simple. It needs to be prepared, and you are going to assist us.”

“But, my lady, my Lord has strictly prohibited anyone from entering or exiting this fortress until—”

“Aye!” Her mother bit out harshly. “I am aware of this. There is a reason for all of this and I will pay you handsomely if you pretend we were never here. Trust me when I say this will save us all. If you do not heed this warning, we all could be in grave danger.”

“Danger, aye, the danger that currently lies at our coast,” he acknowledged the impending doom.

Stuart’s eyes descended to a leather pouch that Margharet detached from the sash at her mid-section. His mind was rapid firing as he contemplated all that had been said in their short time together. Rey could tell the poor man was confused by it all, perhaps he was even still half asleep, thinking this was all some strange dream. 

“There are fifty Viking ships at our shores,” she began again. “Many heavily armed men on each. My daughter is the key to ending this; sparing of bloodshed.”

He nodded rapidly before skeptically looking in Rey’s direction as if attempting to process what it was about her. How was a pint-sized woman such as herself the key to ending mass destruction? 

“What if the Earl finds out? What of my credibility? ” His eyes flickered back and forth nervously as he continued, “What then?”

“I am his sister; most treasured. Nothing shall happen to you, and if so, there will be more where that came from.” Her dark eyes motioned to the pouch she now placed in his palm. “In the off chance we are discovered, act the fool.”

“Miss, you have put me in a troubling position,” he muttered, eyeing the exit as if fearful the armed guards would soon be upon them to take them away, he would be risking a lot by letting them do this.

Rey sucked in a breath, saying a silent prayer in her mind, hoping this man would concede and she could be on her way. The longer they dawdled in the stables, the more likely they would be discovered, and she would sooner be escorted back to her rooms, never allowed to look upon her husband again. She was almost positive William would then retaliate and to teach her a lesson by removing her child from her care. It would break her.

“Please, we must be quick!”

Rey stepped between them, lowering her voice as she did. “My mother says there is a separate doorway leading from the fortress here within the stables. A hidden exit that can take me around the side. Is this true?” Lord above, she hoped her mother was right, or they would be in a great deal of trouble attempting to leave with soldiers crawling the walls. It could not be done otherwise.

Stuart’s features grew tense as he closed his fingers around the pouch of gold and slipped it into the hidden pocket within his heavily worn jacket.

“Aye, my lady, there is. Hidden—as I will have to move quite a few barrels, but it is still open,” he explained, nodding to the back of the stable.

“Would a horse fit?”

“Aye, a horse should fit. Though it is near a steep decline. I strongly urge caution, or else you may spook the horse.” With that he slipped into the holding chamber of all William’s prized horses.

The gate was opened and out came a midnight colored Destrier. The coat was shiny, but perfect for her late-night ride toward the coast. Stuart quickly prepared the mare to be ridden, and after they did, the secret exit was exposed with the help of all three bodies.

The doors were propped open, Rey was assisted into the saddle and escorted out the dark and cobweb infested pathway until she was face-to-face with the star dappled night sky, projected before her like a brilliant blanket. Awestruck, she sighed with content, gripping the reigns tightly and inclined her vision before pulling back abruptly. Her attention only caught upon hearing several rocks kicked up from her mare’s hoove tumbling down into the water below. She looked down, and was immediately engulfed by fear. 

“Don’t look down, miss.” Stuart urged, nodding toward the thin pathway hugging the walls of the fortress. “Keep close to the wall; slowly. We, thankfully, are on the opposite side of the fortress. The soldiers will be focused on the main gate, which points toward the…” He hesitated, “toward  _ those _ men.”

Rey decided to ignore this and instead, to care and listen to his advice, as that was all that mattered at this point.

“I will,” she acknowledged finally, smoothing a palm across the beasts muscled neck and spoke softly to her, as if to keep both calm during their transition.

“There will be a line of towering boulders as you exit. God help me for going against my Lord, but if you wish to remain undetected, I would take that long path, which will hide you and the horse. Your dark colors will mask you further. Lastly, don’t stop, you won’t make it if you do.”

Rey glanced over her shoulder as a troubled expression flashed across her features. “Aye,” she sternly nodded, her voice raspy. “Thank you for your assistance. This good deed will not be forgotten.”

“I hope not, my lady,” Stuart responded coyly, motioning for her mother to step away from the edge as the horse made its descent.

“Please, daughter of mine, be careful. Keep your wits about you!” Her tearful mother urged.

Rey didn’t once look back. She would not let her fear rule her, but instead she focused on her inner strength, and the strong pull that willed her to her husband’s side. To this, her eyes were focused on the rocky darkness ahead.  Her horse walked in careful strides across the harsh terrain until they made their way to solid, smooth ground and with one heavy kick to the side, her horse made off into the darkness until she was shrouded by the blackened boulders.

Breathing heavily, Rey eyed the fortress growing smaller in the backdrop. There were no signs she had been spotted, and even if she had, the horse had moved so quickly that whoever would have spotted her may have rationalized the anomaly as a sign of sleep deprivation.

“Come on girl,” she urged, leaning forward as the horse rushed toward the sea scape. 

Salty ocean air hit her head on, it tasted of freedom. Her breath burned a path down into her chest. Her brown eyes watered and streamed as the brisk air hit just right, forcing her to squint. As her stead rushed the shoreline from beyond the heavily dappled rock formation, forms emerged from the darkness from all angles. Loud hoots and hollers erupted around her as they rushed her horse.

Her mare released a cry of fright. As she did, the mammal reared back, destabilizing the woman, which in turn caused her to loosen grip of her reigns. She gasped aloud, sliding back until she tumbled off her saddle into a heap upon the cool ground. Sand and dirt coated her face and filled her mouth in a gritty abundance. Spitting profusely, Rey scrambled to her rear end and winced.

A heavy hand clutched and yanked at her cloak, ripping the hood from her head and forcing her roughly to her feet.

“ _ Wait _ !” A loud voice erupted from the crowd of blood thirsty men and women, “ _ Release her at once _ !”

****

_ “She is an intruder, Poe!” _

****

_ “She is no intruder!”  _ He snapped viciously. 

The man who had apprehended her, holding her tight to his chest grumbled his dissatisfaction. That was until all was explained. 

“ _ I am sure our Earl would be pleased to relieve your head from your shoulders if you so much as harm a hair on his wife’s head _ !” Poe growled, striding across the beach until his palms were upon her shoulders and he yanked her forward into a warm embrace. He assisted in cleaning her off, offered her water and guided her toward a series of tents erected across the beach. 

Background noise enveloped them, but without much attention. Rey glanced up and released a heavy sigh of pure happiness. She had made it. 

“Poe!” She breathed, placing a palm to his heavily bearded cheek.

“ _ What in the Odin’s name are you doing out here, woman _ ?  _ Have you lost your mind _ ?  _ Not to say I am not happy to see you, of course _ !” To this he shook her, pulling her into his embrace again, pleased that his friend had returned.

Rey couldn’t help but smile knowingly and laughed, “ _ I am quite mad, but desperate times call for bold measures. I had to see him, Poe. I must speak with him of an important matter _ .” She urged as her eyes filled with tears just thinking about the impending conversation. 

In his eyes sat an understanding; a knowing of sorts. He didn’t pry, however. One sharp nod and he guided her, her flustered horse, along with the rest of the men to their camp. A large tent was erected near the center of it all, illuminated by a brilliant fire surrounded by collected stone and sand.

As the group headed toward the center of their camp, her towering husband emerged from the large tent in attempts to make sense of the commotion. She could see his unreadable eyes from this vantage. Amongst the whole lot, he was guarded. His handsome features contorted in dissatisfaction, only made visible to her with the help of the camp fire’s glow.

“ _ My Earl _ !” Poe dared to call abruptly, “ _ A welcomed visitor _ .”

Kylo’s gaze scanned the group until they fell upon the petite form of his emotionally charged wife who, without warning, darted from her position at Poe’s side and launched herself into his arms.

His breath burst from his chest, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders, holding her so close he was fearful he would soon break her in half.

****

“ _ Rey, _ ” he breathed hotly against her shoulder. 

“ _ My love _ ,” Rey muttered against his cheek as she nuzzled into him until his palm was upon her chin,  forcing her to look upon him.

His dark, yet emotion filled eyes shifted back and forth, as if he couldn’t believe she was actually standing in front of him. A pleased smile twitched across his lips and without warning or care for the bystanders, the foreign Earl pulled her in until his mouth devoured hers in a desperate kiss.

He pulled away only for a moment to press a desperate kiss to her temple and forehead, breathing in her very scent.

“ _ How did you come to be here _ ?” He uttered against her lips and smoothing his palm through her hair until he was tightly clasping the back of her neck.

“ _ With careful precision and the help of my mother, of course _ ,” she chuckled, pressing forth once more and covering his lips with her own. She would never be fully sated. 

****

Though, through the thick of the emotional and heated embrace she could see the concern etched in his brow. 

He was confused by this. She knew why, of course. They were all so desperate to convince her husband he was making a mistake in tearing both the mother and child from their loving family. Truth be told, her mother knew the importance of closure and communication. She knew deep down in her heart that Rey would never forgive her if she was denied this. It was important, not only for her sanity, but for the safety of her grandchild.

Pressing her index finger to her husband’s lips, she shook her head to keep him at bay. “ _ I must speak with you privately, Kylo. It is an urgent matter _ .”

“ _ Aye, this is a most urgent time _ ,” he agreed.

“ _ Is there a private place we can discuss this _ ?”

Kylo scanned her face thoroughly, gripped her wrist and carefully guided her toward his personal tent. Inside it was, to her surprise, a vast, yet empty space, with the small exception of crudely splayed furs to rest his head. If he was to get even a wink this night. 

****

Drums were used as chairs and a hearty amount of spirits littered the makeshift tables. He rushed in and yanked up a finely crafted fur, draping it over one of the barrels and urged her to sit. He pulled his own forth and sat close enough to grip her hands in his. She could see the panic growing upon his face. He was fearful to let her go. It was as if he was afraid he would never see her again if he did so.

“ _ Speak to me, wife, _ ” he urged, reaching up to stroke his thumb over her full lips. “ _ Tell me you are well; that the child is well _ ?”

****

“ _ Aye, I am well. _ ” A forced smile spread across her lips as she carefully and thoughtfully allowed her fingertips a moment to graze a trail over the hand gifting her attention. 

****

“ _ Tell me all that occurred. I hope you know I didn’t mean to abandon you here. I wished desperately to be back at your side, but… I was… _ ” He paused growing mighty angry at the predicament the Scottish put him and his men in. 

****

Kylo had been horribly injured. He could only thank the Gods and Tekka for getting him through the horrid weeks that ensued after the bloodbath and his loss. Not to mention his journey home had been excruciating. A large battle wound to his freshly healed side and a slash up the center of his face. He had been delirious. He had lost a great deal of blood. He could hear them whispering their fears of his impending death.

****

He, all the while, drifted in and out, dreaming of her voice and smell. As if she was right there, within reaching distance. He would wake abruptly in those passing nights, sweat drenched and calling for her; his Rey. A recurring nightmare, reliving the undeniable truth that she was gone; taken from him. 

****

He felt like a failure. There was so many times he thought to give up, but the old man wouldn’t let him. He kept him stable and built him up. If it weren’t for Tekka  he wouldn’t be alive today. The wounds sustained would have surely killed him. 

****

“ _ Kylo, I wish to hear it all, but let me make my request. I have risked everything to be here _ .” She fought to remain calm. She wanted to ask all sorts of questions about him, about Phasma, about their village, but Leia was the important factor in this all. She had to put their daughter first. 

****

Rey then bowed her head, and as she did her lower lip began to tremble, “ _ What I must tell you, no, ask of you may seem unfathomable _ .  _ God knows it will be hardest decision I have had to make in all my life _ .”

Her husband’s eyes scanned her face, lips forming into a tight line to contain his welling emotions.

“ _ But, I must do it purely to keep our daughter from enduring a life of torment _ .” She began to explain, biting through the internal pain of it all, “ _ As much as it pains me _ ,  _ I have come to the realization that I shall never leave this place, not without  horrible consequence _ .  _ William has made that very clear _ .  _ My uncle would never allow for me to leave on my own accord. Leia, however, he would allow to go free in an instant and purely out of selfish gain _ .”

His eyes brightened upon the drop of their daughter’s name. Kylo washed his palm over his face and leaned in, attempting a broad smile of satisfaction. He blinked as if his ears had deceived him. She paused during this time. 

****

She came to another terrible realization that this was one of the first times she had uttered their daughters name, and the name itself had such profound meaning, it was a shame to have been presented in such a fashion. Though, her husband didn’t seem to mind. Happiness mirroring that of the realization they had a child together.

****

“ _ Leia _ ?” He breathed.

Rey couldn’t help the soft, yet satisfied chuckle that emerged from her lips. She nodded swiftly, meeting his proud eyes, “ _ I felt it was a fitting name. Do you approve _ ?”

Again, his lips were upon hers; starved.

“ _ It is perfect. I am sure she is beautiful, just like you _ .” His palms cupped her cheeks.

A sob erupted, “ _ Oh, she is beautiful. Such a precious child. She favors you _ .”

“ _ Leia _ ,” Kylo uttered again, chuckling as a brilliant smile spread across his lips. As if their world truly wasn’t in shambles. In this moment it was just their little family; the family they created together. That was all that mattered to him. 

“ _ This makes me so happy. You cannot begin to understand _ ,” she muttered against his lips.

“ _ I believe I can _ .”

“ _ She is very special to me. I know she will be the light of your life as well, which is why I must ask something of you that may be difficult. It—it is hard for me, so hard _ ,” Rey stammered, running her index finger across his troubled brow.

“ _ Anything, Rey, just say the word _ .” He leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him knowing she needed a clear mind when discussing such a topic.

“ _ You must take her with you when we come to meet you on the beaches in the morn. Do you understand _ ?” She asked.

“ _ What of you Rey _ ?  _ Surely you don’t intend to. _ ..” He began, but was immediately silenced. 

“ _ This is the hard part _ ,” She interrupted, sniffling as she did so.

“ _ No, don’t you dare _ !” His eyes darkened and abruptly he stood. “ _ The hell I am going to allow this _ !”

“ _ Kylo, please, tell me you understand. My heart is in shambles because of the pain this is causing me _ !” She pleaded, eyes streaming with tears.

“ _ Why must you do this? You are fine with living out your life without her? Without me _ ?” He asked, raising his voice and violently slicing his hands through the air.

As he breathed heavily through his nostrils, his eyes constantly darted to the entry of his tent, fearful someone could come in and bear witness to this emotional display. He was on the verge of tears, violent fits of tears. To have just found his wife, learn he sired a child with her, and then to be told he would instead raise the child without the mother was too much to handle. His mind was about to explode.

To this Rey began to sob uncontrollably, “ _ Please _ !” She begged him, reaching for him. He refused, instead he paced before her like a caged animal.

“ _ This isn’t an easy decision _ ,” she breathed heavily.

“ _ Is what your uncle proclaims true _ ?” His eyes brilliantly intense; baring into her very soul.

Hiccupping, she slowly ascended her teary gaze. She wished he could see how sorry she was for making him feel like this, for causing him pain.

“ _ Do you wish to remain? Does this life satisfy you _ ?” Emotion wracked his speech.

Finally, after a long pause in order to regain composure, his tearful wife answered.

“ _ No, but he would never allow me to leave without bloodshed. I will not sacrifice any one of your men or his. Not over me. I wish for peace _ !” Rey explained, pressing her hands together until they were interlocked.

“ _ It is too late for that. I have brought an army _ .”

“ _ No _ !” Rey shouted, standing up abruptly. She glared daggers as tears streamed freely, “ _ You are a fool if you believe for one second he wouldn’t use that child against you _ !”

Kylo’s face contorted violently, not quite believing what he was hearing, how a man of her own blood could be so cruel. “ _ An innocent babe _ ?”

“ _ Think, Kylo, think of your men and the horrible deeds committed under your command. Does it truly sound that impossible _ ?  _ Damn him, he reminds me daily of this fact. The child is a pawn against me. He will use her against you too! _ ”

He swallowed hard and then placed his palms upon his hips.

****

“ _ There is always a way _ .”

****

Rey swiped her thumb under her eyes, but remained silent as he mumbled under his breath.

“ _ What if I could guarantee no bloodshed? Just you, me and our daughter returning to our home without interruption. If that was possible, would you leave? Would you… come home _ ?” His eyes were focused on a static vocal point; nothing in particular.

“ _ You know I would _ .” She slowly approached him, her fingers gliding  up the length of his muscled arm.

****

To this, Kylo smiled beautifully. 

“ _ I have a plan, but you have to agree to hear me out. You must do exactly as I say. Do you understand me _ ?” Concern filtered in those intense orbs as he locks his gaze to hers. 

Rey scanned his tense body as he approached her head on. Both of his palms cupping her shoulders, smoothing downward until they rested upon her hips. He pressed her forward, body flush to his. Chills traveled the length of her spine as he rounded his palm over the swell of her rear end. He sucked in a quick breath and brushed his nose over her jawline. Both trying to concentrate upon a serious matter, but were failing miserably. 

****

His mind was clearly teetering on the edge of rational thought and hazy need. It had been far too long. The emotional contact and now the physical contact was almost overpowering. 

“ _ Aye _ ,” she uttered meekly.

****

“ _ Don’t be afraid. Trust me _ .”

“ _ I trust you _ ,” she nodded, so sure of her words and of him.

“ _ Tell me this, wife. How well do you swim _ ?” He whispered against the shell of her ear, pressing a soft kiss there.

****

She rewarded him with a groan. 

Rey couldn’t suppress the subtle upturn at the corner of her mouth. It wasn’t due to his words, but the fact that even during such an emotionally charged and scary time he was thinking of being with her; possessing her. He couldn’t help himself. 

“ _ Well enough _ ,” she responded, panting heavily against his jawline. He was not making this easy for her to not pay him any mind. 

“ _ Not afraid of the ocean _ ?” He inquired, trailing his lips down the smooth contour of her cheek, and across her gracefully long neck, to which she inhaled sharply, and her body pooled with a generous wave of heat.

“ _ No, I do not fear the ocean _ .” Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers skimmed her tight fitting bodice.

“ _ Then my plan may work _ ,” he nodded.

“ _ May _ ?” Rey pulled back abruptly.

“ _ Will! _ ” He corrected.

Her breathing hitched, “ _ I trust you. Tell me what I must do. As long as Leia is safe, that is all that matters _ .”

“ _ Aye, I shall, but first before I tell you anything, I wish to lay with my wife. It has been far to long and I find it utterly impossible to concentrate being this near to you. I need you, Rey _ ,” he growled, nipping her lower lip and carefully guiding her to the flat array of furs.

“ _ Kylo _ ,  _ you’re impossible _ ,” Rey breathed, gasping as he yanked her up and into his arms. He thoughtfully laid her across his bedding, gripping the thick hem of her gown and forcing them upward until her shapely thighs were exposed to his hungry gaze.

****

“ _ Trust me, you will know. When that time comes, that exact moment, you will know when you need to run.”  _ He nodded, _ “It is simple and the goal obtainable _ .”

****

Rey, like a vision of deja vu, eyed him with complete awe.  Was this the moment she had heard about time and time again from Tekka? Was this the moment of realization, according the old man? It was her choice, her exact moment of knowing, and Kylo’s continued guidance that would bring about peace; the belonging she so desperately sought. Her heart skipped a beat upon coming to this realization. 

****

“ _ Now, tell me you want me just as much as I want you _ ,” he mumbled against her heavy bosom he so curiously inspected. To her dismay upon realization, her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red in the anticipation he would be exploring her body that had changed so drastically over the months of pregnancy and post pregnancy. 

“ _ I have needed and wanted you _ .  _ Even now, during such a time _ ,” her husband groaned, devouring her lips after her blissful confession. 

****

“ _ We cannot help ourselves _ ,” she admitted in between kisses. 

Rey tilted her head to the side, basking in his urgent attentions to which she was lost, so desperately lost.  

“ _ Don’t think, just feel _ ,” he urged, smoothing his large palm over the front of her bodice. “ _ Everything will be ok in the end _ ,” Kylo said.

“ _ It will be as long as you are by my side _ .”

To that, she let go of everything that disturbed her outside of this small tent.

She allowed herself to feel, to embrace him during this desperate time.

“ _ Tell me _ ,” Rey said, crying out with surprise as her husband, without warning, slipped harshly between her thighs; too needy to refrain.

He groaned loudly against her ear, pausing and holding their hips tightly together as passion erupted between them. Kylo’s dark, hazy eyes opened and peered down at her, planting his palms on either side of her head. He acknowledged her subtly.

“Tell me you love me,” she uttered in her mother tongue.

“I love you,” he breathed against her lips, reciting to her in the language still utterly foreign even to him.

To that, Rey arched, completely and utterly at peace.

Her heart content and full.

Her husband had a plan. Surely a safe plan. He knew what he was doing and wouldn’t do anything that would harm her, and now that he knew of his daughter’s existence, he was going to make damned sure that no harm befell upon Leia either.

All would be well, right?

****

↢↣

_ Aye, they had to be right. God above, please be right! _

↢↣

****

↞↟↠

****

Rey met her mother, who kept herself occupied with Stuart, the keeper of her uncle’s stables, all the while drinking a few goblets of ale from his own stock. 

****

Her horse came up and abruptly so within the tunnel it caused both to jump up from their seated positions.

****

Rey dropped from her trusty horse and offered Stuart the reigns.  

****

“I take it my absence hasn’t been discovered?” She said breathlessly. 

****

Margharet rushed to her daughter’s side and smoothed her fingers over the unruly material of her windblown cloak. “No, thank God. Did all go well? Just as you hoped?”

****

Rey felt her face go numb as she replied, “Aye, all went as planned. He has agreed to take Leia.” She nodded, licking her lips as she nervously toyed with her skirts. To keep herself from discussing further, however, she assisted Stuart in removing all articles from the horse in order to get her back in her designated stall. 

****

“Are you sure this is what you wish to do?” Her mother was staring hard. She could feel the heat of her gaze. 

****

“Aye, it is what I wish to do. The decision was made unselfishly. I want the best for my daughter. As I know you would want the best for me.”

****

The older woman’s lips snapped shut and swiftly she nodded in agreement, “Aye, always.

****

“What of the warr—what of this man? Your h—husband? Hm? What of his legions of men? What did he have to say?”

Rey’s honey brown eyes darted back and forth as she spoke, “He will not harm Uncle William, or his men.”

Margharet swallowed and her brows knitting as a wave of apprehension washed over her. This due only to her daughter’s unsettled demeanor. Had something happened that she did not wish to fully discuss? Her mother didn’t wish to leave it as is.

****

“Did something unsettling happen, love?” 

****

“Come mother, we must get to our warm beds. Sunrise will come quicker than we expect.” Rey ignored her blatantly.

****

“Rey?” Her mother followed after her concerning daughter. The older woman’s fingers laced together, pressing to her bosom. 

Even though she had so clearly called her out, the young woman had yet to acknowledge it.  Instead, both women moved accordingly through the fortress walls upon the same path they had taken originally. As her mother focused on her daughter longingly, Rey couldn’t shake the burning feeling of those eyes upon her back. 

“Are you going to say something, anything?”

****

“Mother,” she said as if scolding a child. 

****

Again, to her mother’s dissatisfaction, Rey refused to answer. 

****

“Rey!” Her mother whispered harshly once more before they entered the quiet corridor that lead them to Rey’s private chambers. Not to either of their surprise, both armed guards were still sleeping from their alcohol induced coma.

****

Once both women were upon the chamber doorstep, she turned only once to view her dissatisfied mother who loomed in the background. She carefully opened her squeaky hinged door, following the older woman in and tightly closing and locking it behind them. 

****

“Mother,” she began, “Grab the bottle of spirits and two glasses. Have a drink with me.”

****

Pursing her lips in a tight thin line of disapproval, Margharet followed the request nevertheless, but not doing so without a venomous response, “I see now you can speak to you mother!” 

****

“Take no offense. We weren’t alone and in the privacy of these chambers. I do not trust the walls outside these rooms,” she explained to her mother, reaching out as two goblets were presented and generously filled with a glorious amber liquor. 

****

“Fair enough,” Margharet uttered, taking up her chalice and slowly drifting toward the open door in which her the maids currently slumbered with her granddaughter’s bassinet nearby.

****

Still silent, all was calm. Except, however, the look of apprehension on her daughter’s face as she stood peering out the window in the direction to the foreign men’s longboats. 

****

“Daughter, please, what is it? You have brought about good news, yet I feel something entirely different emanating from you,” her mother uttered from across the room. 

****

“It will only hurt you, mother.” Rey took a large drink from her chalice. She was fearful to look upon the woman who birthed her, scared she would lose control of her emotions completely. 

****

“Do you wish to keep me in the dark?” A reassuring, yet nervous smile spread across her mother’s lips. 

****

“I don’t wish to, but I know you will not be pleased with my decision.” The young woman began to nervously chew upon the flesh around her thumb, finally turning to face her. 

****

Silence ensued between them. Her mother then took a hearty drink from her own chalice before turning from her cherished daughter. Her solom face tilted to the hearth whose flames were slowly dying out.

“Displeased, hm?” Margharet muttered, biting her lower lip and lowered herself to a vacant chair.

Rey remained silent. Her eyes focused on her mother’s slumped figure as the realization hit her full force. She knew when it clicked in her mind, too, because the woman could not keep her the chalice from her lips.

“I don’t ever want to disappoint you, mama,” she muttered, voice cracking with emotion.

“Oh, sweet child,” she began, sniffling as her eyes brimmed with tears. She focused then on her beloved daughter who truly meant the world to her. “I could never be disappointed. You have made me proud.” 

Lips parting in awe, the young woman took a step from the spanning windows. Her eyes desperately searching for the approval she required. It was only right. 

“Proud?”

“Oh aye, you have grown into a wonderful woman. A woman who knows what she wants.” 

Rey’s eyes flooded with tears.  

“Mama?”

“What are you afraid of, child?” Her mother inquired. 

She wrapped her arms protectively around her mid-section, roughly swiping away the tears threatening to pour. 

“I always want and needed your love and approval.”

“You have had my love and approval, child,” her mother sobbed with a smile upon her lips. “From the moment you took your first breath. That will never cease to exist.”

Margharet opened her arms, beckoning her daughter forth. Without hesitation, her young and distraught daughter rushed to her side only to drop to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s mid-section. Pressing her lips to her daughter’s crown, she smoothed a palm across the wind-blown, chocolate locks. 

“Daughter of mine, I will always love you. We shall meet again someday. That I am sure.”

“Are you sure you are fine with this; with my decision?”

“I will never be fine, but I support you.”

Rey began to cry against her mother’s bosom, tightening her hold like it would be their last. 

“Then, aye, someday,” she muttered emotionally against the soft fabric pressed to her tear stained face. 

“As long as you are happy, I am happy.”

“I am the most happy. He is everything I want,” Rey assured, nodding with a tearful smile. 

****

↞↟↠

****

She got very little sleep that night, her mind on overdrive as she hoped it was her last time lying in that bed. 

There was no need to for her maids to rouse her, as she was already wide awake, had dressed herself and was contently feeding her daughter. Both women shuffled unceremoniously from their chambers upon rousing to an empty bassinet. Rey immediately recognized they were in a panic searching for the infant just by the sheer look of distressed that flashed across their eyes. 

She had to bite back a grin as she noticed the sudden rush of relief that ensued upon seeing the babe in her mother’s arms and contently toying with her toes as she suckled. 

Not long after everyone roused, an armed guard abruptly knocked at her chamber doors, disturbing the peace therein. They were informally notified that William was ready to receive them and had prepared a small group to make the minimal journey down the hill to the coastline to meet the “heathens” and their domineering fleet of ships, or so that is what was expected.  

She was escorted wordlessly to the stables, prepared upon her own horse and guided to the impenetrable gates where her mother, uncle and cousin sat contently in their saddles. All somber as if heading to the gallows to await their impending demise.  

Her mother, along with the rest, lined up uniformly, looked like they had all had a sleepless night like her, possibly due to the impending events of the morn. It could go either way. William was on edge, fidgeting with his reigns and whispering harshly to her cousin, his son, who sat beside him, clearly vexed by the slime oozing from her uncle’s lips. 

It was obvious he was fearful and projected so by lashing out at all who surrounded him. She would instead refrain from engaging him unless it was, indeed, necessary. It was obvious he was second guessing, possibly even wondering if he was making a terrible mistake in trusting her judgement. 

To her surprise, they proceeded as usual. There were no delays.  Her uncle didn’t hesitate to leave his post within the solid stone walls of his safe haven. 

Downward they descended. Viking ships dappled the horizon line. She could almost feel the recoil vibrating from William’s very soul as his eyes scanned the vast sea. 

As they approached the shores, Rey took hold of her reigns with one hand and pressed her slumbering daughter to her chest. Her eyes focus in on two distinct forms near the shore. A lone ship, their means of transportation, was all that remained. How long had Kylo and Poe been standing there, awaiting their arrival? 

As they drew near, she took in their features. Emotionless and withdrawn, both men were without visible weapons and free of war paints or inscriptions. Their position emanated peace, something she was quite pleased to find after their heated encounter the night prior. 

Any means necessary, or so that was her husband’s motto. 

Hopefully it was as easy as he described. They wouldn’t see it coming, right? 

“Easy now,” William uttered aloud, breaking her concentration. Her eyes shifted toward the sound of his voice. 

“Father,” James began. “Look, the ships are leaving.” 

“See uncle, there are no ships. You can breathe and if you are feeling a bit adventurous you could get off your horse,” Rey uttered aloud, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  

William grumbled under his breath, flashing her a look of dissatisfaction. Her cousin, however, grinned in response, but hid it well. 

“Whoa,” Her uncle called abruptly to his horse, raising a palm to maintain control of their entourage.  

Rey allowed her horse to take several steps and without regard for the rest of the group. She then attempted to slide from her horse on her own, all the while, holding her slumbering child tightly to her chest. No one objected to her choice. No one except her cousin James. He readily hopped from his saddle and rushed to her side, assisting her until her feet were planted in the sand.  

“This will not take long, Uncle,” Rey assured, manuvering her babe to her shoulder. 

“Aye, of course not.” William nodded in agreement. He, in an instant, jumping down from his stead and waltzing toward her. 

Surprised, Rey looked upon him with question. ‘You don’t have to come with, Uncle.”

“James, accompany us. The more the merrier!” He waved his gloved hand dismissively, moving until he stood directly before her. His eyes darkened and as they did he sneered, “There is no way I would allow you to go alone. What do you take me for, girl? A fool?”

Her smile disappeared from her lips and as it did, she side glanced toward James who also was eyeing her cautiously. She was not trusted, and wouldn’t be, but she suspected as much. It had been far too easy thus far. 

“Onward, and make it quick! Say your goodbyes to that damned pagan and let’s move forward. Life will go on!” William grumbled, completely insensitive to the matter. Without regard for her person, her uncle gripped her shoulder and shoved her, none-to-lightly, toward the the two awaiting their arrival. 

Her husband, in this current moment, was applying everything he had toward his self-control. Calm and collective. It was necessary. They had a goal in mind. It couldn’t be achieved unless their interactions were decisive and positive. 

She stumbled across the sand, clutching her infant who had abruptly been roused by the jostling motion caused by her poor treatment. The babe’s fluttering eyes opened and closed and upon her rosebud lips currently sat a heavy frown, that was until she peered up at her mother’s loving face.

Rey leaned forward, pressing her lips to her child’s plump cheeks before smoothing a palm over her wispy, darkened locks. 

“Prepare yourself, Leia. You are about to meet your father,” she whispered as her heart skipped a beat. 

As she approached, William and James loomed farther and farther behind. It was painfully obvious that they didn’t trust either of the men, even in the absence of their legions. The point of the matter was, her cowardly uncle knew he was no match for these warriors. Both were heavily trained in combat and could easily kill both Scots with little effort. 

“ _ Kylo,”  _ She began lovingly as their eyes met. Not to her surprise her husband’s hardened gaze softened upon hearing his name cross her lips.  

She rushed forward until her husband wrapped his thick, leather-bound arm around her shoulders. She glanced up, meeting his intensity and soon all else disappeared. 

With little control, Kylo pulled back and shifted her arm in order to maneuver the soft blanket surrounding his infant daughter’s face and chest. Dark, luminous eyes, a match to his own, curiously looked up at him.

Her pink, rosebud lips pursed as her orbs flickered across his face, brow twitching with wonder. Rey couldn’t help but chuckle upon witnessing the microexpressions compiling upon the infants sweet face. Finally, a tiny toothless grin formed. She could tell by the look on his face his heart melted. 

_ “Gods, how did I deserve such? She is beautiful,” _ Kylo uttered abruptly, apparent tears in his eyes. He outstretched his arms and pulled his wife close, kissing her upon the cheek. “ _ Thank you. Thank you.” _

_ “It is I who should thank you, my love,”  _ Rey began. “ _ Without this precious gift, I would have been completely lost. She has saved me.” _

Her husband was filled with painful remorse upon hearing such a confession. Again, he was punishing himself for leaving her during such a delicate time. What he would give to have been there to help deliver his little girl into this world. If only he could have turned back time. Things would have been different. 

Clearing his throat, Kylo nodded sternly, but without hesitation extending his arms to collect the child within his embrace. Poe, who also seemed awestruck by the infant, extended the fur Rey had requested. She collected it before her husband and assisted in swaddling the little girl until she was content in her father’s arms. 

_ “The babe takes after her old man,”  _ Poe chuckled in attempts to lighten the mood. He too was struck, watching the child as she curiously began to babble. 

Rey nodded her agreement, “ _ Aye, no mistaking it.” _

_ “You did well, my little wife,”  _ The Earl nodded, holding her just right in order to take in every little feature. 

_ “Kiss me,”  _ Rey urged, to which Kyo accommodated her. 

No surprise to anyone, however, their display of affection was rewarded with a disgruntled groan of disgust on William’s behalf. 

No one paid him any mind. The old man wasn’t going to take this from her. 

_ “Are you prepared?” _

_ “Aye, I am prepared. You must take her now. I’ll know when the time is right,” _ she assured.

Before she could leave their side, however, Poe stepped forth placing a palm to her shoulder and stared directly into her eyes for good measure. He had her full attention. 

_ “Be swift about it, you hear me! I will be there to guide you, Kylo and myself, don’t you worry. If not, I will come back to this damned beach, this time with my damned weapons. I’d rather deal with the likes of those pathetic goons than to have a tall, blonde and rather domineering mammoth of a woman seeking me out if I come back empty handed. You are coming home, you hear me! She threatened to cut of my balls, Rey!”  _ Poe grumbled in a jesting fashion, offering his odd, yet endearing way to keep her calm. 

Wracked with emotion upon mention of Phasma, Rey couldn’t help the sob that abruptly erupted from her throat. She pressed her fingers to her lips and shook her head.  _ “Oh, Poe, I had better hurry than, shouldn’t I?”  _ She responded coyly. 

A genuine smile followed and as it did she swifty turned from her husband and his cherished childhood friend waving them off.  _ “Go now.” _

Her eyes closed tightly, forcing tears to stream from both corners. Pressing her palms to her cheeks for good measure, Rey took intentionally slow, but guided steps toward her uncle who looked upon her with surprising concern. 

“What was that?” He demanded. 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Rey played the fool. 

“What in God’s name are you doing, girl?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Uncle?” Rey shifted upon her feet, turning just in time to witness both men trudging through the oceanic current and boarding their longboat. 

Her husband’s deep and domineering voice barked harsh orders forcing his lone boat outward toward the wall of viking ships awaiting the Earl off in the distance. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you. You may regret this choice one day, girl,” William said in a grave tone as they stood shoulder to shoulder. 

“Somehow I highly doubt that,” she said honestly, focusing on her husband who stood at the front of his boat watching her intently. 

Her concentration only broken by the crunching footstep from behind. Her mother approached tearfully and without a word she embraced her daughter, showering her cheeks with kisses. Oddly, yet contently, she felt like a small child again. In her ear, her mother whispered her adoration and how heavy her heart would be. A sweet and private goodbye meant only for the ears of both women. 

“Don’t look back,” Margharet uttered finally, smoothing a loving palm across her eldest child’s flushed cheek. 

As her mother began to sob, Rey had to try her damned hardest to remain strong. William, however was sickened by the display. 

“For goodness sake, Margharet, pull yourself together. You act as if the child is being put to death.” William grumbled, “This is the smartest thing your child has done her entire life.” 

Rey shifted an angry glare, pulling from her mother’s embrace. He was oblivious to the fact that she was baring daggers at him. If only looks could kill. 

As he continued to argue back and forth with his sister on this distressing topic, Rey took the time to scan the sea scape where her husband’s boat lazily drifted off. It was currently at a manageable distance. This was it. 

It was time. 

“Uncle,” She began loud and abruptly. 

Prying his angry eyes from her meek mother, her Uncle focused his wavering attention to niece, completely unaware of what was about to happen. Thank God for that fact, too. 

In a blink of an eye Rey wound up her arm, stepping into her harsh motion and struck him full force without hesitation. She hissed, biting through the pain radiating through her palm and wrist. It was worth it, so much so a smile held prominently upon her face as the old coot stumbled, and fell upon his rear in the sand. His pitiful heir was the only one who came to his aid.

“Piss off!” She shouted obnoxiously. This evoked shock and horror and as she stepped closer he jumped, covering his face as if awaiting another blow. 

Not wanting to stick around a second more, Rey jumped into action. She gripped her skirts rushed the shoreline. She didn’t look back. She didn’t hesitate. Her line of vision tunneled, focusing on her husband’s longboat in the distance and hurtled into the waves. She dove into the ice cold depths and swam until her lungs were burning and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. 

“Stop her! Stop her at once!” William shouted at the top of his lungs, slicing his palms like a madman through the air and kicking up sand. 

“Don’t just stand there, idiot boy, do something!” Her uncle slapped James on the back of his head. The boy howled purely from shock and whimpered like a kicked dog. 

“What do you suggest I do?” 

“Don’t ask such stupid questions! Go after her!” His eyes bulged. 

“Father, I cannot swim!”

“I do not care, boy. Try your hardest, get her!” At this point William’s face was a brilliant shade of red.  

“But father, I will surely drown,” James stammered, cowaring as his father continued to merciless scold him for this disappointing series of events. 

“Useless!” He screeched finally. 

Although she could hear the banter, Rey ignored it and continued the vicious strokes with her arms and legs, kicking up flecks of water and creating disarray upon the surface. She needed to focus if she was going to make it the entire distance without assistance. 

She knew she had drifted far from shore as she became aware of the tranquil silence. She could no longer hear the loud shouts from her dysfunctional family in the background. Instead the call of the ocean beckoned her. She was close, oh so close. Poe was arched over the edge of the boat. A brilliant and heart-felt grin plastered across his face. 

“ _ Come on, Rey, just a bit more.” _

She was gasping at this point, her chest uncontrollably burning do to the excitement of it all. Her body, even though extremely fatigued, was desperate to continue. The distance, to her shock, was deceiving, however, and it impressed her how quickly her body tired of the excursion. The addrenile wasn’t enough at this point.  

_ “Grab me, please Poe! For the love of God, grab my hand! Kylo!”  _ Her head bobbed below the surface and then back up. 

Kylo didn’t waste a moment upon seeing her struggle. Without a thought, he dove in below the surface, emerging only when he collected his wife in his arms and hoisted her up and over the fine crafted side of the longboat. Poe assisted further, gripping her by the flimsy material of her gown. Once inside and gasping for breath, he sat her up and extended her a fur for added warmth. 

The Earl followed, pulled himself up and into the boat with ease. Planting his feet and steadying himself, he kneeled before his wife. His heavy palm smoothed across her wet face and hair, cupping her chin until her scared eyes focused on his face. 

“ _ Rey, look at me _ .” She complied, of course. “ _ Breathe _ ,” he urged. “ _ You need to breathe _ .”

“ _ I—I am—breathing _ .” Her lungs expanded, heavily pulling for breath. 

With that, Kylo chuckled loudly. Once her breathing steadied and he was sure she was just fine, he leaned forward without warning and captured her lips in his. An instant and satisfying wave of contentment washed over her. Rey’s heart soared and her body went slack against his damp chest. She relied on his form to gift her comfort. 

“ _ I told you it could be done. _ ”

“ _ Aye _ ,” she grinned, still feeling breathless. Her throat and nose continued to burn. 

“ _ You did it _ ,” he muttered against her full, parted lips. “ _ I am so proud of you. Words cannot express _ .”

Without warning, she released a hoarse soband wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck in the process. He smiled knowingly against her neck, allowing her a moment of emotional release. As he did, however, he manueverd her legs so he could cradle her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again. 

_ “Don’t cry.”  _ Kylo shook his head, quieting her sobs, which was clearly upsetting their daughter.   

Poe thoughtfully approached them with their distressed and squealing infant. It took only the one piercing cry to pry Rey from her emotional escape. She tearfully peered up from Kylo's chest and extended her arms, lovingly cooing and talking to the distressed child. She carefully collected her daughter into her arms, situating her until she was content and Rey was comfortably against her husband’s chest. Both parents watching their daughter in awe as she lay complacent and quietly sucking her fingers until her eyes drifted closed and she was napping once more. 

 

Kylo, without warning, slid his palms across his wife’s arms and hugged her just a bit tighter and spoke softly in her ear, “ _ You are safe now, Rey _ .  _ You and our daughter are safe. Never again. _ ”

 

“ _ As long as I am with you, I know I will be _ ,” she muttered as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

 

After a moment of ease and silence, Rey tilted her curious gaze toward the shore from which she desperately fled from. It was so small. How far had she really traveled? As she scanned the rocky terrain, she took notice of the hoards of people rushing forth. They were William’s soldiers claiming the beaches. All on horseback, preparing to attack anyone who stepped foot on his lands. Lucky for them, they were going far from this place, never to return.

 

There was one figure that stuck out more so than the rest, however. 

 

Her heart clenched and as it did she snuggled Leia that much more.  

 

Off in the distance was the apparent figure of her mother. She could still see her clearly; watching. It was a silent goodbye. Her mother was going to be fine. Rey, too, was a survivor. 

Goodbyes were never easy. 

 

Hopefully, as time went on, her mother would find it in her heart to forgive her and find a way to fully understand why she chose this path. 

 

Though, something told her that Margharet understood he reasoning better than she displayed. 

 

Finally, she tore her eyes from her past and looked down at the future, which she held in a tiny bundle within her arms. 

 

“ _ Kylo _ ,” Rey whispered, raising her chin so her lips brushed the stubble of his cheek. 

 

“Hn?” he grunted, one eye cracked and peering downward upon her. 

 

“ _ I cannot wait to be home.” _

 

_ “Aye, you and many of these men and women,”  _ he jested. 

 

_ “Truly, I have missed it.” _

 

_ “Good, it has missed you. One person in particular has missed you. Be prepared for a tongue lashing.” _

 

Rey smiled at this and nodded _ , “Promise you will get me there _ ?”

 

He chuckled, “ _ I promise _ .”

****

↞↟↠

****

**Mood board gifted to me by the amazing Azuwrite! Thank you!**

**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

********   
  


**↢↣↢↣↢↣↢↣**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I want to finish by thanking everyone who took this journey with me! It was so exciting and fun! I cannot believe it has finally come to an end. It really is a bittersweet moment, but I feel so accomplished! I honestly believe it is because of my readers. This kept my momentum going-- I was determined! 
> 
> It really was one of the best rewards of this entire experience! I am so pleased to have gained so many supporters, followers, and friends in the process. This story has gotten far more attention than I could have possibly DREAMED of, and I am forever grateful to all of you who have supported it along the way and will surely continue to. It means the world to me! 
> 
> Though, I really couldn't have done it without my amazing beta's (The Crystal Rose & Love of Escapism). Both have provided me great insights and advice in the process. Wonderful women! I was truely spoiled!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, thank you! xo

**Author's Note:**

> Resources URL Information:
> 
> Chieftains/ Earls:  
> https://norse-mythology.org/viking-political-institutions/  
> Thralls:  
> https://en.natmus.dk/historical-knowledge/denmark/prehistoric-period-until-1050-ad/the-viking-age/power-and-aristocracy/slaves-and-thralls/
> 
> http://sciencenordic.com/vikings-abused-and-beheaded-their-slaves
> 
> Women’s Roles:  
> www.history.com/news/what-was-life-like-for-women-in-the-viking-age
> 
> https://en.natmus.dk/historical-knowledge/denmark/prehistoric-period-until-1050-ad/the-viking-age/the-people/women/
> 
> https://thefreelancehistorywriter.com/2014/05/23/womens-work-and-family-in-the-viking-age/
> 
> Medicine/Magic:  
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC1081785/?page=4
> 
> Buildings/Architecture:  
> www.wallswithstories.com/uncategorized/medieval-scandinavian-architecture-viking-longhouses-the-ring-fortress-ritual-buildings-boathouses.html
> 
> Food/Drink:  
> www.bbc.co.uk/history/ancient/vikings/food_01.shtml
> 
> www.vikinganswerlady.com/drink.shtml
> 
> Fjord:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fjord


End file.
